


this future sucks and we're going to change it

by fireflywitch



Series: let's do the time warp again [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And Judge Their Future-Selves A Whole Bunch, Canon Compliant Feelings about Incest and Drugs, Canon Compliant Incest and Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Kids Watch the Show, Numbers as Names, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 133,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflywitch/pseuds/fireflywitch
Summary: “But that means—”“That’s you,” said Five, and all eyes turned to him. He seemed the least surprised, but the most excited. “That’s you. In the future. That’s the information we’re getting. We’ve traveled into the future! Not the way I thought I’d get to go, but…” he trailed off.“But…” One didn’t know where to begin. “Why am I on the moon?”(or)Seven siblings get thrown forward in time and witness the ten-part disaster that is their dysfunctional adult-selves trying to save the world. At least the future comes with a pretty good soundtrack.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: let's do the time warp again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793167
Comments: 941
Kudos: 2042
Collections: ToskaDre_Favs, ily





	1. We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well....here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy!

It was an ordinary day. Trite, perhaps, but for all intents and purposes, true. There was nothing that indicated anything unusual was about to happen, nothing that indicated the day would be filled with anything more than meals, training, and perhaps time for a small conversation among siblings.

What followed was anything but.

Breakfast at the Umbrella Academy was a quiet affair, less strict by the absence of Reginald Hargreeves, who preferred not to see the children until later in the day. Grace smiled and handed out spoonful’s of eggs, the pitcher of orange juice made its way down the table, and the only sound was the scraping of metal forks against the plates.

The seven Hargreeves children were twelve years old, one week shy of their thirteenth birthday. It would be the last birthday all seven of them spent together, but they didn’t know that. They didn’t know anything, and it was that lack of knowledge (along with some interference) that led to the doorbell ringing.

That was the first unusual thing of the day, and it was only about to get stranger.

Grace frowned slightly-- guests weren’t expected and the mail didn’t typically arrive until closer to noon, but she went to the door anyway.

“It’s a letter,” she said, walking back into the dining room. “Addressed to all of you. Perhaps an early birthday card, or some type of fan mail?”

They all looked up at her. One was closest, and even if he wasn’t, he would’ve reached for the envelope anyway. He frowned. “It’s addressed to all of us.”

“Mom _just_ said that,” scoffed Two, crossing his arms.

One looked at him, swallowed down a comment in return, and just pointed to the envelope.

“Oh,” said Two. “Oh, you meant all of us.”

Eyes swiveled, and Seven felt her cheeks grow warm. “It’s addressed to me, too?” she asked, cautiously, like it was some sort of joke.

One shrugged and started to open the letter. His siblings leaned over, but as soon as the seal was broken, the second strange thing happened: the world froze.

At first, it was hard to tell. Sometimes, Grace could be very still, and it wasn’t like there was much activity going on, but it was the deeply intense quiet that caused the first wave of concern.

“Did all the birds just…stop?” whispered Three, and Grace’s mouth was frozen in mid-smile. “What’s the letter say?”

One’s eyes scanned the page. “If you’re interested in learning information that could potentially save your lives and the lives of the entire planet, make a unanimous vote. Don’t take this decision lightly.” He looked up, tense.

“Well that’s stupid,” said Five. “We’re superheroes, of course we’d say yes.”

“I don’t know, doesn’t that sound super fake to you? Who could have information about saving the entire planet?” Four rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, it could be some weirdo,” said Six. “What does it say we have to do, though? Meet up somewhere?”

One shook his head. “That’s it,” he said, uneasily. “Just a unanimous vote.”

“I’m in,” said Two and Five, nearly at the same time.

Four shrugged. “Could be interesting.”

One, Three, and Six voiced their agreement, and then all eyes went to Seven, who looked startled. “Me too?” she asked, her voice a pitch high.

“It’s addressed to you,” said Five. “So it must want your vote, too.”

“For whatever reason,” muttered Two, but Seven didn’t even mind. She was being _included_.

She smiled softly and nodded. “Definitely.”

As soon as the word left her mouth, the third strange thing happened that morning before the lives of the seven Hargreeves children changed permanently: the world began to spin violently, a high-pitched shriek filling their ears.

“What’s going on?!” yelled Three, but no one could hear her over the awful noise. Eventually, they all lost sight of each other, vision blurring against the turbulence that appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly, it stopped. Seven felt like she’d been hit by a bus, and she winced, trying to stand up. The thing that struck her first was the smell- what _was_ that? Some sort of chemical, but—

“Chlorine,” said One, as if he’d read her mind. He was already on his feet, looking wary. “We’re by a swimming pool.”

Seven wanted to laugh, because that was ridiculous, but there it was, clear as day. They were standing beside an indoor swimming pool, watching a group of elderly women performing…dance moves? Aerobics? It was very odd, but even odder was…

“No one’s noticed us,” said Five, looking around. “No one’s even looked up.”

“You’re right,” said Four, letting out a small snicker. “I never thought we’d be surrounded by people in worse outfits than us, but here we are.”

“But where is here?” asked One, but even as he opened his mouth to continue, _words_ appeared in front of them, like a subtitle in a movie.

**_Russia. October 1, 1989_ **

****

“Russia?!” exclaimed Four and Six simultaneously, and everyone swiveled their heads around as if the scenery would change again.

It didn’t. “That’s our birthday…” said Three with wide eyes. “Are we…are we going to see one of us…born?”

Despite the strange circumstances of their births, none of them frequently gave it any thought. After all, they had much stranger things to worry about on a regular basis. But still, to see the moment… Three swallowed. She wasn’t sure if she wanted it to be her or not.

**A man and a woman sat near the pool, the woman a small brunette in a lavender swim cap who was smiling shyly as the man looked at her with interest. He walked over to sit closer and leaned in for a kiss, which she avoided with a smile. He leaned back, and she bit her lip as if thinking about it, before she gave him a quick kiss and ran into the pool.**

“What’s going on?” whispered Three, as if nervous that speaking would break the strange but sweet scene they were watching.

“I don’t know,” said One, brows furrowed as the young woman splashed into the water.

**But the woman didn’t emerge. The water began to slowly fill with deep red blood, and then the screaming started. The woman burst to the top of the pool, shrieking wildly, her previously flat stomach suddenly swollen and enormous.**

The children all winced. “That’s…grosser than I imagined it,” said Four. “Does that mean that’s one of our _moms_? Like our real moms?”

“Probably not me, Two, or Three,” said Six, biting his lip. “She doesn’t look much like you either, One.”

Four, Five, and Seven all stepped slightly closer, watching as the woman screamed and the other women crowded around her, trying to help even through the confusion.

**Finally, the young woman shuddered and stopped screaming, and the woman closest to her held out a pink, wrinkled baby.**

“That’s one of us,” said Five quietly, looking at the small creature intently. “But I can’t tell which. All babies look the same.”

Suddenly, a voice entered their consciousness, a voice that sounded bizarrely similar to Pogo’s.

**“On the 12 th hour pf the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.”**

None of their expressions changed, although Four, Five, and Seven were still fixated on their maybe-baby-self.

**“Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.”**

And they were moving again, not as violently as before, but still fast enough to make the world blur together. The young woman was clothed now, holding her unforeseen baby, looking up.

**“Extraordinary!” It was Reginald Hargreeves, somehow looking the same age as he had when they left. He peered at the baby. “How much do you want for it?”**

**The woman stared at him, her mouth slightly open.**

“I always forget we were sold,” said Four mildly. “Wonder who was the most expensive.”

“I bet they couldn’t _wait_ to get rid of us,” said Two. “That kind of money? Not having to take care of a kid you didn’t ask for?”

The words appeared again, hovering in the air. **_He got seven of them._**

****

“That’s us!”

“Four, we _know_.”

**A line of strollers paraded by. Not in Russia anymore, but on a very familiar street that they’d only just left. Each was marked with a small umbrella and a white number: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. Reginald looked at the strollers and nannies and nodded in approval.**

“That’s us, right there,” said Six dumbly, watching the strollers with a strange feeling. “That’s _us_.”

“So, what kind of information are we supposed to be getting?” asked Five, narrowing his eyes. “Are we just going to watch ourselves become toddlers? That doesn’t seem to be helpful to anyone.”

“It sounds pretty awful,” Three made a face. “Babies are gross.”

But before anyone else could answer, they started to feel the pull again, but this time it was much _much_ worse. It was like their stomachs had magnets in them, forcing them to follow even as they yelled and screamed and collided into each other.

“Can this stop happening?!” bellowed One, and Seven thought she might just vomit all over everyone when they came to a sudden, and still-awful stop.

“I’m _not_ doing that again,” declared Three, standing up shakily. “I don’t care what we learn, that was horrible—”

**_Today._ **

****

“Today?” Two blinked. “Wait, where are we? Is th-this some kind of stage?” He grimaced, his lips twitching. He looked shaken.

**It was dimly lit. A petite woman stepped onto the stage and carefully opened a case with her most prized possession: a violin. She settled it on her arm and gently ran the bow along the strings, letting out a single, trembling note.**

“What’s going on?” asked Three, although she knew no one would answer. “Who is that? If it’s today, shouldn’t we be, I don’t know, back in the house eating breakfast? That’s what today is.”

“Maybe this is happening somewhere else,” said One. “Like, someone we need to save or someone who’s going to do something awful.”

Seven wasn’t paying attention, entranced slightly by the lovely sound. “This is one of my favorites,” she said, almost to herself.

“Wait, what?” Five gave her a look, and then his mouth began to open slightly, the gears in his brain moving.

Before he could say what he was thinking, the scene changed again.

**A man with an enormous chest groaned and sat up in bed. He shut off his alarm and walked down a narrow hallway, nearly bumping into everything on his way. He zipped himself into a suit, and stepped out onto—**

“It’s the moon!” gasped Six, eyes wide. “We’re on the moon!”

“Holy shit,” breathed Four. “Does this mean we’re going on some weird space adventure?”

**The man bounced along, gently tossed down a bag of garbage, and looked up. He could’ve been in his late twenties or early thirties, blondish hair, massive chest.**

**_Number 1: Luther_ **

****

Everyone froze, staring at the words even as they slowly faded. “Did…” One swallowed. “Did that say Number 1?”

“And Luther,” said Four, talking without hearing himself. “I totally would’ve pegged you as a Luther, too. The name fits you.”

“But that means—”

“That’s you,” said Five, and all eyes turned to him. He seemed the least surprised, but most excited. “That’s _you_. In the future. That’s the information we’re getting. We’ve traveled into the future! Not the way I thought I’d get to go, but…” he trailed off.

“But…” One didn’t know where to begin. “Why am I on the moon?”

“Shh,” Four held up his hand. “We’re moving again! Think you’ll be next, Two?”

**“Show me where the safe is, or your family is dead!” It was an armed robbery in a darkened house, a terrified family crying on the floor, mouths tapes shut.**

**A shadow stood near the door and then suddenly the neck of the main robber was snapped. The family screamed, but the shadowy man took out the next assailant, before throwing a knife with perfect accuracy for the third.**

**_Number 2: Diego_ **

****

“Diego,” whispered Two, watching his future-self walk forward confidently. “Shit.”

“You’re still wearing the mask?” Four snickered. “Even _One’s_ not wearing the mask—”

“Shut _up_ ,” Three covered Four’s mouth. “I’m next!”

**The violin music was getting louder, and the scene changed to a red carpet with photographers snapping thousands of pictures as a young woman strode forward. She was in a low-cut, deep red dress, her face perfectly made-up and confident.**

**_Number 3: Allison_ **

****

“Oh my god!” Three got as close to her future-self as she dared. “Am I a _movie star_?!”

“Who’s shocked?” muttered Two, but no one answered. This was the clearest view of one of them, and they all watched as Allison walked down the carpet, smiling charmingly.

“You look great,” said One quietly, and Three smiled at him excitedly. She was a celebrity! It was all she ever wanted.

**The scene changed again. A thin, lanky man with dark scruff jumped down easily from the top of a bunk bed. He smirked, walking with a bounce. “Hey you, stay strong. I believe in you. You, not so much.”**

**They both laughed. _Number 4: Klaus_**

****

“That’s not bad,” said Four. “Could be worse. Could be _Luther_.”

“Hey!”

Two wrinkled his nose. “Where is this anyway? Prison?”

Four rolled his eyes. “You have so much faith in me.”

**Klaus went up to a stoic-looking man, who sighed and gave him a plastic bag. “See you soon, Klaus,” he said. The sign behind him read Rehabilitation. “Stay sober.”**

**Klaus laughed and walked away, shrugging.**

“You’re in rehab?” Six looked at him, eyebrows raised.

Four felt the rest of them staring and felt a strange heat enter his face. “What? I don’t know. I’m not on the _moon_.”

“Hey,” Five pursed his lips. “I was quiet for yours.”

But there wasn’t anyone new: indeed, it seemed like they were somehow watching the first four all at the same time, each in a totally different place.

**“Incoming transmission,” Luther frowned before his eyes widened, his face looking surprisingly young through the beard.**

**“Breaking news,” Diego stared at the family’s television, his face slipping into something more confused.**

“What’s going on?” asked Six, a bad feeling clenching around his chest. “Why don’t we get to see me, Five, and Seven?”

**One of the reporters whispered to the other and then suddenly the questions changed.**

**“Allison! Have you heard the news?”**

**“When was the last time to spoke to your father?”**

**“Have you spoken to your brothers?”**

**“Will you wear Valentino to the funeral?”**

“Funeral?” Three gasped, barely even noticing as her future-self’s face flashed to concern. She turned to Five. “You don’t think?”

Five’s face was pale, but he shrugged. “I mean…we don’t exactly have a safe job,” he said quietly. No one else knew what to say, even as Allison was ushered off the carpet.

**Klaus giggled and hugged someone behind an alleyway, taking something small into his hands and kissing it. A few minutes later, he was in an ambulance, lights flashing and sirens blaring, shuddering and gasping for breath.**

“What the hell?” One looked over at Four, who was staring at his future-self’s trembling with a strange expression. “Did you almost die?”

Four gave the smallest of shrugs, nose twitching as Klaus high-fived the EMT. “I got a new tattoo.”

Two made a face and muttered “why?” under his breath, but no one heard him.

**“Breaking news,” the small TV in the ambulance, flickering. “ Moments ago, police reported the death of the most eccentric and reclusive billionaire.”**

What followed was a mix of sharp gasps of surprise and also relief. Five didn’t look as nervous, but rather furrowed his brow at the announcement.

“He’s…dead?” One’s voice was quiet and sad, but he did look over at Five, Six, and Seven with a more hopeful expression.

“He’s an old man now,” said Two, his voice considerably less sad. “And this is, what? Got to be at least fifteen years from now?”

“That’s true,” said Seven quietly, her lips pulled into a soft frown. She noticed that the music had quieted as well, the song more melancholy. Did that mean that was…

**They returned to the empty auditorium. The small woman in the center stopped playing abruptly, and she relaxed her shoulders. She was pale, with slightly mousy hair and a slightly pinched expression.**

**_Number 7: Vanya_ **

****

“Vanya,” whispered Seven, watching herself with wide eyes. “She’s so good.”

“She’s so short,” Four looked over at both of them. “Shit, do you not grow at all after this?”

Seven laughed, despite herself, but then turned to Five and Six, worried again. “I shouldn’t be before either of you.” She said, the question evident.

Five and Six looked at each other. Just because it wasn’t either of their funerals now… “I’m sure we’re okay,” said Six, sounding more reassuring than he felt.

**Clearly some time had passed, and Vanya stepped into the house, with seven invisible children following after her. It was obvious she hadn’t been home in a long time.**

“We were just here,” said Three, looking around as if to spot any changes. “Oh look, the portraits!”

She walked over and let out a gasp, her eyes widening suddenly, and she looked fearfully over at Five and Six. “You’re…you’re gone,” she whispered. “You both…stop showing up.”

Six gulped quietly. “That doesn’t mean we’re _dead_ ,” he said, gesturing to Seven. “Seven never got painted in any of them. Maybe we just stopped playing the hero game.”

Five looked over at Six and felt his thoughts moving in a more pessimistic direction. He knew his brother didn’t like his powers, but Five loved using his. He found it to be the most exhilarating, freeing thing in the world. He couldn’t imagine ever giving it up.

**“Hey, mom,” Vanya called out softly. Grace sat on a plush sofa, her face unchanged from the years away. She was looking up at a large painting of a young boy with dark hair and an expression that was somehow sad and arrogant at the same time.**

A silence followed. Five looked up at the painting of himself, that looked almost exactly like he did at that moment and swallowed. He felt the eyes of his siblings on him, heard the quiet intakes of breath.

“I wonder how much time I have,” he said, almost entranced by how much like him the painting looked. It could’ve been made earlier that morning. Or later that afternoon. Maybe that was what they were being told.

“I don’t believe it,” said Seven, hands covering her mouth. “You can’t be…”

**“You actually came,” Allison’s voice cut through, and the two sisters walked up to each other, almost awkward. Finally Allison sighed and gave her a loose hug. “Hey, sis.”**

“I’m so much taller than you,” said Three, awe still evident in her voice as she looked at how _glamorous_ Allison looked, even just around the house. She needed to get some pants like that very soon.

**“What is she doing here?” Diego came around the corner and gave Vanya a look of disinterest. “You don’t belong here. Not after what you did.”**

**Allison glared at him. “You’re really going to do this today?”**

“What did I do?” asked Seven, sounding hurt. “He was… _is_ my Dad, too. I can come to his funeral.”

Two looked uncomfortable but didn’t respond.

**“Also, way to dress for the occasion.”**

**“At least I’m wearing black.”**

“You’re wearing a Halloween costume,” muttered Five under his breath.

**Allison turned back to Vanya, who looked even more uncomfortable than before. “You know what, I… maybe he’s right,” she stuttered.**

**“Forget about him,” said Allison, and she looked at Vanya with a steady expression. “I’m glad you’re here.”**

**Something that could’ve been a smile nearly appeared on Vanya’s face.**

Three glanced over at her sister, a little confused. They weren’t, well, they weren’t _close_ like a lot of sisters were, but they could at least…have a conversation? The two people they would become looked like they didn’t even know how to be in a room together.

Then they were upstairs in the father’s room, and since none of them had ever been inside before, almost none paid attention to Luther creeping around and touching the walls, except One who wondered why he was so _big_.

**“I can save you some time,” It was Diego, leaning against the wall, looking slightly ridiculous in his outfit even as Luther took up most of the room in an overcoat. “All the windows are locked. It’s perfectly ordinary. No sign of forced entry or struggle.”**

**He came closer, eyebrows moving up slightly. “Oh…you got big, Luther.”**

One gave Two a look, and Two made a face. “What? You did! You’re huge!”

**Luther rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”**

**Diego held out a piece of paper. “The autopsy report.” He grinned and moved his hand away as Luther went to grab it, before letting his brother take it.**

“Very mature.”

Four outright laughed. “You two haven’t changed at all, I love it.”

**“And why do you have this?”**

**“I broke into the coroner’s office,” said Diego. “And surprise, surprise, Dad’s death…was normal. Boring old heart failure.”**

“I feel like he’d be disappointed,” said Six under his breath slightly. He couldn’t even imagine Dad…dead. It was, well, as hard to imagine as one of his siblings being dead and yet, apparently Five…and maybe even him…Six shook his head. He didn’t want to go down that line of thought.

**Luther looked at the papers. “So?”**

**“So, why are you in here?”**

“I could ask you the same thing,” said One, almost challenging. “Clearly I didn’t know that before you came in.”

**“Were you the first one in here?”**

**Diego looked at him. “No. Pogo found him.”**

‘Well, he’s still alive, then,’ thought Seven, feeling a little bubble of relief.

**“Yeah, I talked to Pogo,” said Luther. “He said he couldn’t find Dad’s monocle.”**

**“Your point being?”**

**Luther sighed. “Can you think of a single time you saw Dad and he wasn’t wearing that monocle? No. Which means someone took it. Which means there’s a chance he wasn’t alone when he died.”**

“Or he took it off to sleep in,” said Five. “Right? I think you’re making something out of nothing.”

It was clear Diego believed that too, with the way he rolled his eyes.

**“There’s nothing to avenge here, no mystery to solve,” said Diego. “He’s just a sad, old man who died alone in a big, empty house. Just like he deserved.”**

**Luther looked at him coldly. “You should leave.”**

“Why would you say that?” One gave Two a look. “No one deserves to die alone.”

Two shrugged, but he looked troubled. He wasn’t shy about not hiding his distaste for his father and the methods he used, but he didn’t _hate_ his Dad. At least, he didn’t think so.

**Diego shrugged but stepped lightly out of the room. “Whatever you say, _brother_.”**

One and Two looked at each other uneasily as they moved downstairs with Vanya. It was like an Umbrella Academy shrine, pictures from their comic books, pictures in front of the White House and on a tween magazine. It looked like their original photos, just slightly younger than they were now.

**Vanya moved towards the bookshelves and pulled out a glossy hardcover. ‘Extra Ordinary,’ it said, with the picture of a quiet-looking girl. ‘My Life as Number Seven.’**

“You wrote a book?” Three looked at Seven, aghast. “What’d you write a book about?”

In Seven’s mind, she heard that as ‘who would read a book about your life?’ but she didn’t say anything, instead shrugging. “I don’t know, I never wanted to write before.”

**She opened it slightly, seeing the first page with her own handwriting. _Dad- I figured, why not? V._**

****

“I’m sure he never read it,” murmured Seven, mostly to herself. She felt a few looks from her siblings, pitying? Confused? But she didn’t look up.

**“Welcome home, Ms. Vanya.”**

**“Pogo,” Vanya walked over and hugged her old friend.**

**He looked at her. “It’s so good to see you,” he then looked down at the book in her hand and smiled almost ruefully. “Ah yes, your autobiography.”**

**Vanya’s mouth twitched. “Do you…Do you know if he ever read it?”**

**“I don’t think so…” said Pogo, his voice gentle. Vanya didn’t look surprised.**

Seven didn’t look surprised either. She instead watched as Vanya turned to the portrait, her face heavy with a distant sadness. The seven children watched her expression too, and Five tried not to stare too hard at his own face.

**“How long has it been since Five disappeared?”**

“Disappeared?!” They nearly all said at once, and Five’s eyes shot open.

“Not dead,” said Seven, blinking. “Disappeared? How would we know?”

“I mean…” Four grimaced slightly and felt his siblings’ eyes on him. “I’d probably know. If any of you died. You’d probably say hi, right?”

Clearly none of them had thought of that rather gruesome idea, and Five and Six both shuddered unwillingly.

**Pogo sighed. “It’s been 16 years, four months, and 14 days.”**

“That’s specific,” said Five, also thinking “And long.”

“Why would you go away for that long?” asked Seven, sticking her lip out a little.

Five shrugged but eyed the painting warily. “This could happen really soon. Which means we’re all, what, almost thirty?”

No one argued with him.

**He glanced sideways and Vanya. “Your father insisted I keep track.”**

**“You wanna know something stupid?” Vanya’s expression softened. “I always used to leave the lights on for him. I was scared that he’d come back, it would be late, the house would be dark, and he wouldn’t be able to find us and he’d leave again. So, every night I’d make a little snack and make sure the lights were on.”**

Seven looked like she were about to start crying at any moment.

“That’s really nice of you,” said Five, trying not to think about it too much. His power-less sister making snacks every night for literal years.

The others nodded, but no one wanted to say anything else.

**“Oh, I remember your snacks,” said Pogo with a quiet laugh. “I’m pretty sure I stepped in half those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches.”**

Of course it would be his favorite sandwich, too, every night. That didn’t make it feel any easier.

**“Your father always believed that Number Five was still out there somewhere. He never lost hope.”**

**Vanya looked at Pogo, that same strange, blank expression on her face. “And look where that got him.”**

“I guess you never got a name,” said One, coughing lightly, as if to try to break the somber mood.

Five looked at him, confused. “What?”

“He called you Number Five, but he called her Vanya,” One gestured. “And we all call each other by names, too. I guess you never got one.”

“Oh,” Five frowned. He didn’t know what to think about that. It was probably worse that he’d been lost for sixteen years in general, but it still was a strange thought.

**“The children are ready for bed, sir. They wanted to say goodnight.”**

Seven heard the others gasping, and she looked up to see their near-identical selves staring up at them, wearing pajamas and looking straight through them at their father, who was characteristically too busy for them.

“This wasn’t that long ago,” said Two, looking at his copy. “Few months?”

**When it was clear that Reginald Hargreeves wasn’t going to look up, Grace turned sharply on her foot. “Okay! Time for bed now, kids. Come along now.”**

**The kids grumbled but walked away dejectedly, except Three.**

**“Come on, dear, your father is busy.”**

**“He’s _always_ busy.”**

“Suppose I could’ve rumored him to say goodnight to us,” Three laughed. “How sad would that be?”

“Pretty sad, yeah,” said Six.

**Then, it was like they blinked and Allison was standing in the center of the empty office, looking at the dark walls.**

**There was a scuffle of noise from behind the desk, and someone saying “Come on, Dad, where’s the cash?”, and Allison sighed.**

**“Klaus, what are you doing back there?”**

Four grinned. “I think I’m looking for cash.”

“I’m sure we’re all getting plenty of money from the inheritance,” said One, almost sternly. “And you shouldn’t be going through his stuff. It’s rude.”

“Is it?” Four said, almost sarcastically, thinking that their Dad was rude on his best days and downright cruel on his worst, but he didn’t feel like he needed to say it.

**“Oh, Allison!” Klaus’s eyes lit up. “Wow, is that you?” He went in for a hug, letting out a breathy sigh. “I was really hoping to see you, by the way. Wanted to get your autograph and add it to my collection.”**

**Allison looked at the paper bracelet on his wrist and her eyebrows went up. “Just out of rehab?”**

**“What?! Noooooo,” Klaus hid his wrist in his shirt. “I’m done with all that.”**

“What are you wearing?” Three scrunched up her nose. “Is that a fur robe?”

“That’s what you’re commenting on?” muttered Five, but the rest of them seemed content to watch the somewhat amusing exchange between them.

**“I just came here to prove to myself that the old man is really gone. And he is! He’s dead!” Klaus clapped his hands. “And I know he is because if he were alive, we’d never be allowed in here. He spent our whole childhood in here plotting his next torments. Remember how he used to look at us? That scowl? Thank Christ he’s not our real father so we couldn’t inherit those cold, dead eyes!” He spread his eyes apart with his fingers. “Numbah- Threeeeee!”**

There were a few snickers. There couldn’t not be- they’d literally seen the man the day before doing exactly that, and even Allison had cracked a smile.

**“Get out of his chair.”**

**Klaus turned. “Oh, wow, Luther. You really, uh…filled out over the years, huh?”**

“No really,” Three moved in closer. “What are you wearing? It looks like a mesh crop top and eyeliner?”

Four shrugged. “I’ve always liked fashion,” he said, smiling without his teeth. “But it’s hard when we wear the same thing every damn day.”

**He held his hands up. “Save the lecture, I’m leaving.” He started to move past, when Luther reached out his hand and grabbed Klaus’s coat.**

**“Drop it.”**

**“Ex-squeeze me?”**

Despite himself, Two snorted loudly, and Six let out a giggle.

**“Drop it now.”**

**Klaus glared at him, eyes fluttering dramatically as he dropped several artifacts onto the floor. “It’s just an advance on our inheritance,” he said. “No need to get your little panties in a bunch.”**

**Luther started at him as he walked out, and Allison couldn’t help but smirk.**

**As soon as Klaus was out, he pulled an ornate box out of his coat and giggled, kissing it.**

One rolled his eyes. “What’s your problem?”

“Me?” Four pointed to himself. “You’re the one who believed me. That’s not my fault.”

“Don’t steal Dad’s stuff!”

**“So, Klaus is still Klaus.”**

**Allison smiled faintly. “I find it strangely comforting.”**

Four smiled cheekily at Three, and she rolled her eyes. “Not now I don’t, you dork.”

**“Did you see Diego?”**

**“With his stupid outfit?”**

“It’s _not_ stupid,” said Two, crossing his arms. “It’s cooler than a stupid overcoat.”

“It does look sort of…spandexy,” said Six. “Not in a bad way. I mean, it suits you.”

**“Oh, I know,” said Luther. “Do you think he goes to the bathroom in that thing?”**

**“Like, shower?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**Allison nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, absolutely.” She giggled.**

Now no one could avoid laughing at the murderous expression on Two’s face. “Why are you being dumb?” he grumbled.

“We’re just teasing,” said Three, rolling her eyes. “Sorry, Mr. Tough Guy.”

**Luther cleared his throat. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”**

**“Me neither.”**

**“You look great,” said Luther. “Where are Patrick and Claire?”**

“Who?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out in literally a few seconds,” said Five under his breath.

**Allison sighed. “Patrick filed for divorce eight months ago.”**

“Oh!” Three’s eyes went wide. “Oh…I wonder what happened. Or who he is…”

**When she noticed Luther’s surprised face, she remembered he might be the only person on the planet who didn’t know that. “I forgot. You’ve been away…**

“What was I doing on the moon?” muttered One, watching his future-self intently.

**“What about Claire?”**

**Allison swallowed, her eyes downcast. “He got custody.”**

**“Shit.”**

Three looked confused. “Claire’s my…daughter?” she whispered, looking shocked. “How…how would I lose custody? That’s impossible!”

She wasn’t sure which was more shocking to her- the fact that she had a daughter or the fact that she _lost_. Three didn’t lose.

**Allison nodded, and Luther walked closer. “Well, I mean, you could always…you know, do your rumor thing.”**

**“I don’t do that anymore,” she said, with a note of finality.**

Okay, that might have been the most surprising thing. “ _What_?!” Three looked beyond shocked. “Why not?!”

No one had an answer for her. Why would she ever not use a power that got her everything she wanted?

**“What happened?”**

**“Same thing that always happened,” said Allison. “I made a wish, and it came true, and I couldn’t take it back.”**

“What an awful power,” said Six in a low voice, so only Four heard him. He didn’t respond, but he did lower his eyes slightly.

**They moved into the main room, a fire crackling warmly. The five siblings sat stilly, not speaking, and if you’d happened upon the scene, you would’ve thought they were strangers not people who grew up together.**

**Luther cleared his throat. “So, um, I guess we could get things started. I thought we could do a memorial service at the courtyard around sundown. Just say a few words by Dad’s favorite spot.”**

**“Dad had a favorite spot?”**

**“Yeah, you know, under the oak tree,” said Luther. “We used to sit out there all the time, none of you ever did that?”**

“We get it,” said Two. “He likes you better than us. No need to rub it in.”

One had the decency to look slightly abashed, but none of their older selves looked even remotely surprised.

**“Will there be refreshments?” Klaus entered from around the corner, wearing something even more outlandish and holding a glass of whiskey and a cigarette. “Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.”**

“What is your problem?” asked One, grimacing as he watched Klaus walk by.

**Luther blinked. “’What? No. And put that out, Dad didn’t allow smoking in here.”**

**“Is that my skirt?”**

**“What? Oh, yes, I found it in your room,” Klaus twirled slightly. “Dated, I know, but it’s breathy on the bits.”**

Snorts went around, and Four felt his face go slightly red. Two turned in his direction. “What the actual fuck?”

“I…” He didn’t have an explanation. “I mean, it does look comfortable.”

**“Listen up,” tried Luther again. “We have important things to discuss.”**

**“Like what?”**

**“Like the way he died.”**

**Diego rolled his eyes. “And here we go.”**

**“I don’t understand,” ventured Vanya. “I thought it was a heart attack.”**

“It does seem like it was a normal death,” said Seven. “I think they’re right.”

One gave her a look, and she shrunk back slightly, as if to take it back.

**“Yeah, according to the coroner.”**

**“Wouldn’t they know?”**

Five laughed quietly. It was good to know Seven, or Vanya, wasn’t being _too_ led around by this nonsense.

**“Theoretically.”**

**“Theoretically?”**

**Luther sighed. “I’m just saying, at the very least, something happened,” he looked around the room. “The last time I talked to Dad, he sounded strange.”**

“That’s shocking.”

**Klaus gurgled his drink. “Oh, quelle surprise!”**

The look that Vanya gave him was similar to the looks the other, younger siblings had on, too.

**Allison shook that off. “Strange how?”**

**“He seemed on edge,” said Luther. “Told me I should be careful who to trust.”**

“Hasn’t he always been sort of like that, though?” asked Three. “This is the same man who constantly thinks the world is going to end, and we have to defend it.”

**“Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man who was losing what was left of his marbles.” Two got up and walked closer to his brother.**

**“No, he must have known something was going to happen,” Luther looked down at Klaus’s languid form on the sofa. “Look, I know you don’t like to do it, but I need you to talk to Dad.”**

“That does seem like the obvious direction to go,” said Four. “Actually, I can’t believe he’s not harassing me already. I always thought when he died he’d never leave me alone.”

“Why does everyone seem so surprised, though?” asked Five quietly, watching Allison snort and Vanya’s unmoving face.

**Klaus sucked in a breath and looked at Luther like he’d grown a second head. “I can’t just, call Dad in the afterlife and be like, ‘Dad? Could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler and take a quick call?”**

“What do you mean?” asked One, choosing to ignore the comment about Hitler. “Isn’t that literally your power? To talk to the dead?”

“Uh…” Four’s voice trailed off. “Yes? Is that a trick question?”

“Then—”

**“What? That’s your thing!”**

**“I’m not in the right frame of _mind_.”**

**Allison rolled her eyes. “You’re high.”**

**“Yes! Yes!” Klaus waved his arms around. “How could you not be, listening to this nonsense?”**

“Ahhhh….” Five nodded along. “That does explain your…eccentric behavior.”

**Luther frowned. “Well, sober up, this is important. And then there’s the issue of the missing monocle…”**

The siblings watched as they bickered about the monocle for what felt like the third time.

“This is repetitive,” said Two. “I don’t think there’s really anything important about the monocle, man.”

“There could be…” said One in an insistent voice that trailed off when Diego started speaking.

**“Isn’t it obvious, Klaus? He thinks one of us killed Dad.”**

“That’s ridiculous,” said Three. “Why would any of us do that?”

“I mean, he’s not the world’s best father by any means,” said Four, raising his eyebrows. “But you’re accusing us of murder? Really?”

“I…” One looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know either.”

**“You do?!”**

**Vanya looked at him seriously. “How could you?”**

**It appeared the rest of her siblings felt the same way, as they all walked out of the room, looking distinctly unhappy.**

**“I’m not—”**

**“Sorry, just got to go murder Mom, I’ll be right back.”**

Despite the uncomfortable feeling in the room, Klaus’s reaction got a few snorts. “You’ve gotten weirder,” said Six. “But also funnier.”

“Hey! I’m funny now!”

**Luther sighed. “That went well.”**

“It really didn’t,” muttered One, but before he could say anything else, they found themselves moving again and words flashed in front of them.

**_17 years ago_ **

****

“So…now,” said Three. “Or a little before now? A few months ago?”

“I think I remember this,” said Six, quietly, only joking a little bit. They all remembered those bank walls.

“What’s that whistling noise?” asked Two, even as they were inside the bank, a slightly younger Three walking up to a man confidently. “I didn’t think our life had a soundtrack.”

**_Ooh, it’s crazy what they think about me._ **

**_Aint gonna stop cause they tell me so._ **

****

**“I heard a rumor that you shot your friend in the foot!”**

**“Guns are for sissies! Real men throw knives!”**

“Two, that is _so_ cringe,” said Four. “Like, I know I didn’t even do anything, but that was so cringe.”

**“Ooh!” Now it was the slightly younger Five, popping here and there instantly. “That’s one badass stapler!”**

**“Do I really have to do this?”**

**“C’mon, there’re still some in the vault.”**

Six looked uncomfortably at the scene, watching as his slightly younger self sighed tiredly and walked into the vault.

The shrieking that followed didn’t make any of them look any more comfortable.

“I hate it,” said Six, stoically. “I hate it and I always will.”

**Six walked out, dripping in blood and trembling. “Can we go home now?”**

**Then they were all walking out, about to field questions from reporters as they stood in number order. “Why can’t I go play with the others?”**

**It was Seven and Reginald, far away watching via telescope.**

“I wouldn’t call it playing,” said Six very quietly, and Seven bit her lip and turned away. How hard was it for them to understand that she just wanted to be a part of it?

**“We’ve been through this before, Number Seven. I’m afraid there’s just nothing special about you.”**

**Seven was quiet, before turning away. “Oh.”**

The Seven in the room looked quiet, too, but no one said anything. After all, even though it was a little mean, it was true.

They watched as Reginald announced them as ‘the inaugural class of the Umbrella Academy’, and honestly, had similar expressions to that of their slightly younger selves. Pride.

This was much easier than their weird future selves who were all mopey and weird. But then, the familiarity ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numbers as names because otherwise this was even more difficult to read, so the explanation is that they received their names after Five left. 
> 
> I've already written everything! Updates will be Mondays and Thursdays, each episode broken in two parts (for length and sanity). Always happy to hear thoughts and make adjustments though :)
> 
> Soundtrack included because it's Cool not realistic. Five really gets all the best songs though.


	2. We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals, Part 2

**“Listen up, old man.” They were back in the future, and Klaus was apparently speaking to an urn. “If I were murdered and one of my sons, _adopted_ sons, could commune with the dead, I would think about, I don’t know, I don’t know, manifesting!” He finished with a laugh.**

**“Do the whole big angry ghost lecture, tell everyone who done it, and find eternal peace.”**

“I don’t understand,” said Four finally, looking at the oddly-dressed Klaus with confusion. “I don’t understand, this should be the easiest thing in the world. Why wouldn’t our dad want to harass me in the afterlife?”

No one had an answer for him, and they just stared too, watching Klaus pace and sigh with lament.

**“Okay, okay,” Klaus started hitting his face, giggling slightly. “Just need to sober up. Come on, any day now, Reggie.”**

**He started doing what could only be described as jazz hands. “Clear thoughts, cleeeear thoughts.”**

**It was ineffective.**

“How is this possible?” asked One, almost insulted for Dad. “Your power is literally to communicate with the dead.”

“Well, usually they communicate more with me—”

“So, why can’t you do it?!”

“Hey,” Three raised her hands. “Calm down, you two.”

**Klaus rolled his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I need a drink.” He leaned over and promptly toppled the urn over, spilling ashes everywhere. “Shi—”**

“Oh my god,” said Two, unable to even form a coherent sentence. He had the bizarre desire to laugh, even as One looked furious. “You _spilled_ Dad.”

“Unintentionally,” protested Four, but even he was wondering what the hell was wrong with his future self.

**They all then found themselves spread out around the house: Allison and Luther in their childhood bedrooms, touching things nostalgically, Diego on the couch cracking his knuckles; Vanya sitting forlornly on the stairs; Klaus in the kitchen with the urn, a glass of alcohol, and a small bag.**

**“Three? Okay.” Klaus swallowed them dry, a slightly sad expression crossing his face before he decided to lay on the table.**

“What’s going on with you?” Two’s voice was more serious than it usually was, and Four actually appeared to be thinking about it.

“I have a guess,” he said finally, but unusually, he didn’t elaborate. “Maybe.”

He thought about the Thing that was sitting in his pocket as they watched this happen around them, but he didn’t say anything about it.

**Luther put a record in the record player and a beat started thumping, reverberating through the whole house.**

**_Children Behave, that’s what they say when we’re together._ **

****

**Luther was doing some weird punches, and Allison grinned and stood, grabbing a feather boa off the wall and starting to dance. Klaus started to spin with the urn, Vanya was…attempting to dance? And Diego was full-on writhing like some early 90s revival, hopping around and reeling in fishing line.**

“What the hell are you doing?” asked Five blankly, not knowing who was worse. “This is the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever seen.”

One, Two, Three, and Seven were beet red but Four just shrugged. “Two, I didn’t know you had it in you. You either, One. Three, you’re clearly the best out of all of us, and Seven it looks like you’ve literally never seen a human being dance before.”

Seven blushed even harder.

**_I think we’re alone now. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around._ **

****

“Okay, Two,” Four started nodding as Diego began to jump and thrust around. “You’re improving. One, you’re moving down in ranking with the weird crab pinching.”

“Shut _up_ ,” said One, but Luther really did look happy, even when he accidentally hit the model plane on the ceiling.

“This is awful and I’m glad I’m not a part of it,” muttered Five.

“Oh, I’m sure you love dancing deep down,” said Four, giggling as Allison busted out an electric guitar shimmy.

Five stared at him, refusing to answer.

**A sudden burst of thunder, stopped the music with a shriek, the house going dark within a second.**

The seven siblings jumped too, not having expected that.

“What’s going on?” whispered Seven. It seemed wrong to make any noise- utensils were clattering, knives threw themselves at the wall, and the thunder was getting louder.

**Diego was the first through the door outside, moving towards the noise with Vanya and Luther close behind him.**

**“Don’t get too close!” Allison had joined them, staring up at the strange, glowing circle with wide eyes.**

“What _is_ that?” Three asked, feeling the wind pick up around them nervously.

**“No shit!”**

**“It looks like a temporal anomaly,” said Luther. “Either that, or a miniature black hole.”**

**“Pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan.”**

“I’m trying to help,” said One, annoyed. “Do you have any better ideas?”

While Two shot back, Five looked at the color of the circle and felt something strange. It was familiar. Of course it was familiar, and he looked at his hand, allowing them to slightly vibrate to that same blue hue for an instant.

Before he could say anything, Klaus was running in.

**“Out of the way!” he yelled, lobbing a fire extinguisher into the void where it vanished.**

“What the hell is that supposed to do?!”

“I don’t know!”

**It appeared the void did not appreciate that, and the blue glow became brighter, electricity flickering.**

**“Shit!” They all stayed back, watching it get larger.**

“Shouldn’t we be running?” asked Six, looking at his older and younger siblings. “I mean really, shouldn’t we try to avoid this?”

“Can anything even happen to us?” asked Five, clearly more interested than the others as he took a small step forward. “They can’t even see us.”

**There was a final yell, and a small figure shot out of the circle, landing on the ground. The electricity stopped and the void, _portal_ , closed.**

“Oh my god,” whispered Three, and for a moment, no one spoke, not even their older selves, as all twelve of them stared in front.

**It was Five, looking nearly identical to the other Five, wearing an oversized grey suit that hung off of him, and wearing an expression that was hard to read.**

“That’s me,” said Five blankly, getting closer. “That’s _me_. Wait, why do I still look the same age?”

**_Number 5: “Number Five”_ **

****

“Thanks, floating words,” muttered Four, still staring until Klaus broke the spell.

**“Uh, does anyone else see a little Number Five, or is it just me?”**

**They all crept closer, and Five looked at himself, expression suddenly annoyed. “ _Shit_.”**

“Look at them,” whispered Three, and the younger Hargreeves turned. The expressions on their older selves’ were that of complete disbelief, mixed in with some wide, cautious eyes.

“They don’t believe it.”

“Sixteen years and however months is a long time,” said One. “But…it’s good you’ve come back?”

“I think so,” said Five, and then they were in the kitchen, with Other Five walking around briskly and the others staring at him wordlessly.

**“What’s the date? The exact date?”**

**“The 24 th,” said Vanya. **

**Five scowled. “Of what?”**

**“March.”**

**He looked slightly appeased, grabbing two pieces of soft bread out of the pantry. “Good.”**

All the Hargreeves were crowded around the table now, although seven were still invisible. They watched Five, moving back and forth, no one speaking until Luther.

**“Are we going to talk about what happened?”**

**“What?”**

**“It’s been seventeen years!”**

**Five stopped and glared at him. “It’s been a lot longer than that!”**

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked One. “I was going to say it’s been _almost_ seventeen years.”

His light attempt at a joke left no one laughing, instead watching the scene unfold.

**He phased in and out, and all of their siblings jumped.**

**“Haven’t missed that,” said Luther, under his breath.**

“You haven’t?” Five phased to right behind him before coming back. “I like it a lot.”

**“Where have you been?”**

**“The future,” said Five, grabbing a jar of peanut butter. “It’s shit, by the way.”**

“Whoa,” Five blinked. “I time traveled? Finally?”

“I thought Dad said you couldn’t,” said Seven, and Five shrugged, clearly unbothered by that.

**He sighed, spreading it on his bread. “I should’ve listened to the old man. It’s a toss of the dice.” He looked up at Klaus. “Nice dress.”**

**“Oh, danke.”**

**Vanya shook her head. “W-How did you get back?”**

“Well, I must have time-traveled back?”

“Then why didn’t you come back sooner?” asked Seven, before she could stop herself.

Five didn’t have a response to that.

**“In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a version of myself that exists across every version of reality.”**

A lot of blank looks were all he got from that statement.

**“That makes no sense.”**

**“It would if you were smarter.”**

“Hey!”

Two and Diego stood at the same time, and were both held back by One and Luther almost unconsciously.

**“How long were you gone for?” asked Luther, instead.**

**This time Five hesitated, but only slightly. “Forty-five years, give or take.”**

They drew a collective breath, not knowing which version of Five they should stare at.

**“What are you saying?” asked Luther, finally, as none of the older Hargreeves knew what to do with that information either. “You’re…58?”**

**“My consciousness is 58,” corrected Five, sprinkling the sandwich with marshmallows and scooping it up. “My body is apparently thirteen again.”**

“How does that even make sense?” muttered Three, watching him move back and forth with wide eyes. “I mean, this is crazy.”

“Crazier than us being in the future right now?” asked Five. “We’re time traveling at this moment. It’s not so crazy to believe I time traveled on my own.”

“But for forty five years?” asked Seven quietly.

**He picked up the newspaper beside him, ignoring their expressions as he ate. “Guess I missed the funeral.”**

**“How’d you know about that?”**

**“What part of the future do you not understand?”**

This got some giggles, even as One scowled. “Hey, we’re all still trying to figure this out. No need to be rude.”

**He started to walk off, his siblings watching him as he went. “Is that it, then?”**

**“Yeah, you know. Circle of life.”**

**And then he was gone as quickly as he’d come. The five remaining Hargreeves all stared at each other, expressions ranging from surprise to frustrated to simple shock. “Well…” said Luther, finally. “That was interesting.”**

“That’s one word for it,” muttered Two. “So…you went to the future. Stayed there for forty five years before deciding to come back?”

Five didn’t know the answer, and his face told them as such.

**They were in Five’s room, dusty from disuse, and Five opened his closet, the hinges creaking. He sighed. There was only a row of identical uniforms. “Shit.”**

**He stood in front of his portrait, looking at it thoughtfully, wearing his uniform and looking even more like the Five who stood invisibly watching him.**

**Vanya approached him carefully, and he didn’t turn his head until she was beside him.**

Seven looked at the two of them stand beside each other, her thoughts swirling madly (as she was sure Vanya’s were too). “I really didn’t grow at all,” she said, and the others let out sounds that could’ve been laughs.

**“Nice to know Dad didn’t forget about me,” said Five, in a voice that suggested he knew what the real reason behind the painting was. _Don’t disobey me_. “Read your book, by the way. I thought it was good, all things considered.”**

**Vanya didn’t respond, just staring at him like he wasn’t real. “Pretty ballsy, giving up the family secrets. Bet they liked that.”**

**“They hate me.”**

“Your book was about us?” Two gave her a strange look. “Why would you do that?”

Seven tried to make herself smaller. “I don’t know,” she said, but her siblings didn’t look terribly happy, except for Five who was giving her a thoughtful expression

**Five’s mouth moved slightly. “There are worse things that can happen.”**

**“Like what happened to Ben?”**

**Five looked down at the floor before answering. “Was it bad?”**

**Vanya nodded.**

You could feel the stillness. Six bowed his head, the doubt no longer in his mind. He was dead. He had to be dead, there was no other explanation now. And yet—

“Ben,” he said, trying the name on his mouth. “I think I like that.”

One looked stricken, really they all did. “I’m so sorry…”

Six tried to shrug, but it was weak. “At least you all haven’t forgot about me,” he said. “And at least…at least you found out, Five.”

**They were in the garden, the sky grey and wet. In front of them was a statue of a sad-looking boy, the plaque on it reading: _Ben Hargreeves. May the darkness within you find peace in the light._**

****

They stared at it, Six feeling his chest constrict. “Why that kind of quote?” He said, frowning. “Why would…why would I want something about the _Horror_ on my grave?”

“Because Reginald Hargreeves is an idiot,” said Four, putting his arm on his brother carefully. “He must have been the one to do it, that statue literally looks nothing like you.”

It truly didn’t.

**The family members gathered around, including Pogo and Mom.**

“I’m not sure what’s worse,” said Five. “That god-awful pink umbrella or the fact that Diego is just standing there in the rain. Are umbrellas for sissies too?”

Four laughed loudly and Two glared at them both. “Not funny.”

“It’s pretty funny,” said Three, giggling. “You’re getting so wet.”

**“Did something happen?” asked Mom brightly, and they all stared at her.**

**“Dad died,” said Allison. “Remember?”**

**“Oh, that’s right, of course.”**

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Seven, looking concerned. “She should…remember that.”

“I’m sure she just needs to recharge,” said Two quickly, looking at her unaged face.

**Luther stood, holding the urn with a forlorn expression. Pogo gave him a nod. “Whenever you’re ready, dear boy.”**

**He cleared his throat, opened the urn as they all watched, and dumped the pile of ashes on the ground. Klaus winced.**

**“Probably would’ve been better with some wind.”**

Despite herself, Three let a small guffaw leave her mouth before covering it suddenly. She knew they were supposed to be serious.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“I just…” Another snort escaped. “That was ridiculous.”

It was and they all knew it, with everyone except One snickering lightly, even as Pogo was asking if anyone wanted to speak.

**“Very well,” said Pogo. “In all regards, Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master…and my friend, and I shall miss him very much.”**

The kids all listened somberly to that. Despite how they felt, and it was truly a range of emotions, he _was_ the only father any of them knew.

**“He leaves behind a complicated legacy—”**

**“He was a monster.”**

**Diego was speaking now, his eyes dark. “He was a bad person and a worse father.”**

**Klaus let out a small laugh, surprised delight.**

They were looking at Two now, who was staring at the muddy ground, willing himself to say something but he couldn’t.

“He’s not a _monster_ —”

“Let’s not get into this now,” said Three, very quickly, and surprisingly (or not) One listened.

**“Diego—”**

**“My name,” said Diego. “Is Number Two. Because our Father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He let Mom do it.”**

**“Would anyone like something to eat?” asked Mom brightly.**

**Vanya looked at her and shook her head. “No, that’s okay, Mom.”**

A lot was going on and none of them knew what to comment on; Diego’s comments or their Mom’s unsettling behavior?

**“If you want to pay your respects, at least be honest about the kind of man he was.”**

**“You should stop talking now.” Luther’s voice was cold. Angry.**

**Diego took a step towards him. “You of all people should be on my side here, _Number One_. Look what he did to you! He had to ship you a million miles away because he couldn’t stand the _sight_ of you!”**

**Then they were fighting, throwing punches and ducking.**

“At Dad’s funeral?” Three sighed, but honestly, none of them were too surprised. One and Two had always been at each other, and apparently that wouldn’t change. “Come on.”

“He didn’t ship me off!”

“How would you know that!” challenged Two back. “You don’t know why you were on the moon, do you?”

**“Stop it!”**

**“Hit him! Hit him!” said Klaus excitedly, trying absently to keep Five back, and Five was Not Having That.**

“Hey, I’m respecting my elders.”

Five rolled his eyes. “Hardly.”

**Pogo made an upset noise and walked inside as they continued to brawl.**

**Five rolled his eyes as well. “We don’t have time for this,” he said quietly, so that none of his present siblings actually heard him.**

**Luther took another swinging punch, and Ben’s statue went flying, the head becoming detached and landing in the mud.**

They all winced, One most of all. “Hey, I’m sorry—”

“It was a shitty statue,” said Six, evenly. “Just don’t…you both should stop fighting like this.”

One and Two lowered their heads, even as Diego pulled a knife, which was typically Off Limits in their fights.

**“Diego, no!”**

**The knife sliced Luther’s jacket and nothing else, but his expression went from angry to panic within seconds.**

**He covered up the small cut and ran inside, as if something terrified him.**

“What was that?” asked Two, making a face. “…sorry for pulling the knife, though.”

“It’s fine,” said One, not paying attention as he watched his huge body lumber away.

**Vanya walked up to Diego, face set. “You never know when to stop, do you?”**

**“Got enough material for your sequel yet?”**

**“He was my father too.”**

Two and Seven looked at each other but didn’t say anything.

**Diego accompanied Mom into the house, and Klaus approached the ash pile, cigarette in mouth. “Bet you’re loving this,” he said softly. “The team at its best.” He took it out of his mouth and placed the burning end on the pile before striding away, not looking at his dead brother’s statue on purpose.**

**“Best funeral ever.”**

“God, Four,” said One, face wrinkling. “Why’d you have to—”

“Why don’t we stop talking about Dad,” said Four, abruptly, and somehow, One complied, even though his face didn’t look happy.

They remained silent, heads full of too many thoughts, watching one of their training exercises.

**“He adapted!”**

They remained quieter still, watching Two flinch as the umbrella tattoo was drawn onto their skin, Four and Three huddled in the corner and One, Six, and Five waiting their turns. No one commented as Seven watched from the outside, drawing her own umbrella on with a marker.

But when they watched their Father watch their brainwaves, Five made a small grunting noise. “I didn’t know he watched us sleep.”

“That is kind of…weird,” offered Three, not feeling the surprise she thought she should. He watched them every second of the day, why should this be different?

**Vanya took a pill from the bottle she’d carried with her as long as she could remember and started towards the door, only turning when she heard Pogo enter.**

**“Diego was right. I shouldn’t have come.”**

**“This is your home and it always will be,” said Pogo, hesitating slightly. “Do you need me to call you a taxi?”**

**“No,” said Vanya, and a horn blared. “That’s me. Take care of yourself.”**

**Pogo watched her leave, his face hard to read, even for that of a monkey, before closing the door with the umbrella windows as the rain continued to pour.**

Seven swallowed and looked downcast. She guessed she wouldn’t be appearing much now- she probably wasn’t even a main character in their future, either.

**Five was walking around the kitchen, looking anxious, when Allison walked in. “Where’s Vanya?”**

**“Gone,” said Klaus simply, leaning back and watching Five pace with some amusement.**

**“That’s unfortunate,” said Five, but he wasn’t looking at either of them. “42 bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, and no god-damn coffee.”**

“Oh, Five,” said Four. “We’re very mature now, aren’t we? Bad words _and_ coffee?”

“Shut up,” said Five, very maturely. “I’m sixty now. I deserve coffee.”

**“Dad hated caffeine,” said Allison, in an obvious voice, and Five didn’t look amused.**

**“He also hated children and he had plenty of us!” Klaus laughed and then fell silent.**

“He didn’t hate—”

“One,” said Four, not even looking. “Ban on Dad for the time being.”

**Five sighed waspishly. “I’m taking the car.”**

“Oh!” Five looked excited. “I can drive now!”

“We all can drive,” said Two, rolling his eyes. “That’s what adults can do.”

**Klaus and Allison both stared at him. “Where?”**

**“To get a decent cup of coffee.”**

**Allison folded her arms. “Do you even know how to drive?”**

**“I know how to do everything.” Five popped out of the room, and Klaus stared at where he was.**

**“I feel like we should try and stop him, but I also want to see what happens.”**

“How hard can driving be?” muttered Five. “I already teleport everywhere.”

“I think ‘I know how to do everything’ is the most Five thing I’ve ever heard,” whispered Three to One, who smiled back at her and kept in a laugh.

**The engine roared above, and Diego walked in, stuff packed. “Well, I’ll see you guys in what, ten years? When Pogo dies?”**

**“Not if you die first.”**

**“Love you too sis,” Diego’s eyes glittered as he got closer. “Hey, good luck on your next film. Hope it turns out better than your marriage.”**

Three glared at Two, and he raised his arms defensively. “I didn’t say it! I don’t know anything about your stupid marriage!”

**Allison’s lip turned but she didn’t respond.**

**“Hey, are we leaving?” Klaus was standing, already following Diego.**

**“No, _I’m_ leaving, me by myself.”**

**“Great!” Klaus clapped his hands. “I’ll get my things.”**

Now Two was sighing loudly as Four grinned cheekily at him. “I guess some things don’t change.”

**Diego rolled his eyes. He walked outside, opening up the door and about to turn on the engine when Klaus was flinging open the back door, grinning at him in a way eerily similar to the way Four had been smiling before.**

“Why are you sitting in the back?” grumbled Two. “I’m not your chauffer.”

“I like sitting in the back,” said Four. “More room to stretch, you know?”

None of them knew, so none of them said anything.

**“You know,” Klaus firmly grasped Diego. “Every time I close my eyes, I see a diuretic hippo about to shit on my face. It’s terrifying.”**

“What even…” They were all holding in muffled laughs, at the very least from Diego’s expression.

“What drugs are you _on_ , Four?” asked Six, shaking his head.

**“Terrific,” said Diego. “Lean back.”**

**He started drive into the darkness, Klaus testing his eye closing before shuddering.**

“Diuretic hippo,” muttered Two, shaking his head. “Ridiculous.”

**Five pulled up to a flickering neon sign that read ‘Griddy’s Donuts’. He got out of the car and walked purposefully towards the door, going up to the counter and ringing the bell impatiently.**

“I guess that place is still around,” said Five, watching himself sit with an odd expression. “It looks kind of shitty.”

“Good memories, though,” Four leaned back and actually sat down at one of the seats, near his older-but-not brother.

**An older man came in, gave Five in his school uniform a look-over, before sitting near him and pulling out a newspaper.**

**“Sorry, sink was clogged,” the waitress came out, smiling tiredly. “What’ll it be?”**

**“Could I get a chocolate éclair?”**

“Oh, I’d love a chocolate éclair,” said Three, somewhat wistfully staring at the case. “They look incredible. Five, your future-self should’ve brought us, too.”

She didn’t know if Allison ate donuts or even thought about that place, but she hoped so.

**The waitress nodded, jotting that down. “Could I get the kid a glass of milk or something?”**

Laughs came from nearly all of the siblings, save for Five who scowled and muttered something. “Even if I _were_ just thirteen, a glass of milk? Really?”

**Five stared at her. “The kid wants coffee. Black.”**

**The waitress looked between him and the other man, as if it were some joke, before laughing lightly. “Cute kid.”**

**“Uh, sure,” said the man.**

“Aw, she thinks he’s your dad or something,” said Four. “That’s funny. You get a fake Dad to take you to Griddy’s before a _real_ dad.”

“Didn’t we say no talking about Dad?” said One, and Four just raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. They’d all sat down at the counters, too, the place too familiar not to.

**Five gave a smile that might have supposed to been charming but ended up looking somewhat macabre.**

“Jeez, you’re a scary sixty-year old. That _face_.”

**The waitress left to complete their order and Five sighed. “Don’t remember this place being such a shithole,” he said quietly. “I used to come here as a kid. Used to sneak out with my brothers and sisters and eat donuts til we puked.” There was a faraway look in his eyes. “Simpler times.”**

“That guy must think you’re nuts,” said Two, but not as jokingly as he might have. There was something sad about the way Five said it, even though it was some of their happiest memories.

**“Uh…I suppose.”**

**The waitress came back with a wrapped éclair and coffee, hesitating only slightly before putting it in front of Five. The man gave her a few folded dollars. “I got his.”**

**Five looked genuinely surprised. “Thanks.”**

“Well of course a father would pay for his son—”

“I think I’m probably older than him,” said Five, irritably. “Stop calling me his son.”

**He noticed the towing logo on his jacket. “You must know your way around the city?”**

**“I’d hope so,” said the man. “I’ve been driving it for twenty years.”**

**“Good. I need an address.”**

“Address to what?” asked One blankly, and Five gave him a look that clearly said _I-don’t-know_.

The man left and it was just Five, along with his unseen siblings, all sitting in the silence as the other Five took a sip of the coffee.

“Someone’s coming in,” said Seven, absently, before her eyes widened. “Oh my god!”

**Five’s eyes flickered up to the reflection in the silver bell. Four men, wearing all black, were pointing assault rifles directly at him.**

“Jesus!” One stood up rapidly, and the others followed, all eyes either on the men or on Five’s remarkably unconcerned face.

“What’s going on?” asked Six with wide eyes, looking at the men with fear. “Who are _they_?”

**“Hmm, that was fast,” remarked Five, not looking at them. “I thought I’d have more time before they found me.”**

“They’re…looking for you? Specifically?”

Five could only shrug, but there was an ounce of worry on his face as well. Of course, they’d all faced danger, but four on one? Usually he liked better odds.

**“Let’s all be professional about this, okay?” said the man closest to him, gun inches away. “Come with us. They want to talk to you.”**

**“I’ve got nothing to say.”**

**“It doesn’t have to go this way,” he said. “You think I want to shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscious?”**

Five muttered something about “not being a kid”, but the others were staring to tensely at the scene in front of them.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” said Three, although not without some nervousness.

**“Well, I wouldn’t worry about that,” said Five absently. He finally looked up at the man. “You won’t be going home.”**

**A few quiet strings of a violin, getting louder. Sounding hypnotic and foreign**.

**In an instant, Five had grabbed the knife behind him, teleported behind the man, stabbed him and sent gunshots wildly into the ceiling, causing the lights to flash sporadically.**

Seven shrieked and they all ducked without thinking about it, the sound of gunfire sending them down.

“Where’d you go?” Two looked around tersely, trying not to think about the bullets. _They can’t hurt us_. “Is he down?”

“I would hope so,” said Five, but he was looking around wildly too. It was hard to see and hear.

**Suddenly, Five was there, leaning casually on a table. “Hey, assholes!” The guns fired, but he was gone again.**

**_Istanbul was Constantinople, now it’s Istanbul not Constantinople._ **

**_Been a long time gone, Oh Constantinople, Now it's Turkish delight on a moonlit night._ **

****

“What is this song?!” bellowed One, above the noise, as the other Five appeared behind a glass door and vanished again. “Constan, what?!”

“You’d think if they were targeting me they’d know I could teleport,” scoffed Five, waiting for him to reappear again. “Also, it’s _not_ Constantinople. That’s the whole point.”

“ _What_?!”

**Five was back again, breaking a mop handle in half and stabbing it into one man’s stomach like a shiv. He then took his own tie off to strangle another, and sent a pencil into the other man’s face, all three letting out screams in near unison.**

**Two managed to stand though, and Five led them to where their guns were pointed at each other before vanishing in the flurry of bullets.**

It was hard to tell, but One was reasonably sure all four had been incapacitated. “That…that was really impressive,” he said, still covering his ears slightly.

“Thanks,” said Five, watching as the other Five walked over to where the man with his tie was and slipping it on.

**Five was breathing heavily but didn’t look very fazed, and he walked over to where the first man was on the ground and twisted his neck, breaking it in an instant.**

They all winced. “Ugh,” said Three, wrinkling her nose. “That was…serial-killer ish.”

Five rolled his eyes. “Look, there’s some sort of tracker thing,” he said, pointing. “How’d they even get my location?”

**Five barely sighed as he picked up the tracker and held it close to his body. _Of course_. He pulled out an enormous kitchen knife and sliced straight into his arm, barely blinking as he tore through the skin, causing blood to spurt out. He reached in, grunting slightly, and pulled out a flashing green chip.**

“What the hell?!” They were all staring at the knife and the tracker, not sure which was more gruesome.

“Why was that in you?”

“Why would I have any idea?!”

Seven shuddered, looking away. Even if he was really…sixty or whatever, he looked like her brother and way too small to be sticking knives in himself.

**He adjusted his sleeves and left the donut shop, almost bouncing as he walked, tossing the tracker onto the street like an afterthought. The waitress crawled back in, her eyes wide and face absolutely petrified as she surveyed the scene in front of her.**

**_Why did Constantinople get the works?  
That's nobody's business but the Turks._ **

****

“Weird,” Four shook his head. “That was…really weird. Even for us. Although I did like the catchy soundtrack.”

“That poor woman,” said Six, grimacing and looking at her face.

**Diego stood on the edge of the lake, with Klaus still in the car parked behind him. The object in his hand dropped down- it was a very familiar monocle.**

“You did have it?!” One looked at him wildly and Two gave him an equally fierce look back. “If you killed—”

“I didn’t kill Dad!” Two nearly shouted, before realizing how quiet everything was around them. “Even if my stupid future-self did, I didn’t! So, don’t yell at me!”

One glared at him, but didn’t bother with a response.

**“Yoohoo! Diego!” Klaus called out. “I hate to rush you through any kind of brooding moment you might be having, but we’re starving!”**

“Who’s we?” asked Three, rolling her eyes. It looked like Diego was wondering the same thing.

**“I’m craving…” said Klaus softly. “Eggs. No….it’s too late for eggs. Waffles. You like waffles, right? Of course you do. Everyone likes waffles.”**

“Who are you talking to?” asked Five, narrowing his eyes. “It…actually, almost looks like someone’s in the car with you.”

“Who would be in the car with me?” asked Four. “I mean, there wasn’t before…was there?”

**Diego dropped the monocle into the water, staring at his hands while doing so, before the static-filled sound of a police radio shook him from his thoughts. “Gunshots reported on the 400 block of Milton Ave, Griddy’s Donuts.”**

Two muttered something about ‘troublesome’ brothers, to ignore the very suspicious sight of him dumping evidence in the water. He was surprised One was holding back this much.

**“Diego, thank you for joining us, we have decided on, drumroll, waffles.”**

**“I’m dropping you off at the bus stop. I have to go back to work.”**

**Klaus frowned slightly. “What, breaking bones and cracking skulls?”**

**“Saving lives, baby.”**

“There _is_ someone in the car with you,” said Five suddenly, walking over to the other side. “There’s someone in the car.”

Perhaps still all on edge from the gunshots, everyone immediately ran over, heartbeats more rapid again.

“Their hood is up, I can’t tell…” said Two, leaning down. “Why isn’t Diego saying anything?”

**“Well, I guess its frozen waffles again,” said Klaus softly, looking over to his right. The figure became clearer- his face was mostly obstructed by a hood, but he had dark hair and eyes and a quiet expression.**

**_Number 6: Ben (deceased)_ **

****

Everyone froze. It might have been funny if anyone were watching them, eyes wide and mouths open. Six felt something strange on his skin, like he were being scratched, as he stared into the face of his dead self.

“I’m…a ghost?”

“Oh,” said Four. “I guess…I guess you’re hanging out with me. Since I can see you.” He swallowed, trying to smile. “Well, that’s better than the usual ghosts I get.”

No one else knew what to say. He looked older, just like them, but there wasn’t…any _obvious_ cause of death they could see, so they just looked back and forth between Six and Ben with confused and sad expressions.

**Diego moved the mirror slightly- he didn’t think Klaus talked to himself _that_ much, but no, there really wasn’t anyone in the backseat next to his brother.**

Two looked sad for a moment, wishing he could see him too, but didn’t say anything.

**Vanya pulled out her key and unlocked her apartment door, jumping when a small figure inside turned on the light.**

**“Jesus!”**

“You’re visiting me?” Seven asked, looking almost surprised and excited in a way that would’ve been extremely depressing if any of her six siblings hadn’t been used to it.

**“You should have locks on your windows,” said Five, in a serious voice.**

**“I live on the second floor.”**

**“Rapists can climb.”**

Five got a few weird looks and he shrugged. “I mean, it’s true.”

“Still weird,” said Three, under her breath.

**Vanya made a face. “You are so weird.”**

**She closed the door and sat down on the sofa next to him, still staring like she didn’t believe he was real. Then- “Is that blood?”**

“From when you stabbed a knife into your arm,” Four shuddered dramatically.

**“It’s nothing,” said Five, automatically.**

**Vanya stared at him again. “Why are you here?”**

Seven was actually wondering the opposite- why they hadn’t hung out _earlier_. Five was usually the only brother she could regularly count on, and she was sure she’d missed him so much. But…maybe he didn’t miss her?

**“I’ve decided you’re the only one I can trust?”**

**“Why me?”**

“Yeah, what’s going on?” asked One, sounding confused. “Of course you can trust all of us.”

“Well, I don’t know what he’s about to say,” said Five, watching himself closely.

**“Because you’re ordinary,” said Five. Then- “Because you’ll listen.”**

**Vanya considered that and stood up, returning with rubbing alcohol and a tissue. Five pulled up his sleeve, revealing the angry red line still dripping with blood. She dabbed at it carefully, and he didn’t flinch.**

**“When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?”**

Five heard the words ‘got stuck’ and grimaced; he was hoping that actually hadn’t been the case, but what else could explain over forty years of his life?

**“No.”**

**“Nothing,” said Five, and there was a faraway look in his eye. “Absolutely nothing. I think I was the last person alive. I never found out what killed the human race…but I did find the date it happens.”**

Everyone was completely silent, open-mouthed, is-he-actually-talking-about-the- _Apocolypse_ , and Five feel some of the blood leave his face. He was stuck…alone? There was no one else around? Or was he able to travel…some?

**“The world ends in eight days,” said Five. “And I have no idea how to stop it.”**

**Vanya blinked at him, her mouth open slightly. “I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”**

The world froze again, and all seven siblings jumped in surprise, though not as much given what they’d just witnessed over the past, what, hour? Days? No one had any idea how much time had passed.

**_Do you wish to continue?_ **

****

“What does it mean?” asked One, actually sounding confused. “How could we not continue? The world is ending in eight days?!”

“Yeah, we need to find out more,” said Three. “Of course we have to keep watching!”

Privately, she was also thinking about wanting to know more about her future self- she seemed so glamorous, and had a _kid_ , but why’d she stop using her power? If Three were being honest with herself, she had the best power out of any of them. No need to get her hands dirty.

The others weren’t _as_ eager, but even with all of the crazy things they’d just been a part of, no one had any doubt that they needed to continue. That strong sense of duty, you know?

They all nodded, one after another, and the world continued to move again, this time, with new words appearing in front of them as they swirled through time and space.

**_Run Boy Run_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Apocalypse bell sounds*
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments and kudos! Ben's a ghost, the Apocalypse is coming, Five is an angry old man (they're still processing). Let me know what you thought and what you're looking forward to coming up!


	3. Run Boy Run, Part 1

“Who’s running?” asked Four, glancing around even as the words faded. No one answered, though, because in that moment an excruciatingly familiar sound entered their ears.

**“During extreme weather conditions, a climber must possess the wisdom—”**

Three groaned loudly, rolling her eyes. “Unless we’ve all gotten much more interested in climbing, another flashback?”

**The table was set like it was nearly every day of their lives, grandly and formally. The scratchy record played in the background, and Grace jingled a small bell.**

**The seven Hargreeves came down, walking to the table. Reginald followed a moment later, looking at all of them through his monocle before saying “Sit.” They did.**

“Has this already happened?” asked One curiously, watching himself communicate silently with Three with a faint redness in his ears.

“Isn’t that sad?” said Two. “Our lives are so boring we can’t even tell if we’ve lived this or not?”

“No,” said Four. “We haven’t. This is new.” He gestured to the near-exact copy of himself rolling a joint at the table. “I haven’t done _that_ before.”

Six made a noise, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Five (the other Five) sticking a knife into the table.

**All eyes turned to him. He glared directly at Reginald. “I have a question.”**

**“Knowledge is an admirable goal,” said Reginald. “But you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes. You’re interrupting Herr Carlson.”**

“Look at Two’s side-eye,” said Four, his lip twitching. “Honestly, your future self hasn’t changed at all. You’ve always been a snarky little shit.”

Five rolled his eyes, but he didn’t disagree. None of the others ever seemed comfortable talking directly back to their Father, but Five did it on a regular basis.

**“I _want_ to time travel.”**

Out of habit, his siblings all groaned, and Five glared at them too. “What? Clearly I succeeded!”

“That’s not what I would call it,” muttered Six.

**“No.”**

**“But I’m ready! I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said!”**

**To demonstrate, he stood and blinked over to where Reginald was seated. His siblings returned to eating, and in Six’s case reading, though Seven watched the scene uneasily.**

“This seems boring.”

“Shut up, Four,” said Five, narrowing his eyes, wondering why they were watching what seemed like a perfectly normal meal for them all.

**“A spatial jump is trivial compared with the unknowns of time travel,” he said calmly. “One is akin to sliding on ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.”**

“What?” asked One blankly, frowning even as he tried to follow what their father was saying.

“No idea,” said Five, his expression eerily similar to the other Five’s. “But that’s a stupid reason. And my spatial jumps aren’t _trivial_.”

**“Well, I don’t get it.”**

**“Hence the reason why you’re not ready.”**

**Five scowled and made eye contact with Seven, who mouthed ‘no’ at him, shaking her head.**

Even as her other siblings scoffed, Seven was feeling just as nervous as her other self was. She just had this…foreboding feeling, even though their Father and Five did this kind of thing all the time.

**“I’m not afraid.”**

**Reginald didn’t look up at him. “Fear isn’t the issue,” he said, continuing to eat. “The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable.” He threw down his fork and knife. “Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore.”**

‘I guess he has some respect for the effects on the mind and body,’ thought Four, somewhat darkly, and judging from the looks on at least Six’s and Two’s faces, their thoughts were going somewhere similar.

But Five never really had it as bad as any of them, mostly because his control over his powers was precise and honestly, incredible. He wasn’t afraid to use them, he didn’t need to be goaded into some bizarre rivalry to push himself, and he didn’t need anyone else but himself to work them.

**Five stared at him, a strange expression taking over his face, before he ran out of the room, the sound of a deep bell ringing.**

**“Number Five! You haven’t been excused!”**

**Only Seven looked up, watching him leave.**

Seven suddenly knew. It didn’t seem like her siblings understood, but she knew. She wouldn’t see Five again for seventeen years, and she didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye. She let out a choking gasp, and they all looked at her curiously, like what was this creature and why was it noisy? But she didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to.

**_Run boy run, the sun will be guiding you._ **

**_Run boy run, they’re dying to stop you._ **

****

**Five closed his eyes and the scenery around them changed, more flowers blooming and colors brighter. They were in the same place, but—**

“Time travel,” whispered Two, and he actually looked at Five in some awe. Because he hadn’t really believed he could do it, not really.

Five looked excited, as though he’d forgotten what was bound to come next, as if he’d forgotten what they just saw him tell Vanya.

**“Not ready, my ass,” he said, teeth gritted as he forced himself forward again and again.**

**_Run boy run, this race is a prophecy._ **

**_Run boy run, break out from society._ **

****

**The sky was brighter, sunnier, then colder and filled with snow. Five gathered his energy for another push, and then—**

Three screamed, and Two might have too. They weren’t on their street any more, or it didn’t look like their street. The sky burned with fire and ash, the buildings crumbled and burned around them, everything was grey and brown and black like coal.

“What is this?” whispered One, his eyes wide. It was hell, it had to be.

“It’s the Apocalypse,” said Seven quietly. “The day you disappeared, Five. This is it.”

Five’s face was went still, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the near-identical image of himself look around in confusion.

**_Tomorrow is another day, and you won’t have to hide away._ **

**_You’ll be a man, boy, but for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run._ **

****

**Five started to breathe heavier, his face full of panic, and he began to do just what the haunting song suggested- run.**

**He ran in the opposite direction, alone in the destruction, before coming upon a familiar house, nearly destroyed beyond repair, smoking and burning and _burning_.**

“That’s our house,” said Four, as they ran behind the other Five. “That’s _our_ house.”

“What the hell happened?” breathed Six. “It’s like the world is on fire.”

Three’s hands were on her mouth, and Two’s hands were shaking badly. “This is the Apocalypse? This is _hell_.”

**“Vanya?!” yelled Five, running up to the door. “Ben! Dad! Anyone! His voice started to break, and he looked around, afraid.**

**Five swallowed and his hands started to glow again, but it was like there was something stopping him, something that had never stopped him before. “Come on, come on!” He said, his eyes wide.**

“You can’t leave,” said One, and it was finally dawning on them. The idea of Five’s powers failing was basically unthinkable, but they watched him sink to the ground in despair.

“I think,” Their Five finally spoke, his voice hoarse. “I can only move forward in time. Not backwards. I really…I really am s-stuck.”

**The other Five yelled, almost more of a scream of panic and fear and hopelessness as the world continued to smoke and burn, and tears started to roll down his face.**

“You’re crying…” said Two, without even thinking about it, and Five didn’t even bother glaring at him. He felt the same panic, that same awful panic start to enter his chest and he wondered briefly if this is what it felt like when the others used their powers.

Seven stepped hesitatingly towards him and extended her hand, holding him tightly on the shoulder. “We’re going to fix this,” she said, and she sounded more determined than she ever had before.

With her other hand, she reached out for the other Five, who was crying and as far as he knew, completely and horribly alone. Of course, he couldn’t have felt her, but the others slowly joined in, kneeling besides them both and sitting in the silence together before they were suddenly whisked away again.

**“I survived on scraps,” said Five, and his face was nothing but a smooth mask. “Canned food, cockroaches. Anything I could find.”**

“God, Five,” whispered Three. “I’m so sorry.” And she meant it, even looking at her brother that she never really understood, although she’d never really made an effort to connect with anyone other than One.

Five grimaced but didn’t say anything.

**“You know that rumor that Twinkies have an unlimited shelf-life? It’s bullshit,” he chuckled, darkly.**

**“I can’t even imagine.”**

**“You do whatever it takes to survive. Or, you die.” He held up his coffee. “You got anything stronger?”**

“I always guessed that about Twinkies,” muttered Four. “Jesus, Vanya, you’re really giving a thirteen year old that much liquor?”

Seven glanced at him, her expression seeming to say ‘you’re really one to talk?’

**Five took a sip, looking satisfied. He then noticed the expression on Vanya’s face and sighed. “You think I’m crazy.”**

**“It’s a lot to take in.”**

“It is,” said One in a serious voice. “But I’m sure we’ll all believe you. We’ve got to all come together and stop it somehow.”

“I don’t know, our future-selves seem kind of…incompetent?” Three sighed. “None of them can even speak to each other like normal human beings.”

The thought ‘well, have we ever been normal human beings?’ entered more than one person’s mind.

**“What exactly don’t you understand?”**

**Vanya blinked. “Well, why didn’t you just time travel…back?”**

Five gave Seven a look, and she winced. “I know, I know,” she muttered back. “I’m sure you couldn’t or you would’ve.”

**“Gee, I wish I’d thought of that,” said Five, irritated. “Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice and never acorn-ed.”**

Five’s first thought was, ‘I can’t believe I remembered that stupid metaphor for forty something years’ and then, more painfully, ‘that was one of the last things I heard for _forty years_.’

He felt a sudden pain in his chest.

**He swallowed, and his face tightened slightly. “You think I didn’t try everything to get back to my family?”**

“That’s a long time to be alone,” said Three quietly, and she didn’t even knew if she’d ever felt alone in her life. She was constantly reminded she was part of something, either the six superhero children or the seven siblings. Loneliness was almost a foreign concept.

**“If you spent so long there, why do you still look like a kid?”**

**“I told you already,” said Five through gritted teeth. “I must have gotten the equations wrong.” He walked over and poured himself another drink, having finished the first.**

“Your power uses math?” Now Six was confused. “I didn’t know you used math.”

“Well, I don’t have to,” said Five. “I mean, the special jumps are…natural as anything, I guess. But time travel must be different.” He sounded almost excited at the prospect, whereas anyone else would be somewhat queasy.

**“You know…” Vanya stuttered. “Dad always did say that time travel could mess with your head. Well maybe…that’s what’s happening?”**

Five gave Seven a sour look and she immediately winced. That didn’t sound good, of course she believed him. They had to, after what they just saw.

**Five turned around and walked towards the door. “This was a mistake. You’re too young, too naïve—”**

The ‘too young’ comment nearly made Four say something, but he decided against it judging from the suddenly terrified look on Seven’s face that he was going to leave again.

**“Five, Five, wait—” He stopped, which surprised both of them. “It’s just…I haven’t seen you in a long time and I don’t want to lose you again. And you know what, it’s getting late, and I have lessons early and I need to sleep and I’m sure you do too. We’ll talk again in the morning, I promise. Okay?”**

**She gestured towards her couch, and Five slowly walked over to sit on it. Vanya gave him a half smile and walked into her own room, leaning against the door when it was closed, taking a slow, measured breath.**

They were quiet as they watched her, something…unsettling about their very small, pale sister who looked even more closed off than Seven normally did. It was…awkward.

**But Five didn’t lie down. Instead, he pulled something wrapped in a handkerchief out of his pocket and slowly uncovered it—a prosthetic eye, with writing on the back.**

“Why do you have an eye?”

“How the hell would I know?”

**His hands shaking slightly, he stood up and quietly walked to the door, taking a brief look behind him before leaving.**

“You left?” Seven sounded upset but also resigned. Of course, not even Five would want to stay with her. It didn’t mean it hurt any less.

“The eye must be important, somehow,” said Five, but he knew why Seven was really asking. Didn’t mean he had an answer for her, though.

They were moving again, away from the apartment, and Three fought back a yawn. She wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed, but it had to have at least been a day.

**A taxi cab drove up to a motel overlooking the glowing skyline. The signs flickered blue neon, and two figures in dark suits stepped out, a man and then a woman. They paused for a moment, faces eerily blank.**

Five shivered. He suddenly had a really, _really_ bad feeling about those two, even as they did nothing but stare forward.

“I don’t think I like them,” said Four, unusually quiet, and no one disagreed. And was it just him, or did the strange background music darken too?

They followed them into the motel lobby, where the lights were flickering even more ominously.

**“Reservation for Hazel and Cha-Cha,” said the woman. The man put his briefcase on the counter, and the motel employee looked like he’d never seen another human being, let alone customers, in the dingy room.**

“Hazel and…Cha-Cha?” said Four blankly. “What, are they villainous nicknames?”

“We do have numbers for names,” said Six. “So I don’t think there’s much room for us to talk.”

**The receptionist stared at them before pulling out a key card. “Room 225.”**

**“Where’s the other room?” asked the woman sharply.**

**The receptionist shrugged. “Only one was booked.”**

“Oh, they don’t look happy do they?” asked Three, some amusement back in her voice now that the focus wasn’t on how one of them spent forty years in a barren wasteland.

“Cost-cutting bullshit,” muttered Two. “Who is this guy?”

**“Just tell me there’s two beds.”**

**“Ye ma’am,” said the receptionist. “Nice and firm. Now how long are you staying with us?”**

**“Just the one night,” said the woman. “Now, I believe there’s a package waiting for us?”**

“I can’t tell who’s more suspicious, these two or this weird receptionist with that positively _ancient_ hairstyle.”

“Four, I don’t think you have much room to be debating fashion choices,” said Six, and Four shrugged, his lips turning up in a small smile.

**There was, and the woman picked it up, grunting slightly, while her morose partner followed her out. The motel room was just as bleak as the lobby, everything an off-putting mix of yellows and greys.**

**“Just say it,” said the woman, as the man wandered aimlessly inside. “If you keep it bottled up it’ll give you heartburn and then I’ll have to listen to you complain about that too.”**

**“It smells like cat piss.”**

There were a few quiet laughs at that. Even with the intense feeling in the room, the large man just seemed so _disgusted_.

**“First they cut our per diem, then our dental…now we don’t even get our own rooms. Where does it end?”**

“He doesn’t sound like, I don’t know, anyone important,” said One, more to himself than anything. “He just sounds like a boring grownup.”

“Maybe he is?” said Six halfheartedly, though none of them thought they’d be seeing something if it weren’t somehow important.

**“When we retire or die, whatever comes first,” she took an assault weapon out of the box.**

“Oh, good,” said Two, his eyes narrowed. “What the hell is going on?”

**“At least we’re not stuck in some cubicle.”**

**“My damn wrist is killing me. Couldn’t have made this into a backpack or something?”**

“Are these two…” Five frowned as he said it. “Paid hitmen? I mean, they’re obviously working for somebody and they don’t seem like…terribly independent?”

“And the guns,” added Six. “That was a lot of guns.”

They watched warily as the two argued over their briefcase, with eventually the man putting it into a vent and lying down on the bed, letting it vibrate.

**“Never been after one of our own before,” said the woman, picking up a photo of a relatively normal-looking older man with a trim moustache and graying hair. “What happened to the first guys?”**

**“Li-qui-da-ted.”**

**“Dummy local hires, you get what you pay for.”**

“Any idea what they’re talking about?” whispered Four to Six, but Six frowned, as if something had caught his attention.

**The woman pulled out a device that glowed green and began to beep. “Now, where’s our guy?”**

“Oh my god,” said Seven suddenly, looking at Five even as they moved back to Griddy’s donuts. “Oh my god, they’re after _you_.”

Five grimaced, but he didn’t argue. Mostly because he’d begun to form that idea a minute earlier. “Well…at least I took the tracker out,” _By sticking a knife into my arm_.

“But why would they be after you?” asked One, bewildered. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

**“This is a once in a blue moon type of situation, I’d say.”**

“What happened in Griddy’s?” Two looked sideways at Five. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

One muttered something about Constantinople under his breath.

**The detective walked around the donut shop, glancing over the dead bodies. “Same gun on every vic, all in fours. Same casings, .223’s. You know what I think?”**

**She turned to her partner, eyes amused. “I think these idiots all shot each other.”**

“Good,” said Five, more to himself. It looked like no one would be looking for him, which was a pleasant but also disturbing thought.

**“And stabbed,” added the man. “One in the throat, one in the eye, and this one got his neck snapped. All quick and efficient kills.”**

Seven shuddered as she looked closer at the dead man with a pencil in his eye. Something about it made her feel queasy.

**“These guys were professionals,” said the woman. “Dumb, but professionals.”**

“But, I mean…” One’s voice trailed off, before he continued. “I mean, I guess you’re a professional.”

Five shrugged. He wasn’t exactly sure how living in a barren wasteland made him any better at shooting people, or why it would make anyone want to shoot him, but he kept brainstorming as the female detective walked over to the thin, blond witness.

**“Hi. I’m Detective Patch.”**

**“Agnes. Agnes Rofa. Oh, did you want my last name?”**

**Detective Patch smiled easily. “I’ll take it if you give it. Now, did you see what happened here?”**

Two watched the female detective speak and something about her made him want to smile. Well…she was attractive. Maybe that was it. But she seemed nice, too.

**“No, not exactly.” She proceeded to talk through the night: it was slow, not much going on, and the last customers to leave was a tow truck driver and his kid.**

“His _kid_.”

“Four, I will eat you.”

“It’s good, though,” said Six, more seriously. “They’ll have a harder time finding you.”

**“And then I heard shots—” Agnes’s face was pale and her hands were shaking. “And by the time I got back in here…”**

She didn’t need to finish. They’d seen the carnage themselves, well enough.

**“And there was nobody else in the shop?”**

**Agnes shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. Not to be rude…because you seem super sweet, but do I have to go through this again? I already told the other detective everything.”**

“Uh oh,” said Four immediately. “Hazel and…Chee-Chee?”

“Cha-Cha,” said Two and Five in exasperated unison, before looking at each other uncomfortably.

**Detective Patch’s eyes narrowed. “What other detective?”**

**Then, they were in the alley behind the donut shop, and Diego was walking out before he caught sight of the detective. “Shit, let me explain—”**

**She tazed him in the chest and he went down quickly.**

This time, the laughs were too hard to avoid. Two’s ears were bright red, and the expression on Diego’s face as he fell was just too good. “Okay, ha ha.”

**“You don’t talk to my witnesses, understand?” She was marching him through the street, glowing blue with the neon lights.**

**“Let me catch you up to speed, Eudora—”**

**“Do _not_ call me that.”**

“Oh, what a name,” said Four, still laughing. “Eudora is tired of your bullshit, Two.”

**“Oh right,” said Diego. “Detective _Patch_ , so we’re going to keep things professional?”**

**“I don’t know if we ever agreed on much—”**

**“We agreed on some things.”**

**She stopped and started to pat him down. “Did we though? I’m _confiscating this_.”**

“Geez, you’re really acting like a real policeman,” said Five, his voice still slightly agitated. “Why do you even need all of that if you have your knives?”

**She brought out the leather mask and sighed. “You can keep this.”**

**“You used to like that.”**

**“Not anymore.”**

Suddenly, Three let out a giggle and covered her face. Two looked over at her suspiciously. “What’s your deal?”

“Nothing,” she said, giggling again. “You really don’t--? No, it’s nothing.”

‘Idiots,’ she thought, watching the blank expressions on all of her siblings’ faces, even Seven as Diego and Eudora argued and she put him in the police car.

**“Lord you test me,” she muttered, walking past Hazel and Cha-Cha, who were watching the scene with interest.**

The laughs that erupted at that phrase died down a bit with the two ominous spectators, and then they were moving again, back into the house.

**Luther groaned as he got up, head nearly hitting the ceiling as he walked by, looking aimless as he knocked on Allison’s door. “It’s funny, I had the same routine for four years, and now that I’m back down I don’t know what to do with myself.”**

**“I know the feeling,” said Allison, folding her shirts carefully.**

**“I’m sure you must be excited to see Claire?”**

**“I didn’t know it was possible to miss a person this much.”**

“Oh right,” said Three, blinking. “My daughter. That’s…weird.” She made a face. Honestly, she never really imagined herself with children. It just seemed so…messy.

“I can’t believe we’re old enough to have _kids_ ,” said One, shaking his head, until he caught sight of the look on Six’s face and immediately felt a wave of guilt. Some of them were old enough.

Some of them didn’t make it.

**Allison smiled softly. “One day I’d really like for you to meet her.”**

**“Me? I mean, does she even know about me?”**

“Why wouldn’t she?” Three made a face. “What, doesn’t everyone in the world know I have five brothers?”

“Three,” corrected Six, not really looking in her direction.

“What?”

“Until yesterday, you had three brothers, not five. Now four, I guess.”

An awkward silence followed, even as Allison and Luther continued to talk. “I’m sorry,” said Three. “You know I didn’t mean—”

Six nodded but didn’t say anything. He felt like there was something cold in his chest, a different feeling than the inter-dimensional portal, but uncomfortable all the same. He was dead. _Dead_. It seemed like his siblings had all forgotten that.

**“Dad died because his heart gave out,” said Allison. “Don’t turn his death into a mission.”**

**“Is that what you think this is?”**

**Allison walked closer to him and put her hand on his chest. “I think there’s a reason you never left.”**

“Never?” Two made a face. “Like, before the four years on the moon, you were still living there?”

One shrugged, his ears red. “I…I don’t know. I sort of assumed…we’d all stay? Is that stupid?”

“Not stupid,” said Four. “Misguided, sure.”

**“Klaus….Klaus….”**

**“Why, why Klaus? Why?!”**

**“Please, Klaus, help—”**

**Klaus awoke on the couch with a shuddering gasp, panting as he sat up, wearing nothing except underwear.**

“What…” Five was nearly at a loss for words, which happened very infrequently. “What is _that_?”

Four grimaced awkwardly. “Oh, I don’t know, I think it looks comfortable.”

Two rolled his eyes. “Sure it does. What was with those voices?”

“Oh,” Four looked less awkward, even as he watched himself nearly writhing around on the floor. “That’s just the ghosts. Very normal.”

No one really knew what to say about that, or if he was kidding or not, because the voices didn’t sound very pleasant but maybe that meant he was dreaming about the ghosts? Not actually seeing them?

**“You know you talk in your sleep.”**

A few of them sucked in breaths, all thoughts of the voices gone. “You’re back,” said Four, almost warily, looking over at Six.

It was easier to see him in the daylight, and his voice didn’t come out mangled or hoarse, _and_ Four didn’t see any obvious blood, which was always a good sign. A little odd, but a good sign.

**“There’s no point,” said Ben, in a resigned voice as Klaus crawled on the floor. “You’re out of drugs.”**

**“Shut your piehole, Ben.” Klaus kissed the air. “Said with love.”**

“Respectful way to treat the dead.”

Four looked stricken for a moment, then noticed that Six didn’t look too traumatized. “Very funny.”

**Ben gave him a look. “I’ve got a crazy idea. Why not start your day with a glass of orange juice or some eggs?”**

**“Can’t smoke eggs.”**

“What’s the matter with you?” muttered Two, but it wasn’t malicious, mostly concern as they all watched Klaus stumble around the room, looking for something expensive.

**“Master Klaus?” Pogo entered the room, looking at Klaus with an odd expression. “Some items from your Father’s office have gone missing. In particular, an ornate gold box with pearl inlay. Would you know anything about that?”**

All seven of them, even Four, sighed and let out short laughs at the same time. And in case they needed the reminder, they were shown he flashback from the day before: Klaus taking the box, Klaus throwing the items out of the box, and Klaus pawning the box for cash.

“We must have money of our own, right?” asked Two, half joking but half serious. “I mean, d-do you really need to sell his stuff?”

Four shrugged, as if to say ‘who knows?’

**“No, no, no. No idea.”**

**“Liar.”**

**Klaus glared at Ben. “Drop dead.”**

**“Low blow!”**

They’d all winced at the line, but Ben didn’t look too concerned, instead just rolling his eyes.

**“Would you shut up?”**

**Pogo looked affronted. “I beg your pardon?”**

**“No, no Pogo not you,” Klaus sighed and walked over, smoking a cigarette. “I’m just, you know, dealing with lots of stuff. Remembering all the good times. Well, not so much good times as really awful, horrible depressing times.”**

One frowned. “It’s not all…it’s not all really awful, is it?”

“No not all,” said Four, leaning back onto the couch where Klaus was sleeping. “There’s some good times. I think Klaus is dramatic.” He said, while tossing his head back dramatically.

**“The contents of that box were priceless,” said Pogo. “If they were to somehow find their way back, the person responsible wouldn’t face any blame or consequences.”**

**“Oh, well, lucky bastard.”**

One sighed. “Just go get whatever you threw away.”

“It’s not me! It’s older me!”

**They found themselves in Vanya’s apartment again, as she woke up slowly to the sound of a rumbling train. “Hey, Five?”**

**She walked out to the living room and there was no one there. Half unsurprised and half disappointed, she turned back around. “Shit.”**

Seven frowned. “It’s not very nice of you to leave.”

“I’m trying to stop…the Apocalypse,” said Five, finishing sort of lamely. “Somehow, I guess.”

**Five was in a clean, white building, holding the prosthetic eyeball and ignoring the patients walking by him. A man in a lab coat approached him. “Can I help you?”**

**“I need to know who this belongs to,” said Five, holding it up.**

**“Where did you get that?”**

**“What do you care?”**

“Yeah, that’ll convince him,” said Two. “You look like a ten year old.”

**Five paused, reconsidering. “I…I found it. At a playground, actually. Must have just…” He made a noise with his tongue. “Popped out. I want to return it to its owner.”**

“You’re a creepy little child,” said Four. “Sorry, _old man_.”

“Yeah, I don’t think this going to work,” said Three, snorting. “Bring me with you. I could just convince him.”

“Even though Allison doesn’t use her powers?” Six brought up, and they all fell silent.

“Oh look, you’ve already resorted to force,” said Four, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure calling him an asshole is definitely going to help your case.”

**“If you call me young man one more time I’ll put your _head_ through that damn wall.”**

**“Oh dear.”**

**The man grunted out a “Call Security” and Five let go, his expression irritated.**

“We don’t know anything about the eye, do we?” One asked. No one’s expressions changed so he nodded absently. “Alright, sounds good.”

**“Ballistics came back. Bullets from all our shooters match.”**

**They were in the police department, phones ringing and Eudora Patch leaning back in her chair, flipping through the report.**

Three let out a small giggle, ignoring the wary looks sent in her direction.

**“Oh, and we also got IDs on all the deceased gentlemen. Not so gentle as it turns out.”**

**“Criminal records?”**

**The man nodded. “All of them. Battery, assault, dishonorable discharges. Bunch of hotheads.”**

“Who want to kill me, for some reason,” muttered Five, scowling. Was spending forty years alone not good enough for these people?

**“And then—” The man hesitated. Just one more thing. The victim that got stabbed in the carotid artery? Fingerprints on the knife don’t match any of our guys. But it did match an unsolved cold case from, get this, _1938_.”**

Five felt six looks in his direction, and he rolled his eyes. “Why would I be in 1938?”

“Says the time traveler,” said Four.

“Hardly,” said Five. “If I can only go forward, right?”

“Well, you had to make it back to 2019 somehow, didn’t you?” offered up Seven, before immediately shutting her mouth at the attention. “I mean, you did get back. Somehow.”

**“Tell them to run it again,” Eudora sighed, noticing who was walking towards her. “Un-cuff him.”**

**It was Diego, who immediately took a paper away from her and they immediately began to argue again.**

“I wonder how we know each other,” said Two aloud, and Three nearly couldn’t contain herself. She managed to turn her laughs into a fit of coughs, brushing off her brothers’ concern and confusion.

**“I would _love_ to play cops and robbers, put on a mask, feel important, but recess is over,” she paused. “It’s grownup time. You’re still trying to prove that when you were kids, wearing those stupid uniforms wasn’t for nothing.”**

They all winced again, looking awkward and uncomfortable, being said kids in those uniforms.

“It’s not for nothing,” said One, looking stressed. “It’s not.”

But they couldn’t deny that their older selves were, to put it in a word, dysfunctional, and the Apocalypse was apparently on its way.

**“Yeah, I know you too, Diego,” she said, staring at him. “Now go, before I change my mind.”**

Two looked at the ground, feeling weirdly sad and vulnerable in a way he hadn’t felt in a while, even though it wasn’t happening to _him_ , not really. But Diego looked sad for a moment too, and maybe this Eudora person was…someone important?

He shook that thought away, already embarrassed at the idea.

**Luther wandered through a boxing studio, politely turning down the offer to get in the ring, before making his way towards the basement where Diego apparently lived.**

“You have the build,” Four snorted. “Understatement of the century. Luther keeps getting bigger every time we see him.”

**It was actually pretty spacious inside, everything set up like a proper home, the only decoration that wasn’t a poster was a cross stitch with a mask and crossed knives.**

No one had any doubts who the artist behind that was, even if none of them said it out loud.

**“Five? Are you here?” They were back at the house, or rather, Vanya was back at the house, walking through and calling his name.**

**“Five? Five?”**

Seven suddenly wondered if that’s what she sounded like, or would sound like, before they realized Five was gone forever. Did they wait until it was dark to wonder if he was going to stop hiding? Did they call his name in the house? Did their Dad let them look for him outside?

She knew her expression was betraying her morbid thoughts, but it didn’t seem like any of her siblings noticed. _Or cared_.

**He was standing, looking outside the window when Vanya came in. “Oh, thank god. I was worried sick about you.”**

**“Sorry I left without saying goodbye.”**

The thought ‘both times’ obtrusively entered Five’s brain, but he pushed it away.

**“No, no, I’m sorry,” said Vanya. “I was dismissive, and I didn’t know how to process what you were saying, and honestly, I still can’t really process.”**

**“Maybe you were right to be dismissive. Maybe…it wasn’t real after all. Well, it felt real.”**

“What?” Now they were all confused. “That’s…different sounding.”

“If we’re really seeing what’s happening, then we did see it,” said Six. “We saw it and felt it and smelled it. I mean, if we don’t accept that what we’re seeing is the real future, then what’s the point?”

“No…” Five looked uncomfortable. “I think I’m just trying a different approach.”

**It appeared that way in front of them too; when Vanya finally left, Klaus literally fell out of the closet, making a racket as he did. “That was so _touching_ , all that stuff about family and Dad and time.”**

**“Shh! She’ll hear you!”**

“Why are you leaving me out?” asked Seven, hurt. “I’m just trying to help…” She trailed off, realizing how stupid that must sound. How could she even try to help? Even Klaus, drunk or high off his ass was more useful than she was.

**“I’m _moist_.”**

**“I thought I told you to put on something professional.”**

**Klaus looked offended. “This is my nicest outfit!”**

“Jesus,” muttered Two.

Four glared at him. “ _I_ didn’t wear black spandex to Dad’s funeral.”

“Black _leather_!”

**Five gave him a look. “We’ll raid the old man’s closet.”**

**“Okay, but I want to get clear on the final details,” said Klaus, following him out the room. “I’ve just got to go into this place and pretend to be your dad?”**

Four snorted loudly, and the expressions on both Five’s faces were so eerily similar, it was hard not to laugh.

“Shut up,” said Five through gritted teeth. “I’m _older_ than you.”

“So you claim,” said Four, still grinning.

**“Something like that.”**

**“What’s our cover story? Like, I must have been young when I had you, like 16 and young and terribly misguided, and your mother- that _slut!_ ”**

“Why are you getting so into this?” asked Three. “But more importantly, Other Five looks like he’s about to strangle you.”

“Or this Five right here,” muttered Five, while Klaus continued to ramble about the disco.

**“And oh my god, the sex was _ahhhmaaaazing_.”**

**“What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain.”**

At the mention of sex, nearly all of them performed a collective shudder without noticing, and Three rolled her eyes, muttering to herself about ‘stupid, repressed, basically pre-pubescent boys.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone!
> 
> Thanks for all the super kind comments :) I love reading what your thoughts are! 
> 
> (Also, sometimes the dialogue/scenes aren't an exact match. That's mostly for Dramatic purposes, since I can't resist a good Reveal. Hope you enjoyed!)


	4. Run Boy Run, Part 2

They were outside again, watching as a blue tow truck drove up and an older man, the same man who’d been in Griddy’s, walked around inside.

Then—

“Oh my god!” Three put her hand to her mouth, eyes wide, as the other yelped in surprise or gasped too at the sight ahead of them.

**“Tell me how you did the London job in 66,” said Cha-Cha.**

**“I swear, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Then man let out a yell, crying as the machine shocked him.**

“Holy shit,” breathed Four. “They think that’s you?!” He winced, trying not to look at the man. At least it seemed like in the state they were in, he couldn’t see any of the ghosts he was sure were following these crazy people.

Five grimaced, feeling a strange combination of intense guilt and fear. The man had just been friendly to him, he didn’t deserve…

**“I’m just a tow truck driver, I’ve never even been to London!”**

“That poor man…” said Seven, her eyes shut. She didn’t even want to _think_ about them actually doing this to Five, no way.

**Cha-Cha looked at him distastefully. “Does Number Five seem like he’d be a whimperer to you?”**

**Hazel scoffed. “No.”**

“Definitely not,” said Five. “What do they mean strong resemblance?!”

“Oh, all old people look the same,” said Four, still avoiding looking at the man. “They’re just being _ageist_.”

**Cha-Cha frowned. “The space between the eyes is different. The dimple. Were you the only person in the doughnut shop?”**

**The man gasped for breath. “I…I don’t know just the waitress and some kid.”**

“Shit,” muttered Two, looking over at Five nervously. It was only a matter of time before they figured it out.

**“Some kid? Elaborate.”**

**“H-He was weird.”**

**Hazel sighed. “This isn’t twenty questions, old man. Weird how?”**

“Just weird overall?” Six offered. He found himself in the strange position of not being off-put by the sight in front of them. He needed to have a _much_ stronger stomach than that, and that thought came to him accompanied by a dark laugh.

**“He…He said something about coming there when he was young.”**

Five bit a sigh down. Shouldn’t he know better than to talk to random strangers? Why didn’t he just go in, order, and leave?

**Now Cha-Cha looked intrigued. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”**

**“Italian for dinner?”**

“Jesus.”

**“Focus! I’m talking about the kid. Time travel’s a bitch, especially without a briefcase. What if the kid is Number Five?”**

**Hazel shrugged. “It’s a little hard to wrap your head around.”**

“The briefcases help them with time travel?” Now Five looked _much_ more interested. “What kind of organization is this?”

“Ask your older-self,” said One. “I think we all want to know.”

They all grimaced again as Cha-Cha ‘jump-started’ his memory, trying to ignore his yells of pain as he stammered out something about a department store.

“Why would you need--?”

“To go to a department store?” Five finished, raising his eyebrow at Seven. “I don’t know.”

**Back at the house again, Allison was standing in the hallway, on the phone.**

**“I’m leaving for the airport now, it’s not a big deal if I miss one session,” she looked upset. “Patrick, it was my father’s funeral, I’m pretty sure the court recognizes that as extenuating circumstances.”**

Three looked down, face still confused. “I don’t get it,” she said finally, trying to ignore the range of expressions on her sibling’s faces.

**‘Is that Claire?” Allison was speaking more quietly and desperately now. “Yes, I would like to say hello to my daughter if that’s alright with you. Patrick---”**

**She hung up angrily, closing her eyes for a moment.**

Three noticed that the older Seven, or _Vanya_ , had heard and she closed her eyes too. This was so embarrassing and awkward, why couldn’t she just have that phone call in peace?

**“Are you okay?”**

**Allison took a second. “Yeah.”**

Seven looked awkward, too. Why was she even bothering? It was obvious literally none of them wanted help from her, and hearing Allison say it out loud hardly made her flinch.

**“So you know what it’s like to love someone like this? Like you would do anything to make them happy? Like you would die, literally die just to know they’re okay?”**

They were all quiet, watching Allison, feeling uncomfortable and distant in a way that none of them knew how to voice out loud.

**“You’ve separated yourself from everyone and everything, you always have.”**

**“Because Dad made me.”**

**Allison tensed slightly. “Did Dad make you write that book about us too?”**

Seven looked away. She didn’t have any explanation, didn’t have the slightest idea why she would do something like that, but oh look, apparently she was just as guilty as Vanya was. She felt her cheeks grow warm, why was Vanya being so _stupid_? It was _Three_ \- completely perfect and always right about everything.

**“You’re an adult now,” said Allison, walking away as if irritated by Vanya’s lack of reaction. “You’re the only one responsible for your problems.”**

Three frowned, that was a _little_ harsh, but Seven was already completely turned away, looking like she wanted to vanish.

Thankfully, they were leaving the house, back into the blinding white of the prosthetics office where Klaus and Five were attempting to pull off some sort of partnership.

**“Like I told your son earlier—”**

Four let out a snort, looking sideways at Five who was glowering.

**“Any information about the prosthetics is strictly confidential. Without the clients consent, I simply cannot help you.”**

**Five was standing, leaning over the desk looking irate. “Well, we can’t get consent if you don’t give us a name.”**

Six noticed that both Five’s had the same, equally unimpressed expressions, and couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Not too much had changed, then.

**“Sorry, that’s not my problem. Now, if you’ll excuse me—”**

**Klaus jolted, like he’d been about to fall asleep, and blinked a few times. “And what about _my_ consent?”**

“What?” nearly all of them said at the same time, save for Seven who’d found a chair in the corner away from them to sit in.

**“Excuse me?”**

**“Who gave you permission…to lay your hands on my son?”**

“Where are you going with this?” asked Five warily, wondering if his future-self _really_ couldn’t have found someone else to go with him.

**Five and the doctor both looked completely confused. “What?”**

**“I didn’t touch your son,” said the doctor in a careful, slow voice.**

“Poor man,” muttered One, watching the scene uneasily.

**“Oh really?” Klaus challenged. “How’d he get that swollen lip, then?”**

**“He doesn’t have a swollen lip—”**

This time they _all_ let out noises, with varying degrees of shock as Klaus slammed Five in the face.

“What the fuck?!” Five turned to Four. “Was the nec—why are you laughing?!”

Four couldn’t answer him, he was laughing too hard. “You just….your face….out of nowhere…”

“None of us have been able to hit you before,” said Two, also laughing. “You always move out of the way too fast.”

“That’s not a good reason!”

**The doctor inhaled sharply and Five held his face, staring at Klaus wordlessly.**

**“I want it. Name, please. Now.”**

**“You’re crazy.”**

**Klaus chuckled, his eyes boring into the doctor. “You got no idea.”**

“Crazy or on something?” asked Six to Four, who shrugged. He was enjoying himself either way.

**He looked down at a snow globe sitting on the desk and smiled. “Peace on earth, that’s so _sweet_.”**

“Jesus!”

“Four!”

They all stared, open-mouthed at the sight: Klaus shaking with blood and glass all over his face, Five and the doctor’s dumfounded expressions.

**“God that hurt!”**

**“I’m calling sec—” Klaus knocked the phone out of his hand.**

“Thanks for calling them for me, though.”

**“There’s been an assault in Mr. Big’s office and we need security right away _Schnell_!” He put down the phone, and shook his head free of glass shards. “Now here’s what’s going to happen, Grant.”**

**“It..It’s Lance.”**

There was a collective eye roll, but also everyone leaned in, oddly interested in what Klaus was about to say.

**“In about sixty seconds, two security guards are going to burst through that door and there’s going to see a _whole lot of blood_ , and they’re going to wonder, ‘what the hell happened?’ and we’re going to tell them that you _beat the shit out of us_.”**

“Other Five looks way too pleased by this,” said Two. “This is insane.”

“No, it makes sense,” said Four dryly. “It’s satisfying your need for something violent to happen.”

Five stared at him. “Are you psychoanalyzing me?”

“Just pointing out that we’re _both_ too into this.”

**“You’ll do great in prison,” said Klaus, smiling without his eyes. “Trust me, I’ve been. Little piece of chicken like you, you’ll get passed around…you’ll do great.”**

**“You’re a sick bastard.”**

**Klaus blinked and spat out a piece of glass. “Thank you.”**

“Oh, I think we all knew I was most likely to get arrested,” said Four evasively, noticing the strange looks on his sibling’s faces.

“We saw Diego get _sort_ of arrested,” offered Six. “That counts.”

“It does _not_.”

“Other Five looks so impressed,” said Three, rolling her eyes. “You’re both acting like morons.”

**The doctor shuffled through a cabinet full of files, trying not to make eye contact with either of them. “Huh, that’s strange.”**

**“What?”**

**“The eye hasn’t been purchased by a client yet.”**

“What?” said Five, sharply, louder than his other-self had. “Why?”

“We don’t even know why you have the eye,” said Six, pointedly. “And you’re from the future.”

Five considered this but didn’t look happy about it.

**“This…” the doctor frowned. “This can’t be right, this serial number hasn’t even been manufactured yet.” He looked up slowly to Five, who had his eyes closed. “Where did you get this eye?”**

“Don’t we all want to know,” said Two, as they all frowned, trying to think about it.

**“Well, this isn’t good.” They were outside the building, walking down the stairs.**

**“I was pretty good though. What about _my_ consent, bitch?”**

**“It doesn’t matter!” Five turned around, looking more like he had before: deeply frustrated.**

And once again, Five wore the same expression.

**Klaus sighed. “What’s the big deal with this eye anyway?”**

**“Because there’s someone out there who’s going to lose an eye in the next seven days who’ll bring about the end of the world as we know it.”**

“How could you know that?” asked One, more curious than anything. “I mean…it didn’t look like there was anything left behind. Couldn’t the eye just have…fallen out of someone random?”

“Gruesome, Number One,” said Four, but he was thinking something along similar lines. Why was Five so sure it was connected if he claimed he didn’t know how it started?

**Klaus looked like he didn’t know what to make of that. “So…anyway, can I have my twenty bucks now?”**

“Your money? This is the _Apocalypse_.” Said Five, looking at Four angrily. “Isn’t this more important?”

“I mean sure,” said Four, unfazed. “But deal’s a deal, right? And it’s not like you’re talking about the Apocalypse, it honestly would sound made up if we literally didn’t just go there ourselves.”

“Good to know neither of you change very much,” muttered Two, watching as the others argued about the exact same thing.

**“You need to lighten up, old man,” said Klaus, as Five went to sit on the stairs. “Hey, I bet I know why you’re so uptight. You must be horny as hell!”**

Five let out a noise from the back of his throat. “Oh my god.”

“Forty five years is a long time,” said Four, not because _he_ particularly wanted to talk about sex with his brother (actually, scratch that, he would like to do that with literally none of them ever), but because Five’s face was so funny. “People have needs.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.”

Four laughed, frowning only when he noticed he wasn’t getting paid, but the uncomfortable faces on _everyone’s_ faces were definitely worth it. “I wonder who Dolores is?”

“ _Who_ —”

“Your future-self _just_ said—”

“Does it matter?” asked One tiredly. “What you said doesn’t make any sense anyway,” he muttered, as the scene changed around them. How could he have been in the Apocalypse but also been with someone for thirty years? Maybe One misheard him.

**Vanya was playing a mournful song on her violin, standing in the middle of her apartment, eyes closed.**

Seven watched her silently, head tilted slightly as she listened to the music. It was good. She was good. So, at least she had that going for her?

**There was a knock on the door, and Vanya didn’t stop playing. “He’s not here, Mrs. Kowalski.”**

**Knock again. Vanya sighed and put down the violin, striding to the door. “Mr. Puddles isn’t here—”**

“Doesn’t really look like Mrs. Kowalski,” commented Six mildly. He didn’t really want to involve himself in whatever was between Three and Seven, but he didn’t want either of them stewing the whole time either.

**“Oh, can I help you?”**

**“I’m Leonard,” said the man. He looked normal enough, average height, average face. But he smiled nicely at her confusion. “Your 4:00.”**

**Vanya’s eyes widened slightly. “I’m so sorry, I forgot.”**

Seven thought that he looked a little old to be a student, but, well, people could learn at any age she supposed?

**“I promise, I haven’t seen Mr. Puddles.”**

**“Sorry, it’s my neighbor. She has this cat that always goes missing. She thinks I know where it is. I don’t. I…should stop talking. I’m sorry,” she sighed. “Please come in.”**

Five knew, in theory, that he lacked certain…social cues? Ability to know when to say the right thing? Scratch that, _all_ of them were pretty terrible, but Vanya sounded unbelievably awkward.

**Leonard did, putting his coat down on the couch. “I’m, uh…guessing I look a little different than your usual students?”**

**“Twenty or so years different.”**

**“Well, the ad didn’t say anything about age limits.”**

Their conversation continued in a similar manner, with Leonard making some joke about German, before Vanya directed him over to the corner where her violin was sitting.

“He’s really going to just pick it up?” Seven murmured to herself, almost rolling her eyes slightly.

“Would that…not be how you start playing an instrument?” asked One, surprising even himself slightly. He was more surprised with the expression on Seven’s face that said ‘absolutely-not’.

**Diego walked into the boxing studio, greeting people as he passed through the gym before walking down the stairs and stopping right outside the Boiler room, frowning.**

“You’re _still_ in there?” Two rounded on One.

“How do you know it’s me?!”

Two grunted with approval as Diego took out one of his knives and leaned against the door carefully.

**The knife flew in, curving around the entrance, striking next to Luther who woke up startled.**

“You’re throwing knives at me now?”

“I didn’t hit you, did I?”

**“What the hell?!”**

**“I smelled it was you.”**

**Luther stood up. “You could have killed me!”**

**“If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead.”**

“Nice to know you guys haven’t changed,” said Six, raising his eyebrows at One and Two, who were glowering at each other.

**Luther stood around awkwardly, handing Diego’s knife back to him. “Nice place.”**

**“I like it.”**

**“Why didn’t you tell me?”**

**“Tell you what?”**

“What, where I was living?” asked Two, nonplussed. “Weren’t you on the _moon_?”

**But Luther was holding up a poster. “You were in a fight here the night Dad died. The guys out there said it too.”**

**Diego shrugged. “I shouldn’t have to prove my innocence to you. Or anyone else in this family.”**

Now One was looking slightly guilty. “Hey, I didn’t mean—”

Whatever Two was going to say after that was drowned out by “Did Diego just crack a _raw egg_ into his mouth?!” coming from Four.

Two’s attention was diverted. “You were wearing like, rainbow-print underwear!”

**“I just thought—”**

**“I know what you thought,” Diego smiled tightly. “Have a nice day, brother.”**

**Luther left, setting the poster down, and walked out without looking at him. Diego stared off into space, like he was going to say something else but didn’t.**

One and Two both shifted uncomfortably, not really looking or speaking, similar to how Three and Seven were also avoiding eye contact.

‘Things are looking good,’ thought Six, very nearly sighing but deciding not to. They were back in Vanya’s apartment, with noise coming out of the violin in a distinctly unpleasant way.

Seven, actually, looked fairly pleased. “That’s not bad,” she commented, ignoring the faces her siblings were making.

**“It’s coming along,” said Vanya, right as the strings squeaked.**

**“I guess I chose the right teacher.”**

**Vanya smiled very briefly. “I don’t know about that. My next student could probably lecture me on what I’m doing wrong. She’s a bit of a prodigy.”**

‘Where as I’ve never been the prodigy of anything,’ thought Seven, suddenly feeling bad again. Even some of her students were better than her?

**“Well, that’s okay,” said Leonard. “I’ve never been a prodigy at anything.”**

**“That makes two of us.”**

Five glanced over at Seven, watching her face return to its gloomy state. How often did the future have to remind them that she was ordinary? She knew it, they knew it, why did they need to reminder?

**She stood. “I’ll see you next week? You can practice the bow hold and maybe get a violin?”**

**Leonard stood too. “You can be honest. Do you think it’s weird wanting to learn violin this late in life?”**

**“No,” said Vanya. “Monet didn’t really start painting until his forties. He did alright for himself. If you love music, then you’re in the right place.”**

That was something. Seven listened with the same reminders she’d told herself a thousand times- what mattered was loving it and working hard, not being naturally gifted.

**Leonard chuckled. “I’d say you’re describing my dad more than me. He was the music lover. That’s why I’m here actually—he passed away a while ago. We had a complicated relationship. Didn’t really get to know him, you know? But he loved violin and that was not my thing. So I guess I’m here to…understand him better. If that makes sense.”**

**He looked up at her. “Family, you know? It’s never easy.”**

**Vanya’s face softened. She did know.**

Seven’s face mirrored Vanya’s. He seemed like a nice guy- maybe things weren’t so bad if she got to teach people like that.

**“Believe me, I uh…get it.”**

**“See you next week, then.”**

**Leonard put on his coat and then hesitated. “I’m a word worker. I have a shop in Bricktown. You should, uh, stop by sometime.”**

“Is he asking you _out_?” Three suddenly forgot that she wasn’t speaking to Seven, who’s face had suddenly gone bright red.

“I…I don’t think so,” she said, almost stammering. “I think he’s just being nice.”

**It didn’t look like Vanya knew what to make of it either, her face a little confused and then a little sad when he left.**

**Back at the house, Allison was sitting out on one of the windows, smoking, looking off into the distance sadly.**

Three grimaced. Wasn’t she supposed to be protecting her voice, not messing it up?

**“Miss Allison.”**

**Allison hastily snuffed it out. “Pogo. How’d you know I was up here?”**

“Probably because our house is completely wired,” muttered Five. Four heard him and grimaced.

**“Oh, it wasn’t very hard,” said Pogo, coming closer. “This is where you always used to come when you were upset.”**

**“Who told you—” Allison sighed. “Luther?”**

Three glared at One, who raised his arms defensively.

**Pogo shook his head. “Actually, Miss Vanya. She called the house to make sure you were okay.”**

Three felt her face grow hot, her expression mirroring Allison’s closely. Even after she’d said all that stuff?

**Allison sighed and stood up. “Yeah, I…I said some pretty unkind things to her.”**

**“She’s your sister, she knows you don’t mean it.”**

**“Doubt it,” said Allison. “She doesn’t know anything about me, which is fine because I don’t know shit about her.”**

Seven looked startled somehow, like Three admitting that 1) she was wrong and 2) she didn’t know anything about her was…very nearly unbelievable? Three and Seven had a friendly _enough_ relationship, but they weren’t exactly close sisters.

**“It’s just…” Allison swallowed. “It’s been a long time since we’ve all been under this roof.”**

**“Almost 13 years.”**

“So, what happened 13 years ago?” asked Five. It wasn’t him leaving- that was closer to 17 years before, and 13 years before would mean, “When we…when you all were 17.”

The mistake hung in the air. Two shrugged, being the first to break it. “Plenty of people leave at 17. It’s almost 18, anyway.”

“Or…” said Four in a quiet voice, looking over at Six, who suddenly looked still. Then none of them wanted to speak, feeling the tension rise slightly.

**“How have you been here alone?”**

**“One grows used to things…even if we shouldn’t,” said Pogo. “Come with me, I want to show you something. But make sure you fully extinguish the cigarette—wouldn’t want to start a fire.”**

**Allison smiled ruefully, walking over to do so and then out of the room.**

“He somehow always knows,” said Three, curious about whatever Pogo wanted to show her.

**“Your father stopped recording years ago, but, I still come in here from time to time. When I’m missing you kids.”**

“What?” Five jumped over to what Allison and Pogo were crouched in front of. “ _Stopped_ recording?”

Everyone’s eyes were wide, mouths open, wanting to feel more surprise than they actually were. There was a difference between suspecting that they were being recorded to the knowledge that you _were_ being recorded, especially while sleeping.

“That’s…creepy to think about,” said One finally, looking just as uneasy as the others.

**“Most families have home movies to look back on, we have surveillance footage?”**

**“I thought it might cheer you up.”**

“Why would it?” asked Three, frowning, but Allison leaned in closer, her face softening.

**“It does…look how little we are,” she said, looking from frame to frame. “Oh…it’s me and Ben.” She swallowed. “I miss him.”**

Three looked over at Six and tried to smile. “I…”

“It’s okay,” said Six quietly, also watching the videos with a closed expression.

**“And Vanya…” Allison frowned. It was easy to see now, all the videos were of some of them together, playing or practicing or talking. But in each one, the younger Vanya was alone, practicing.**

**“Why didn’t we ever include her? I can’t imagine anyone treating Claire like that.”**

And then it was awkward again, Seven feeling eyes on her and turning pink again. Three looked almost aghast—why did Allison care? It wasn’t like they _ignored_ her or anything, but there was a small pit of guilt in her stomach.

**Pogo tilted his head. “You were a child.”**

**“I’m not anymore,” said Allison. “And neither is she.”**

Three opened her mouth, as if to comment or respond or even _apologize_ but then she closed it. She didn’t really know what to say, a feeling that was getting uncomfortably familiar.

**“You can stay and watch as long as you’d like,” said Pogo. “There’re more in the cabinet.” He left, leaving Allison with the recorded memories.**

**She shuffled through them, an unlabeled one catching her eye. She put the tape in the player, her eyes widening slightly. “Oh God…Dad…”**

“Wait, what is it?” One tried to get closer to see the small screen, but they were whisked away again.

“What was on that tape? Did any of you see?”

“No,” said Two. “Too fast.”

They were in a parking lot now, walking into a large, dark building. “More interestingly…what’s going on _here_?” asked Four. “Someone going shopping in the middle of the night?”

**A familiar pop and flash of light told them who it was. Five stood in the department store, eyes scanning the aisles. He turned on a flashlight and appeared to be shining it at the mannequins as he walked through.**

“What are you doing?”

Five let out a grunt and was about to say, ‘I don’t _know_ ’ for what felt like the 1500th time when the other Five stopped, looking at one of the mannequins in particular.

**The hardness was gone from his face, an expression of something close to sadness overtaking him. “Delores,” he said quietly, looking at the mannequin. “It’s good to see you.”**

“Uh,” Three made a face. “Why are you talking to it? Like it’s real?”

“No, remember, you said something about a Delores earlier,” said Seven, frowning slightly. “But you said…you said that she was with you during the…the Apocalypse.”

“But this is a mannequin,” said Two blankly, like the rest of them hadn’t noticed. “You can’t…you can’t _be_ with a mannequin—”

“I’m sure some people would disagree,” said Four, inspecting Dolores more closely. “She looks like a very nice mannequin—”

“It’s a _mannequin_.”

**“It’s been a rough couple of days,” he said quietly.**

Five swallowed. Something was wrong here. He shouldn’t…he shouldn’t be talking to something that wasn’t real, looking so strange, but before he could say anything or even look at his sibling’s strange expressions—

**_Don’t, stop me now._ **

**_Don’t, stop me now._ **

****

**Two figures stood in the shadows, masks making identification all-too-easy.**

“Shit!” Two’s eyes widened, just as the gunfire started again.

**“No!” yelled Five, diving out of the way as the tempo of the music and shots increased. “Oh, _shit_ it’s them.” **

**He ran forward, through the bullets to grab the mannequin before gently placing her down. “I’ll be back,” he said, before he started to run again.**

“Jeez, they’re really coming for you,” said Four, wincing at the noise as they all crouched down below the firing range. None of them exactly wanted to _test_ the theory that nothing could harm them.

**Five grabbed a knife from one of the gardening displays, swung it a few times, then made a jump that landed him right next to Cha-Cha; he thrust the knife at her shoulder, twisted, and jumped away before Hazel could shoot him.**

They all knew Five was fast but Five was _fast_ , and apparently being 58 didn’t change that much.

Four meanwhile, let out a laugh. “The other one is looking at elastic wrist splits, remember how he was complaining?”

Five let out a grunt- they couldn’t even be bothered to stay professional? But, they were still shooting at him.

**_Don’t stop me, don’t stop me, don’t stop me, hey, hey, hey._ **

****

“You keep getting good musical numbers,” said Six, almost more to himself than anyone else. “I like the drums.”

****

That also earned one of Five’s irritated looks.

**Five grabbed Delores, leapt over another display, and seemingly vanished, just as the sound of police sirens could be heard.**

**“Damn, the bastard must have jumped again.”**

**“Come on, let’s go.”**

**But Five hadn’t jumped—he was sitting right underneath the display, clutching Delores and shaking, his face full of sweat and, for an instant, another expression he rarely wore.**

“You look afraid,” said Two suddenly, and Five glared back.

“Don’t I have a right to be? Those two are crazy.”

But it was an unspoken rule that Five _never_ showed fear, in kind of a crazy, not-so-much-as-macho but _intense_ desire to never show any kind of emotional weakness, of any kind. A lesson they’d all been taught, but one that Five in particular was very good at employing.

“Shit,” said One, grimacing as they all did- no one was exactly _surprised_ to see the bloated, bleeding, and burned body of the tow truck driver hanging from the ceiling, but it didn’t mean it was a pleasant sight.

Seven shuddered as the detective from before came into view, taking in the scene with a worried expression.

**“Shots fired at Gimbel Brothers Department Store, repeat, shots fired.”**

**Detective Patch and Diego both received the message, grabbed their belongings, and went to the scene.**

“I guess police radios are cheap enough to get,” muttered Two, watching his future-self pack a bag that shouldn’t have been ready and start to move.

**“Luther! I’ve been looking for you!”**

**“You’re not gone yet?”**

**Allison came up to Luther breathlessly. “No, well I was going to go, but then Pogo showed me this—”**

“Creepy footage of us being filmed,” said Five under his breath, looking displeased.

**“Well, listen,” said Luther with a sigh. “I was wrong about Dad’s death. I was wrong about Diego. You know, to accuse my own brother of that is just—”**

Two raised his eyebrows at One, who looked just as flummoxed as the rest of them- he was admitting he’d been _wrong_.

**“No, I know, I get it—”**

**“Seeing all of you and being back here…I should be the one who’s trying to bring us back together, not tear us apart—”**

That sounded more like One. ‘Not in a bad way,’ thought Three, looking over at him. ‘Just more what we’re used to.’

**“Will you shut up?!”**

**“What?”**

**Allison took in a deep breath. “You were right. About Dad. Come on, I have to show you something.”**

“What?” breathed out One. He’d been so ready, well, almost ready to accept that Luther wasn’t thinking clearly about things, but…

“Something in the tapes?” guessed Six aloud, but they were moving again down the darkened hallway.

**Luther and Allison rounded the corner and saw Five, both of them looking at him for a split second like he was a ghost. He looked small.**

Five decided he hated that look, not that he could exactly blame him.

**“Five, what happened?”**

**“Are you okay? Can we help you with something?”**

“Now would be a great time to mention the impending Apocalypse,” said Three, half-joking, but her smile fell as Luther reached out his arm and Five grabbed it, fast and almost…panicked?

**“There’s nothing you can do,” he said forcefully, his face heavy and filled with an angry kind of grief that made him look _so_ much older.**

“I was only trying to help—” said One, looking down somehow but then they started moving again, the kind of violent motion they were learning meant more _time_ more _distance_.

“Goddammit,” hissed Two. “Can’t we just stay in…” His voice faltered. The smell shouldn’t have been familiar, but it was. How long exactly had it been since they’d heard those deep bells?

**_Don’t ask me what you know is true._ **

**_Don’t have to tell you, I love your precious heart._ **

**The sky was cloudy with ash, and Five slowly stood up from the rubble, his face pale and still confused and afraid. He looked at the remnants of the house when something caught his eye. An arm, outstretched, clutching a bloody, prosthetic eye.**

“Oh my god,” Three’s hands went to her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at Luther’s body, buried under the fragments of rock and stone. “Oh, god.”

One swallowed, feeling his face lose color. That was him…that was _him_ …dead. His own dead body. Not as terrifying if it was what he looked like now, but…

“Jesus,” said Two slowly. “ _You_ had the eye.”

**Five picked it out, holding it in his hand as he stared at the man, face devoid of recognition.**

“I don’t know,” said Five suddenly, feeling something horrible rise in his stomach. “I don’t…”

And they all realized it in that moment- he had no way of knowing that it was Luther. That it was _One_. Unless…

**Then something changed in his face, another pair of bodies nearby. He blinked, his lip moving slightly as he walked over, almost in slow motion. Allison and Diego, covered in dust and soot, lifeless.**

Three felt the tears come, despite willing herself not to. But she looked at Allison’s face, _her_ face, and at Two’s dumbfounded expression as he stood over his own corpse and she felt very afraid. Very, very afraid. Something caused this…something did this to them, it wasn’t a coincidence that they…that they were together.

**Five started shaking, looking at their faces more closely, before he turned around again, his brain screaming in denial.**

**One more body was splayed out, not as covered as the others, and Five froze, staring without blinking because _no no no no_. **

**_And they could never, ever, tear us apart._ **

“I always wondered what I’d look like dead,” said Four, seemingly less shaken than the others as he stared at Klaus’s body. “Touched that you look so upset for me.”

But Five shook his head, looking nearly as distraught as the identical Five beside them did. “I-It’s...” he stuttered slightly. “The umbrella tattoo.”

They all froze, staring at Klaus’s arm almost morbidly. It was more faded than the ones on their own arms, but the same nonetheless.

“Shit,” said Five. “ _Shit_!” He bit his lip, hard, something angry and sad in his eyes. “This isn’t happening.”

Just as he spoke, things froze again, the burning smoke eerier in stillness. 

**_Do you wish to continue?_ **

****

This time, none of them felt quite as eager, the image of the four corpses horrifically fresh in their minds. “I think we have to,” said Six finally, when no one else spoke. “So we can stop this.”

“So we can stop a few things,” said Seven, looking at him and at Five, who was still shaking.

“Yeah,” said One quietly, looking at Two, Three, and Four with serious eyes. “We do.”

They started to move again, though, no more words appeared. Instead, it was as if they were in some kind of apartment, albeit one that was hardly furnished except for necessities.

“What is this place?” asked Two, frowning as he looked around. It was…completely different than their house, which was stuffed full of things but uncomfortable and distant. This was clean, simple, and oddly inviting.

He instantly didn’t trust it.

“It looks like an apartment,” said Five, testily, before biting his lip down. Thankfully, Two didn’t say anything back.

“It’s been almost two days, hasn’t it?” said Six. “Maybe whatever or whoever brought us here is saying that we can rest now.”

“Rest?” Croaked out Allison, her voice hoarse. She couldn’t shake the image of her body and her brothers corpses out of her mind.

But she was tired. Her mind was moving a hundred miles an hour, filled with ash and death, but her body was tired. They’d been moving almost constantly, going from gunfight to the literal Apocalypse and back. They’d been on the _moon_.

“I think you’re right, look over here,” said One, having moved further into the apartment. The room he was standing in the doorway of was nearly as large as the kitchen and living room, with…seven beds lined up neatly, seven small tables, and seven tidy piles of clothing.

“…Interesting…” muttered Two, cautiously walking around. “Kind of feels like a trap.”

**_Not a trap._ **

****

Two jumped and swore, nearly colliding with the words. “And that makes it less suspicious?!”

“We’re probably fine,” said Five idly, his face mostly calm again although his eyes still carried the panic of before. “I mean, we could’ve been killed at any point.”

They all stared at the beds, hesitating before moving towards them. Other than the pile of clothes, there was only one object by one of the beds. 

“Oh!” said Seven, her eyes wide, moving quickly towards the small, orange bottle. “It’s been two days?!”

She’d completely forgotten, and her siblings barely watched as she dry swallowed. They were occupied, instead, by the rest of the beds: one had a deep gold dress that Three picked up hesitatingly- they _never_ wore clothes that weren’t their uniforms.

A long, black turtleneck that Four rubbed between his fingers; a smart, blue sweater that matched Five’s eyes almost exactly; a buttery yellow sweatshirt that fit One perfectly.

It was eerie. It didn’t make Two feel any better about things. But he did like the leather jacket by his bed- maybe Diego knew what he was doing.

“So, uh…we’ve learned a lot.” They had all climbed into bed, awkwardly (one bedroom? Really?) and One cleared his throat. They’d been positioned in more-or-less of a circle.

Seven thought that she liked circles _much_ better than lines. And they weren’t even in order: she was next to Three and Five.

“Luther is definitely taking steroids.” said Two, finding that as soon as he put his head down he really was actually tired.

“Hey!”

“You do look pretty big, dude,” said Four absently. “And I’ve been to prison which, shocker.”

There was a lot more they could say. Five stuck in the Apocalypse for forty five years and finding their adult dead bodies and maybe in love with a mannequin. Seven had written a book about their lives. Three had lost custody of her daughter. One on the moon for four years. Four was using more than any of them thought one person could. Two being a vigilante. Six…

“How do you think it happened?” whispered Four to him, perhaps more comfortable (and uncomfortable) with the idea of death than the rest of them, who flinched at the question.

Six looked up at the ceiling, and he thought about the answer to _that_ question and about the mysterious Commission being after Five, about the prosthetic eyeball, and most of all, about how they were the most dysfunctional adults he’d ever seen.

“I don’t know,” he said, saying aloud what everyone was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, angsty ending. Actually, I'm pretty sure all of these episodes have emo endings. Oh well, that's why we watch, right?
> 
> Episode 2 is done! It's been super great reading everyone's feedback and ideas, and I have made edits to the chapters before uploading so it's definitely worthwhile. And now the kiddos have a little space where they can ~talk~ about things.
> 
> See everyone on Monday!


	5. Extra Ordinary, Part 1

When Three woke up, she didn’t realize where she was at first. She couldn’t tell if everything had been one long, horribly detailed dream until she took a look at the room where her siblings were still sleeping.

One was neatly tucked inside his sheets; Two had his arms crossed over his chest, mouth opened slightly; Four was tangled up in the blankets chaotically; Five…

‘He looks small,’ thought Three, looking at him as the breaths made his chest rise and fall.

And wasn’t that a funny thought. She never thought of her brother as being _small_ , not when he was always so fast and easy to argue and always right. But he looked small now—too small to be alone in a deserted wasteland.

Six was curled up, nearly buried, and all Three could think was dead dead _dead_ , as in permanent and never-can-come-back-from. It wasn’t _fair_.

She turned away, before she could get any angrier about it, and she saw Seven sitting up, eyes glazed forward.

“Hey,” said Three carefully, not forgetting what had happened between them yesterday…or in the future.

Seven didn’t appear to hear her for a second, grimacing slightly. “Oh, hey,” she said distractedly.

“You okay?”

“Didn’t sleep well,” said Seven, making a face. “You’re all such loud sleepers.”

Three hadn’t noticed, but she’d slept surprisingly well. The beds were comfortable.

“Want to look for breakfast?” she asked, instead. Her stomach rumbled loudly, reminding her of the distinct lack of food she’d eaten.

Seven’s eyes lit up, and she followed Three into the little kitchen.

By the time the boys had all woken up and sleepily stumbled in, Three and Seven had found and set out a literal mountain of muffins that they had happily already started eating.

“There’s blueberry, chocolate, lemon, something with oats in it…” said Three, her mouth full of crumbs.

One, Four, and Six immediately sat down to eat, while Five and Two examined the tower suspiciously.

“Now we’re getting fed? And actually eating the food?” Two said, at the same time Five went “Who’s favorite breakfast food is _muffins_?”

“Mine,” said Seven, almost surprised when no one else said anything. “I mean, they’re pretty good.” She added hastily.

Five looked nonplussed but took a plate with one of the bright blue muffins, looking at it like it was radioactive. Two grumbled something about “trying to get yourselves killed” but ate a muffin anyway.

As they finished up, putting the plates onto the counter, One opened his mouth, as if to say ‘now what?’ but—

**_Extra Ordinary_ **

****

“Extra Ordinary?” said Five, frowning. “Or Extraordinary?”

“That’s the…” Seven grimaced, turning pinker as attention was on her again. “That’s the name…of the book that Vanya wrote.”

Before anyone could comment, the pulling started again, movement through time and space.

‘Backwards,’ thought Five, surprising himself, as they hurtled. Or was he just guessing? Something about it felt familiar.

**_5 Years Before_ **

****

**Vanya was walking across a street, her face pinched and drawn, eyes flickering at the ground. She stopped in front of a pawn store window and stared at the vintage Umbrella Academy comic books. Then at something above it—a bright typewriter.**

They all watched as Vanya typed, moving through time as her eyes flitted across the page.

**A neatly bundled manuscript, picked up thoughtfully by an editor. A photographer who put Vanya’s photo on the book. An international bestseller.**

**_My name is Vanya Hargreeves, and this is my story. We were never a real family. We were our father’s creation, family in name, not in fact._ **

****

Seven’s stomach was a tightly wound pit. She could _feel_ her siblings staring at her, although none of them said anything, she could almost _hear_ the thoughts swirling.

**“In the end, after our brother Ben died, there was really nothing connecting us. We were just strangers living under the same roof, destined to be alone, starved for attention, damaged by our upbringing, and haunted by what might have been.”**

Six started, forgetting for a second what his new name was. “Y-You’re bringing me into this? What’s your problem?”

“Yeah,” Four looked uncharacteristically blank. “What the fuck?”

Seven’s face was bright red, mouth slightly open as they watched each of her adult siblings’ reactions: Luther doing pushups while reading, Allison’s wide eyes as she sat getting her makeup done, Diego punching her _face_.

(Three wondered for a second if she was the only one who noticed the tear marks on Luther’s copy of the book. What the _hell_?)

**“She wrote that?” said Ben, eyes wide as he stood behind Klaus in a meeting. Klaus waved him away. “I can’t believe she would do that.”**

**Even Five crouched down in the dirt, his face dusty and covered in ash, flicking through the pages.**

Seven swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She couldn’t look at any of them, this was too awful and embarrassing, oh my _god_.

**_In the end, we all wanted to be loved by a man incapable of giving love. Our father never missed an opportunity to remind me that I was ordinary. If you’re raised to believe the benchmark for anything is extraordinary, what do you do if you’re not?_ **

****

“That’s not…” Three surprised herself with how even her voice sounded. None of her brothers looked like they were able to speak. “That’s not fair.”

Seven avoided eye contact. “I….”

“It’s not that great,” said Six, and everyone looked at him in surprise with the amount of anger in his voice. “I _wish_ I could just get ignored, you have no idea what it’s like—”

“No, I don’t,” said Seven, louder than she expected herself to. “I mean,” She cleared her throat, face still burning, but she looked at Six as directly as she could. “I’m sorry. I, or Vanya, shouldn’t have….said all that stuff. But I don’t know. I don’t know anything about what it’s like.”

“It’s not an excuse—”

Seven looked at Two now, who was nearly as agitated-looking as Six. “It’s not. I wouldn’t want anyone talking about me in public either,” But she gave a small, sad shrug, watching as Vanya in present day ran into orchestra late.

“But you’ve never had treat you like you don’t exist,” she said quietly, turning away, and none of them spoke, all varying levels of silence.

Only Five gave Seven a thoughtful look, though she didn’t see it.

**They were back in the house, Luther and Allison staring at a small, black and white screen. In it, Grace stood silently while Reginald Hargreeves appeared to choke on something, clutch his heart, and then collapse onto the bed.**

“Shit,” said One, eyebrows furrowed in way strikingly similar to the way Luther’s were. “Why isn’t she helping?!”

**“Play it again.”**

**“We’ve watched it over and over.”**

**Luther was quiet, watching the scene. “I guess he started using the old security system again. He was getting more paranoid…thought people were out to get him. Well,” he tilted his head, trailing off.**

“Wait, you don’t think Mom is _killing_ him there?!” Two burst out, suddenly understanding what Luther was getting at. “There’s no way. She wouldn’t poison him!”

“I didn’t say that!” said One hastily. “But she’s not helping, either!”

“At least talk to her first,” said Two, crossing his arms, trying not to look as nervous as he felt.

**The two of them sat at the kitchen table, glasses of orange juice set out as Grace hummed and cracked eggs into a skillet.**

**“Mom?” Luther finally ventured. “We need to ask you some questions about the night that…that Dad died. Do you remember what was happening?”**

**Grace’s humming stopped. “Of course. Sunset, 7:33 p.m. Moon was waxing crescent, dinner was Cornish hen—”**

“Not really what we’re looking for here,” muttered Five under his breath, ignoring the look that Two shot him.

**“No, uh, after,” Luther cleared his throat. “Later. In his bedroom. Did you see him?”**

**Grace was silent for a second before suddenly smiling again. “I don’t recall!” She started to hum, tending to the eggs.**

That was stranger. “What does she mean, she doesn’t recall?” asked Six, frowning. “Doesn’t she…doesn’t she remember everything?”

**“Were you…ever angry with Dad?” Allison spoke up, after exchanging a look with Luther. “I mean…it must have been hard after we all left.”**

**“Your father was a good man. A kind man. He was very good to me,” said Grace. “Of course there were days, you kids kept me oh so busy—” She stopped, her smile somewhat frozen.**

“What was she going to say?”

“I don’t _know_.”

Two looked nervously as she seemed to forget all about it and bring over the plates. What was wrong with her?

**They’d moved back to the department store, broken glass and mannequins strewn around the floor. Diego was crouched down, examining something.**

“You’re really just two steps behind me,” said Five, staring at the chaotic scene around them. “Bet Eudora’s going to be mad.”

**Sure enough- “Do you really not understand the chain of custody? If you touch it, I can’t use it.”**

**Diego held his hand up. “Let me save you some time running ballistics. These nine-millimeters haven’t been manufactured since—”**

**“1963. I know. We found them at a murder scene last night.”**

“Weird,” said Four conversationally. “”Hey, didn’t they say something about you doing something in 1966? Coincidence?”

Five shrugged, watching warily.

**“Ishmael’s towing. We found him hanging from the ceiling,” Eudora stopped and looked at Diego. “These people aren’t slowing down. If you’ve got any fresh ideas, I’m all ears.”**

Three smiled despite herself.

**Diego looked back at her. “The guy’s kid?”**

“If only I had a picture,” said Two, almost glaring at Five, who glared back at him.

**“I’ve got units tracking the extended family.” Eudora sighed. “Only knowledge we have is that it was two shooters running out of here wearing, get this, creepy kids masks.”**

**“The city’s really going to shit, isn’t it.”**

**“From the guy in spandex?”**

Even Six cracked a smile, looking at Two’s irritated expression.

**“It’s leather,” said Diego, getting closer to her. “And you used to like it. A lot, if I recall.”**

Three let out a small shriek, covering her mouth instantly. “I didn’t need to know that!”

“Know what?” asked Two, looking wildly between her and Four, who had started laughing as well. “Know what?!”

“Anything about _any_ of your sex lives!”

“WHAT?!”

The outburst came from One, Two, _and_ Five, loudly, while Six and Seven just started choking, looking around wildly while Three and Four started laughing harder.

“What does leather have to do—” Two shut his mouth and shook his head violently. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

**“God, please un-remember that.”**

**“Etched into the databank, Eudora.”**

**Eudora rolled her eyes, walking away. Diego called after her. “Detective? I do give a shit.”**

**That made her smile slightly, as she turned to her partner who sighed. “I still can’t believe the two of you used to—”**

**“Not another word, Beeman. Not another damn word.”**

“Well, that confirms _that_ ,” said Four, amusing himself more at Two’s bright red face than anything else. “She seems like a nice lady.”

“She’s _old_.”

“You’re old,” said Three. “And she does seem nice. You messed it up, though.”

**They were back in the hall where the orchestra practiced, Vanya slowly walking into a bathroom, washing her hands awkwardly next to the woman who sat in front of her.**

**“Helen?” she ventured, walking over. “You were uh, really great today. Really, really great.”**

**Helen barely spared her a glance. “Thanks.”**

Five grimaced. She was just giving her a _compliment_ , but then he remembered he typically had the same offhand approach whenever anyone paid him a compliment.

**“It’s uh, those runs in the Stravinsky. I’ve been hacking at them for weeks, and you just make—”**

**“Them look easy?” Helen sighed. “What’s your name again?”**

**“Vanya.”**

**“Vanya. How many years have you been stuck as third chair? Sometimes it’s not about the practice, it’s just whether you have it or not.”**

Seven turned red and looked down at the ground, hoping her siblings weren’t looking at her. Of course the _one thing_ she thought she was good at, maybe even a little more than good at, and it turns out she was mediocre at that too. Of course.

Why did she even bother then? What was the point? She barely watched as the adult Vanya swallowed her pills, standing alone in the bathroom.

**Cha-Cha grimaced as she took a curling iron to her shoulder to cauterize the wound, looking over at Hazel as he sat on the bed, wrist in an elastic splint.**

**“How can you even watch that crap?” she asked, gesturing at the TV.**

**“Oh, I think it’s interesting,” said Hazel. “How ordinary people live their lives. Picking out paint color like the fate the world depends on it. There’s beauty in the mundane, sometimes.”**

Before anyone could say anything, a noise from the bathroom alerted them, drawing attention over. It was as if a tubed pipe was built into the wall, 26 engraved at the top, opening with a hiss.

**Cha-Cha twisted the top open, dumping a rolled up slip of paper into Hazel’s splinted hand.**

**“Seven percent reduction in payment due to job delay. Further reduction every 24 hours until job completion.” Hazel crumpled up the paper angrily.**

Five’s eyes were shining a bit, though he didn’t smile. “Means they’ll be even more desperate now.”

**“Well, that’s just—” Hazel huffed. “It’s been one lousy day. Let’s see them get out from behind their desks, get their hands dirty for once. Damn lazy bastards.”**

**“Are you done?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**Cha-Cha nodded. “Well, let’s get back out there and kill this little shit.”**

“Not that I disagree,” said Four, nose twitching. “But why do they want to kill you again?”

Five rolled his eyes, swallowed down something insulting, and settled for stiffly shrugging his shoulders.

“Jesus Christ, are you sewing up your arm?!” One made a face, watching the other Five barely flinch as he threaded the needle through. “Couldn’t have asked Mom?”

Two, meanwhile, had gone very pale and realized if he had to see _anymore sewing flesh_ he would probably pass out.

“It doesn’t look that hard,” said Five, frowning a little at the train band-aid.

“You really can’t get better clothes?” asked Three, which predictably, resulted in another eye roll.

“I have _priorities_.”

**Five opened up the window and started to climb down the fire escape, watching with mild interest as Klaus dug through the dumpster, muttering something.**

“It’s you again,” said One, unnecessarily, as they all looked at Ben whenever they were allowed to see him. He was draped over the stairs, looking down.

**“Can we go to a movie?” he asked. “Or go to the ocean?”**

“That’s boring, I can only go where you go?” asked Six mildly, growing a little more used to the whole ‘he-was-a-ghost-thing’ but Four didn’t smile back.

“Oh, I doubt it,” he said. “That’s not really how it works.”

“How does it work, then?”

The others looked at Four curiously, while Klaus continued to search loudly. Four shrugged. “Ghosts _can_ go wherever the hell they want. But when they can find someone who know they’re there, that’s why they stay. Or because you find garbage diving so much fun.”

Six frowned, what was _that_ supposed to mean, but then the other Five was leaving again, stealing a van and driving off.

**He parked the car across the street from MeriTech, watching intently as the man from earlier walked in holding coffee. “No I’m not drunk,” he said aloud, to the mannequin half beside him. “I’m working. We just have to wait.”**

Five frowned, there were probably better ways to do this that didn’t involve talking to his imaginary friend, weren’t there? But before he could think about what, they were back in the Academy again.

**“I don’t like this anymore than you do, but she’s hiding something.”**

**“Hiding? To me she just sounded confused.”**

“Yeah, why are you calling her Grace?” asked Two, hotly. “She’s not just a machine!”

“I’m not the one saying it!” One put his hands up defensively. “Isn’t that what you were saying before? It’s not _us_ saying this stuff!”

“This definitely isn’t the time to ask about her kid,” Six said under his breath as One and Two continued to argue. “Read the room, Luther.”

**“I don’t want to talk about it.”**

**Luther eased himself onto the sofa. “It’s just, when we were kids, we used be able to talk about anything.”**

**“And then we grew up,” But Allison’s face softened slightly, and she stared upward.**

Three looked over at One, his face slightly downcast, and felt a ping of regret. She _should_ be able to talk to him of all people about it, and she did want to know what happened…

**“Things got ugly between Patrick and me,” she said, arms crossed. “Now the court says I have to do this mandatory court therapy thing before I can have visitation.”**

**“What for?”**

**Allison looked over at him, guilt on her face.**

“Oh,” said Three, feeling a little guilt churn in her stomach. “Oh.”

**Even as Allison talked through it, trying to explain, the look on Luther’s face said ‘You’re better than that’ and Allison knew it too.**

“Well, I guess that’s why the person with the best powers in the family isn’t using them,” said Six quietly, looking sideways at Four who raised an eyebrow back at him.

They’d all been rumored by Three before. Well, maybe not Seven, and they’d all learned how to get away from her faster, but nothing really compared to the feeling of doing something you normally wouldn’t do.

_“I heard a rumor you stopped talking for the rest of the day.”_

_“I heard a rumor you gave me your extra dessert.”_

_“I heard a rumor you put your knife in your leg!”_

Three grimaced, thinking about it all, and watching Allison continue to get more heated.

**“I told myself I had an advantage, I told myself that any parent with my power would do the same. That it wasn’t wrong.” Allison shook her head. “I mean, from the time I was little I used it to get everything I wanted. With Dad, with my career…but now I know nothing in my life has ever been real, so I’m starting over.”**

**She sighed. “I just didn’t think it would be this hard.”**

“You’ve rumored Dad?” Two asked, choosing to focus on that instead of the declaration. “Like, outside of training?

Three shrugged slightly. “Yeah. I’m sure he also knew I was doing it, but I rumored him not to be mad about it ages ago, and those kind stick.”

“Really?” Now the rest of them were looking at her, even Five, who’d mostly zoned out of the conversation, looking surprised. “They’re not just in the moment?”

“I mean, it depends on the wording,” Three laughed slightly, almost surprised at how interested they were. “If I keep it short, if it’s something the person already might be inclined to do…I get more tired though if it’s long term. And Dad says the consequences are worse.”

“What consequences?” muttered Four, so low no one heard it. So, she did make training easier for herself? Wouldn’t it be nice if that particular talent could be shared with the class, but no. Off-limits.

Then again, Four _did_ understand, he really did, that his siblings had no goddamn idea what his powers were like, which as fine he didn’t really like to talk about it, but they’d never asked either.

**Vanya was pacing outside of a store labeled _Imperial Woodwares_ , looking like she half regretted being there. **

**“Still looking for Mr. Puddles?”**

**“I, uh, got out of rehearsal early and was in the neighborhood…”**

Seven winced. That sounded awkward, didn’t it? There’s no way an orchestra she regularly would go to was all the way in Bricktown.

Three looked over at her too. “You sound desperate,” she said, but not in a mean way. “You have to make _them_ try a little harder.”

Seven turned red and her brothers looked like they wanted to be in completely different places, but Three watched them walk inside intently.

**“Wow, these are beautiful.”**

**“Restoration antiques,” said Leonard. “They’re my bread and butter. Not the only thing I do, though.”**

**The back room was filled with small, carved figurines, ballerinas and woodland creatures.**

“Oh, these are cute,” said Seven, looking at the little animals. “Look at all the ducks.”

“Great,” muttered Two, crossing his arms. This was somehow even less comfortable than Luther and Allison talking about Mom and also children and shit.

**“You should see this one though,” said Leonard, and he moved to a table behind him. “I have to admit, I stayed up making this last night.”**

“Oh.”

“Huh.”

“Interesting…”

Seven had gone red, again. “I-It’s really sweet,” she stammered, looking at the figure of a girl playing the violin.

“Or really weird,” said Five, making a face as Leonard said ‘you inspired me.’

**“This is so bizarre,” said Vanya as they walked along the sidewalk. “We’ve known each other for…two days? I feel like you know me better than anyone in my family.”**

Made slightly more awkward by her entire family actually _being_ there, but none of them said anything, surprisingly.

Then- “Is he asking you out on a _date_?” asked Three, eyebrows going straight up.

Maybe it was how surprised she sounded or something else, but Seven felt herself get defensive. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that like, two days is really fast,” said Three. “And not even two full days.”

Seven was about to respond, but then Allison walked up to both of them and things somehow got worse.

**“You didn’t tell me your sister was a movie star! And, and you were in that Umbrella thing too, weren’t you?” He looked at Vanya. “But you weren’t in that, were you?”**

**Vanya looked remarkably unfazed. “I was more of the fifth Beatle of the family.”**

**“I’m more of a Stones fan myself.”**

Seven smiled, despite being irritated that Allison had come at all.

**Allison looked at both of them oddly. “Um…I’m sorry to interrupt, but uh…could you come back to the house? We’re having a family meeting.”**

**“And you guys want me there?”**

**“Of course,” said Allison. “It’s about Mom.”**

Well…at least they weren’t leaving her out again. Although dinner with Leonard sounded nice, and spending time arguing with the weird-adult versions of her siblings definitely didn’t.

**“Who’s the guy?” Allison asked after Leonard walked away.**

**“He’s just…a friend.”**

**“Friend?”**

“Jesus,” said Six, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Did the universe really need to show them his sisters talking about boys? How was this supposed to be related to saving the world?

A quick look at One, Two, Four, and Five told him they were all thinking the same thing.

**Vanya’s lip twitched. “Not like that…maybe I’m just trying to not separate myself from everything and everyone.”**

**Allison looked down. “I’m…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things to you yesterday. I was angry at Patrick and I took it out on you, and I’m sorry.”**

“Thanks,” muttered Seven quietly, looking over quickly at Three who looked a little embarrassed, but she nodded back.

**“I’m not good at this whole sister thing.”**

**“I hadn’t noticed.”**

**Allison raised an eyebrow. “Ouch. Tell me how you really feel.”**

**“Maybe I will.”**

They hadn’t immediately become best friends, but it was so far the best interaction between grown-up Allison and Vanya anyone had seen. Actually, it was probably the best interaction between any of their adult-selves.

And they were changing locations, which also was encouraging.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you blink, Five,” said Four conversationally, while Five rolled his eyes.

**_“Five.”_ **

**“Five!”**

****

**Five started, looking at Luther tapping on the window and then struggle to fit himself in the confines of the car. “Oh my god.”**

“I can’t even get in a car?!”

“You need to go easy on the weight lifting,” said Four. “Try a little cardio.”

They were now all crammed in the car, uncomfortable in theory except none of them could actually interact with anything in this future world.

**“You shouldn’t be…how did you find me?”**

**Luther gestured to the back of the car, where Klaus was attempting to waltz with Dolores.**

**“You shouldn’t _be_ here, get _out_!”**

“Such an angry little man,” said Four, watching the agitation on the other Five’s face rise. It was remarkable how familiar it was.

**“Any luck finding your one-eyed man?”**

**“ _No_.”**

“Maybe if you told us about it,” muttered One, frowning.

**Five sighed and looked to his right. “What do you want, Luther?”**

**“Well…Grace may have had something to do with Dad’s death. We need to go back to the academy, it’s important.”**

**“You have no concept of what’s important.”**

“Again, if you told—”

“It’s not exactly me, is it?” snapped Five. “I don’t know why I’m not mentioning it, okay?”

**“Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding? _Man_ that was painful.”**

“My god,” said Five, rubbing his face, as each of his other siblings let out some range of a laugh, Four laughing most of all. “Is this what addiction is?”

“If it is, it’s improved my jokes like, times ten.”

“You think this is an improvement?” Six stared at him.

**Then, Klaus was grumbling and getting out of the car, stalking off.**

**“What the hell are you up to?”**

**“You wouldn’t understand.”**

**“Try me,” Luther shuffled uncomfortably. “Last I checked, I’m still the leader of this family.”**

**“I’m _older_ than you.”**

“The more you use ‘I’m older than you’ as a reason, the less effective it is,” commented Six, watching both of them become more irritated.

**“You know what your problem is?”**

**“ _Really_ hoping you’ll tell me.”**

**“You think you’re better than us,” said Luther. “You always have. Even when we were kids. But we’re all you’ve got, and you know it.”**

One looked over at Five, who was making a hard-to-read face. “I don’t think I would—if I’d seen the dead bodies—I don’t think I would’ve.”

“It’s not a misplaced criticism,” said Five, staring at the other Five whose jaw was clenched.

**“I don’t think I’m better than you, Number One, I know I’m better than you,” said Five, voice terse. “I’ve done things you can’t even comprehend, just to get back here and save you all.”**

**He trailed off slightly, as Klaus ran out in front of the car, carrying dozens of junk food bags, running from a security guard. “Hey, bitches!”**

Another round of laughter, shorter than the first time, though One and Five continued to avoid each other’s’ eye contact.

**“Now I’m starting to wonder if that was the wisest decision…”**

“Sure you are,” said Four, watching Klaus nearly run into a car. “I’m sure that’s exactly what you’re wondering.”

“Shut up,” said Five, rolling his eyes.

**“You really love doughnuts, don’t you?”**

**“Is there anything better in this world?”**

“Those two again,” said Two. Griddy’s looked a lot friendlier when it wasn’t filled with policeman and trained assassins trying to kill his brother.

“Why is this description of how donuts are made feel so uncomfortable?” muttered Six. “This guy better not turn _her_ into a donut.”

“What the hell?” Three stared at Six. “Why would you even say that?”

“They did torture the other guy to death, doesn’t putting someone through something called an _extruder_ sound like a really painful way to die?”

“When’d you get so morbid?” said Two under his breath, making a face as they continued to listen.

**“How come you’re so light and fluffy?”**

**Agnes chuckled. “Well, I guess you are what you eat.”**

“Oh _please_ don’t turn her into a donut.”

**“Might I try a raspberry jelly?”**

“You put this into our heads,” said Four, pointing at Six. “It’s just a coincidence it’s a red, liquid-filled donut, right? _Right_?”

“What is wrong with you people?” muttered Five as they all grimaced in unison, even as Hazel ate it.

“You know, it almost sounds like,” Three wrinkled her nose. “It almost sounds like he’s _flirting_.”

**“So, uh,” Hazel cleared his throat, glancing over at Cha-Cha who returned from the bathroom. “Is there anything you might be able to tell us about the night this place got shot up?”**

**Cha-Cha cut in. “Do you remember anything about the boy from that night?”**

“You’re fairly non-descript,” said Four, looking Five over. “So probably not.”

Five rolled his eyes.

**Agnes looked nervously between Hazel and Cha-Cha. “I didn’t really notice him. He and his father were sitting over there.”**

**“We’re just concerned for his safety,” said Hazel. “It’s a dangerous world out there. Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to him.”**

“C’mon, donut-lady,” muttered Five. “That sounds so suspicious.”

**“Are you with the police?”**

**“We were hired by his family to get to the bottom of things.”**

**“So, if there’s anything you can tell us,” Hazel cleared his throat. “We’d…I’d really appreciate it.”**

The siblings all watched her think intently, but it didn’t look like she had any answers.

**Cha-Cha turned to leave, but then Agnes tilted her head. “Actually, there was something…He had, um, a tattoo on his wrist.”**

“Shit,” said Five, looking at his left wrist. He’d actually almost forgotten about it. “ _Shit_.”

“I mean, it’s just the umbrella, they might not make—” But One cut himself off, grimacing. “Never mind. They probably will.”

**“I mean, who lets a kid get a tattoo?”**

Two scoffed quietly at that.

**“Unbelievable.”**

**“Do you think you could draw it for us?”**

**Agnes took out her little notebook and pencil, talking to herself quietly as she drew an umbrella inside of a circle.**

“If they’re smart, they’re going to figure out about everyone else,” said Five, glancing around at all of them with something _almost_ akin to nervousness.

“Well, maybe they won’t be smart,” said Seven, but she didn’t look very optimistic. Everyone in the world knew about the Umbrella Academy, they’d have to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> Up Next: Luther and Diego argue, Two is Stressed, Klaus takes a bath pt.1, super obvious painting of Five is super obvious, Allison using her powers sure would make this easier, Vanya has no self preservation instinct, and Six is still dead
> 
> Would love to hear what you guys think!


	6. Extra Ordinary, Part 2

**Back in the living room of the mansion, the five adult siblings watched the video tape intently.**

**“If she were poisoned, it would’ve shown up in the coroner’s report.”**

**“I don’t need a coroner’s report to show me what I can see with my eyes!”**

“Arguing, again,” said Six under his breath. “You’d think they’d prioritize.”

“These two?” Four gestured to One and Two. “You’re joking, right?” Then- “Oh, I’d forgotten about the monocle.”

“You should’ve mentioned it,” said One, frowning. “We could’ve saved time—”

**“I knew you’d lose your shit, like you are right now!”**

**“Diego, you son of a bitch!”**

Five out of the seven siblings sighed, looking pointedly at One and Two who were taking great care not to look at each other or anyone else.

“It’s not really us,” muttered Two. “Just future us. Isn’t that what we keep saying?”

**“Hey, stop!” Vanya, surprisingly, stepped between them. “I remember Dad saying, well, Mom was designed to be a caretaker. A protector. She’s supposed to intervene if someone’s life is in jeopardy.”**

“So why didn’t she?” asked Three, looking at all of them in front of her.

**“If her hardware is degrading, then we may have to shut her off—”**

Two started to protest even as Diego did, their “wait, wait, wait’s” overlapping. “We can’t do that! Are you crazy?!”

**“She’s not some vacuum we can stick in a closet! She feels things, I’ve seen it!” He nearly spit.**

“Don’t do this,” said Two, swallowing and looking at One. “Don’t do this.”

“ _I’m_ not,” said One, looking around wildly. “I don’t think we should shut Mom off, are you kidding?”

“Although if she isn’t functioning as she should, that could indicate something else is wrong,” said Five, eyes narrowed.

Two glared at him. “You’ve never, you’ve n-never liked her.”

“I _like_ her,” said Five, exasperated sounding. “But she was _built_ by Dad, I just see him when I see her.”

Two was about to say something else, but he changed his mind and crossed his arms, glaring straight forward.

**Judging from Luther and Allison’s expressions, they were expecting something like this. “She stood there and watched our father die.”**

**“I’m with Luther.”**

**“Surprise, surprise.”**

**Allison pursed her lips at him. “Shut up.”**

“Wait, wait, are we just voting on this? Right now?!” Two stared, open-mouthed, at One and Three who looked suddenly very awkward. “T-to basically kill her?!”

**Both Luther and Diego turned to Vanya, who looked completely out of her element. “I-I don’t…”**

**“Yeah, she shouldn’t get a vote.”**

Seven looked over at Two, clearly hurt, but Two didn’t appear to notice. “She’s my Mom, too.”

**“I was going to say I agree with you.”**

**“Okay, she should get a vote.”**

“Jesus,” said Five under his breath, shaking his head. They were really hell-bent on discussing this with the actual _Apocalypse_ on its way.

The Apocalypse his future-self frustratingly hadn’t mentioned to anyone.

**Luther and Allison looked annoyed, but Diego gestured to Klaus. “What have you got, stoner boy?”**

Two looked over at Four, who gave him a sort of helpless shrug. “I mean, I think _we’re_ all in agreement about the not-killing-mom. More or less.”

**“Oh, so now you need my help? Klaus, get in the van, no get out of the van.”**

**“What van?” asked Allison, nonplussed.**

**Luther sighed. “Klaus, what’s it going to be?”**

“We’re really letting him decide?!”

“Touching,” said Four, looking at Two. “But yeah, what the fuck?”

**“I’m with Diego because _screw you_!”**

**Diego triumphantly pointed, then turned back to Luther.**

“That’s a shitty reason,” muttered Five. They were really making this into a big deal.

**“And if Ben were here,” Klaus sighed and put his hand to his heart. “He’d agree with me.”**

**Ben glared at him. “I don’t, actually.”**

**Klaus hissed.**

“You don’t?” Two looked incredulously at Six. “What?!”

Six shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on with her.”

**“So, that’s three to two.” Diego held his fingers up, but Allison shook her head.**

**“Not yet. Five’s not here. We should all at least vote, we owe each other that.”**

“How will that help?” asked Two. “He’s going to vote with Allison and Luther, then it’s a tie. Aren’t you?” He said, almost accusingly.

“I think my future-self is a little bit more concerned with stopping the end of the world and evading the assassins trying to kill me,” said Five, in a surprisingly even voice which made Two stop and look slightly guilty.

**The siblings all trickled out, leaving Diego and Vanya alone.**

**“Do you ever think,” Vanya didn’t quite make eye contact with him. “Like, all those times with her. The things she said, everything she did. Like, was that really her?”**

**“What are you talking about?”**

Five sighed. He gave this much more thought than his siblings apparently did.

**“Well, he built her,” said Vanya. “To be a mother. To be our mother. Sometimes when I look at her, I just see him.”**

“Spend less time listening to _Five_ ,” muttered Two.

**“Maybe that was true at first, but she evolved,” said Diego, smiling grimly. “Dad only loved himself.”**

One frowned but didn’t say anything.

‘Future-me and Diego are in agreement about that, at least,’ thought Seven, glancing over at Two.

**Diego walked slowly next to their childhood bedrooms, looking in and out of them, and then the quiet slowly turned to noise: an alarm blaring and footsteps.**

“Oh,” said Three, looking at her near-identical form run by. “This is weird.”

**“How will the Umbrella Academy ever be an effective crime deterrent if we can’t even leave the house on time for missions?!”**

**“Behind you!”**

**“Come along children, come along!”**

“Has this happened yet?” asked Four, looking around. “Also, didn’t Dad just say you’re in a hurry? Why are you doing push-ups?”

One went red and mumbled something under his breath.

**“It needed a little TLC after the last mission,” said Grace, handing Three her domino mask and walking down the hall, past Seven’s room with violin music coming out.**

**“Sounds beautiful, Vanya.”**

**“Thanks, Mom.”**

“Vanya,” said Seven. “Then—”

“This hasn’t happened yet,” said Five. “I’m already gone.”

And the world went on. Five didn’t know how to feel about that. It was good, in a way, but his world was completely destroyed and theirs just…kept going. Vanya had said in the book that it wasn’t until Ben’s death that the superhero game was finally over. His own disappearance must not have been enough to do that.

But he didn’t say any of that out loud. Instead, “Why is your room on fire?”

“Oh,” said Four, looking at the other-him jump on the bed. “That’s a good question.”

**“Oh, Klaus!” Grace went in and put the fire out, before walking out shaking her head. “Boys will be boys!”**

**“Mom! It’s stuck!”**

**“Here, Ben.”**

Even though he was literally right beside her, Three felt a chill similar to earlier that morning. Dead dead _dead_.

**“Hey guys, wait for me!”**

**“Don’t m-m-m-“ Another pause, a swallow. “D-don’t m-m-m—”**

Two’s face went scarlet, looking down at the ground. On some level, he knew his siblings weren’t completely stupid and probably heard him practicing getting the damn words out, it hadn’t been that bad in a while. “Don’t say anything.”

None of them were planning on it.

**Grace hesitated slightly before walking in and putting her hand on his arm. “Remember, Diego,” she said gently. “Just picture the word in your head. Just like we practiced.”**

Two swallowed. She had to actually care about them, she _had_ to. Even looking at Dad’s face when he saw them…she had to. He had to believe it. Diego looked like he was thinking the same thing.

**Diego left the hallway and moved upstairs, approaching Grace who was humming near her charging station. “Mom? We need to talk.”**

**“Okay, but only for a minute. I need to finish this cross stitch.”**

**“Everything you did for us as kids. For me. Why’d you do it?”**

**Grace smiled up at him. “Because being your mother is the greatest gift of my life.”**

No one said anything, but they all looked at Grace, thinking a range of things. Five still couldn’t bring himself to feel the same way Two did, he just couldn’t, although there was a pulling feeling in his stomach.

**“Is that you saying that?” asked Diego, getting closer. “I mean, Dad…he built you. When you think something is it like he’s telling you what to say?”**

“Going straight to it,” mumbled Six, looking over at Two almost furtively.

**“Your father’s not here, silly,” said Grace, smile faltering though as she looked at Diego. “Did I do something wrong?”**

**“No,” Diego shook his head and knelt down beside her. “It…It’s kay if you hated him. He was terrible to you. To all of us.”**

**“Don’t say that.”**

**“Why not?”**

“Uh,” said One, looking uncomfortable. “Not to sound…really stupid. But I feel like I’m missing something. I don’t…” His voice trailed off, and he looked even more awkward. “What exactly has he done?”

Seven gave him an incredulous look but assumed he wasn’t talking about that, but instead the way that Diego and Klaus were behaving. Specifically, from their suddenly closed-off expressions.

“Well, we don’t have it nice as _Number One_ —”

“I don’t mean like that, I just mean…I know he’s a hard ass in training, but….” He looked over at Two, Four, and even Six, who looked uncomfortably out of place. “Never mind.”

**“We were just tools in an experiment to him. Nothing more,” said Diego, his face more open than it had been thus far. “So, I’m saying…I would understand if you wanted…to hurt him.”**

**“Don’t be silly,” said Grace, bright again. “Mr. Hargreeves was a great man! Industrialist, Innovator, Olympic Gold Medalist!” She stood up. “He made the world a better place—”**

“What the hell?” Five frowned. “Has she…ever responded to a question like that before?”

**“Stop it!” Diego grabbed her arms, suddenly angry and shaking her. “Do you hear me? Stop trying to defend him!”**

“You really hate him,” said Three, a statement not a question.

Two looked at her without really looking. “Hate isn’t the word I’d use right _now_ ,” he said quietly, without saying what he would say.

**He lessened his grip slightly. “Mom, you’ve got to feel something. He treated you worse than anyone. You worked for him for 30 years, he didn’t even give you a room to sleep in.”**

**Grace’s face changed again, brightening after a moment of confusion. “But these views are so nice to look at!”**

**“Mom, these are just paintings.”**

**Grace smiled. “Of course they are, silly. But what a wonderful world she lives in…” She stared at a painting of a woman. “Sometimes I wonder if she’s lonely.”**

**Diego turned away, his face confused and pained.**

The same question ran through all of their minds: what was going _on_ with her?

**A car drove up to the academy, and a hand held up the drawing of an umbrella, which matched the designs etched into the frosted windows on the doors.**

“Oh, dammit,” said Five, although happy in a way that they were learning about something that wasn’t related to Grace. “I’m not even _home_ , I’m tailing that dumb prosthetics guy.”

“But the rest of us are because of the meeting,” said Three, looking over at Seven, who’d gone pale.

**Using a device that made the lock in the door fly into the entry hall, Hazel and Cha-Cha walked in, taking in the grandeur of the place.**

**Hazel veered off to the room on the right, then his eyes found, almost miraculously, what he was looking for.**

“Oh my god,” said Four, covering his mouth at Five’s dumbfounded expression. “It’s like a neon sign, ‘yes, Five Hargreeves is here.’”

Five just let out something between a groan and a growl, putting his face in his hands. “Of all the stupid…”

**Then they were in one of the upstairs bathrooms, Klaus almost completely submerged under the bubbles, and they were somehow both above and under the water.**

“Why do we keep seeing you almost naked?” grumbled out Two, and Four opened his mouth to respond when suddenly both his and Klaus’s expressions changed.

**_“Klaus!”_ **

**_“Klaus!”_ **

****

**Klaus put his hands to his ears, and scrunched up his face, but then the shrieks started.**

“Jesus,” One had his hands on his ears too. He couldn’t explain it, it was like he was hearing and _feeling_ something that wanted to grab him, why did it want to grab him. “What—”

Then he could see them and it was much worse, these pale, gaunt figures shrieking and whispering over and over _“Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!_ ”

“What the hell is this?” asked Six, eyes wide as they flickered in and out of view, his siblings looking around wildly.

“The ghosts,” answered Four, frowning only a little as his hand twitched. “Well, normally they’re much more corp—” Then he froze and realized exactly what they’d said.

“Wait, you can see them?!”

**The noise faded as Klaus lurched out of the water, trembling as he tried to shake it off.**

“Not anymore,” said Five warily, looking around. “You’re saying _those_ are the ghosts?”

Four nodded, absently, as he watched Klaus shakily put in a set of headphones and then light a joint, taking in the smoke with a deep inhale. “But just…fragments. I mean, I haven’t been able to see them since we’ve been here, so I guess this is how Klaus sees them now.”

“Do they always…scream like that?” asked One, even as Hazel and Cha-Cha crept around the house.

Four looked at him, realized every one of his siblings was actually interested in his powers (in him?) for the first time possibly ever, and didn’t know where to begin responding.

“Uh…,” said Four, before going with: “Yes. All the time. It gets a lot louder, too.”

One opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, but before he could actually think of something to say, Hazel and Cha-Cha were in _his_ room, going through his stuff and commenting on the size of his shoes.

**“Somebody’s been eating his Wheaties.”**

**Then, they were outside, Luther sitting on the window sill, staring up at the moon. “Home sweet home,” he said quietly, as Allison approached. “I’ll tell you, things were a lot simpler up there.”**

**“What was it like?”**

Despite the fact that it was probably very lonely, One couldn’t say he still didn’t want to go. He’d been interested in space his whole life, for as long as he could remember he’d studied the planets and wanted to go and actually see it for himself.

**“Quiet,” Luther chuckled. “Cold. And uh…lonely. Although, every now and then, when the sun came rolling over the horizon just right, and the light hits it, everything would turn to white glass. It was beautiful.”**

**He turned to Allison. “You know, whatever you told Claire, I didn’t feel like a superhero up there, but…those few moments when my whole world was glowing. It felt like I was meant to be there, you know?”**

“I wouldn’t mind a moon adventure,” said Four. “From the description it doesn’t sound half bad.”

“It really doesn’t,” said Three, thinking for a second that maybe she’d like to have been there too.

**Then, the sound of gunfire echoed through the house, and Luther and Allison gave each other panicked looks.**

**“Is that--?”**

**“It’s coming from our bedrooms!”**

“Oh, they found someone,” said Seven, nervously looking at Two and Four who were exchanging looks.

**Diego dove behind a wall, sent two knives flying in the direction of the intruders with those weirdly terrifying masks, and tried to think.**

**Hazel came at him first, and Diego thankfully had kept up with his hand-to-hand combat skills, because _man_ this guy was tough.**

**“Cha-Cha, shoot him!”**

**“Get out of the way, dumbass!”**

“C’mon,” muttered Two, watching his future-self fight. “Get him.”

**Diego slipped out of Hazel’s grip, ran forward, and launched himself off the balcony and onto the sofa to avoid the six bullets that ended up in the painting of Reginald Hargreeves.**

**His face shone with sweat as he crouched behind the couch. What the hell was going on?**

Not for the first time, Five was questioning his future-self’s decision to not mention the two assassins after him. It wasn’t like the combination of One, Two, Three, and almost-Four wasn’t hopefully enough to take them, but it seemed shortsighted.

**Hazel and Cha-Cha walked quietly into the living room, surveying the scene, before firing round after round at the sofa. Its stuffing floated down as Diego covered his head, then—**

“There you two are,” said Two, as Luther shoved Cha-Cha almost into the other room. “Took you long enough.”

“What happened to thank you?” asked Three, watching Allison take on Hazel.

**“Let her go!” Diego jumped on his back, before Luther came back and threw Hazel into the other room.**

“Where the _hell_ are your knives?” asked Five blankly. “You’re literally wearing a leather harness, you couldn’t have kept more than, what, two knives in it?”

“We weren’t expecting to be _attacked_.”

“But Diego’s paranoid enough,” said Six, in full agreement. “You really should carry more knives on you. Or, at least things that can be thrown like knives.”

**“Who the hell are these guys?” asked Allison, panting.**

**Cha-Cha lifted up her mask in the other room. “Who the hell are these people?”**

“Wait,” Now Five was _really_ confused. “You’re telling me these people took the umbrella tattoo, found out where the house is, but didn’t stop to figure out that a literal superhero team used to live there?”

That made him feel better, almost. At least for a group of people trying to kill him, they clearly were lacking basic common sense.

**“You’re welcome!”**

**“I was doing fine!”**

**Diego and Luther were already shouting at each other.**

**“Oh, yeah, you really looked like you were doing f—"**

**“Ever hear of a rope-a-dope?!”**

“No,” commented Four. “Sounds like fun, though. Are you two really arguing when they’re _still actively shooting at you_?”

One and Two had the decency to look slightly ashamed, but then Hazel was wandering through the living room looking for a weapon, and—

“My god,” said Five, feeling aggravated at his father for at least the third time that night alone. “Why the _fuck_ does he even have that?”

“I think it’s called a flail,” said Six, less surprised than he wanted to be.

**“H-Hello?”**

Instantly, they were all either groaning or taking in sharp breaths. “You really hear obvious gunfire and your first instinct is to come out and say ‘Hello’?” asked Two, staring at Seven in disbelief. “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

**“Is everyone okay?” Vanya wandered from the stairs into the living room, looking around at the damage. “Hello?”**

“Get away, Vanya, get away,” muttered Five, and the others all looked like they were thinking the same thing.

**Hazel lunged towards her with the flail and Vanya ducked out of the way before being hit, thrown onto the table with a dizzying thump.**

**“Hey! Asshole!”**

There was a collective sigh of relief, and One leaned forward a bit, almost eager to see what his future-self was capable of.

**Hazel charged, arms swinging, but Luther countered and both started to fight, similarly sized and physical.**

**Klaus, meanwhile, still had his headphones in and was wrapped in a towel, dancing as he walked through the halls and completely oblivious to the gunfire and frantic running.**

“Oh my god, I’m literally running from a crazy woman with a gun and you don’t notice?!”

Four grimaced but didn’t have any explanation except those joint things really must block out noise, which, was bringing him to a conclusion that he felt excited and nervous about.

**Allison crouched behind the pool table, grabbed the stick, and hit Cha-Cha in the feet, bringing her down. She had her fists ready, dodging two attacks but then getting hit by the third, wincing.**

“This would be much easier if you just used your power,” said Five, watching her turn back around.

“It probably would,” said Three, frowning a little, although she was impressed that Allison’s hand-to-hand skills hadn’t gotten to rusty.

**“You wanna rumor this psycho?”**

**“I don’t need to, this bitch just pissed me off.”**

**Cha-Cha took them both in. “We just want the boy.”**

“Oh, well, sure then,” said Three, rolling her eyes even as Allison said something along the same lines.

**Unfortunately, though, Cha-Cha was _good_ and brutally fast, taking some hits but mostly avoiding them, even when Diego finally stopped just watching and entered the melee as well. **

**But finally, with both Diego and Allison fighting fully, Cha-Cha turned and fled.**

**Allison plucked a small knife from the table and handed it to her brother. “Get her.”**

“If you just carried more knives with you—”

“Five, shut it.”

**He arced it around the corner, hitting Cha-Cha cleanly, although she continued to limp off.**

**Diego tilted his head. “Let’s go.”**

“At least she’s mostly taken care of now,” said Two under his breath.

**Klaus continued to dance in his room, blatantly ignoring Ben as he stood in the door, trying to get his attention.**

“How have you still not noticed?”

Four shrugged. “I generally tend to tune out muffled screaming. Otherwise I wouldn’t get anything done.”

Once again, One was about to make a comment when suddenly they were back at _his_ fight, both too evenly matched for it to be comfortable.

**They were both big, physical in their fighting as each landed but also absorbed blows, flinging the other down over and over.**

**“Vanya get out of here!”**

“Get out of here means _run_ , not hide right by the door,” said Three in a terse voice, but Seven was still just staring open-mouthed at the sheer violence she was watching. Was this what _every_ fight her siblings participated in was like?

**Hazel finally threw Luther down with a painful-sounding thud then limped away. Diego and Allison rushed towards him on the ground seconds later. “Come on, Luther, get up!”**

**“Got to cut down on that fast food, soldier,” said Diego as he and Allison helped him to his feet.**

“It’s muscle,” grumbled One, thankful they’d seemed to escape danger for at least the time being when a few things happened in almost slow motion:

**Cha-Cha stared at them from the level above. Cha-Cha hit the mechanism holding the chandelier up. The chandelier started to fall, impossibly heavy.**

**“Out of the way!” yelled Luther, and he _threw_ Diego and Allison from his side seconds before the chandelier dropped entirely on him.**

Three wasn’t sure if she let out that yell or if someone else did or if all of them did, but her mind started to spin violently. Had he been crushed? He had to have, it was so big and sharp and hit him so fast, but it was Luther—out of any of them, maybe he would be okay?

He had to be, he had to be.

**“Luther!” yelled Allison, and she and Diego stared wide-eyed at the broken crystal and blood on the floor.**

They were all completely silent, until Luther let out a gasp that made them release the breaths they were holding.

“See, it’s fine,” said One, more to himself. “I’m fine—”

**Luther started to stand, almost too easily as he shrugged off the weight of the metal and glass, his coat slipping in the process.**

**“Holy shit,” breathed Diego, his eyes transfixed.**

**The body was too big, too wrinkled and dark, too hairy to be human, the proportions of the muscles completely wrong, and Allison and Vanya just stared, not understanding but understanding too well at the same time.**

“W-What…” One’s face was completely white, mouth slightly open as he felt his siblings stare between him and what he would become. “What h-happened to me?”

None of them had any answers, and none of them knew what to say, just staring like their older versions were.

Three thought about putting a hand on his shoulder, but then Luther ran upstairs and One looked even more upset, his eyes looking down and his body trembling slightly.

**Allison moved towards Vanya, and Diego heard the sound of Grace’s humming from upstairs. “Shit, Mom.”**

**She hadn’t moved from where she was sitting before, sewing underneath her paintings. “Mom, you okay?”**

**“Of course I am!”**

“Did…Did she not notice?” asked Six carefully, still looking at One out of the corner of his eye. “Because that’s a little worrying.”

**“You…didn’t hear the noises? The guys in masks who just shot up the house?”**

**“What are you talking about, silly?”**

**Diego sat down carefully next to her and looked down to see that she was threading her needle through her skin, without appearing to notice.**

Two grimaced at the sight of the needle, but even more at the way she was acting…she should’ve heard it, more than that, she should have intervened or at least been worried or called an alarm or _something_.

**He stared at her, face trembling slightly, looking at the way her head tilted. At the her lipstick. Her rigidly-set curls. And Diego slowly put his hand on her arm, unzipping the ‘skin’ and revealing the complex wires glowing blue underneath.**

**“What are you doing?”**

**Diego didn’t answer her, instead continuing to move work as his hands shook.**

They all stared, in silent, scared, sad horror, all of them understanding exactly what Diego was doing but none of it at the same time.

“No,” Two shook his head. “N-N-No way.”

**“I-I-It’s going t-to be o-o—”**

**Grace smiled gently at him and his grief-stricken expression. “Remember what we worked on. Just picture the word in your head.”**

**Diego swallowed. “It’s going to be o-okay, M-M-Mom.”**

“I thought you said we were going to wait,” said Seven, eyes wide and lip trembling as Diego reached his hand inside her arm and the low whirring noise stopped.

**Grace’s eyes fluttered, her mouth began to close, and her head slumped over as her eyes went glassy and pale blue. “Di-e-go,” she slurred out. “Re-mem-ber.”**

“I can’t believe—” Three put her hands to her mouth. This was all so much. “That’s _Mom_.”

“I kn-know that,” said Two, teeth ground together. “You th-think I don’t know that??!” He shut his mouth, lips pulled tightly, trying not to look at Diego’s face.

**“Who were those people?” Vanya gingerly accepted the ice pack Allison handed her.**

**“I don’t know. But we’re lucky to be alive.”**

**Diego walked down from the stairs, breathing heavily and even more on edge than usual. He stopped and stared at Vanya. “What are you still doing here?! You could’ve gotten yourself killed. Or you could’ve gotten one of us killed.”**

“Hey, what the hell?” said Four, looking at Two. “You literally just killed Mom, what’s your problem?”

“You know you shouldn’t have been there,” muttered Two, but it came out without any malice and he looked too close to tears for Seven to say anything back.

**“Diego—”**

**“She’s a liability.”**

**Vanya looked up at Allison, who closed her eyes. “What he’s trying to say is that this kind of stuff is dangerous, and you’re just—”**

**“Not like you,” said Vanya, a resigned note in her voice as she stood up and walked towards the door.**

“I’m not, though,” said Seven, biting her lip. “You’re right. I…I _could’ve_ gotten you killed,” she addressed to One, who was still mostly in his one world, but gave her a small shrug.

“Any of us could get any of us killed on any of these missions,” said Six, and he gave his own shrug, a nod to his own mortality.

The others looked at him solemnly, even One and Two with guilt on their faces.

**Vanya stepped out of a taxi and knocked on the door of house, which Leonard opened, his face brightening. “Vanya!” Then, “Oh my god, you’re bleeding.”**

**“Sorry, I—” Vanya swallowed. “I didn’t know where else to go.”**

“Your own apartment?” said Five under his breath, looking distastefully at Leonard without really knowing why. He seemed _too_ nice.

**Hazel laid out on a vibrating mattress, eating a jelly-filled donut and watching something mindless on the TV. Cha-Cha opened the door, limping in.**

**“Where the hell were you?!”**

**Hazel shrugged. “When you didn’t come out I figured we’d regroup here.”**

“Guy’s got some balls,” said Four, looking at Cha-Cha’s incredulous expression.

**“After all we went through? And you stopped to get a jelly donut?!”**

**“Well, I needed some comfort food after that disaster.”**

“At least it was just as bad for them as us,” said One glumly.

**Cha-Cha sat gingerly on the bed. “This night was a total loss.”**

**“Well,” Hazel tilted his head. “I’m not so sure about that.”**

“They do know for sure I live there,” Five acknowledged. “And they’ll be more prepared next time. Bring in backup.”

**Hazel and Cha-Cha walked out to the parking lot wearing their masks, and Hazel popped the trunk of the car open to reveal a still-in-his-towel, duct-tape-over-the-mouth, completely-terrified looking _Klaus_.**

“Oh shit,” said Four, his face going pale. “Oh _shit_.”

The others stared, open-mouthed for the third consecutive time, but this was even worse. They knew exactly what Cha-Cha and Hazel did to people to get information, and they’d seen the burned and mutilated corpse of the tow truck driver to prove it.

“They’re going to torture you,” whispered Seven, her eyes huge in her face. “Oh my god, like they did with that man with the electrocuting—”

“Stop!” said Two quickly, face panicked. “We’ll figure out you’re missing, we’re going to find you—”

But Four wasn’t really listening, his face completely devoid of color. “Yeah,” he said hollowly, letting out a humorless laugh.

They were back in the apartment from that morning, too much in their heads even just from the past few minutes: Luther’s body, Diego turning off Mom, Klaus in the hands of actual psychopaths. Things from the beginning of the day, like Vanya’s book, now seemed inconsequential.

One sat down at the table, and suddenly there were three boxes of steaming hot pizza sitting beside him, appearing out of nowhere with the words:

**_Do you wish to continue?_ **

****

“ _Wish_ to continue?” muttered Six, looking nervously at Four. “Do we really have a choice?”

“I mean, we’ve already seen four out of seven corpses, I guess seeing mine again won’t be too traumatizing.”

“Stop it,” said Three, hitting in the arm. “That’s not going to happen. None of us are…dying, that’s why we’re seeing everything happen so we can change it.”

She looked mostly at Six when she said this, and he gave her a small, half-smile back.

None of them dug into the pizza with much ferocity, although they were all ravenously hungry. Whoever (whatever?) was feeding them seemed to forget exactly how many times children needed to eat each day, but the pizza was a welcome sight. They all began to eat faster as their stomachs realized this.

One mumbled something out, his face full of food, before swallowing. “So, we go to sleep again?”

“And wake up to…” Five glanced sideways at Four. “Something.”

“Count me out of sleeping,” muttered Two, shivering slightly as he thought of the way that Grace had _stared_ at Diego as he…as he turned her off.

The others privately agreed, but as they all got into their beds and the lights went out, something managed to slowly lull them all into shallow sleep, at least, though each of them were not blessed with pleasant dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3 is complete! Klaus is in t-r-o-u-b-l-e.
> 
> Up next: Monkey business, Klaus enjoys some bondage, Leonard is so many red flags, Special chocolate, Ghosts are terrible, Ben really isn't as comforting as he could be, and Drunk as a skunk.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	7. Man on the Moon, Part 1

Nightmares, or at least uncomfortable images, were abound in the tidy room with seven beds in a circle, all varying in subject matter and severity.

One was dreaming about something growing on him, and although it appeared to be grass, something told him that wasn’t exactly right. It was itchy and scratched him terribly, growing faster and faster even as he tried to cut it.

Two saw his mother’s face, smiling and kind, turn into his _father’s_ face, decidedly less so, and he shifted underneath the sheets, face gleaming with sweat.

Three and Five’s dreams were shifting in the same direction, clouds of ash and unbearable, sweltering heat. The Apocalypse really just had too much to offer in terms of fuel for bad dreams.

Four dreamt of corpses, which wasn’t terribly unusual, except his own was more pronounced. He usually had no pressing fear about his own death or his siblings, it was the lives of everyone they killed that haunted him after all. But he had a vivid imagination, and his own ghost had burnt flesh and blood oozing out of his ears.

Six, too, dreamt of death, which also wasn’t unusual. He always had a feeling that his time would be short, _maybe_ not as short as it ended up being, but every time the monsters ripped through him, screaming and destroying, he felt a sense of transience. He existed as an in-between. Dreams of broken flesh and blood and death weren’t exactly uncommon.

Seven’s dream was a tidal wave that she rode higher and faster until it threw her towards the sun, and she was bright and magnificent and glowing. The next morning, she wouldn’t remember it.

Breakfast was waiting when they all eventually woke up, yawning more than the previous day and uncertain who would be the first to break the sleepy silence. Eventually, it was another set of words themselves, which hovered over the table.

**_Man on the Moon_ **

****

Eyes swiveled to One, who swallowed dryly before they all were flung backwards through time and space, still unexpected and still uncomfortable.

**A piano started to play, and Luther lay out on the bed, looking much more like they’d all expected him to: carefully chiseled chest, muscular but not bulky, like someone in the prime fighting condition of their life.**

**_Healing holy man, once upon a time._ **

****

“Damn,” said Four, because damn, he kind of looked like he could model for fitness magazines. “You’re doing your sit-ups.”

One couldn’t look too happy about it. It was almost worse—looking at how he looked at one point and what he would look like later.

**He got out of bed and walked slowly around the empty bedrooms, tying his robe in the silence. He walked downstairs alone, sat alone at the long breakfast table, and ate oatmeal out of a bowl, the spoon clinking and echoing.**

**_Hunting high and low, to seek revenge, brand new moral code, got made reluctant renegade._ **

**_Leaving empty souls, when he avenged, evil spirits flowed, he drank the blood like lemonade._ **

“You even eat the oatmeal now when it’s just you?” asked Two, making a small face and also attempting you make a small joke. Seven nodded emphatically behind him.

“I don’t mind oatmeal,” muttered One. He didn’t like how horribly lonely he looked, the song playing as he sat by himself, or really any of it. Even Three had left him.

**He was riding his bike around downstairs absently, when a voice came over the intercom informing him of a mission.**

**“There’s a biochemical substance, unknown, but dangerous,” Reginald Hargreeves sat behind his desk, not looking up. “Especially in the wrong hands. As my number one, I need you to deal with that threat.”**

There was only a small bristling, pretty much only from Two, and ‘ _my_ number one’, but the rest of them had accepted Reginald’s number scheme as it was, with only Two and Seven really feeling the effects.

**“Of course,” said Luther. “But, uh…you don’t need to call me by my number anymore.”**

**Reginald looked up. “And why not?”**

**“Because I’m the only one left.”**

If any of them were going to make a comment, a look at the barely hidden sadness on One’s face stopped them. Five thought it was a _little_ sad that he’d really expected them all to continue fighting bad guys well into adulthood, but maybe he would’ve turned out the same way if he’d stayed.

**He’d left and then some time had passed, before he was being rushed back in on a gurney, barely breathing and covered in burns and blood. “Paddles! Quickly!”**

“Oh god,” Three covered her mouth as Grace tried and tried again. But there was no pulse, and Reginald looked at him with more worry than he’d ever looked at any of them with before.

**“Get the serum,” instructed Reginald, looking away barely before taking a needle and injecting it straight into his heart, Grace and Pogo looking at each other.**

They’d all collectively winced at the stab, but Luther didn’t stir. Four caught himself thinking about having _another_ brother following around him as a ghost, and boy wouldn’t that be depressing, but they all knew it wasn’t really the end.

**Some time had passed and Luther remained lying down, beard thick and dark. He gasped and looked around wildly, wincing, before he noticed his arms, thick and wrinkled and _not human_. **

**His breathing became more shallow, eyes widening, before he started to let out a panicked yell.**

“Jeez,” said Five, shaking his head. “The only healing serum Dad had on hand has monkey side effects?”

“He did save me, though,” said One, more like he was trying to convince himself rather than anyone else. “And he did.”

Six wondered if Dad had the chance to do that with him but decided against it, or if it was too late from whatever killed him. Or maybe he only realized his children weren’t immortal when one of them died.

They then moved forward again, hurtling into what they now thought of as the present, with Luther back in bed and Allison sitting next to him.

**Luther started awake, saw her, and turned over to his side. She sighed. “Come on, there’s something you need to see.”**

**They were in front of Grace, her body frozen and head tilted, arm dangling with wires.**

“Mom…” said Seven quietly, looking at her broken arm. “I almost forgot…” Her voice trailed off, not meaning to be insensitive, but just that so much had happened since.

**“It must have been those guys from last night,” said Allison, shaking her head. “It’s got something to do with Five, I mean, they were looking for him.”**

**“I know I was arguing to turn her off, but it’s still hard…looking at her like this.”**

**“Poor Diego.”**

Three turned to glare at Two. “You really shut Mom off without asking any of us about it first? We could’ve at least all _been_ there.”

Two glared back at her, caught between wanting to defend himself and upset about what he’d done.

**“Yeah, it’s hard on all of us,” said Luther, standing up and turning to leave the room.**

**“Hey, wait, you know you can talk—”**

**“I don’t want to discuss it.”**

**Allison got in front of Luther and put her hand out. “When I left, you were still…I mean…what exactly happened?”**

**“I…went on a mission,” said Luther. “And it went…badly.”**

“That’s one way of putting it,” said Two, looking over at One. He didn’t have the most amicable feelings for his brother, but he definitely didn’t want him turned into a _monkey_.

**“But, Dad saved my life.”**

**“I could’ve helped—”**

**“I was fine,” said Luther forcefully. “I _am_ fine. I just want to be alone for a little while.” He moved around her and left the room, leaving Allison with Grace.**

“That screams doing fine to me,” muttered Six under his breath.

**Vanya was sleeping on a couch, still in her hoodie from the previous night, before waking up to see Leonard moving around in the kitchen. “Sorry, did I wake you?”**

**“Wh—oh, I’m so sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”**

**“It’s okay, you were completely exhausted.”**

Of all the little storylines that he _wasn’t_ interested in…Five glanced over at Seven, who seemed almost embarrassed? For whatever reason. Five cared about her, he really did, but he was decidedly uninterested in her love life or any of their love lives.

They needed to be focusing on stopping the Apocalypse, not this dorky woodcarver.

**Vanya suddenly stood up. “Rehearsal, shit.” She rustled through her belongings, looking frantic. “Oh…stupid, I thought I was going home last night, so I don’t have my refill with me, and there’s no time to run back to my apartment—”**

“I wouldn’t mind taking something for my nerves,” said Four quietly, just so Six could hear him and he raised his eyebrows in return. “It’s funny Dad even cares.”

“Is funny the word you’re looking for?” But Six knew what he meant. He regularly displayed no interest in their well-being, so it was a little weird that Seven had been taking those pills since who-knows-when for, what, anxiety? Six didn’t think Reginald Hargreeves believed in anxiety.

**“I’m sorry, I—”**

**“Let’s make a deal,” Leonard chuckled softly. “Around me, you don’t have to apologize for existing. It’s a beautiful day, why don’t I walk you to rehearsal?”**

**“Is it on your way?”**

**“Not at all.”**

Now Seven was smiling, a little embarrassed, but something felt…refreshing. Even when they were at their nicest, she always felt like she had to apologize to her siblings or their father…

Leonard was nice. He was giving her _attention_ , even though it felt shallow to think that.

**They were walking on the sidewalk, continuing the conversation from before. “I don’t know, as a kid I was felt like I had to apologize for breathing.”**

**“Tell me about it. I don’t think my dad ever forgave me for being born.”**

It was interesting…Three looked over at her sister. Just from the kind of talking she did with her on a daily basis, not that they talked much, but you’d never know how…embedded? Her feelings seemed to go. Like she was still angry, even though ‘Seven’ and ‘angry’ didn’t go well together in her head.

**A woman walked past them, steps purposeful, and Vanya called out “Hey, Helen,” and the woman gave her a very small look of acknowledgement.**

**“Friend of yours?”**

**Vanya chuckled. “First chair. She’s yet to be unseated for…five years? It’s kind of a thing.”**

That was the woman who’d…basically made her feel like absolute shit. Seven frowned, her ears almost ringing a little. At least she was being the bigger person and continuing to be nice to her.

**“Maybe I should go for it,” said Leonard, as they approached the back door. “I’ve been practicing, you know.”**

**They stopped outside, and Vanya smiled. “Thanks, for everything.”**

**“Hey, maybe you can thank me over dinner,” said Leonard. “We never got to have the other one.”**

“He’s asking you out again,” said Three, looking over at her. “That’s…nice.”

“Yeah,” said Seven, smiling a little, even though it was awkward to have all of her siblings, clearly disinterested, watching too.

**“I’d like that,” said Vanya, and she walked inside, leaving Leonard looking in after her.**

**“Number Five! Where is he?!”**

They all gasped, sharply inhaling and turning pale as the scene around them dramatically changed. “Here we go…” said Four quietly, as all the anxiety from the night before returned to them full force.

Five bit his lip, looking over at him. This was _his_ fault, if only he’d been at the house or warned his family—

**“Don’t….stop…” Klaus choked out, his face changing slightly as he struggled to breathe. “I’m almost…there…”**

**Cha-Cha froze, her grip loosening. “Is that…”**

In that moment, Four wished he had some kind of camera. He was sure his own face must be something incredible, but it would be nothing compared to the holy-shit-is-that-what-I-think-it-is faces on One and Two and the jesus-fuckin-christ faces on Five and Six.

Three and Seven looked like they wanted to vanish under the earth.

“What the fuck?” said Five blankly, being the first one among them to recover. “What the _fuck_?”

“Well, I think,” said Four, looking at the way Klaus was gasping for air afterwards. “I think it’s a brilliant way to get them to stop choking me for information on _your_ whereabouts but,” He shrugged. “Maybe I’m really into it.”

**“Nothing like a little strangling to get the blood flowing!” Klaus started to wheeze, chuckles escaping from deep in his chest.**

**“What’s so funny, asshole?!” Hazel walked over and hit him hard across the face.**

**“Well for one,” said Klaus, his arms shaking and body dripping with blood. “You’ve spent the past ten hours beating me senseless and you haven’t learned anything.”**

“Ten hours?” One looked over at him and swallowed. “That’s horrible.”

**“I mean,” He let out another wheezing laugh. “Nobody tells me shit. The truth is, I’m the one person in that house nobody will notice is even missing! You assholes kidnapped the wrong guy!”**

“That’s not t-true,” Two winced as Hazel struck Klaus again. “W-We’ll notice. How could we not notice, it was right after two psychos attacked the house?!”

“I don’t know,” said Four. “I get the feeling Klaus is a bit of a drifter. Disappearing a lot.”

“That doesn’t mean—” Three started, before stopping as Cha-Cha brought out a bucket of water and a cloth.

**Klaus shook violently underneath as they poured the water down, before inhaling the water fully and starting to gargle, like one might do with mouthwash before bed. Hazel stopped pouring, wondering if this was finally working, when Klaus swallowed intentionally and smiled up at him. “Thank you, I was parched.”**

“That’s a response,” said Six, looking nervously between both of their faces, Four with a strange lack of concern, and Klaus murmuring thank you over and over again.

At least _his_ sort-of future self was there…completely unhelpfully dead.

**“What the hell is wrong with this guy?!”**

**“He’s a freak like his brother.”**

“I take offense to that,” said Five, but it was really a compliment. He wasn’t sure how he would hold up in a hostage situation (somehow, Dad didn’t ever make them practice that) but he probably wouldn’t…conjure up an erection. Probably not.

**“Everyone else in that house,” muttered Hazel, splashing water on his face. “Just another example of management sticking it to the working man. They should’ve warned us this was an atypical assignment. Hello, Hazard pay?”**

“Boohoo,” said Two under his breath, scowling at both of them as they all crammed into the badly lit bathroom together.

**“Come on, we do the job and move to the next. Just like we always have. Remember Trinidad? We worked that guy, what, solid two days and two nights?”**

Four swallowed, unsure if it was getting colder in the room or if he was having a crisis about his own mortality.

“That’s not going to hap—”

“I don’t think it’s called working a person after 48 hours,” said Four, cutting One off. “I think it’s called killing them.”

**“’Course I remember Trinidad.”**

**“Atta boy. Now let’s go.”**

**Hazel shook his head, put on his mask, and slapped his face lightly. “Alright, c’mon Hazel.”**

The thought of ‘what’s after beating, choking, and waterboarding’ went through nearly everyone’s minds, but then they began to move again, for better or for worse.

**“What the hell?”**

**Diego was laid out on the front porch of a house that Eudora Patch walked out of, looking down at him. “Who’d you piss off this time?”**

**“I gave it as good as I got.”**

“You would’ve if you carried more knives on you,” muttered Five under his breath, looking at Diego’s leather harness with an unidentifiable expression.

**She handed him her mug of coffee. “Oh, yes,” Diego sat up. “How’s the paperwork coming along?”**

**“It’s a page-turner,” said Detective Patch, crossing her arms. “I’ve got two guys in children’s masks, rare bullet casings, a random fingerprint from a 1930s cold case, and I just learned that the tow truck driver didn’t have any children.”**

“Oh, we’re still on that?” said Two. He was annoyed- everyone else had figured out exactly who this ‘mysterious child’ was, but Diego hadn’t.

“You’ll just have to be smarter, I guess,” said Five, giving him one of his patented passive aggressive smiles. Two rolled his eyes.

**“What’s going on?” she asked. “You could’ve called me for an update. Why are you here?”**

**“Nothing, just…” Diego let out a sigh. “My mom. She died last night.”**

Seven looked over at Two, the thought ‘you _unplugged_ her’ ringing through her ears, but she didn’t say anything. She knew how it would go.

**“Oh…” Patch’s face changed, become much more sympathetic. “I know how close you two were…Is there anything I can do?”**

**“I just don’t…” His voice faltered, and she reached out her hand, touching his shoulder. They looked at each other, both softer than they normally liked to appear.**

Two felt his ears redden slightly. Something about the expression looked strange on his adult face, which was already harder and more scarred than his own.

Three noticed it, too, but didn’t laugh or tease him. Instead she just let out a small sigh, focusing on both of them.

**“Hey,” she looked at him gently. “Is this what this is all about? Who did this?”**

**“Let’s just say I didn’t get a good look at their faces.”**

**“You went after the men in masks, didn’t you?”**

“ _No_ ,” grumbled Two, crossing his arms. He glared at Five, as if this were his fault, and Five glared right back.

“One was a woman,” said One, under his breath, earning a second glare from Two.

**“I didn’t go after them,” said Diego. “And one’s a woman, by the way, so stop being so sexist.”**

That earned a few laughs, Six rolling his eyes at both One and Two’s expressions, and a quick giggle from Three.

**“I specifically told you not to follow them—”**

**“They came into _my_ house,” Diego nearly spit now, his eyes flaring up in anger. “Looking for _my_ brother, they tried to _kill_ my _family_.” He shook his head slightly. “And he’s been missing since yesterday, so I need to find him.”**

“And kidnapped a different brother,” said Four, but without much bite. They were all too, well, surprised: Diego hadn’t exactly shown that he cared that deeply, none of their adult-selves had.

Five in particular felt an emotion he couldn’t quite put a name on, but something about the way said ‘my brother’ felt…good? Warm? He tried not to think about it too closely.

**“Diego, you’re not equipped—”**

**“You always loved telling me what I can and can’t do.” He looked up at her. “Just for once, try things my way?”**

“The illegal way,” muttered Six under his breath.

**“I can’t,” said Patch after a moment, standing up and moving to leave.**

**“I guess this is the reason we didn’t last?”**

**She looked at him. “Yep,” she said, with a small sigh. “I’m sorry about your mom, Diego. I really am.”**

That made them all quiet, watching as she walked away and Diego’s face watching her leave. So they really had been _together_ together.

**Allison walked down a darkened hall, carefully opening the door to Vanya’s apartment and frowning at its unlocked state. “Vanya?”**

Looking at Seven’s expression, Three lifted her hands up defensively. “You shouldn’t leave your door unlocked!”

“Or your windows,” added Six, for Five’s benefit who rolled his eyes.

**There was a shadow in the back, near the kitchen, and Allison’s eyes widened. She moved to the wall, concentrating, before swiftly kicking the man to the ground as he walked past her.**

“Leonard?!” All their voices rang out together, in varying states of surprise, with Seven staring, open-mouthed as he was wandering in her apartment without her.

“This is weird,” said Five, finally, looking over at her, and she didn’t know how to argue that.

**“Why are you in here?”**

**“She left her keys at my place,” said Leonard. “And then I had to use the restroom.”**

That wasn’t…completely unbelievable. Seven could believe it. And she really, really wanted to.

**“Can I ask…why are you here?”**

**Allison looked taken aback. “Excuse me?”**

**“No, it’s just…” Leonard shrugged. “From what I’ve heard, you didn’t want anything to do with her yesterday—”**

Three frowned, what was _that_ supposed to mean, but she didn’t say anything.

**“That’s none of your business.”**

**“You’re right, it’s probably not.” Leonard chuckled, shrugging. He gave her a small smile. “It was good seeing you.”**

Neither of them looked like they believed that, with Leonard’s awkward interaction with the keys and Allison’s suspicious expression. But then they were moving again, to a man wearing a blue beanie and holding a dog.

“Do we know him?” Four whispered to Five, who just let out a grunt. Yes, they did.

**Then man opened up the car door, slid inside, and then found himself with a knife against his throat and an irate Five holding it. “One chance. _One_ chance to tell me exactly what’s going on in that lab.”**

“Jeez, Five.”

“He’s clearly not telling everything he knows!”

**“I…I manufacture prosthetic devices for fake patients,” the man stuttered. “I bill the insurance companies and then sell them for cash on the black market.”**

“Oh, so _really_ illegal,” said Six, his eyebrows raised, looking at the man explain that yes, that included eyeballs. “Sneaky, sneaky.”

**“I-I’ve got a list, a waiting list, probably 20 buyers—”**

**“So the serial number I gave you—”**

**“Could’ve already been bought, yes. Off the books.”**

Five exhaled loudly. “That would’ve been helpful to know _earlier_ , Jesus Christ.”

“Hey, looks like you’re on your way now,” said Four, almost cheerfully. “Then you can solve your little eye mystery and maybe even find me while you’re at it.”

But as Five and the terrified Lance started to drive, they started to move again, this time back in the Academy.

**“As I told you Master Luther, Number Five hasn’t lived in this room since he was a boy—”**

**“But he doesn’t know we were attacked! We have to warn him somehow, he doesn’t know they’re after him—"**

“How is searching my room I haven’t been in decades going to help with that?” asked Five, more sarcastic than anything else even as he looked around. It was unsettlingly neat, too still, clearly unoccupied.

**“What are you doing here?”**

**Luther looked at Diego, looked at Pogo almost awkwardly, then lowered his voice. “Do you…know about Mom?”**

**Diego didn’t answer at first. “Well…you go what you wanted. One way or another.”**

“That’s not fair…” said One quietly, frowning, and Two looked downwards. This was changed, though, when Luther and Diego started to argue again.

**“Keep on being a loyal soldier after everything our father did to you?”**

**“What, you mean save my life?”**

**“No, I mean turn you into a monster.”**

One visibly flinched, his face revealing something pained before he was able to smooth it out.

“What the hell?” Three turned on Two, who’d paled. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m not _saying_ it—”

They started arguing on top of Luther and Diego arguing, until Diego’s voice rose above them.

**“Let me ask a question, when you watch those nature shows on TV, does it turn you on?”**

They all sucked in a breath, One’s mouth dropped open, in a way that would’ve been funny if it weren’t so horrified. Two’s mouth was open as well, and a thick silence fell between them, even as Pogo raised his voice in front of them.

**“Enough!” He said forcefully. “The house was attacked last night. We barely got out with our lives, and Grace…she wasn’t so lucky. And this is how you’re rising to the occasion. Take your nonsense elsewhere.” His eyes flashed. “Now.”**

“I-I’m…” Two looked like he’d swallowed something sour. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” muttered One, avoiding all of their looks, his face still pale.

But before it could go further, they moved again, somehow to some place where they all felt worse.

**“Maybe you’re not hitting him hard enough,” said Hazel idly, as he and Cha-Cha leaned off to the side, looking tired.**

**“Me? You’re the one with the stupid orthopedic bracelet.”**

“God…” Three swallowed as she looked around the room, the blood and _tools_ on the table, Klaus sitting in the same chair as before facing forward.

**He looked worse, more blood smeared on his face and chest, but more than that, something in his expression.**

**“Withdrawal. Must be starting,” commented Ben, standing in front of him. “Otherwise, who’s the dead _babushka_?”**

Six flinched slightly, he sounded a _little_ casual for apparently having watched his brother get tortured for several hours, but Four wasn’t even looking. His gaze was around the room, face scrunched slightly.

And then Six heard it too, an almost buzzing sound like static getting louder, and then—

“Why _is_ there a Russian woman standing in the corner?” asked Seven, looking at anything except Klaus in the chair.

“A ghost,” said Four. “You can all see them again now, huh?”

‘Them’ was a bit of a stretch. They could see the one, well, two if Ben was included. The remarkably solid-looking Russian woman muttering in the corner.

As none of them had seen one of the ghosts Four could purportedly…interact with? They were all relatively interested, looking as she continued to mutter. But other than that, there wasn’t any shrieking or flickering light like there had been before.

Well, not that his siblings could see. Four grimaced.

**“I don’t know,” said Klaus through gritted teeth. “But the bitch won’t shut up!”**

**“Hey, watch your mouth!”**

It would’ve been funny except for the situation they were in, and the odd expression on Four’s face that almost mirrored Klaus’s.

**“Stay calm, Klaus,”**

**Klaus looked at Ben like he very dearly wanted to say something but didn’t.**

**“Hey, what if we’re going about this the wrong way?” said Cha-Cha, glancing over at Hazel. “To paraphrase section 76, sub A—torturing works best when you know who you’re torturing. Hand me his coat.”**

Three wasn’t really sure exactly how it could get worse, even if they did have his coat. What would his coat tell them about him that beating him didn’t?

“They really didn’t search it when they brought you in?” asked Five, almost disapprovingly. “That’s sloppy.”

**“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, that’s my personal stuff! Be careful with that!” Klaus’s voice rose in volume, eyes widening as they took baggies filled with colorful pills out of the jacket’s pockets. “Hey!”**

**“Oh, you like that?” Hazel put the pills on the ground and crushed them with his foot, turning them into dust in the carpet.**

“This is…more effective than I thought it would be,” said One, looking a little confused and a little concerned at Klaus’s reaction, which to him seemed…excessive given how coolly he’d taken everything else.

**“And some chocolate! This looks good,” Hazel took some and handed the bar to Cha-Cha, watching Klaus’s eyes follow it. “Wanna bite?”**

**From his position by the TV, Ben looked almost amused. “Are you going to tell them it’s special chocolate?”**

**“Not til they’re high as kites.”**

“Special chocolate?!” Two and Seven said at the same time, before giving each other looks and turning away.

“Like with what, weed in it?”

“That does seem to be the implication,” said Four mildly, watching as Klaus started to stammer more.

**“All this could be yours,” said Cha-Cha, waving the remaining bag around his face. “For the low low price of telling us everything.”**

Something about the desperation in his eyes, a look that was so _hungry_. Five didn’t know people who looked like that, but he did have a feeling what was about to happen. “You’re going to sell me out, for what, fucking drugs?!”

He said this even as Klaus said “Okay, fine,” in a resigned voice that only proved Five’s guess correct.

“No way,” said Six, looking at Four like he’d never seen him before. “You lasted a full day of them torturing you and give up right now?!”

The others were saying things along the same line, too, but Four didn’t appear to hear them, instead focused on the little plastic bags. “It makes them go away,” he said quietly.

“What?!”

Four didn’t acknowledge Two, instead moving closer to the powder on the floor. “The drugs make the ghosts go away,” he said, louder this time, and he looked back towards them with a face eerily similar to Klaus’s. Desperate.

“Wha—” One cleared his throat. “What do you mean ‘go away’?”

“The ghosts!” Four’s voice rose, and Six couldn’t tell if it was excitement or something different, but he’d never seen his brother look like this before. “That’s why whenever we’re seeing things from my, from Klaus’s perspective there aren’t a bunch of screaming ghosts!”

He breathed in sharply, looking like he wanted to reach out and touch the remnants.

Klaus was telling Hazel and Cha-Cha something, about Five and the eye and MeriTech, but surprisingly, all eyes were still on Four as he stared at the broken pills.

“I still don’t understand, what do you mean—”

“I don’t control ghosts,” said Four. “I don’t summon ghosts, I don’t banish ghosts, and I try my best to never speak to ghosts either.” He stood up, looking at all of them, and his darkened expression lightened a little, as he let out a short breath that could’ve been a laugh.

“So, yes, anything that would make them go away sounds very pleasant to me.”

Three had never really considered Four’s powers before. She’d just sort of…taken everything at face value. One and his super strength. Two and the knife-throwing and breathing underwater. But she really didn’t know how Four’s powers worked—she couldn’t exactly _see_ the ghosts—and this was just leading her towards more questions rather than answers.

They began to move again (Klaus must have said something useful to them), and they were in some sort of building, rows of fake eyes sitting out betraying which building it was.

**_Mira esa jeva lo que baila, eh_ **

**_Shingaling, Shingaling_ **

****

“Why is everything,” Seven paused, as if searching for a word. “All foggy? And—”

Before she could finish, Hazel and Cha-Cha walked in, each taking another bite of the now-nearly-gone chocolate, before things got even stranger.

**They were dancing, laughing and throwing the eyes at each other, as the music continued to play in the background. Hazel started giggling and holding the eyes up to his own face while Cha-Cha tangoed with a prosthetic arm.**

“Oh my god,” Two’s eyes bulged. “Special chocolate. They’re _high_.”

“This is the best thing I’ve ever seen,” said Four, his eyes also huge, almost forgetting that these two were the same who were currently torturing him.

**Their masks were on now, the colors blurring together even more as they jumped up and down, before Cha-Cha brought out big, red containers of gasoline that they began to spread all over the room.**

“Holy shit, they’re going to burn this place down,” Five didn’t feel the same way about the eye mystery as his future-self did, how could he?, but it seemed like their only lead so far.

**Still dancing, Cha-Cha brought out a flickering match and lit the room up, the ear on her mask burning, though neither she nor Hazel seemed to care very much.**

“Maybe they’ll get caught on fire too,” muttered Six, even as they moved from inside the blaze to see Five approaching the building.

**Five started to run, staring at the building in shock a second too long before getting hit with the explosion, throwing him into the street like a limp doll.**

**He sat up, unable to do anything except stare in confusion as the building, and any of the clues it might have had, burned.**

“Diego and Luther are trying to find you,” said One, in an attempt to be helpful. “Maybe you can tell us what’s going on, since you still haven’t done that.”

Five glared at him, but there wasn’t a lot of malice.

**Allison was walking near the side entrance of the theater, saw a magazine cover with her on photo on it, and despite herself, picked it up and flipped through, curiosity outweighing basic embarrassment.**

**“Allison? What are you doing here?”**

“Reading a magazine about yourself?” muttered Seven, some of her own suspicions about her sister confirmed, and Three rolled her eyes back at her.

“I didn’t _buy_ it or anything!”

**“Hey,” Allison closed the magazine quickly. “I was looking for you. I wanted to…” She took in a breath. “I wanted to tell you about Mom.”**

“Oh,” said Seven quietly, not even realizing that her future-self didn’t know yet. That was depressing. She supposed, then, that Five didn’t know either, but she didn’t think future-Five would care very much.

**“What?”**

**“Vanya, she’s…she’s gone.”**

**Vanya stared up at her, face blank with confusion. “I thought we were going to wait a bit.”**

Seven wanted to say something like ‘We were’, but the look on Two’s face told her not to.

**“It was those psychopaths from last night,” said Allison, quietly. “They killed her. We found her this morning. And listen…about what I said…”**

**“No, don’t…don’t worry about it,” said Vanya, looking down at the ground.**

**The silence grew uncomfortably around them, neither knowing exactly what to say or how to say it.**

Three and Seven looked uncomfortably at each other. They _really_ didn’t know what they were doing, but at least they weren’t at each other’s throats like Luther and Diego.

Although, that was more familiar. This was just awkward.

**“Oh, also, I have your keys.”**

**Vanya looked suspiciously at them. “Why?”**

**“Long story,” said Allison. “Do you…want to get a drink?”**

“Drinking now,” said Four, raising his eyebrows dramatically, even as Three scoffed.

“We’re, what, _thirty_? I think it’s fine.”

But then, any laughs they might have had or any hopes of seeing them actually _get_ a drink died quickly, going to the pits of their stomachs as they realized exactly where they were again.

**Klaus was tied up in the closet, mouth taped shut, screaming behind it as he shook back and forth in the darkness, struggling in vain.**

“Jesus,” hissed Two, wide eyed at the sight, feeling the darkness constricting him as well. How were they all even fitting in the closet?

Four could do nothing but stare forward, all smiles gone in an instant. He felt his arms start to shake and knew so deeply why Klaus was screaming he couldn’t put it into words if he tried.

Which he wouldn’t. He wanted _that_ particular aspect of his life to remain exactly where it was. The idea of any of them knowing made his hands start to go numb, same as why he never talked about his powers or their gruesome realities.

**“Klaus,” Ben was behind him, his brow furrowed but otherwise almost expressionless. “Klaus. Breathe. You’re in the worst of it now. Just try to calm down.”**

“Calm down?”

“Maybe not the best advice,” said Six, softly, looking worriedly at both versions.

There was nothing calm about him. Hs face was streaked with tears and eyeliner, red and splotchy, still covered in drips of his own blood.

“Wait, I think—” Three looked outside the closet (anything to not look forward). “There’s a cleaning lady!”

“Shit, she’s got headphones in,” breathed One. “Oh, come on, turn around, turn around.”

But it wasn’t any use. Klaus couldn’t make enough noise, Ben couldn’t make any noise, and the seven of them couldn’t do a damn thing either.

**“You know what the worst part about being dead is?”**

It was an unexpected question, and Six felt the eyes of his siblings on him. He continued to look forward.

**“You’re stuck. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to change. That’s the real torture, if you gotta know. Watching your brother take for granted everything you lost and pissing it all away.”**

Four physically flinched, like he’d been hit. “That’s not fair,” he said in a very quiet voice, staring at Six like he’d never seen him before.

The others were caught between discomfort and a still-distant grief, the kind of feeling that came with not really understanding death and it being a different person, really, who was saying these things in front of them. Older and definitely not their brother.

**Klaus whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes, but he stopped screaming and struggling.**

“And,” said Four. “It’s not even true. If you wanted to leave, you could leave.”

“What do you mean?” asked One asked, almost tentatively, when it became apparent Six wasn’t going to.

“The ghosts who stick around, don’t move on to beyond or whatever, they’re the angry kind. Sad and wailing and looking for revenge,” Four almost laughed. “The rest move on. You could, too.”

Six looked down, a feeling heavy on his chest that he couldn’t name. Sadness? Loneliness? Or, the dulled feeling of acceptance that he knew his siblings didn’t know existed. He didn’t have to ponder for too long, though, because they were moving again.

**Firefighters swarmed the prosthetics building, smoke still clinging to the air. Detective Patch was in the middle of it all, looking like she dearly wanted someone to tell her what the hell was going on.**

**“Did you find anything?”**

**“Well, the fire inspector says that the speed of the blaze indicates that an accelerant was used.”**

“No shit,” said Five under his breath. The others were still caught up in what was happening before, namely, the untimely breath of who was probably his favorite brother, but Five couldn’t focus on that.

They’d been brought to the future to stop the end of the world. That’s what he needed to focus on.

**“Oh,” Detective Beaman carried something else over, charred and black. “They also found this.”**

“Is that…” Two looked more closely. “Cha-Cha’s…ear thing?”

**“Get that over to the lab immediately,” said Detective Patch, before noticing something ahead and frowning.**

**It was an old van, covered in dust except for a message written on the front window. ‘Your brother says hi.’**

“Oh, that’s me,” said Four, blinking and still not fully back to himself. “Except no one seems to be in the van.”

“Me…Luther and Diego are looking for Five,” said One, more to himself than anyone else, but remembering that Diego had found a clue somewhere.

**Detective Patch looked at it suspiciously, peering inside.**

**_“My brother. Been missing since yesterday. I need to find him.”_ **

****

Two jumped a little, his own adult voice coming from nowhere a little disconcerting. Four snorted, remembering that Diego had probably been talking about _Five_ , and that apparently his future siblings literally didn’t notice he was missing?

It was a comforting thought.

**At that moment, Diego and Luther had entered a large library, splitting off immediately as they walked each floor, looking and finding nothing.**

**“Want to know why I left?”**

One looked uneasily at him. Did he? It was probably going to be something he didn’t want to hear.

**“What? What are you talking about?”**

**“Why I left the Academy.”**

**Luther shrugged. “’Cause you couldn’t handle me being Number One.”**

“My _life_ doesn’t revolve around _you_!”

“You’re always acting like it does!”

They continued to glare at each other, eliciting an eye roll from nearly everyone else.

**“No,” said Diego. “Because that’s what you do when you’re seventeen. You move out, become your own person, and grow up.”**

**“Oh yeah, you’re a real grown-up.”**

“Neither of you are grown-ups,” said Five as they continued to bicker, even as they were supposed to be looking for him.

**“You’ve never had to hold down a job or pay bills,” said Diego, before looking at him sideways. “Have you ever even been with a girl?”**

They all stiffened, suddenly deeply uncomfortable. One’s face went red, unable to make eye contact with Two suddenly, even as he also looked like he’d rather be somewhere else.

**“I…Uh, I don’t—”**

**“Uh huh,” said Diego. “You can blame us all for leaving, that’s fine. But I think you’re asking yourself the wrong question. Why you stayed.”**

“Because people _need_ us—”

“People seem to be doing fine—”

“There’s an _apocalypse_ —”

“My god, stop,” said Three, making a face. “You’re saying the same things your future-selves are saying.”

**“Dad’s dead. Mom too, now,” Diego sighed, looking out. “We’re orphans again now, dude.”**

“Again?” Five frowned. “I mean, we all had a birth parent—” But he trailed off, noticing that Diego’s attention had also been drawn elsewhere.

**“Where are his parents?”**

**“I’m going to call security.”**

“Oh no,” said Six, but his lip was twitching slightly as they rounded the corner with Diego and Luther. “Oh _no_.”

**It was Five, absolutely passed out and holding a bald mannequin and an empty glass bottle, a second glass bottle rolling next to him.**

“Oh my god,” Seven put her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. She wasn’t sure which was funnier: the scene in front of them, Diego and Luther’s faces, or _Five’s_ face, which was somewhere between incensed and mortified.

“Can’t hold your liq—”

“Shut _up_.”

**Luther frowned, blinking several times. “Is he…?”**

**“Drunk as a skunk.” Diego looked like he was trying to contain some long-forgotten joy.**

Two wasn’t trying at all. “You’re passed out drunk in a public library? With that mannequin?” He couldn’t keep the delight out of his voice.

“I’m upset about the impending end of the world!”

“Which, you still haven’t told us about,” said Three, crossing her arms, also smiling. “And you should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, just chilling: ".....WAIT IT'S MONDAY"
> 
> Up Next: Yay sisters, Reginald is the Worst, Five vomits, Klaus holds a seance, Diego isn't having a good day, and Did anyone actually trust Leonard at any point during this show?
> 
> Ah Episode 4 is a good one. Hope everyone enjoyed, and let me know what you thought!


	8. Man on the Moon, Part 2

**Allison and Vanya sat in a dark restaurant, off at a table in the corner.**

**“Leonard wouldn’t. I mean, I can’t even imagine.”**

“You did meet him like, yesterday,” muttered Six.

**Allison made a face. “I don’t know, I don’t get it either, but why would he tell you he’s going to work and then let himself into your place?”**

**“To use the bathroom like he said?”**

“You have to admit, it is weird,” said Three, turning to Seven, who shrugged.

“I don’t know, I mean it does seem a _little_ weird…”

**“Or, to creep around!” Allison leaned in. “Rifle through your stuff? Steal something? Jerk off on your Mr. Snuggles Teddy Bear?”**

In near-unison, they all made a face, Seven most of all. “Why would you even say that?”

“I don’t know, it could happen!”

“I don’t think most guys break into apartments to jerk off into stuffed animals,” said Two blankly, a sentence he never thought he’d say.

**“What? No, stop.”**

**“Look,” Allison sighed. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but sometimes men are unredeemable shits.”**

Three let out a snort of laughter, mostly from her brother’s almost-offended expressions.

“The ones who masturbate to teddy bears, maybe,” said Four, a small smile threatening to escape.

**“Maybe,” said Vanya. “But I like this one. He…He feels real Like he sees something in me that no one else does.”**

**Allison looked at her and almost smiled. “I haven’t felt like that in a long time.”**

**They were silent, but much less awkward than before. Vanya raised her glass. “Yay, sisters?”**

Three gave Seven a sort-of appraising look, and Seven smiled tentatively back at each other. Their brothers looked completely uninterested.

**Allison laughed, and they both clinked glasses before taking a drink. “Yay sisters.”**

“That’s kind of cute,” said Seven, but then they were moving again to what she decided what her least favorite location, even worse than the burning landscape of the Apocalypse.

**Cha-Cha and Hazel walked through the door, Cha-Cha stopping immediately as she surveyed. “You idiot,” she hissed. “You didn’t put the Do-Not-Disturb sign on the door!”**

**“Oh, shit—” Hazel walked over quickly and threw open the closet door. “Oh my god, he’s still here.”**

“Still there,” muttered Four, not aggravated enough to _mention_ that Luther and Diego had somehow managed to find Five even though his own location had been helpfully left by Hazel and Cha-Cha themselves, but close.

**He dragged Klaus out, putting him in the center of the room as Klaus looked between the two of them, mumbling something behind the tape.**

**“What’s he saying?”**

**Cha-Cha ripped the tape off. “You guys are scarier without the masks.” Klaus chuckled, and she hit him across the face.**

“Oh,” said One quietly, brows furrowing. They hadn’t done _a lot_ on hostage situations, but they were showing him their faces now, which couldn’t exactly be a good thing.

He could tell Five was thinking along the same lines, face serious.

**“That’s no way to greet old friends, is it?” asked Hazel.**

**Klaus let out a breath. “I already gave you what you wanted, didn’t I?”**

**“Well,” said Cha-Cha. “What we want is your brother. Is your brother here now?”**

**Klaus’s nose twitched as he looked to his left. Ben winked. “You’re going to have to be more specific on that,” he said, letting out a small laugh, even as Cha-Cha hit him again.**

Well, he couldn’t be too mad at him. To laugh, anyway. Six looked over at Four who somehow, maybe it was the bad jokes, had also cracked a very brief smile.

**“I already told you. He’s not coming, no one will.”**

**“Number Five knows where you are now,” said Ch-Cha calmly. “We left him a message. And when he comes, we’ll be ready.”**

“Stupid way to leave a message,” muttered Five. “I wasn’t even close to the van. They know where we all fucking live, they couldn’t have left the message at the Academy?”

That did seem smarter. And less convoluted. “Well, if you get the message, they do want to kill you,” said Four. “So maybe it’s not the worst thing in the world.”

“ _Yes_ , but if we don’t figure out where you are, _you’re_ dead.”

It irked Five much more than he wanted to admit that the entire family just…wasn’t looking for him? Maybe hadn’t even noticed he’d disappeared? How was a headcount not the _first_ thing to do after a home invasion?

**Klaus groaned, kicking his legs as they turned the chair around to face the door, turning the lights off. Cha-Cha and Hazel moved further back, ready to wait.**

The darkness made everything feel much worse, and Four was starting to feel clammy again, and maybe it was thinking about it or maybe it was his godawful luck, but the motel room began to blur around them.

“What—” Five frowned as the walls changed from to something that was…stone? Grey and oppressive.

Four’s breath hitched, and for a moment he couldn’t tell if he was just reliving his own memories, but no, his siblings were there, looking around confused.

“Where are we?” whispered Seven, feeling a strange and aching cold.

**The hisses and whispers began again, flickering with blue light, faces gaunt and pale as they swarmed around the cold room.**

**“Go away,” a voice whimpered. It belonged to a small boy, dark hair plastered with sweat.**

“That’s you,” said Six, almost dumbly, looking at the younger version of Four, curled up in the corner trembling. He then looked over at Four, whose expression was distant but very pale.

“Wh-what is this?” Two looked around, shivering, “Th-these look like g-graves or something—”

**“Dad! Let me out!” The younger Four starting screaming, his breaths shallower and shallower as the ghosts began to wail at him louder. “Dad, please, let me out!”**

“He…” Five whipped his head around, while the others were still staring, horrorstruck as little Four kept screaming. “He _kept_ you in here? Are we in the _mausoleum_?!”

“Yes,” said Four quietly, his eyes still a little glassy and distant.

“He…” Five found he suddenly couldn’t communicate the anger that he felt bubbling up in his chest. “When was this, what are you, seven?!”

Before Four could answer, Six was looking at him like he’d never seen him before. “He still does it, doesn’t he?” whispered Six. “That’s where you’ll be gone some nights.”

Four didn’t say anything, but his face was all the answer they needed; Two and Five began to angrily shout something incomprehensible, the other four were just pale with shock; One almost looked ill, his eyes flickering between both versions of his brother, the silent one he knew and the younger one sobbing in the corner.

“Wh-why,” One stuttered out, almost wishing he hadn’t when he felt Two round on him. “Why would he—”

“You think he has a good reason—”

“I’m not defending—”

“So I’d be less afraid of the ghosts,” said Four bluntly. “I don’t think it’s as effective as he thinks it is though.”

They all fell silent, digesting that, before Three said, “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Four let out what could’ve been almost a laugh.

“His solution to a fear of ghosts is…to have you sit in a dark mausoleum while ghosts yell at you?” Five had his issues with his father, but he’d never thought of him as being idiotic.

**Time moved forward around them, and it was lighter. Younger Four was curled up in the corner, eyes wide open.**

**The door opened, metal scraping the ground. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Number Four,” said Reginald Hargreeves, crisply.**

Four shivered, closing his eyes without really noticing. Six saw the small movement and scowled darkly at their father, feeling more strongly than he had in a while. He would need to be careful.

**“C-Can I go now?” He slowly stood, arms and legs trembling, face still wet with tears.**

**“Have you overcome your fear of the dead?”**

They all could tell the answer to that question. “J-Jesus Christ,” said Two, swallowing. Younger Four didn’t even try to say anything, didn’t try to smile or lie.

**“You must become the master of your own life, Number Four,” said Reginald. “Or it will become the master of you.”**

Well, if nothing else, Reginald Hargreeves had very nearly predicted exactly which his future was going to be. Four tried to make his breathing more even, but he could tell it wasn’t working convincingly.

**Four started up at him, shivering. “P-Please, I want to go home.”**

**Reginald regarded him, tear-stained face, uniform covered in dust. “Three more hours.”**

**“Dad, please—”**

Four looked away. He hated the begging, that was probably the worst part. It never worked, and it took him longer than he would’ve liked to admit to realize that. He just had to bear it in silence.

**But the door was already closing, plunging them in darkness again. “Don’t leave me! Dad!”**

“This is fucked up,” said Five, his face hard. “Like this is really fucked up.”

“Why didn’t you say—”

“What would I’ve said?!”

Four glared at Six, who was staring at him. The others fell silent, Seven still shivering. “I don’t know, anything?!”

“Oh, like you talk about what goes on in your training?!” Four’s voice was rising in volume quickly now. “Or any of you?!”

“This isn’t training, this is…” Two was struggling to find the words. “I mean I get…But this isn’t…”

“Isn’t what, your training? I’ve seen the frostbite when you’re in the water too long—”

“That’s different!”

Seven looked like she was going to be ill, as the shouts continued, One and Three now gaping at Two as he tried to defend himself, Five and Six still scowling darkly.

“He’s just keeping you locked in there, letting you _scream_ —”

“I know he’s done shit to you, too!” Four was yelling now, anger on his face was an unusual presence, and even more so towards Six, whose limbs were shaking. “I _know_ he’s done shit to you, and you don’t say anything about it or _talk_ about it!”

“I—” But Six cut himself off sharply, hand going to his stomach before taking a deep breath in. Then another. The others stopped, watching him carefully as he closed his eyes, breathing.

Four swallowed, his anger dying down as quickly as it had flared. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s just not something I really wanted you all to see.”

Six wasn’t paying attention, all of his energy focused. Then he opened his eyes. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Me too.”

They were out of the mausoleum, which helped, but still in the motel, though in the lobby instead of any of the rooms.

**The man in the lobby was slowly eating yogurt, and Detective Patch rolled her eyes. “I have reason to believe there are two wanted criminals in this motel.”**

She came for him, Four realized. That was good, but also not because they were expecting someone with teleporting powers, not a regular police officer who seemed nice enough.

**“Just two?”**

It would’ve garnered a laugh if they hadn’t all been still thinking about before.

**Detective Patch didn’t look amused. “I’m going to need to take a look around.”**

**“This is a pay-by-the-hour type of place,” said the man, chewing loudly. “They don’t get four-star-digs, but they do get complete privacy, from me and the man. Pardon me, wo-man.”**

**“That’s bullshit.”**

**“Your rules, not mine,” the man grinned. “You ever read the Constitution?”**

“Like this asshole can read,” muttered Two, seconds before—

**“I don’t think you can read.”**

Two glowered only a little.

**“Come back with a warrant,” said the man, before walking out from behind the desk into a back office.**

**Detective Patch watched him go, then grabbed the telephone, dialing a number she thought she should’ve forgotten by now.**

**“Fighting Line Boxing, Al here.”**

**“I’m looking for Diego Hargreeves.”**

“That’s better than just her, at least,” said Five under his breath, looking at Four with an expression that wasn’t _obviously_ worried, but rather Five’s unique version of that.

“And if I know, I’ll drag the rest of you with me,” said Two, more determined this time that there was at least some plan happening.

**“He’s not here.”**

**She sighed. “Tell him Detective Eudora Patch called. I think I found his brother. Tell him to meet me 4535 Calhoun as soon as he can. I…could use some backup.”**

**It looked like it pained her a little to say it.**

“It’s good she’s there,” said Seven quietly, still feeling a little queasy. The argument and the ghosts left her ears ringing, and she shifted uncomfortably.

**“Alright, I’ll tell him you called.”**

**He hung up, and she stood at the counter, wondering if she’d made the right choice.**

**Meanwhile, Diego was doing something he never thought he’d be doing, which was intentionally leading Luther (currently carrying Five bridal style) to his living space. Intentionally.**

Five’s face was slightly pink, but mostly he looked annoyed. “That’s stupid,” he chided himself. “Drinking when the world’s ending in a few days.”

Three thought about mentioning that this was hardly the first time they’d seen him drinking a little excessively but decided against it. Five would probably react poorly.

**Five let out a small burp and Luther glared at him. “If you vomit on me—”**

**“You know what’s funny?” Five slurred, not waiting for a response. “I’m going through puberty! Again!” He laughed. “I drank that whole bottle didn’t I….I guess that’s what you do when the world you love goes bye-bye.”**

“Not the way I thought we’d hear about it,” said One, looking at their faces to see if they caught it. Please let them have caught it.

**“What are you guys talking about?”**

**“Two masked intruders came into the Academy last night,” said Diego. “Looking for _you_. So if you could focus—”**

**“Hazel and Cha-Cha.”**

“Finally,” muttered Two, watching them take that in. “At least you know who they are.”

**“Who?”**

**“Best of the best,” said Five, grinning. “Except for me, of course.”**

**“Best at _what_?”**

“Yeah, best at what?” Three looked over at Five, who looked like he was trying to figure something out.

Five shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m good at lots of things.”

**“You know, Dolores always said she hated when I drink,” said Five conversationally. “Said it made me surly.”**

**“Hey!”**

**“Hm, yeah?”**

“You’re so useless,” muttered Two, massaging his temples. Of course the one who usually gave answers (and knew them, too) was completely wasted.

**“I need you to focus,” Diego stepped closer to him. “What does this Hazel and Cha-Cha want?”**

“Me dead,” said Five, heatedly. “You dead, everyone dead, come _on_ , answer.”

**Five just smiled at him, in a way that made Diego intensely uneasy. “We just want to protect you.”**

**“Protect me?” Five looked amused. “I don’t need your protection, Die—do you have any idea how many people I’ve killed? No. I’m the four freaking horseman, and the apocalypse is coming.”**

Well, there it was. “You’re going to think I’m not serious,” said Five, in a way that could’ve been a whine if it were anyone else.

“You do sound like you’re raving,” said One, looking uneasy at the idea that they still might not know. “And also, you’re drunk.”

**To bring it all home, Five promptly vomited over Luther’s shoulder.**

“ _Gross_.”

Five looked deeply annoyed, and maybe slightly embarrassed, but it wasn’t exactly his own actions he could apologize from.

**One of the ghosts was sobbing loudly, pleading in Russian. Klaus looked over at her and winced; nearly half her face was gone.**

**“Look at her,” said Ben. “At the way she’s looking at them. She’s one of their victims. We can use this.”**

“Talking to one of their dead victims will not make me feel any better,” said Four, but he knew Ben had a point, whether Six realized it or not.

**Ben leaned closer. “Come on. You haven’t been this sober since you were a teenager. This is your chance.”**

**Klaus swallowed, took in a deep breath, and did something he hadn’t done in years. “Hi,” he said, looking directly at her. “What’s your name?”**

“So you really just can…talk to them?” One asked, almost lamely, but he knew he wasn’t the only one who was still curious to actually _see_ the ghostly powers.

“Well,” said Four, also watching with some interest, although less. “They talk to me much more. But they can hear me.”

**The Russian woman sniffed, but stopped pleading. “Zoya Popova.”**

**“Oh, that’s a lovely name,” said Klaus. “And can you tell me what happened?” He gestured to her face, even as Hazel and Cha-Cha looked at him suspiciously.**

It was the same voice Four used on ghosts, if he ever did. More polite and friendly than anything he really felt. But it was…almost funny to see his siblings watch with such rapt attention.

**“What’s going to _happen_ is if you don’t shut up, I’m going to cut your tongue out with a grapefruit spoon.”**

Seven winced, she wasn’t the only one, at the thought, but Klaus didn’t look particularly bothered.

**“Zoya Popova,” he said, looking at them directly. It was unsettling, the kind of look a fortune-teller had when they knew something.**

**“What?”**

**“What did he say?”**

**“Old Russian broad, short, limp,” Klaus said over their whispers, before letting out a laugh. “Man, she’s really pissed at you guys.” He whistled, enjoying their surprised faces enough.**

“Nice,” said Five, feeling more unsettled than he thought he would. “Did you work on the delivery?”

To his surprise, Four laughed. “I did. It’s not effective if I don’t have good delivery.”

**“Ah! I _love_ your apartment!” Allison followed in behind Vanya, a little louder than she might normally be. **

**Vanya chuckled. “I’m sure it’s smaller than one of your closets.”**

“Oh, is the drunk-count up to three now?” asked Four, looking over at Three who rolled her eyes.

“I’m not passed out, am I?”

Five glowered in her direction.

**“No, really,” said Allison, flopping down on the sofa. “I love it.” She giggled.**

**Vanya smiled too. “I’m just going to take a look around. Make sure everything’s in the right place.”**

Seven nodded along slowly. That was smart of her, at least she’d listened to Allison a little.

**Allison found herself alone in the living room. “Do you have any _sweatpants_?” she asked. “We’re going to need sweatpants. Oh, yes, chocolate-covered raisins!”**

“Jeez,” muttered Three, thinking that maybe she was a little drunker than she’d thought. “I don’t even like raisins.”

**Vanya came out from the back, holding a large vase of flowers and looking happier than Allison had seen in a long time.**

**“Wait, what are those?”**

**“They’re from Leonard.”**

Seven’s face lit up. “Oh, wow,” she said, trying and failing to contain the smile on her face.

Again, her brothers looked uninterested, but Three at least looked pleasantly surprised. “That is nice.”

**Allison picked up the card. “I like you and I’m not sorry.” She frowned, looking over at Vanya for an explanation.**

**“It’s an inside joke,” said Vanya, chuckling softly as she picked up the phone to dial. “Hey! I got the flowers.”**

**“Oh good! I was starting to get worried.”**

They were now in Leonard’s kitchen, or what looked like his kitchen, listening to his side of the conversation. Five narrowed his eyes. There was something just…unlikeable about Leonard. Maybe it was him cozying up to his favorite sister _super_ quickly, but he didn’t trust him.

**_“Worried?”_ **

****

**“Yeah, I hadn’t heard from you,” said Leonard. “And uh…it was kind of awkward with your sister earlier.”**

**_“It’s okay, she knows it was a misunderstanding.”_ **

****

Three could somehow hear Allison rolling her eyes without seeing them, and she crossed her arms too. Her instincts were still telling her something was up.

**_“Would you…want to get breakfast tomorrow?”_ **

**Leonard smiled. “I’d like that.”**

**They hung up, and Leonard finally picked up what he’d been playing with in his hands.**

Seven gasped, loudly, causing them all to jump—no one had been prepared for anything during the Vanya’s-new-boyfriend bit. “Th-that’s…wh-why….”

“What?” asked Six, frowning as he looked at Seven’s pale face.

“That’s my medicine bottle,” said Seven, eyes still wide as she watched. “H-He’s dumping out my pills, why is he doing that?!”

No one had a good answer, expressions ranging from confused to very worried.

“It doesn’t…” said One, finally. “That doesn’t seem good.”

Three shot him a look, as if to say ‘no shit’, but Seven wasn’t paying attention, still staring that the pills that had just gone down the drain.

‘Definitely suspicious,’ thought Five grimly, resolving to pay more attention to this guy. He clearly wasn’t all what he seemed.

**“She chopped my hands off and let me bleed to death in the bathtub!”**

This time, they all jumped even more. It was hard not to, with a man blubbering right in front of them with bloody stumps for hands.

**Klaus made a face, but managed to seem remarkably unfazed.**

**“He took me into a temple, slashed my throat, and watched me bleed to death!”**

**“She crept into my room, put a pillow on my face, and told me not to bother praying!”**

Four was wincing, but didn’t seem very surprised, whereas everyone else couldn’t help but stare at everything around them. These weren’t shadowy ghosts, blue and shrieking, they were _solid_ and, despite the injuries, could’ve been people.

**“They attached jumper cables to my nipples and shocked me for hours.” It was the tow truck man, although Klaus didn’t know that. The one they’d thought was his brother.**

Five felt guilt pinch at him as he looked at the dead man, mistaken for him. Just because he’d paid for his meal, and the waitress thought he was his father.

**“He pretended to have car trouble, and when I stopped to help, he ran me over. Forward, reverse.”**

This time they all winced. “God, that looks awful,” said Two, looking at the tire marks and organs spilling out. “These people are seriously evil.”

“So, they all look like they did when they died?” It was less of a question, and more of a confirmation from Five. Four nodded.

“Usually it’s not…very difficult to tell, but sometimes it’s not…obvious,” he said, looking at the sheer number gathered in the room.

**The Frenchman stopped. “Then he saw my wife waiting for me in the car. She ran.”**

**“Shh, shut up, shut up, just…you guys are all worse than the drugs.”**

“It does look weird without seeing them,” said Three, watching as Cha-Cha and Hazel looked at Klaus twitching, seemingly alone in the room.

**“How could he have known about Zoya Popova?”**

**“I don’t know, maybe he guessed? Who cares, she’s dead.”**

Five sighed. “Idiots,” he muttered under his breath.

**“You need to focus,” said Cha-Cha. “That little psycho could be here any minute. Or do you want to be docked pay again, tell ‘em we couldn’t hack it, face those consequences.”**

**Hazel sighed and stepped forward, spinning Klaus around to face him. Klaus’s eyes had a blank look. “Which one are you, Cha-Cha or Hazel?”**

They all sucked a breath in, almost in unison as Hazel and Cha-Cha’s expressions shifted. That clearly wasn’t a guess.

**“Hazel,” said Hazel, uneasily.**

**“Jan Mueller, remember him?” asked Klaus, staring at him. “Swiss Alps. Him and his wife were coming back from a ski trip.”**

**Hazel was quiet, but Cha-Cha finally answered. “I remember. Forward, reverse.”**

“What the hell do they think is going on?” murmured Six, trying to avoid the gazes of the ghosts surrounding them.

“I always thought I could do a good psychic show,” said Four. He waved his hands mystically. “You know, if they’re not screaming and I can get them orderly like this.”

**Klaus chuckled. “Yeah! And his wife,” he turned to Hazel. “Escaped down an alleyway. He wants to say thank you.”**

**“What’s he talking about?” Cha-Cha’s voice came quickly.**

**“I don’t know.”**

“Oh,” Five leaned in, interested. “I like where this is going.”

“Hazel does seem like the slightly…less psychotic one,” muttered Three, watching Cha-Cha nervously.

**“He was so grateful to you,” said Klaus, laughing lightly. “ _Hazel_ , for having spared his wife. You know, there may be hope for you yet.”**

**The victims all stood around their murderers, in a silent, bloody circle.**

The uneasiness was palpable now, an almost tangible chill was in the air. Two almost felt like something was pulling at him, making his skin itch. The others looked just as uncomfortable, except Four who was remarkably calm, and Five, who had never been more interested in his brother.

“It’s colder,” said Seven, quietly shivering. She couldn’t exactly describe it, but she felt a sense of transience that was disquieting.

“It’s a séance,” said Five, almost happily, even Four giving him an odd look. He really seemed to be enjoying it too much.

“Roll credits,” muttered Four, looking at the gathered circle.

**“Bathroom, now.” Cha-Cha spit, storming away as Hazel reluctantly followed her.**

**Ben gave Klaus a half-smile. “Nicely done.”**

**“Thank you.”**

Four also looked, not exactly satisfied, but he often didn’t get to use his powers in a way that was productive for…anyone, really, so this was good.

**“Sit,” said Cha-Cha, and Hazel did. “You told me you shot the wife in an alley, and now I’m hearing that you spared her?!**

**“Don’t be ridiculous, you think I’d do something like that?” Hazel swallowed. “I…was bored, and I thought I’d give her a head start. Make things more exciting.”**

“Oh, that’s…worse,” said Six grimly, looking less optimistic than before.

**“More exciting?! So that kid in Tokyo, did he really get lost?!”**

**Hazel’s face answered the question well enough.**

**Cha-Cha glowered at him and went back into the bedroom, duct tape in hand.**

**“No, no, no—”**

Four grimaced but honestly, they shouldn’t have ever taken off the duct tape in the first place if they knew what they were doing.

**Cha-Cha turned off the lights and stormed back to the bathroom.**

**Klaus watched her leave and started to nudge the chair from the middle of the room, closer to the door without being too obvious.**

**“What’s wrong with you lately? You’re not…you’re distracted, especially on this job!”**

“Wait, it’s Diego’s girlfriend!” Three pointed, as Detective Patch walked the halls silently. “Oh, shit, she’s not waiting anymore.”

Two looked briefly annoyed, but then more worried as she crept around. Where the hell was his future-self?

**“Look, I’m sorry.”**

**“I thought we were in this for the long haul?”**

“They’re distracted,” whispered Five, as the sound of the Detective’s footsteps came closer. “Oh, come on…”

**Klaus heard her and started to yell, but the noise was too muffled through the tape. Shaking, he looked down at the table, and started to slam his head against it.**

“Oh, jesus—”

“There’s got to be a better—”

Four shook his head wildly. “You heard them,” he hissed. “These people are actual assassins, they’re going to kill me if I don’t get out _now_.”

None of them disagreed, but it was still painful, and Seven winced, trying not to look.

**Eudora stopped, outside of room 225, hearing the thuds. She pulled her gun out, tapped on the cleaning lady’s shoulder, and got the room key.**

**She opened the door. “Are you Diego’s brother?”**

**Klaus let out a muffled cry of relief mixed in with fear, gesturing frantically behind him.**

“Shit, get out _fast_ ,” Five was gripping his hands, nervously looking behind them.

**“I got it,” Eudora produced a knife and cut his hands free. A shot fired towards them, and Klaus flung himself out of the way, diving behind the bed.**

“Get out!” yelled Six, dodging even though he knew (assumed?) the shots wouldn’t hurt them.

“How?” yelled Four back. “I’m naked and have no weapons!”

**Eudora fired another shot. “Police! Drop the gun, or you’re going down.”**

**She held the gun steady, and Hazel did just that. “I’m coming out, don’t shoot.”**

**“Hands behind your head, asshole.”**

**“Okay. Just don’t shoot.”**

“Shit,” said Two, blood going cold. “Where’s Cha-Cha?!”

“What are you doing?!” Three was focused on Klaus, who was trying to fit himself into the air vent. “Just hide under the bed!”

**A shot fired.**

Seven shrieked, hands moving to her mouth, and someone else yelled, she couldn’t be sure who. They all turned (slowly, so slowly), as Eudora Patch went to the ground.

**Cha-Cha had ended up in the doorway, face calm. Hazel stood and redrew his own weapon, pointing it at her, but it wasn’t any use. She was dead.**

“Oh my god,” Three whispered, feeling her hands shake a little. “She’s—”

Four was pale, staring at the blood on the carpet. “She’d only come in because…” He couldn’t finish the thought. He also felt the itch of guilt, but also panic. Could he have even fit in the air vent? As an adult, albeit a skinny one?

**“He couldn’t have made it far,” said Hazel, looking over to the empty grate, eyes hard.**

Of course they weren’t going to give up. “Let’s hope you did,” said Six quietly, avoiding looking at the body again.

**Klaus, in fact, had managed to not only get out of the air vents and motel, but onto a public bus.**

“Wait, what?!” Five gave him an affronted look. “You were tortured for forty eight hours, and you managed to get on a bus?”

Four couldn’t tell if it was respect or something else, but he shrugged. “And I’m wearing a coat and blood-stained towel,” he said. “With…a briefcase? Where’d that come from?”

“He hid a briefcase earlier,” said One, remembering aloud. “Cha-Cha got mad about it, but Hazel was tired of lugging it around.”

“Can’t be _too_ important if he just left it in an air vent,” muttered Two.

**He was panting and then let out a wheezing laugh, shaking in relief. He noticed the woman in front of him staring, realized he was still just wrapped in a towel, and winked.**

“Jesus.”

**“Oh, please be money,” said Klaus, letting out a long sigh. “Only money. Or treasure. Diamonds.”**

**He opened the briefcase and vanished in a flash of bright blue light.**

If there ever was a time to have captured a picture of everyone’s faces, it would’ve been then. Mouths hanging open, eyes wide, completely speechless.

“What the fuck?” Five was the first to speak, looking at the empty bench. “You just…”

Four let out a strained laugh. “Oh my god,” he whispered, even as they were whisked away again, this time to what appeared to be Diego’s boiler room.

**Luther set Five down gently—he was passed out again. Diego looked down at him.**

**“Funny. If I didn’t know he was such a prick, I’d say he looked almost adorable.”**

“Rude,” muttered Five, and as a response, Two poked him in the side. “ _Ow_.”

“You are being a prick,” said Two. “You haven’t told us about the damn Apocalypse yet.”

**Luther let out a grunt. “Well, don’t worry, he’ll sober up eventually. Be back to his unpleasant self.”**

Five scowled at both of them.

**“I can’t wait that long,” said Diego. “I’ve got to figure out his connection with those lunatics before someone else dies.”**

There was another collective wince, but one that stopped mid-action as it appeared Diego heard something.

**He raised his hand, motioning for Luther to be quiet before creeping up the stairs, knife out, throwing open the door—**

**“You throw another one of those goddam knives at me, I’m pressing charges.”**

Four chuckled, and even Six broke out into a grin as Two rolled his eyes. “It could’ve been someone dangerous,” he muttered.

**Diego sighed. “What do you want, Al?”**

**“I aint your secretary.”**

**“Yeah, yeah.”**

**He followed him in. “Some lady called for you, says she needs your help. Detective, something. Blotch.”**

“He couldn’t have written it down?”

**“Patch?”**

**Al shrugged, noncommittedly. “Wants you to meet her at that motel, the dump on Calhoun. Called about a half an hour ago.”**

Except there wasn’t much Diego could do to help her. Three bit her lip, she’d seemed like a nice woman, clearly her brother was interested in her.

“That sucks,” said Four quietly, except she’d saved him and he’d ran and now vanished, so there was that.

**“Said she found your brother.”**

**Diego frowned, looking down at Luther and Five. “That doesn’t make any sense.” Then—“Klaus,” both said in unison, Diego leaving Luther next to Five’s sleeping body.**

“I can’t believe we didn’t know you were missing,” said One, face looking pinched. “We should’ve figured it out hours ago.”

Four shrugged, that was all very true, but it wasn’t like they could do anything about it now.

**_This year’s love, it better last, heaven knows it’s high time._ **

**“Klaus?”**

**They were back at the motel, and Diego saw the body on the floor. It was like the world slowed, Diego running over. “No, no, no, Eudora, no—”**

They all realized, in that moment or during, that Diego cared about her more than they’d thought. He looked like he’d been shot, pain morphing his face into something raw that they’d never seen before.

“Oh, god,” Three put her hand to her face, and Two’s face was pale, slow to understand the amount of grief in his entire body.

**He reached for her, turning the body over, hands trembling violently as he started to cry, tears running down his face. “I was on my way,” he gulped, shaking. “Why…why didn’t you wait?!”**

**Diego slammed his fist into the floor, a gut-wrenching sob escaping his chest, even as he heard the sirens rise up behind him. He couldn’t be there when they arrived, he couldn’t…**

“You loved her,” said Six, not as a question but as a statement. He didn’t even realize he’d said it, until he saw Two’s confused, but slightly trembling face.

They didn’t recognize love easily, or give it. That was beyond what was expected of them. But this was raw, palpable grief, in a way that Two hadn’t even thought he was capable of.

**“I have to go,” he said quietly, swallowing. “I can’t be here….when they come.” He squeezed her hand and stood, still shaking, as he picked up his knives by the door and a scrap piece of paper by the TV.**

**He gave the room a last look, the bright red and blue lights flooding the motel hallway, before turning away and running.**

The motel faded away, becoming the apartment they were nearly adjusted to. No one said anything, the revelations from the day somehow outdoing those even from the day before: Luther with the mission-gone-wrong, Diego and the death of someone he loved ( _plus_ Mom), Klaus’s, well, everything…

“Dad locks you in a mausoleum,” said Five bluntly.

“Uh,” Four looked awkward in the soft lighting of the kitchen where he wasn’t getting tortured. “Yeah.”

He really didn’t want to have the conversation again, but thankfully Five just made a noise and apparently decided to just file it away.

“And we still don’t know anything the Apocalypse,” said One, not pointedly, but just sounding distressed. “That leads to the deaths of everyone on the planet.”

“You think you’d have mentioned—”

“I don’t know!” snapped Five.

They fell silent, even as the deep scent of food surrounded them. “It’s tomato soup,” said Six finally, investigating. “And grilled cheese. Like, a hundred of them.”

It wasn’t a hundred, but it was a lot. They all slowly walked over to the table, their eating becoming vigorous as the food entered their stomachs, similar to the night before.

Seven took a bite and grimaced, still feeling odd. The revelation that the guy she was interested in was dumping her pills for some reason was, understandably, still bothering her, but that didn’t explain why she felt like her skin was tingling.

“You okay?” Seven blinked, not realizing that Three was looking at her. Actually, they were all looking at her, for some reason, stopping whatever conversation they were having. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Did she? Seven tried to laugh, it _would_ be funny if she passed out, wouldn’t it? Now that Three mentioned it, she did feel a little lightheaded, and the buzzing noise from before had returned in full force.

Then she found herself on the floor, and the bewildered expressions of her siblings were above her, Six’s face closest. She heard “her eyes are open!” distantly, almost like she was dreaming it. _Why_ was it suddenly so noisy? Did her siblings _always_ breathe this goddamn loudly?

“Stop being so _loud_ ,” she mumbled, and the bewilderment intensified.

“Who’s being loud?” asked Two, looking at her like she was having womanly problems or something.

Seven suddenly shook herself out of it, blinking, and the noise stopped. Or at least, put itself in the background. “I don’t know,” she said, sitting up. “I just felt really odd all of a sudden. Sorry.”

She stood up, suddenly embarrassed, and wandered out of the way as the rest of them slowly returned to eating, looking over at her furtively every few seconds. Seven went into the living room, wishing she had her violin with her, but there was a piano in the corner. She’d never played before but the urge overcame her, and she sat down in front of the keys.

She wasn’t expecting much, but her fingers moved more easily than she thought they would, playing a song from _Phantom of the Opera_ that had been stuck in her head since the first day. Almost instantly she felt calmer, not as much if she had her violin, but close. Four in the mausoleum, getting tortured, the screaming ghosts…she felt like she was casting them away herself, slowing her heartbeat.

“I didn’t know you played piano.”

Seven jumped. She hadn’t noticed Five come over, but they were all looking at her again. She blushed. “I don’t,” said Seven awkwardly. “It probably sounds bad, I just had the song stuck—”

“It sounds really good,” said Three, surprising herself as she walked over too.

Seven turned red again, was _Three_ really complimenting her, but she just nodded in acceptance, her fingers sliding off the keys. She hadn’t noticed how sweaty her hands were.

**_Do you wish to continue?_ **

****

They all jumped. “Again, do we have a choice?” Four’s mouth twitched. “Maybe it’ll figure out to stop asking.”

Silent in the living room, the same thought crept into all of their heads, though none of them said it aloud. What would it take for them to say no?

Seven took two of her pills and swallowed them dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up Episode 4!
> 
> Up Next: Five lives under a tarp, Klaus takes another bath, Diego gets to beat up veterans, and Vanya's out of meds.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought :)


	9. Number Five, Part 1

The middle of the night found Four wide awake, unable to sleep despite the bed he was in being objectively more comfortable than the one at home. Even though ‘Man on the Moon’ had been the words titling yesterday’s adventures, Four felt it should’ve been ‘Four’s Nightmare’s come To Life, Come See!’ or something along those lines. He’d never felt as…exposed as he had, but he’d also never felt as understood.

He’d seen the genuine surprise on One, Three, and Seven’s faces well enough. The not-as-much surprise on Two and Six. Five’s anger made it hard to read his expression, but that was the case most of the time.

Four sighed into the silence. He shouldn’t have gotten upset at Six. It wasn’t exactly fair of him, even though he didn’t think it was exactly fair of Six to be mad at _him_ either. Speaking of Six…

“You awake?” Came a whisper from the bed beside him. Four turned. Six looked smaller than usual, buried underneath the comforter.

“Always.”

“I wanted to say sorry,” said Six, making a face. “It wasn’t fair. And what m-my ghost said—”

“It’s not really you, is it?” Four let out a small laugh. “I’m pretty sure Klaus told your ghost to drop dead. I think we’ll be okay.”

Six smiled at him, or it looked like a smile in the darkness. “I wonder who’s private life will be on full display next.”

_That_ made Four really chuckle. “Ah, I hope more Diego. I love Two’s face when he sees is future-self showing emotion.”

The next morning, it was the smell of something phenomenally good that woke them all up, and Four was the first one in the kitchen to discover it. “Waffles!” He yelled, all traces of discomfort from the previous day gone. “It’s _waffles_ , I have officially forgiven whoever is keeping us here because of their very good taste.”

There were waffles everywhere, in each corner and surface of the kitchen, nearly spilling out with the sheer quantity.

Two stared, blinking sleepily as he looked around. “This is ridiculous,” he said flatly. “This is too much food for us to eat.”

“I don’t know, it’s pretty good,” said One, already munching on one.

Five also looked suspiciously annoyed about the volume, but they’d survived this long eating it. Four was ecstatic.

They ate, not talking much, and when even Four was completely full, the floating words appeared again.

**_Number Five_ **

****

This time, Five felt the eyes on him before he even saw them. “Well, that’s pretty clear,” he muttered, and then suddenly they were moving forward, the waffles sitting unpleasantly in their stomachs.

**_One, two. One, two, three, four._ **

****

**The sky was black with soot and ash, destruction rampant even further from the city. Telephone poles on their sides, the air scorching hot and almost solid.**

A collective wince. They all knew where they were, even before they saw it. The Apocalypse had a very particular smell.

**A small figure was walking on the completely deserted road, pulling a wagon filled with mostly junk and a familiar mannequin. He was completely covered, head to toe, even a mask which he pulled down slightly to reveal a grimly familiar face, dirty and a little burnt.**

“Jeez,” muttered Two, the mood appropriately dark again, looking over at his own Five. This was his brother in, what, a few weeks?

**_They tell me you’ve touched the face of God._ **

**_Like the sound of a rope cracking on your neck._ **

****

**He looked around, taking in the burned cars and smoking wreckage around him. He didn’t look sad or tired, just sharp and serious.**

Five grimaced. That didn’t look pleasant. It was strange, seeing himself dressed like that, but he supposed the uniform wouldn’t have fit forever. Not for forty five years, certainly, if his future-self was telling the truth.

**The air around them suddenly shifted as they moved through time again, this time bitterly cold, wind blowing right through them along with mountains of snow. There was a figure again, this time taller, struggling to walk.**

**He lifted the mask from his eyes and looked around, beard thick and black.**

“That’s you,” Six whispered, eyes wide even as they struggled to see through the snow. He was taller, older for sure, but it had to be. Even before Five could respond, the world started to shift again, bringing them through time.

This felt different, though, like it was more than fifteen years. None of them could describe the feeling, or none of them tried, until—

**_The more that you want it, the more that you need it, I know that you’ll be by my side._ **

**_In the heat of the moment when the thunder and lightning come,_ **

**_I know that you’ll be by my side._ **

****

**There was no ash, and no snow. Small green plants had begun to grow in the cracks in the road, and along the side where the fires had burned.**

**The man in front of them was old, hair long and dingy grey, beard thick and tangled.**

Five felt is blood go cold. He heard someone take in a sharp breath, maybe it was him, but all he could see was the gaunt man in front of them. He looked older than fifty eight.

“Oh my god,” Seven’s eyes were wide, the air was easier to breathe in again, but that was _Five_ in front of them, and he looked, to put it bluntly, horrible.

“You weren’t lying,” said One, and even though none of them had really thought Five _was_ , they hadn’t really thought about what forty five years in a burning wasteland would make a person look like. Or how many years that really was.

**“You remember the little mansion outside the city limits? Turns out the wine cellar was untouched.” The man chuckled, sitting down in the middle of what could almost be described as a shelter, except for the lack of true walls and a roof.**

**There was writing all over the cement, equations weathered by time and half-covered in ivy. Stacks of worn books on astrophysics and quantum mechanics, and the only thing there was more of than books was rubble, along with a fire burning in the middle.**

None of them said anything, they were still too busy staring. The voice was scratchy, and deeper, but also still _Five’s_ and coming out of the old man.

“You look like you live under a tarp,” said Four, and Five didn’t even look at him—he was too busy watching his future-self chatting with _Delores_.

“I think I do live under a tarp,” he said, words coming out faint and a little disbelieving.

**“Got some of your favorite Bordeaux,” The man took a long sip from a flask hanging around his chest. His clothes were dusty and worn. “That’s an exaggeration, I don’t drink too much.”**

And he was really having a conversation with an inanimate object. Five felt lightheaded.

**Then, a sound, and suddenly the older Five had a rifle pointed in front of him at the first person he’d seen in forty five years, a blonde woman who was waving cheerfully. Five’s eyes widened at the sight, and his grip on the gun trembled.**

“Who is that?” asked Three, even though she knew none of them could know the answer. And the follow-up question, how the hell did he get back?

“I don’t look like the photograph,” said Five, trying to pull himself together.

“What?” One tore his eyes away, even as they moved from the rubble and into Diego’s boiler room again, Luther sitting wide-eyed beside the bed.

“I’m clean shaven in that photograph,” said Five. “I don’t think I jumped back to 2019 looking like that, not with that…beard.”

“Where else would you have gone first?” Seven asked, but Five only shrugged.

**“When’s it supposed to happen?” asked Luther, voice gravely serious.**

**“I can’t give you the exact hour, but sometime four days from now.”**

**Instantly Luther paled. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?! We could’ve banded together and tried to help you stop this thing!”**

If nothing else, he was definitely taking the threat of an impending Apocalypse seriously.

“That’s a good question,” said Two, equally terse.

**But Five didn’t get annoyed. “For the record, you already tried,” he said quietly. He was silent, as if making a decision. “I found your bodies.”**

**“We die?”**

And even though they already knew exactly what was at stake, they all looked down at the ground, in varying states of solemn-but-still-active fear.

**Five’s expression didn’t change, but something old in his eyes flickered. “Horribly,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “You were together, trying to stop whoever it was.”**

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out the glass eye he’d held onto for half a century. “This was clutched in your dead hand when I found you. Must have ripped it out before you went down.”**

One shivered, the reminder of his own impending mortality. They all remembered exactly what the bodies looked like, still and covered in ash.

Five looked at them all, wondering how vivid the memory was after all those years. Enough years to turn his hair nearly white. Probably just as fresh as when he found them.

**Luther swallowed, staring at it. “There’s a serial number on the back, maybe we can—”**

**“That’s a dead end,” said Five, his voice still.**

Two rounded on him. “You haven’t given up, have you?! Without even telling the rest of us?”

“I’m not…” Five’s voice trailed off, but he was too busy thinking of their corpses to give a proper answer. Or think of what he’d do differently.

**The door flung open. “Piece of shit,” Diego hissed, storming down the stairs. “Do you have _any_ idea what you just did?! You—get your ape hands off me!”**

**“I can do this as long as it takes you to calm down.”**

Despite Diego looking like he was about to murder Five, Four’s lip twitched. He just was able to pick him up so _easily_.

“You’re blaming me for this?”

“I…” Now Two looked uncomfortable.

**“Fine,” Diego growled. Luther set him down. “Our brother’s been pretty busy since he got back. Middle of the shootout at Griddy’s? Then at Gimble Brother’s after the guys in masks attacked the Academy?! Looking for him?!”**

“I can’t believe you’re just figuring this out now,” mumbled Three, grimacing. The shootout at Griddy’s had been _days_ ago.

**“None of which is any of your concern.”**

**“It is,” Diego glared at him. “They just killed my friend.”**

**Five’s expression didn’t change.**

**Luther looked over at him, face serious. “Who are these guys, Five?”**

“Yeah, how do you know who they are again?” Six asked, frowning. “You knew their names before. When Luther was carrying you.”

Five rolled his eyes but shrugged. “I don’t know. Or why they’re after me, or why they want to cause the end of the world.”

**Five waited a minute, then sighed. “They work for my former employer,” he said. “A woman called the Handler. She sent them to stop me.**

“Employer?!”

“The Handler?!”

Five made a face, one that suggested he didn’t want anyone _handling_ him, but he had no better idea than the others, who were looking at him in confusion. “The blonde woman, maybe?”

**“And then as soon as Diego’s friend got in their way, fair game.”**

**“Well now they’re my fair game. I’m going to see to it that they pay.”**

**“That would be a mistake, Diego,” said Five, tone serious. “They’ve killed people far more dangerous than you.”**

Two scowled but didn’t argue. He didn’t exactly want to go up against these people either, even though they had killed someone he apparently….had feelings for and tortured Klaus for hours.

**Diego was already walking out the door. “We’ll see about that.”**

**He pulled the car door open and sat down, looking like he could either hit something or start crying, and he ended up doing both.**

Feeling the round of sad (pitying) looks his way again, Two fought back a comment and instead looked at his future-self with stoic frustration. He also had a Griddy’s receipt, for some reason. Must have been Hazel.

**“Former employer?” Luther looked back at Five. “What’s this really about? And don’t give me that ‘it’s none of your business’ crap, okay?”**

**Five looked up at him, resigned. “Well, it’s a long story.”**

**Luther sat down.**

They all leaned in, eager for at least some answers, when suddenly they were moving again. Back to the Apocalypse, air stale and the older Five leveling his gun at a blonde woman in heels.

**“Who the hell are you?!” Five yelled.**

**“I’m here to help,” said the woman sagely, stepping off a chunk of rock.**

**“Tell me why I shouldn’t put a bullet through your head right now!”**

“Why _would_ you?” Three made a face, looking interestedly at the woman.

Five shrugged, but he felt a looming uneasiness.

**“Because if you did,” she stepped closer. “You wouldn’t hear the offer I’m about to make you. Which would be rather tragic, given your current circumstances.”**

**Five slowly lowered the gun, staring at her like she was a ghost.**

“Offer?” Seven frowned. “Is….Is this how you got back? She helped you time travel back?”

**“I work for an organization called the Commission,” she said, sitting on a large piece of rubble. “We are tasked with the preservation of the time continuum through manipulation and removals.”**

**“I don’t understand.”**

He wasn’t alone in that sentiment. They were all making a variety of faces, but still leaning in, curiosity outweighing anything else.

**The woman looked pensive. “Sometimes, people make choices that…alter time. Free will, don’t get me started.” She rolled a cigarette and inhaled. “When that happens, we dispatch one of our agents to…eliminate the threat.”**

“Is she talking about you?!” One looked wildly over, even as the older Five raised his gun back up.

But Five had a different feeling, something instinctual and…well, he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be the case or not.

**“No, no, no,” She smiled. “You misunderstand me. You’re not a target. You’re a recruit. I’m here to offer you a job, Number Five.”**

“A job?” But that’s what he was saying before. Former employer. Whatever that meant, Six wasn’t sure, but he felt something ominous.

**“We’ve had our eye on you for quite some time. We think you have a lot of potential.” She lifted her cigarette towards him. “And your survivor skills have made the quite the celebrity back at headquarters. That, and your ability to jump through time.”**

Three times. With colossally massive consequences. But also, Five frowned, his chest constricting slightly. “They…this organization is watching me? Just fucking living off of roaches on an abandoned planet?!”

Already this felt very wrong somehow.

**Older Five looked at her, something in his eyes that was sadder than just hope. “You’re…you’re saying I could leave here?” His arms were shaking. “G-Go back?”**

Five felt a flash of pain just from the look on his face, that awful _grief_ that made him look ancient and desperate. The others looked at him, a mixture of sadness and unease.

Seven felt something in her throat. He was _alone_. Alone in a way she thought she understood but had no concept of, not really. Not like that.

**“In return for five years of service,” said the woman crisply. “Once your contract is done, you can retire to the time and place of your choosing, with a pension plan to boot.”**

“Well, it didn’t exactly look like you were retiring,” said Four. “I’m guessing you broke your contract?”

Even though it was pretty shitty, offering a way out when the other option was dying alone in a wasteland.

**“If you can alter time,” said the older Five. “Why can’t you stop this from happening?”**

**“That’s quite impossible, I’m afraid. You see, all of this? It was supposed to happen.”**

“What?” Two was aghast. “How’s that supposed to work? The end of the world is inevitable?”

“It can’t be,” said Three, biting her lip. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

**Five stared at her. “That’s insane. The end of everything?!”**

**“Not everything,” said the woman, more amused. “Just the end of…something.” She smiled, and extended her arm. “So…do we have an agreement?”**

**Five looked around, at the garbage and books and remnants around him, and swallowed, something on his face making him looked younger and more desperate than before.**

“You had to,” said Six, correctly reading the expression on Five’s face. “I mean, if you got out at least you had a _chance_ , right?”

“I guess it depends on what the job was,” said Five, feeling much less optimistic.

**“They turned me into the perfect instrument for rehabilitation of the time continuum,” Five’s voice was younger again, perfectly flat. “Or corrections, as they called them. I wasn’t the only one. There were others like me. Beings out of time, fractured, extracted from the lives that they knew. I don’t know how they got there. But I do know that none of them were as good as me.”**

“Corrections? Rehabilitation?” Seven wondered if the others felt as confused as she was. “What’s all that mean?”

“I think it means people,” said Five, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. “Removing _people_ from the timeline. By killing them.”

“What?!”

But they were moving again, quickly, the dull sound of a loudspeaker reverberating.

**_“Dallas Love Field, the Dallas-Fort Worth area broadcasters bring you a description of the arrival of President John F. Kennedy—”_ **

****

Four gasped, so loudly and out of place that Six and Seven both jumped. “Bullet from 1963!” His hand went to his mouth, the laughs coming out of his mouth sounding more like wheezes. “Oh my god, you fucking killed JFK.”

Five stared, open mouthed at him, before staring at this older self _again_ , this time in much better condition. Or, maybe a little worse since he actually could see himself in this man, without the beard and long hair.

“You didn’t.” One whispered, hands on his mouth, unsure whether to feel scandalized or, well, a little excited.

**“ _They didn’t realize it, but I was biding my time.”_ Five’s voice floated over, as his older self gingerly set down his rifle and pulled out a copy of Vanya’s book, covered in writing so you couldn’t read the original text underneath.**

**_“Trying to figure out the right equation so I could get back. And stop the apocalypse.”_ He stopped, looking up at Luther. “So, I broke my contract.”**

Relief, if temporary. And he had gotten back, they knew that much anyway.

**Older Five shut the book, reached out his hands, and _pulled_ , bright blue light flickering before glowing brighter, coursing through his body like electricity. The air around him vibrated blue, crackling, before a fire extinguisher suddenly flew at him.**

“Oh!” Four clapped his hands together. “The first day! Klaus threw that in!”

“And nearly took my head off,” Five muttered, but his hands were clasped together, watching the folds of time manipulated. He knew the others probably couldn’t see, but it looked sticky and awful, not the way space usually appeared to him.

**He was close. He was _so_ close. Five fought harder, pulling at the fabric around him, pulling harder as it vibrated and pulsed, before suddenly he was _there_ , and falling in front of five very surprised looking people in a place he almost thought he’d never return to.**

It was different, watching it from this perspective, that was for sure. But he’d made it. Five sighed, running a hand through his hair. There _had_ to be a better way, there just had to.

**“So…” Luther handed Five a plate. “You were a hit man?”**

**“Yes.”**

Well, that was confirmed. Though they’d all seen it coming, it was still a strange feeling. Six looked over at Five, wondering how he felt about it. His face was nearly unreadable, both of their faces were. Younger and older-but-younger.

**“Uh…I mean you had a code, right? You didn’t kill…just anybody?”**

**Five hadn’t moved. “No code,” he said simply. “We took out anyone who messed with the timeline.**

**“What about innocent people?”**

There was the difference between him and Luther, Five thought. They were similar in a lot of ways. Confident, good and comfortable using their powers, dedicated to their goals. But One was an idealist, and Five never had been.

**Five’s eyes flicked upward. “It was the only way I could get back here.”**

**“But that’s murder,” said Luther, in a low voice.**

“I mean…” One’s voice trailed off, his face deeply concerned. “You really killed anyone they told you too?”

If he realized any irony in his statement, he didn’t show it.

Six looked serious, too, but he glanced at Five. “To save us,” he said. “And the rest of the world. That’s a good morality question.”

Seven tried to read Five’s face to see what he thought about it, but he looked away, still not saying anything.

**“Jesus, Luther, grow up,” said Five, sounding tired. “We’re not kids anymore. There’s no such thing as good guys and bad guys. Just people going about their lives. But those people are going to die.”**

**He looked straight at him, face devoid of any humor or arrogance, or really, anything. “Including our family.”**

And there it was. “I get it,” said Five quietly, and his brows were furrowed but he looked like he’d accepted something. “Okay. There it is, I guess.”

“You’re okay with being an actual assassin?”

“I’m _not_ okay with all of you dying!” He then shrugged slightly. “And the rest of the world, too.”

One still looked like his entire worldview was being question, and Four and Seven looked uneasy too, but Two, Three, and Six had the same sort of resigned acceptance on their faces. If that’s what it took, then that’s what it took.

**They moved to a bus, and suddenly there was a flash of bright blue light, and Klaus was sitting in a seat, holding a briefcase.**

“Oh, shit!” Four’s eyes widened. “I came back! That was actually faster than I—” But then he realized something was off. For one thing, he wasn’t in a towel and jacket but what looked like some kind of vest. And for another thing—

“Why are your hands covered in blood?” asked Six, looking at him as he stared off into space, eyes glassy. “And…wait, but all the blood from before is gone.”

**Klaus didn’t move at first, his mouth slightly open before he started crying, tears rolling down his face faster and faster as he began to shake, bloody hands clenching the briefcase.**

“What…?” Three looked at Four, who looked just as confused as the rest of them if not more so.

“Me and Diego are really getting in touch with our emotions today,” he said slowly, as Klaus got off the bus. “And I got a tattoo. Somehow.”

“But that doesn’t…” Five suddenly stopped. “Hazel and Cha-Cha work for the Commission. That’s their briefcase.”

“Yes, what—”

Five eyes were glittering, and he looked much more lively than he had all morning. “They have to time travel somehow, don’t they? They must have followed me from 1963.”

Suddenly, the implications were clear, although why Klaus was sobbing in the fetal position on the sidewalk were less so. “Oh _shit_ ,” Four wasn’t sure if he were excited or terrified, but Five looked jealous so that meant something.

**He suddenly threw the briefcase against a bench, violently hitting it until it exploded before letting out another gut-wrenching sob.**

“Wait, wait,” Five ran over. “We could need this!”

Then, he wasn’t exactly sure how, but he was picking it up. He stared at it in his hand, burned and still smoking with dumbfounded expression.

“You’re touching it,” said One, eyes wide. “I thought we couldn’t…”

Two tried touching the bench, but nothing happened, and they all stared at the briefcase and Five’s hand around the handle. “Well, don’t open it,” said Six nervously.

**“It’s not here,” growled Cha-Cha, slamming a door.**

**“Maybe the junkie took it?”**

**“No shit. Any other brilliant insights you want to throw at me?”**

“If they don’t have it,” Five’s eyes lit up again. “Then they’re just as screwed as we are! If they cause the Apocalypse, then they can’t leave!”

**There was a whizzing sound and a pop. Hazel glanced over at one of the lockers next to him and opened it gingerly, revealing a tube that said ‘15’ on it and a rolled up note inside.**

**“Violation code 6870-4A, unauthorized round-trip travel to 1968. Explanation required.”**

“1968?” Four raised an eyebrow. “What the hell is in 1968?”

“You, apparently,” said Six, letting out a short laugh.

**“Dammit, what does he think this is? A travel agency?!”**

“Yes,” Four deadpanned. “Because it was incredibly obvious that opening that briefcase would send me on an adventure to 1968.”

“These two are dumbasses,” muttered Five as they argued yet again.

**Cha-Cha pursed her lips. “We need to go back to that compound, find him, and get the briefcase back.”**

**“Are you serious?” Hazel stared at her. “We barely got out alive last time.”**

“At least they’re a little scared,” said Two, before remembering that Diego was currently trying to hunt _them_.

**“Well, then we need to figure out what their deal is,” Cha-Cha shook her head. “I’ll look into the family, you try to find that junkie.”**

**“Fine.”**

Five couldn’t believe that hadn’t done that to begin with, but there was no way they’d be lucky enough to not have them researched this time around. A little inevitable, he supposed.

**There was a quick knock on the door and Vanya opened it, before walking back into the kitchen. “Hey!” said Allison brightly, holding two coffees. “Nice scarf. Are you wearing _makeup_?”**

**“Just a little.”**

Seven turned a little red, before remembering—

**“What’s wrong?”**

**Vanya sighed, looking flustered. “I ran out of my meds yesterday,” she said. “I usually keep my refill in my butter container.”**

Right. “Yeah, wait, what the hell is up with this guy?” asked Four, feeling a little more like contributing when he wasn’t being tortured. “Who does that?”

“I don’t know,” said Seven, chewing her lip nervously. “I don’t even know why he’d care, they’re just anxiety pills.”

She felt that same buzzing sensation come back, along with the lovely ear-ringing to accompany it, but she didn’t say anything else.

**“I brought a surprise!” Allison held out her hands. “Bombolini. From Petrola’s Bakery.”**

“Oh, _yum_ ,” Three looked delighted. “Oh they’re like those grown up doughnuts, that’s so fun—” She noticed Seven’s expression and winced. “Sorry, not the time.”

**“That’s so sweet,” Vanya was already putting on her coat. “But I’m going to have to save them for later, I’m meeting Leonard for breakfast.”**

**“Flowers yesterday, brunch this morning.” Allison raised her eyebrows. “You’re really jumping in with both feet. How well do you know this guy?”**

“A very good point,” muttered Seven, feeling her hands start to sweat again. If there was any proof she _needed_ the damn pills, it was this.

**Vanya rolled her eyes. “Enough to get breakfast.”**

**“I don’t know, I just…I have a bad feeling.”**

“A feeling which you should probably listen to,” said Six under his breath, looking over at Seven.

**Vanya sighed. “Allison, I haven’t seen you in 12 years. And now you’re giving me dating advice?”**

**“I’m still your sister, and I’m concerned about you, about him.”**

“12 years?” Now Three looked awkward, counting backwards. “Jeez, right at 18 I guess.” She looked over at Two, remembering that Diego had said something along those lines.

“Guess we left around the same time,” Two muttered. A sad expression flashed over One’s face before he shooed it away.

**“What’s there to be concerned about?”**

**“Leonard seems perfectly charming, perfectly thoughtful,” said Allison carefully. “Perfect, really. But I’ve been around long enough that when something seems to perfect, it probably is anything but.”**

**“Like a woman who’s based her whole life on rumors?” Vanya smiled without showing her teeth. “Some people actually mean what they say.”**

“Hey!” Three scowled over at her, and Seven winced.

“Sorry,” she said quietly, not because she completely disagreed with the sentiment but, well, she was dead on. And Vanya had no idea.

**She walked into the coffee shop, looked windswept but different, a small smile on her face. “What?” she asked, nearly laughing as she put her coat down.**

**“Nothing,” said Leonard. “You just look…happy.”**

She did look happy. Seven couldn’t remember the last time she laughed, actually. Like, really laughed and not just to be polite. Vanya clearly didn’t seem like a very cheerful person.

The thought made her feel lonely.

**“Well, honestly? I feel the best I have felt in a long time,” Vanya smiled. “It’s kind of funny. I’ve been on this medication since…I can remember. I ran out yesterday, and I actually feel great.”**

**Leonard shrugged. “If you feel better without it, why bother taking it?”**

“What is his game?” Five muttered, eyes narrowing. “He thinks he’s helping you or something?”

Seven had no idea. She never really thought about how she felt on the medication, not like she had anything to compare it with.

**“Oh, I got you coffee.”**

**“Thanks. Actually, Allison got me some.”**

**Leonard looked over at her, expression hard to read. “You two are sure spending a lot of time together.”**

Three grunted loudly, crossing her arms. “Who does this guy think he is?!  
  


**“Hmm, I guess,” said Vanya. “We haven’t seen each other in years. Ever since she came back, she’s been trying to act like a big sister. Even though we’re the same age.”**

**“You are? Oh right, the whole umbrella thing. That must have been weird.”**

“Umbrella thing,” mumbled One, somehow bothered by his exaggerated way of saying it.

**Vanya chuckled. “You’ve no idea. No birthday boy or birthday girl. Just birthday kids. I mean, can you imagine sharing your birthday with six world-famous assholes who know they’re better than you?”**

Said six assholes stared at Seven, expressions varying, but she hardly noticed, not feeling the wave of embarrassment she thought she would. It was harsh, but she felt so deeply how small she was compared to them that it almost didn’t register.

“That’s sad though,” she said, more to herself than to her brothers and sister. “I guess this is our last birthday together, then.”

“Why do you care?” Two glared at her. “If you hate it so much—”

“I didn’t say I hated it,” said Seven, more calmly than she thought she’d be, thinking about how unfortunate it was that Five and Six had to be the ones who left.

Two’s face betrayed his surprise—Seven had never answered a question from him without stuttering and turning red first—but then, it kept going, and he swallowed down a retort.

**Leonard laughed, looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. “You know, you just put salt in your coffee.”**

**“Oh, shit,” Vanya covered her eyes. “I’ve got a lot on my mind.”**

There was a lot going on, even though Vanya had (surprise, surprise) been kept in the dark about it. But still, Mom’s death, the attack on the Academy, the return of the brother she got along with most of the time.

What she didn’t expect was—

**“They’re, uh…” She smiled tentatively. “Holding auditions for first chair in my orchestra.”**

“The actual _Apocalypse_ is coming, and that’s what you’re thinking about?” Five felt a flash of irritation, no, a little more than that.

Seven looked quizzically at him. “How could I help you guys?” she said, tilting her head slightly.

Five didn’t know how to answer her, but he still felt the beginning of anger. They’d _seen_ the ash and rubble and bodies, she’d _seen_ him, grow old and gaunt. It didn’t seem fair, but then, he didn’t have an answer for her so he stayed quiet.

**“Oh, that’s great! You have the chance to try out!”**

**“Oh, no…no I’m not ready for that.”**

**Leonard touched her shoulder gently. “You’re an amazing violinist. Really. If you just…believe in yourself, great things are going to happen.”**

Seven smiled despite herself. He had taken her pills and thrown them away, which was clearly alarming and at the very least incredibly suspicious, but it did feel good.

Then- “How many times do we have to see you naked in a bathtub?” muttered Two, looking at Klaus with an ounce of worry.

He really looked like shit, didn’t he?

**Klaus was laid out, pale and sprawling, his face still smeared and blood around the edges of the tub.**

**His face was glassy, like he couldn’t see anything clearly, but there was a deep sadness mixed with shock. He suddenly shuddered violently, gasping for air.**

“Jesus,” said Six under his breath. Was that…the drugs? Wherever the hell he’d been?

“Those are dog tags,” said Three, looking closely at Klaus’s chest. “When did they say you went? 1968?”

“Oh my god,” said Four, coming to the most likely scenario at the same time as the rest of them. “Oh my god, I went to fucking Vietnam.”

It was ridiculous, almost comical, but not by a long shot the strangest thing that was going on.

**Five walked down the hall, noticing the bloody bathtub and bloody footprints that took him to Klaus’s room, where he was shuddering and putting on a shirt. “You okay?”**

The words sounded strange, even for their Five’s standards.

“Well, I went to Vietnam, so that probably sucked—”

“ _How_ am I supposed to know that?!”

**“Oh,” Klaus looked over at him. “Just…a long night.”**

**“More than one, from the looks of it,” Five gave him an intent look. “Don’t remember the dog tags. Or the new tattoo.”**

Four gave him a sideways look. “Since when were you all perceptive?”

**Klaus sighed. He looked older, somehow. “You know, I don’t even remember getting it. Like I said, long night.” He made a shooing motion.**

“I can’t believe you’re not shouting about it to everyone,” said Six, making a face.

“Yeah, me neither,” said Four. “Unless time travel’s not all it’s cracked up to be?” He directed this at Five, who huffed.

**But the other Five smiled, eyes widening slightly. It was strangely the most excited he’d looked. “You did it, didn’t you? I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus.”**

**“What symptoms?” Klaus asked, sounding tired.**

**“The jet lag,” said Five. “Full-body itch. The headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and up into your brain.”**

Now Four and Five were making the same face, one that looked distinctly displeased. “That sounds wonderful,” said Four. “Is that what teleporting feels like too?”

“No,” said Five, frowning. “Teleporting is easy.” That wasn’t the best word for it, but he couldn’t think of a better one. It was more than easy, it was perfectly natural, exactly where he was meant to be. Until he ran out of energy.

**“Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn’t find you, they took me hostage instead.”**

**Five looked unfazed. “So you took their briefcase…where’d you go? Or I guess, when?”**

“You look way too excited,” said Four. “Considering I _just_ said they kidnapped me.”

**“Does it matter?”**

**“Does it—okay, how long were you gone?”**

**Klaus looked up at him strangely. “Almost a year.”**

“Almost a…” One stared at Four, whose own mouth was open. “How’s that even possible?!”

“So like…really in Vietnam,” Four swallowed, a sudden nervous energy in him. That was…well, it was longer than he thought.

**Five stared at him. “Almost a year? Do you know what this means?”**

**“Oh, yeah! It means I’m ten months older.” He let out a chuckle that didn’t quite make it.**

“Shit,” Two looked around at the rest of them. “That’s weird.”

“Only four of you are the same age now,” said Six idly, looking at the four in question. The 4-5-6 trio united in being either older or younger, victims of time in some way.

**“This isn’t a joke,” said Five, the more familiar anger creeping back into his voice. “Hazel and Cha-Cha will do whatever it takes to get the briefcase back. Where is it?”**

**“Gone. I destroyed it. Poof.” Klaus made a motion with his hands that didn’t make Five any happier.**

Five clenched the briefcase in his sweaty hands, feeling its weight to confirm its reality, the reality of gravity along with it.

**“What were you thinking?!” Five glared at him. “And where are you going?!”**

**“I’m done with the interrogation,” Klaus left Five alone in the room. “Just leave.”**

That seemed…uncomfortably apt. Although, as Four still reeled with the notion of ten months, the older Five sat down and started writing out a note, handwriting familiar.

**Klaus wandered the house, looking faintly at Pogo trying to fix Grace and the destruction still apparent. Of course. It’d only been hours, not months.**

**“What happened here?” He asked hoarsely, as Diego walked by carrying a suitcase of knives.**

**“You look like shit.”**

“Sweet of you.”

**“Why thank you, hey where are you going—”**

**“No.”**

**“What?” Klaus made a noise. “Hey man, you know I can’t drive—”**

**“I don’t c—”**

Annoying, but Four hadn’t really expected he’d be able to. If the being high or drunk all the time wasn’t enough, he also had a hard enough time as it was determining from a distance who was real and who was dead. He sighed.

**Klaus clapped him on the back. “Great, I’ll just get my things. Two minutes.”**

**Diego looked irritated but didn’t say anything.**

“How nice of you,” said Four, smiling and fluttering his eyelashes at Two, who made a noise.

**Allison was in the same library that Five had been found it not even the night before, looking through old newspapers for the name ‘Leonard Peabody’ and not coming up with much success until one single photo that linked his address to one of Murillo Street.**

**A woman sneezed. “Bless you,” said Allison, absently, not realizing it was Cha-Cha across from her, who didn’t look up either.**

“They’re reading your book,” said Six, which sent a small grumbling wave to the rest of them.

Seven watched Cha-Cha flip through it almost absently: it was unfortunate, sure, but weren’t there literally hundreds of articles and books about them? It wasn’t like Dad made them secret superheroes.

**Meanwhile, Hazel seemed to think Klaus would be at Griddy’s doughnuts, which he wasn’t. but the thin, blonde Agnes was.**

**“It’s busy today!”**

**“Tuesday specials,” said Agnes, smiling at him. “Cream-filled is half off.”**

“I would love a cream-filled doughnut right now,” said Three, quiet enough that she didn’t think anyone would hear, but One just gave her a fond look before turning back to the assassin.

**“So, what can I get you?”**

**“That’s a good question,” said Hazel, gravely. “Glazed, reliable. Simple. Chocolate’s rich and sensual. Cherry-filled, big upside but the greatest potential for disappointment.”**

“Good god,” said Five under his breath, decidedly opposed to eating chocolate doughnuts all of a sudden.

**“I think I’ll have to sit here and think about it.”**

**“Well, you may have to hurry, because I am about to go on my lunch break.”**

**Hazel looked at her, something soft in his expression. “I could eat?”**

Four let out a shallow laugh. “The torturing, running over people in his car murderer is really asking this woman out…on a date?”

“I feel like we’re missing something here,” said One, brows furrowed, but then they were moving again.

**The car ride was oddly silent. Diego kept glancing back over to the passenger seat where Klaus was drinking straight vodka out of a bottle.**

**“You okay?”**

That was now _two_ of his brothers asking after his well-being. Four would say he was proud, except he was also completely lost. He didn’t even blink as he chugged it, which, Four thought was either incredibly impressive or depressing.

**There was no response, and Diego looked forward. “Wow, this is a first,” he said. “My brother Klaus is silent. Last time you were this quiet, we were 12.”**

Four groaned, even as he saw his siblings smile. There was an uncomfortable tightness in his chest, but he played along. “I can’t believe you’re bringing that up when we’re _thirty_.”

“Such a glorious time,” Two mock-sniffed. “I can’t believe you were that stupid.”

“It was harder than I thought it would be!”

**“How long was it wired shut again?”**

**“Eight weeks,” Klaus answered distantly, staring out the window into the rain.**

**“Eight glorious weeks of bliss.”**

The others still looked amused, and Four didn’t let the smile leave his face. Eight glorious weeks of bliss. My brother Klaus is _quiet_ , Diego really had no idea. Of course, he didn’t have it confirmed for him until now, but…

His pocket felt slightly heavy, the weight of something he definitely wasn’t going to bring up.

**Klaus didn’t appear to hear him, instead noticing something outside. “Hey, uh, just drop me off here.”**

**Diego slid into a parking spot, and Klaus stumbled out, putting the quickly-emptying bottle in his jacket.**

**“You sure you’re okay, man?”**

**Klaus didn’t answer.**

Well, that answer was clearly no. Clearly. Four watched as Klaus went up to the door, looking profoundly sad as he leaned against the glass.

“You’re going into a veteran’s bar?” asked One. “I mean…they’re not going to think you’re a veteran.”

Even saying it aloud was a little ridiculous.

**He walked inside, still teary-eyed and easily the youngest person inside. He leaned on the bar and filled himself a shot glass, downing it easily. He wandered the edges, near the photographs, seemingly unaware that he was getting looks.**

**Then, he stopped, and something like a smile came on his face, mixed in with fresh tears. “Hey.”**

They couldn’t see the photograph from where they were, but they all could see the men giving him side-eye.

“Dude,” muttered Six. “Get out of there.”

Four’s combat skills typically involved not getting into combat situations in the first place or running as fast as he could if he did. Not…just standing there, still crying.

**A hand on his back. Klaus didn’t flinch. “Will you just go away?”**

**“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”**

**“Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?”**

Two gave him a look. “What’s your problem?”

**“Hey, guys.” One of the men had finally walked over. “This bar is for vets only.”**

**“I _am_ a vet.”**

**Diego stared at him.**

“You could just lie?” suggested Three. “Or, like…leave?”

**The man crossed his arms. “You’ve got a lot of balls, coming in here, pretending you’re one of us.”**

**“I have every right to be here,” hissed Klaus, finally turning around. “Asshole!”**

**“Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa,” Diego held his arm out, standing between them. “My brother’s just had a few too many. Let’s call it a day, go our separate ways.”**

How the tables had turned. “Please don’t go around calling war veterans assholes,” said Six under his breath, wondering what his ghost was thinking about all of this. “Even if they are.”

**“Sure thing.”**

**“Okay, Klaus—”**

**“As long as he apologizes.” As a response, Klaus started giggling.**

They all groaned, almost in unison. “What’s your deal?” snapped Two. “Just say you’re sorry and get the hell out of there!”

**“And I wanna hear _him_ say it.”**

**“He’s right, Diego,” Klaus turned slowly. “I’d like to apologize…that you…are depriving some village of their _idiot_!” **

**The man took a swing at him, Klaus ducked, and headbutted him with enough force to send him sprawling to the ground.**

“Yo, what the fuck?!”

“Interesting,” said Five, looking somehow less shocked and more excited. “Instigating conflict.”

**Diego was backing him up now, though, going through the men easily, or easily enough until Klaus shrieked and jumped on top of one of them.**

“I didn’t really think I’d be fighting old war veterans,” mumbled Two, nerves fading as it seemed like Diego was more than capable of handling it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone!
> 
> Up Next: Allison and Vanya get so close to having a conversation without arguing, Klaus is sad and Diego lets him drive, Luther tries to help, Five makes a deal, and Seven realizes something important. 
> 
> This episode is so jam-packed, I hope you all enjoyed! As always, let me know what you thought :)


	10. Number Five, Part 2

**Hazel and Agnes were sitting outside on a bench, Agnes wearing a coat and eating a sandwich.**

**“This is nice,” said Hazel.**

**“Yeah,” Agnes smiled. “My friends live here. I’m a twitcher.”**

A beat, then Four let out a loud cackle. “Ha ha ha ha, what the fuck?”

“I was starting to like her, too,” said Seven, smiling despite herself.

**“Is…that like a drug thing?”**

**Agnes laughed. “No. It’s what we bird-watchers call each other.”**

“Of _course_ she’s a bird watcher.”

**“You see?” she pointed. “That’s a red-bellied sapsucker. Looks like he’s a little shy with the ladies.” She noticed another bird after a beat of silence. “Oh, wow! That is…a jack pine warbler, also known as a Kirtland…very rare.”**

**“So…” Hazel paused as she consulted her little book. “You just sit here and watch them? You don’t…shoot them or anything?”**

Five’s lip twitched. He’d been thinking the exact same thing—what was the point?

**“Never,” said Agnes. “I like how free they are, just completely in the moment. You know, when they’re hungry, they eat, when they’re tired, they sleep. When they’re horny, they—”**

**They both looked at each other and laughed, soft and only a little awkward.**

“This is weird,” said Three, scrunching up her nose. No one disagreed with her.

**“Secret of life, huh?” Hazel gazed out. “Keep it simple. We just complicate everything.” He took in a breath. “I used to enjoy my life. It was all about work, really. But lately I just…find myself going through the motions. I’m on the road 52 weeks a year, no home.”**

**“That’s so sad,” said Agnes. “I’d miss my bed.”**

**“I don’t even own a bed.”**

Without noticing it as such at first, Five realized this was what his life must have been. Would be. If he had the same job. Motel beds were still beds, though, and the Apocalypse probably was lacking in furniture.

**“Everyone should have a nest to fly home to when they’re tired,” said Agnes gently.**

**Hazel thought about that. “Well, what about you? My guess is that you don’t want to spend the rest of your life selling doughnuts to people like me?”**

**“Well,” Agnes smiled. “I’ve been saving a nest egg to…move to the country. I’m going to have a vegetable garden, maybe even open up my own bakery. Experiment with vegan doughnuts. In another year or so, I’ll have saved enough to go.”**

“Except the world ends in four days.” Suddenly, Five was more interested. If Hazel became disinterested enough to actually work _with_ them, that would be a huge turning point.

It seemed that everything they were seeing was important somehow, even if it didn’t feel like it compared to other things. He glanced around at the bored expressions around him.

**In the car, across the street from Griddy’s, Klaus was giggling and Diego didn’t look nearly as irritated as he could have. “You’ve got a really big mouth, you know that?”**

**“Oh what a _shocking_ revelation, Diego.”**

**“Everything’s a big joke to you—would you stop it?!”**

**He leaned over and swiped the small plastic bag out of Klaus’s hands, making him hit his fists against the car like a toddler.**

“Yeah, don’t take drugs in my car!”

Four made a face, but was eyeing the small bag again

**“Why do you put this shit in your body?! Check this out.” Diego raised his shirt and patted. “My body is a temple.”**

“What a weird way to do a drug intervention,” said Three, giving Diego a strange look.

**“All that shit you do, it’s just weakness.”**

**“Oh wow, beautiful, well, weakness feels very good—”**

**“What’s your problem?!**

**Klaus shoved him back. “Hey, don’t hit me, asshole!”**

This was, unfortunately, familiar territory, and Two and Four were both giving each other looks.

**“Don’t tell me everything is alright, because I saw you in there!” Diego pointed his finger at him. “You were crying like a baby!”**

**“Because I lost someone!”**

It made Diego stop, and it made the rest of them stop, too, crammed into the car waiting for Klaus to finish.

“Lost someone?” repeated Six, blankly, the intense sadness on his face suddenly a little more understandable. “Like, someone dying lost someone?”

**Diego stared at him, his own grief fully present still, though he wasn’t showing it.**

**“I lost someone,” repeated Klaus quietly. “The only…the only person I’ve ever truly loved more than myself.” He smiled very sadly and took another pill out of his coat. “Cheers.”**

A strange silence filled them, and the car. He’d said it so seriously, had cried so deeply, it couldn’t possibly be a joke.

‘That meant more than them,’ thought Four, something wiggling in his stomach he couldn’t identify. Someone he loved more than his brothers and sisters, and someone he’d lost.

**“Well, you’re luckier than most,” said Diego, after a moment. “At least when you lose someone, you can see them again.”**

**Klaus didn’t respond, still sunk back in his seat.**

Six felt a prickle of annoyance—if Diego recognized _that_ , why didn’t any of them seem to believe that he was around? But Four looked too confused and Klaus looked too pained for him to say anything.

**Movement in the Griddy’s parking lot caught Diego’s eye: Hazel was exiting, looking incredibly happy, before he climbed into a light blue car. “That’s our man.”**

**“Hey, I know that guy!”**

**“How could you possibly—”**

“ _I_ know,” snapped Two, as Four opened his mouth. “I was there too, Diego wasn’t!”

**“He and a really angry lady tortured me,” said Klaus, pointing at the mirror. “I barely got out with my life.”**

**“We gotta get this guy,” said Diego, and Klaus nodded in agreement as the car screeched out of its parked position.**

“Not that I’m mad about it, but he was supposed to be looking for me anyway, so…” Four shrugged. “Not talking about birds and doughnuts and twitching.”

**Five was standing on his childhood bed, face deep in concentration as he wrote all over the walls, the white chalk covering them.**

Except for writing _on_ the walls, it was almost a familiar sight. Five, deep in thought, ignoring the world around him.

**“Oh,” he said quietly. “Okay, I think I’ve got something, Delores. It’s tenuous but promising.”**

**Footsteps, and Luther walked in the room. “Who’re you talking to? What is all of this?”**

“A mannequin,” muttered Five, looking around at all of the equations and trying to make sense of them.

**“A probability map,” said Five, continuing to write. “Of whose death could save the world. I’ve narrowed it down to four.”**

**“Are you saying one of these four people causes the Apocalypse?!”**

“That seems a little too easy,” said Six. “Also on the nose.”

When all he got were confused looks, he sighed. “Come on, four causes of the Apocalypse? The Four Horsemen? Revelations? Never mind.”

**“No, I’m saying that their death might prevent it.”**

**“Oh,” Luther nodded slowly. “I’m not following.”**

**Five sighed and turned. “Time is fickle. The slightest alteration in events can lead to massively different outcomes in the time continuum. The butterfly effect. So all I have to do is find the people with the greatest probability of impacting the time line, wherever they may be, and kill them.”**

“Before they do anything,” said One slowly, looking over at Five like he hadn’t quite seen him before. “Because it _might_ prevent the Apocalypse?!”

“I don’t—”

“That’s not _right_ —”

“None of this is right!” Five’s voice rose to match One’s. “None of this is right, but if we don’t do s-something--!” He cut himself off, letting his emotions fall nearly as quickly as they’d risen.

“You’re having the same argument over here,” muttered Two, unsure how to feel about either side of it.

**“Milton Green. So, who’s he? A terrorist or something?”**

**“I believe he’s a gardener.”**

**Luther stared at him. “You can’t be serious. This is madness, Five. Wh-where’d you get that?”**

**“In Dad’s room,” he said idly. “I think he used it to shoot a rhinoceros.”**

“Holy shit,” Four wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not, the gun enormous in Five’s hands. “That’s not complete overkill?”

“A gardener,” One was saying under his breath, shaking his head. “A _gardener_.”

**“It’s similar to the model I used at work,” he clicked it, admiring the body. “Nice fit and highly reliable.”**

**“But you can’t—” Luther was aghast. “This guy Milton is just an innocent man!”**

**“It’s basic math! His death could potentially save the lives of billions!”**

“But that’s someone’s family,” said Seven, eyes troubled. “Doesn’t he deserve to be tried to be saved too?”

“If we don’t do anything,” said Five softly. “He and the rest of us will be dead in four days regardless.”

No one laughed or smiled when the other Five said the exact same thing.

**“We don’t do this kind of thing!”**

**“ _We_ are not doing anything,” said Five. “I am.”**

**Luther moved forward. “I can’t let you go and kill innocent people, Five, no matter how many lives you’ll save.”**

**“Well, good luck trying to stop me.”**

Ah, yes. The everlasting question on which was faster: Five or any of his siblings powers. He could, on occasion, be faster than One’s punches and Two’s knives. More often fast enough to avoid _I heard a rumor_ , and absolutely untested with avoiding The Horror.

Not that he wasn’t a little curious, but he 1) had a small amount of respect for his own boundaries, and 2) knew Six would never let them even see The Horror, let alone try to fight it.

**Five turned to walk away, and Luther took a step towards the window. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said, taking Delores and holding her outside.**

**Instantly, Five had his gun levelled at his brother’s head, face wild with manic rage. “Put…her…down.”**

**“Put the gun down, you’re not killing anyone.”**

“Yeah, except maybe you,” said Four, laughing nervously. “Jesus Christ, Five.”

One stared, also wide-eyed as Five’s aim didn’t appear to be lowering.

**Luther looked at him seriously. “I know she’s important to you, so don’t make me do this. It’s either her, or the gun. You decide.”**

“It’s stupid this is going to work,” Three scoffed. “The mannequin isn’t exactly going to be harmed by—”

“For some reason, other-Five doesn’t seem to realize that,” said Five, rubbing his eyes, unsure if he were irritated beyond belief or exhausted.

**When Five didn’t lower his arm, Luther let go. Instantly, Five was beside it, grabbing her out of the air as Luther picked up the gun.**

**“I can keep doing this all day,” said Luther evenly, but Five didn’t appear to hear him, instead holding Delores delicately, looking at her face with more softness than he’d shown anyone alive.**

It was an uncomfortable look. Five averted his eyes, that strange feeling from before creeping back up again. And he knew his sibling felt the same way.

**Luther sighed. “I know you’re still a good person, Five. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have risked everything coming back here to save us all.” He stepped closer. “But you’re not on your own anymore.”**

It was probably the most comforting thing Luther had said the entire time, maybe the nicest thing One had ever said to him on top of that.

Five’s own thoughts about being a good person and what exactly that meant were a little more complicated, but if the most idealistic and rigid of his siblings seemed to believe it, it couldn’t be completely wrong, could it?

**“There is one way,” said Five quietly. “But it’s just about impossible.”**

**“More impossible than what brought you back here?”**

“Yeah, impossible isn’t a very good adjective with us,” said Four. “Not when you factor in the birth and powers thing. I mean, the fact we’re even seeing any of this.”

**Vanya was playing the violin, one of Bach’s pieces, in her living room when she heard knocking. She sighed and opened it.**

**“Hey, could I come in?”**

**“Sorry…I really need to rehearse.”**

“Maybe you figured out Leonard is some kind of serial killer,” muttered Six. “Crazy axe-man or something.”

Seven gave him a look.

**“Uh…” Allison sounded slightly nervous. “Look, I know you’re not going to want to hear this, but I was just in the library looking up Leonard.”**

Three and Seven collectively winced, both having a strong feeling about how that conversation was going to go.

**“What?! Why would you do that?”**

“This is frustrating,” said Seven, not softly but almost, looking over at Three.

**“Vanya, there are literally records on everything, I mean if you look _me_ up there’re miles—”**

**“You’re one of the most famous people in the world!”**

“A fair point.”

**Allison grimaced. “Okay, not the best example. But there should be some kind of record on this guy. I could barely find one photo, it was like he didn’t exist—”**

**“You’re trying to dig up dirt on the guy I like? Who does that?!”**

**“I’ve had my fair share of creeps and stalkers,” said Allison. “And I just don’t trust him.”**

“Weirdly good instincts,” commented Four. “I mean, he does seem perfectly normal and friendly. Except for the pouring pills down the drain bit.”

Seven grimaced at the reminder.

**Vanya scowled. “You mean you don’t trust me? You’re not my mother, worry about your own daughter.”**

“Hey!” Three glared at her. “Clearly you do need watching if you’re actually going out with this guy just because he thinks you’re special or something?!”

Seven’s mouth dropped open, but she couldn’t think of anything to say.

**“That’s not fair,” said Allison quietly, looking sad.**

**“I want you to leave.”**

**Allison stood for a minute, downcast, before turning out and leaving. Vanya was left alone in the apartment, silent.**

It was another uncomfortable silence, Three glowering with her arms crossed, Seven annoyed for a reason she couldn’t describe.

**Another motel door opened, and Cha-Cha and Hazel walked in. “Singles instead of doubles, what’s next? Futons on the floor?”**

**“What difference does it make?” asked Cha-Cha, irritably. “We’re only here for another night.”**

**“Easy for you to say. I’ve been in every pawn shop all over town looking for the briefcase.”**

“He has?” Two scoffed. “He’s been getting doughnuts and talking about birds!”

“I guess it depends on how many pawn shops the city has,” said Six idly. “I mean, he could’ve gone in two of them.”

**“Meanwhile you’ve been relaxing in the library.”**

**“Well, at least we know something about the family that can help,” said Cha-Cha. “It’s like a Hargreeves family handbook. And let me tell you, they’re a real freaking mess.”**

One frowned, they weren’t that big of a mess, were they? But then again, their adult versions thus far had managed to do….nothing to prevent the Apocalypse so far.

**“Number Five can time travel without a briefcase but not well. The big oaf lived on the moon for a few years, and the junkie really can conjure the dead, which explains how he knew so much yesterday. And then the idiot in the mask can curve anything he throws—”**

**“He’s the one we need to be worried about right now.”**

**“Why?”**

**Hazel gestured out the window. “Because he’s in the parking lot hiding behind an ice cream truck.”**

“Good hiding,” muttered One, and Two flicked him in the ear. “Hey!”

“Least I’m not the big oaf on the _moon_.”

**Cha-Cha quickly walked over, looked out to see the car, and drew the curtains shut.**

**“Bingo,” said Diego, as Klaus took another drink next to him.**

**“You do know killing them isn’t going to make you feel better.”**

**Diego shrugged. “Maybe. But when it’s done I’m gonna sleep like a baby.”**

“Yeah, then I get to hang out with them instead,” Four rolled his eyes dramatically before realizing quite what he’d said.

“What?”

“What?” said Four back immediately. “I didn’t say anything.”

“No, you said…” Then Five’s eyes narrowed, and he really had to be following everything so closely. “Hold on. If Cha-Cha and Hazel were surrounded by the ghosts of their victims, then…”

He trailed off, and Four was sure his face was open enough to reveal that he was heading in the exactly correct direction.

“Are they here now?” asked Three, eyes wide as she looked furtively around her for something she knew she couldn’t see. The others were looking too. Six’s face had lost all its color.

Four laughed uncomfortably. “Well…yes, they’re always around you all, but I just try to ignore them.” He shrugged. “It’s more of a…blueish haze, if I don’t concentrate on them…or think about them…”

He could see them now, that it was on his mind. Light blue, flickering and shrieking, clouds that formed around them years before. The more recent ones were clearer, more identifiable.

“The people we’ve killed just…follow us around?” Three was still trying to see behind her.

“Complaining, generally,” said Four. “Bitching about how that knife shouldn’t have hit them or they didn’t _mean_ to slice their throat.” He mimed the action, making Three grimace.

“Then who has—”

“—can you tell who kill—”

One and Two both stopped, embarrassed at the question (and asking it at the same time), and Four only gave them a small smile, said “Who do _you_ think?”, then looked over at Six, still pale and not breathing. “Sorry _Benny_.”

Six jerked. “I have a bunch of bodies hovering around me all the time?” His voice was hoarse.

“Well, in your case not so much bodies…more like parts of bodies…” Four shook his head. “Bits of crushed skulls, fingers, torsos…some intestines.”

He realized he was perhaps going into too much detail when he saw the horrified expressions on his siblings’ faces. Also, Six looked like he was about to vomit right then and there. “Sorry,” he said hastily.

**Hazel and Cha-Cha had been waiting by the door, guns drawn from the sound of knocking. “It’s a motel clerk.”**

**Cha-Cha still opened it carefully and received a note from a bored-looking worker. She unfolded it.**

**“It’s from Number Five.”**

“It is?” asked Five, almost tiredly. Of course Four had to drop that on them, although in hindsight it was completely-fucking-obvious.

**Hazel frowned. “How’d he find us?”**

**“Well he was us,” said Cha-Cha. “He knows all the protocol. He says he has the briefcase. Wants to set up a meeting. Come on.”**

“Tricky,” said Four. “I mean, _a_ Number Five has the briefcase, just not the one—” He trailed off, again noticing that he really needed to watch what he said.

(Except, he was the one who had to live with it? Wasn’t he?)

**“What about our friends outside?” Hazel tilted his head. “Last thing we need is a tail. Manila, 1902?”**

**“Ice bucket,” said Cha-Cha airily, and Hazel did grab the ice bucket, leaving the motel room furtively.**

**Diego watched him walk out with narrowed eyes. “Stay in the car.”**

Two also watched, eyes narrowed. Was he aware that they were aware he was there? Otherwise…

**He crept out, walking by the stairs and drawing a knife into his hand. “So, what’s the plan exactly big guy?”**

They all jumped, before realizing it was Klaus. Diego seemed to go through the same revelation.

**“I told you to wait in the car.”**

**“You also told me that licking a 9 volt battery would give me pubes.”**

“That was like, _years_ ago. Even now!”

“Well, it didn’t work, did it?!”

Three rolled her eyes, made eye contact with Seven and mouthed ‘Boys’. Seven half-smiled back.

**Diego stared at him, as he took another pull. “We were eight.”**

**Klaus shrugged and made a move to go up the stairs. “Uh, uh, uh, uh for once, I need you to listen to me. Okay? Go back to the car. If I’m not back in two minutes, that means I’m probably dead. That happens, go get help.”**

“I will be the last person to figure out if you’re dead.”

“Depressing,” muttered Two, looking sideways at Six.

**Finally Klaus sighed and walked away. Diego watched him go and went up to the door, kicking it open and realizing that the television was on but no one was inside.**

**He stepped back out, confused, before seeing the light blue car swerve towards them and the woman in the pink mask begin shooting at him.**

They all ducked, even though the bullets _probably_ wouldn’t hurt.

**Then, Klaus was there, pulling Diego out of the way. “And you used to think I was an idiot.”**

**“I still think you’re an idiot.”**

**“You’re _welcome_.”**

**They ran back to the car, but the tires had been shot, sitting uselessly flat.**

Two made a face, of course they were, even as Klaus kicked one of the tires. It didn’t help.

**Vanya stepped onto the stage, violin hanging in her hand.**

**The conductor saw her and let out a small sigh. “What is your name again?”**

**“Vanya.”**

She couldn’t have said it quieter. Seven made a face, and found herself wishing her older-self could…have a little more gumption? A little more something?

(Was that what her siblings thought of her? Good, but would be better if she were just…more?)

**“Louder, please.”**

**“Vanya Hargreeves.”**

**She readied her bow, closing her eyes, and began to play the same Bach piece from before.**

One had never been…well, he’d never really gotten music. He knew in theory that the sounds his sister produced were nice, but he never understood the appeal. He was ready to be slightly bored again when he suddenly felt lighter, like he was drifting along something. Whatever weight was connecting him to the earth didn’t matter anymore, it was only air that mattered.

He felt himself smile (why was he smiling?), completely at ease. He looked over and saw Two, grinning loopily as well, even humming along, and he laughed despite himself. To his surprise (or was he even surprised?), Two laughed back at him!

Six finally looked like he wasn’t about to vomit, a serene expression overtaking him. It was infectiously wonderful, his sister was so talented! He told her that, and she looked like he’d just ripped his clothes off and started dancing.

“What? What’s…” Her voice trailed off, and vaguely One recognized that tone was _concern_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Three was nodding her head back and forth, smiling easily, Four had actually laid down, and Five…that was funny, Five didn’t normally smile but he was _smiling_.

“What’s wrong with you all? Snap out of it!”

**The music continued, filling the air, carrying them along, the conductor and his partners were completely engaged, eyes wide with interest and delight.**

**Then it slowed, as Vanya ended the song, her eyes opening.**

It ended nearly as quickly as it came. One felt the feeling in his fingers and toes return, and he blinked, the same anxiety he’d felt from the beginning settling again on his chest. He looked at the others, wondering if they’d felt just as odd, but they all looked confused, blinking and looking at where they’d ended up.

Except—“What just happened?” Seven stared at the violin, then at her siblings, eyes wide with confusion.

“What?” asked Four, almost sleepily, before looking around. “Why am I on the ground?”

Seven breathed in sharply, waiting for someone to provide her with a better answer, but no one did. Or could.

**A car rolled along a deserted country road, fields stretching out as far as anyone could see. Luther slowed the car to a stop. They waited, in silence for a minute, before Five spoke.**

**“You know I never enjoyed it,” he said. “The killing. I mean, I was…I was good at my work, and I took pride in that, but it never brought me any pleasure.”**

“That’s…good,” said Four, looking at him. “A little less serial killer like.”

“Thanks,” said Five, rolling his eyes.

**“I think it was all those years alone.” His eyes were looking at something not present, glassy and still. “Solitude can do funny things to the mind.”**

**“And you were gone for so long,” said Luther. “I mean, I was only gone on the moon for four years but that was…more than enough. Being alone breaks you.”**

One and Five looked at each other, neither exactly sure if they should say anything. At least some version of them were bonding. Over total isolation.

**Luther sighed. “Think they’ll buy it?”**

**“Well, I know they’re desperate,” said Five, patting it. “It’s like a cop losing his gun. If the Commission finds out, they’ll be in deep shit. Oh, not to mention the fact that they’ll be stuck here until they get it back.”**

**“I’ll hold onto it,” said Luther. “In case they make a move on you.”**

**“Okay, Luther, but be careful,” Five sighed. “I’ve lived a long life. But you’re still a young man, got your whole life ahead of you. Don’t waste it.”**

It would’ve been funny, or it was at least a little funny, if they hadn’t just seen Five as an old man, gaunt and withered. That was an image that wouldn’t be shaken out any time soon.

**Luther blinked, expression unsure. They waited, and sure enough, another car drove up from the distance. “Here we go.”**

**They got out of the car and waited for Cha-Cha and Hazel to exit as well. Before Five walked up, he turned back to Luther. “If this all goes sideways, do me a favor and tell Delores I’m sorry.”**

Seven felt a small pang, he’d really tell _Delores_ he was sorry before any of them? Before her?

**Five walked forward, face perfectly smooth as he stared them down.**

**“Where is it?”**

**“Wow, that’s how you’re going to start,” said Five. “You know, we could get back in our car and call it a day.”**

**Cha-Cha pulled out her gun. “You won’t even make it halfway there.”**

Even though the circumstances were completely different (outdoors, Five clearly knew more about what was going on than Klaus), everyone felt the tension start to rise.

**“Maybe,” Five shrugged. “But as I’m sure you found out in your previous foray, my brother is not your average giant. By the time you took him out, he’d smash your precious briefcase to a pulp.”**

**“Probably us too, right?” Hazel gestured to him and Cha-Cha. “So, how do we help each other?”**

“That’s a good question,” muttered Five. What exactly was he trying to bargain? He’d originally assume that he was going to lay out some sort of trap, but that didn’t appear to be the case.

He gripped the broken suitcase in his hand tighter.

**“I need you to get in contact with your superior,” said Five. “So I can have a chat with her.”**

**Cha-Cha stared at him. “Alright. Just don’t tell her about the briefcase.”**

**“Fair enough.”**

“Why do you want to talk to her?” Three made a face. “She wants the Apocalypse to happen.”

“I know,” said Five, teeth gritted.

**Cha-Cha walked over to a payphone, conveniently located, and she punched in numbers. Then, walking back to Hazel, the four of them waited in the stillness.**

“What is—” One frowned, hearing a sound he couldn’t place. The chimes, the notes…

“That’s an ice cream truck playing Ride of the Valkyries,” said Seven, squinting. “I didn’t think ice cream trucks played opera.”

“What?!”

**They all looked at each other, but it appeared none of them knew where the truck was from, until it suddenly flew past and Klaus waved serenely out of the window, to a very confused Five and Luther, who gave a small handwave back.**

**“Go faster!” yelled Diego, form the passenger seat.**

**Ben was sitting in front, holding onto a popsicle stick. “Whee!”**

Five mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘morons’, but he was also trying to hid the smirk that was trying to get on is face. It was all just so absurd.

“Why the hell are you driving?” Two stared at the truck speeding towards Hazel and Cha-Cha. “You can’t drive and you’ve been drinking all day!”

“Clearly you didn’t stop me!”

**“What the hell?” Five stared, too surprised to act, as the truck sped up.**

**“It’s a set-up!” yelled Cha-Cha, and shots started firing, Luther held out the brief case, everyone in and right outside the truck braced for impact—**

**And time stopped.**

“What the fuck,” breathed Two, staring at the eerie scene around them. The colors had…changed, like the sky was almost more green than blue. And everything was frozen.

Cha-Cha and Hazel were suspended in the air, Luther’s arm thrown out protectively, Diego and Klaus paused in being flung back from the steering wheel. It was all uncomfortable, to say the very least.

**Five moved from behind Luther, looking around with a frown, but he didn’t seem as shocked as he could’ve been.**

**“Neat trick, isn’t it?”**

**She was dressed in all black, but the same blonde curls and suitcase, same voice. The Handler.**

“Her again,” Five’s eyes were narrowed, but the other-him didn’t seem too bothered. He just put his hands in his pockets and stared her down.

**“Hello, Five.” She primly removed her sunglasses. “You look good, all things considered.”**

**“Good to see you again.”**

“Is it?” Three looked suspiciously at the woman, and at her brother who looked _much_ too causal considering he consistently looked like he was seconds away from murdering the rest of them every other minute.

**“Feels like we met just yesterday,” the Handler said, sighing. “Course, you were a little bit older then. Congratulations on the age regression, by the way. Very clever. Through us off the scent.”**

**“Ah, well, I wish I could take credit.” He shrugged. “But here I am.”**

“I thought he _would_ take credit for it,” Four mock whispered to Two, who grunted in response.

Five glared at them. “I don’t take credit for things I _don’t_ do,” he said, scowling. “Just the awesome things I do.”

**“You realize your efforts are futile,” said the Handler. “So, why don’t you tell me what you really want?”**

**“I want you to put a stop to it.”**

**The Handler raised an eyebrow. “That’s impossible, even for me. What’s meant to be is meant to be. That’s our** **raison d'être.”**

“Who says it’s meant to be?” One frowned. “Someone had to decide, didn’t they? So, why’s this the only option?”

**Five’s left hand slipped into his pocket, and it pulled out a gun. “How about this as a raison?”**

**“I’ll be replaced,”tThe Handler didn’t look bothered. “I’m but a small cog in a machine. This fantasy you’ve been nurturing about summoning up your family to stop the apocalypse is just that. A fantasy.” She smiled.**

Seven felt a chill she couldn’t explain from the woman. Something other than the fact that she was calmly talking about all of their deaths.

The others seem to feel it too, and even the older-Five looked slightly more hesitant.

**“However, we’re all quite impressed with your initiative, your determination, really…quite something.” She smiled again, this time like she had a delightful secret. “Which is why we want to offer you a new position back at the Commission. In management.”**

“What?” They all said in near unison, with Four’s “What the fuck?” floating in.

“That has to be a trap,” said One immediately. “You can’t say yes—”

“No _shit_ it’s a trap Number One—”

“I’m just _saying_ —”

Five held up his hand to One and Two. “Can you stop? For like five minutes?” He chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “I mean, it’s not like the current method is working.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“At least let’s listen to what she’s saying,” snapped Five, turning back to the conversation at hand.

**A small chuckle escaped. “Sorry, what’s that?”**

**“Come back and work for us again,” said the Handler, stepping towards him. “You know it’s where you belong. And I’m talking about the home office, not the corrections division. You’d have the best health and pension, and an end to the ceaseless travel.”**

“That sounds enticing,” said Five, wrinkling his nose. Was that really the best she had—

**She laughed, almost mockingly. “You’re a distinguished professional in schoolboy shorts. We have the technology to reverse the process. I mean, you can’t…” She was close enough to put the gun down. “You can’t be happy like this.”**

Ah. That.

“No way,” Two narrowed his eyes at him. “That cannot actually convince you.”

“I would hope not,” said Five. “I mean, I was an adult in the Apocalypse, I don’t think it made me any more willing the help support the end of the world.”

“She’s playing to your ego—”

An angry noise escaped Five’s chest. “I do _not_ have such a high opinion of myself that my fucking appearance would take precedence over _the rest of you dying_.” He finished it nearly in a hiss, eyes dark.

**Five looked at her, serious as ever. “I’m not looking for happy,” he said simply.**

Something about it made them all feel very still, not exactly sad, but one of the moments where they were no longer fooled by the image of their brother at thirteen; nothing could be said except that he looked profoundly old.

**“We’re all looking for happy,” the Handler stroked his cheek. “We can make that happen. We can make you…yourself again.”**

“This is…” The word Six was looking for was _creepy_ , but the look on Five’s face told him he didn’t need to hear that. Even though it definitely was.

**“And what about my family?” Five finally said, waving his arm around.**

**The Handler didn’t look interested. “What about them?”**

**“I want them to survive.”**

One sucked a breath in. “You can’t…you can’t bargain our survival at the expense of the rest of the world,” he said, a sentence he never thought he’d hear himself say.

The others were quiet, too, the implications of exactly what Five was saying hitting them.

**The Handler made a face, looking from Luther to Diego to Klaus in their frozen positions. “All of them?”**

**“Yes, all of them,” said Five, teeth gritted.**

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said about us,” said Four, tone casual, but his face betrayed a little more nerves. “I mean, really.”

“Shut up,” said Five, but his heart wasn’t in it, as he watched the Handler put her sunglasses back on, lips pursed but about to smile again.

**“I’ll see what I can do.” And she held out her hand, outstretched in a way that eerily familiar. “Do we have a deal?”**

“No way, you can’t—”

“—you can’t consider—”

Their voices overlapped, but Five didn’t respond, instead staring ahead of him. He wasn’t sure he completely understood, but a small part of him did. It was that same small part of him that didn’t really care about being a hero, it cared about fighting, getting close, putting his hands around necks. It was completely self-assured confidence, pure instinct.

(It wasn’t a part of him that he often liked to listen to. But, he had a feeling that small part had only grown in the years of isolation.)

**Five looked at the outstretched hand and walked over to the road, leaning down and picking up the discarded gun. He broke it open, throwing the two pieces in completely different directions. He then saw Luther, sighed, and moved the bullet in the air further to the right.**

**Number Five accepted the hand and they vanished in a flash of blue light.**

“Shit,” said Two, shaking his head, even as the color and movement violently returned to the world around them, the noise sudden and disconcerting.

**Cha-Cha and Hazel were thrown to the ground, yelling, and the ice cream truck collided with the blue car, sending Klaus and Diego forward with loud grunts. “Oh, good God—”**

**“Five!” Luther looked around wildly. “Five?!”**

They wouldn’t even _know_. One swallowed, unsure if he felt angry or frustrated or scared. Five had run away again, without saying goodbye, doing his best to ensure their safety…

It made him want to simultaneously yell at his brother hoarse and also, strangely enough, hug him so he couldn’t run anymore.

**He then stared at them and threw the briefcase as hard as he could, which was far, “Come and get it!” before running towards the ice cream truck where Klaus was stumbling to the ground, Diego beside him groaning loudly.**

**“What are you guys doing here?!”**

**“Ow, my fucking shoe—”**

**“Get in the car!”**

“Jesus,” muttered Six, shaking his head as they struggled enormously together.

**They’d managed to limp over, Hazel trying to shoot the gun at them uselessly, before Luther climbed into the front seat and the car screeched off, Ben in the front seat, looking excited.**

**“Let’s go!”**

**The four Hargreeves brothers drove away, Klaus sticking out his middle finger, right as Cha-Cha realized they had a useless briefcase and nothing else. She let out a scream, echoing in the empty field.**

“That actually went…better than it could have,” said Three, not making direct eye contact with Five, who seemed in his own world, but really, it could’ve been much worse.

**_I can’t see me loving nobody but you, for all my life._ **

**_When you’re with me, baby the skies will be blue, for all my life._ **

****

**A knock at the door, and Leonard opened it to Vanya, who was flushed with happiness.**

**“How’d it go?!”**

Right, the audition. Seven hardly remembered, she was sure her siblings wouldn’t, even with the funny way they’d acted. Maybe they just hadn’t really heard even decent music before, or they were just humoring her.

She grimaced at the sight of Leonard, wishing she would take Allison’s warning more seriously…

**“Honestly, it was amazing,” she grinned and walked in. “I’d never played without my medication before, and I was so nervous but it was just…” She didn’t have the words to describe it, the feeling that had come over her.**

**She then smiled again, in a way that made her whole face look different. “And I got it.”**

**“What?”**

**“I got first chair!”**

Despite herself, Seven gasped, the same feeling of happiness overtaking her.

“That’s awesome,” she heard Six quietly congratulate her, and she felt a giddiness she’d never really experienced fill her up.

**“Congratulations!” They hugged. “I’m so happy for you, you really deserve this.”**

**Vanya looked at him, face up. “No one’s ever believed in me,” she said quietly, earnest and happy, and they began kissing passionately, which quickly transitioned to the couch.**

Seven went bright red, all thoughts of being happy instantly gone as she couldn’t believe what she was watching. If she’d thought about humor, she might have laughed at her brothers’ terrified expressions as her shirt came off, but all she felt was intense mortification.

“Please stop,” she heard Two muttering under his breath. “Oh god, please stop.”

But then, they were moving, not quickly but traveling up some strange path towards the attic, and the door flew open.

Seven shrieked, and as she did, the others opened their eyes to see a dead body wrapped in plastic on the floor.

“What the hell?” Three jumped back, eyes wide. “Oh my god, it’s the woman from earlier. Who was a bitch to you in the bathroom.”

“No way,” breathed Seven, starting to tremble. “Oh god…”

“You’re having sex with a serial killer,” said Four, his own eyes wide as he stared at the corpse.

But there was something else that caught Five’s eye, and he moved towards it cautiously, feeling that they only had seconds for some reason. A red journal with the initials RH on the cover.

**_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_ **

****

**The journal opened, pages turning quickly to reveal a very familiar script, before closing.**

“That’s Dad’s journal,” whispered One. “Why does he have Dad’s journal? Who _is_ this guy?”

The scene faded around them. They were back in the apartment. Seven felt her trembling magnify, _how_ was she stupid enough to not see through him? Why couldn’t she listen to Allison?

The others were serious now too, as this went slightly beyond pill-stealing, and made every comment about ‘the Umbrella Thing’ horrifically unlikely. “This guys is more important than he seems to be,” said Five quietly, eyes flickering with a small amount of worry.

Seven shook her head, trying to get that awful buzzing feeling to go away, and reached into her pocket. Pills for anxiety, pills for anxiety, when suddenly she froze, looking at them closely for the first time since they appeared.

“These aren’t my pills,” she said slowly, looking at them in her hand. They were very similar, same color, same size, but _not_ the same, and suddenly it was like a tidal wave was brewing in her stomach, not just nausea but true, unbridled fear.

“What?” Seven thought it was Three, but everything had become very quiet suddenly, a hush that blocked the noise from her siblings, and all she could focus on was her frantically beating heartbeat until it grew louder louder _louder_.

Was the world shaking? Was it just her? It was an energy she never felt before, like her fear had taken form in enormous thuds, so loud she couldn’t hear her own panicked thoughts. “These aren’t mine, these aren’t _mine_!”

Then, a shriek that was too familiar to completely ignore, and she turned her head to see her siblings against the walls, held back by some kind of force that, oh god, was it coming from her? They looked terrified.

Seven’s hands went to her mouth, and they fell, no one daring to breathe as they sat up, staring at her like they’d never seen her before.

“What’s wrong with me?” whispered Seven.

No one answered, everything perfectly still for a glorious minute, before Five took a hesitating step forward; he was the least certain Seven had ever seen him, and it made her chest constrict further.

“I think,” he said very slowly. “You have powers. Like the rest of us.”

Seven’s laugh was automatic but a little weak. “That’s not possible.”

‘Not possible,’ thought One, his knees sore from hitting the floor, the dull pain aching.

‘Not possible,’ thought Two, thinking of every time she hadn’t had to fright or train or be disciplined by their father.

‘Not possible,’ thought Three. Her sister was so quiet, constantly shying away from anyone who even tried to speak to her. It couldn’t have been her who forced them against the wall, it simply couldn’t.

‘Not possible,’ thought Four. He would’ve known, _they_ would’ve known.

‘Please, let it not be so,’ thought Six. The look in her eyes wasn’t one of joy or excitement, but absolute terror. ‘Not her, too.’

But Five had thought about it (since the night before? Earlier?), and he was already a stage ahead. It couldn’t be a coincidence: the pills, the hypnotic pull of the music from the piano and the audition—this was only the proof that they needed.

“Didn’t we say something about not judging our lives by the word ‘impossible’?” asked Five, walking over towards her. He took a look at the pill bottle that had ended up on the ground.

(Not mine, not mine, _not mine_.)

“How are these different?”

Seven blinked, and some of the buzzing sound went away as she had to think about it. “It’s…” (What was it, what was it?) “The dosage,” she finally said. “It’s wrong.”

**_It’s not._ **

****

They all jumped, and Seven felt another shudder come over her. “It _is_ ,” she said, because what was she good for if she didn’t know the dosage of her own damn medicine? But then, a letter floated down, like the letter that brought them into the mess. She took it, hesitating only slightly, her eyes scanning the words.

A pause.

Her siblings waited, still too nervous to approach. Even Five didn’t move, though he looked like he was dying to jump over and read the letter. Abruptly, Seven folded it.

“Okay,” she said clearly, surprising even herself with calmness. “I think I’m going to lie down.”

“Wait, _what_ —”

“What’d the letter—”

But Seven didn’t answer, her hand still firmly gripped around the paper. She bent down, picked up the bottle calmly, and took two out, taking them in a swift motion, like the momentum would be gone if she didn’t.

She heard a gasp, maybe a couple, and Five was giving her a strange look (wasn’t he always, though? He always looked like the world was just problems that needed fixing.), but she moved into the bedroom and none of them stopped her.

Was it a good feeling? She needed to figure that out. It would make her response to the letter change, if their palpable fear brought her any joy. And if that joy scared her. Therefore—lying down. Sleep. And hopefully, things would make more sense in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ooOooOooooOOo~
> 
> Up Next: Vietnam, the Hindenburg, a burned rugae, and it sure seems like the adult siblings have just given up on stopping the Apocalypse, doesn't it? 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! I'd like to think this is where things get a little bit more interesting :)


	11. The Day That Wasn't, Part 1

None of the Hargreeves children were particularly good at communication. This was made abundantly clear after Seven went into their room, and the others picked at the sandwiches that appeared for him.

“Should she eat?” asked Six, and while that wasn’t really the question he was asking, he was hoping the others would pick up on it.

“Uh,” said One eloquently. “I think she wants to be alone. Probably.”

“She didn’t _say_ that, did she?”

Another round of bickering, Six wasn’t even sure who was arguing for what, then the uncomfortable silence fell around them like a curtain. Truly, they didn’t know what to do. Seven not having powers was as much of a fact of life as the rest of them having them. And when you added in the pills, the mix-up in the dosages, the mysterious letter, and the nightmare that Leonard Peabody was turning into, they simply didn’t know what to do.

Six could see the frustration rising in Five like a rash, and eventually, predictably, he did jump into the bedroom, only to come back and report that she actually was in fact asleep and not faking it.

So, then what?

Six wondered how he’d feel if he thought he didn’t have powers and then one day The Horror just burst out of his chest and tried to kill people. Probably pretty shitty. He resolved to try to talk to her about whenever there was a chance, far away from his siblings with their tidier powers. (He used to count Four in that group, now he wasn’t as sure. That would also be a conversation to have.)

The next morning, it seemed they’d all resolved to try to Talk About It, but when Seven woke up, the first thing out of her mouth was, “I don’t really want to talk about it.” She looked awkward, even a little embarrassed, biting her lip as she looked around.

A pause, more uncomfortable silence, then- “Well, we’re not really qualified to give an intervention anyway,” said Four, a laugh at the end.

Six wasn’t sure if Seven were going to hit him or not, but she smiled very small. “Yeah, probably not.”

Were they just forgetting about it then? Two opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then settled for a disgruntled look. Five looked like he also wanted to say something, Six was surprised he didn’t, honestly, but maybe he was getting the same feeling from Seven: she needed to figure this out before talking to the rest of them about it.

They’d eaten already, Seven making up for the night before and looking happier for it, then the words again, which hadn’t bothered asking them if they wanted to continue the night before. Maybe it knew they were in too deep.

**_The Day That Wasn’t._ **

****

Whatever that was supposed to mean. Five looked at it, his spike of irritation gradually fading. At least it wasn’t explicitly about him. Before they could even look at each other, they were pushed backwards, further than before.

It felt horrifically wrong. Five found that suddenly all the similarities between their “time travel” and his own teleportation was turned upside-down, his body screamed at him that this was _wrong_ , he wasn’t moving in the right direction, and he wondered if he was going to vomit.

They landed, and Five heaved over before pulling it together. He noticed the curious look from One, but the area around them was much stranger than anything Five was up to.

**It was warm and wet, insects chirping in the grey sky. _A Shau Valley, Vietnam. 1968._**

****

So they _were_ in the past. Five looked over at Four, who was waiting intently.

**A flash of blue, a familiar yelp, and Klaus appeared on the ground, disheveled and just in a jacket, clutching the briefcase and looking around deeply confused. One of the men saw him, frowned like he might have been dreaming, then a bomb exploded and suddenly there was only movement.**

“Jesus,” Three winced, putting her hands over her ears in a way that mimicked Klaus. “Of course it’d be your luck to actually land on the battlefield.”

**“Go time, ladies! Charlie’s on the wire!”**

**“You got mud in your ears, boy? Get dressed! War’s not going to wait for you to get pretty!”**

**Klaus’s mouth was dropped open. “No, I’m not, I’m—”**

It would’ve been funny. Actually, it was funny. Two snorted, watching Klaus’s bewildered face as he was handed a pair of pants and someone stuck a hat on his head.

“This is so fucked,” said Four, eyes wide.

**Then, they were on a bus, Klaus sitting very upright, dressed in military clothes, and still half-convinced he was hallucinating.**

**“You just get to the country?”**

**Klaus turned, and saw the man he’d landed near the night before. “Uh…Yeah.”**

**“Yeah, shit’s crazy. But you’ll adjust.”**

“Why don’t you open the briefcase again?” asked One, frowning. “You still have it with you.”

He’d wondered before if he’d misplaced it, if that was why it took ten months, but Klaus clearly had it.

“Maybe because the briefcase could take me literally anywhere,” Four gave him a look. “Sure, it took me back to 1968. What if opening it again brought me to the middle ages instead of back to the future-present or something?”

It was a remarkably astute observation.

**He extended his arm. “I’m Dave.”**

**“Klaus.”**

**Then, Saigon, clearly off-time. Klaus was dancing, laughing in the middle of a club straight out of the 60s. Pouring shots, drinking shots, dancing again.**

**_Let me sleep all night in your soul kitchen, warm my mind near your gentle stove._ **

**_Turn me out and I’ll wander baby, stumbling in the neon groves._ **

****

Four idly bopped his head along to the music and felt a whiff of something like content. Well, that wasn’t as bad as he was thinking it was going to be, if the ten months were peppered with off-time too. Hell, that was better than they got at home with Dad.

Two was glaring at him though. “You’re having fun,” he said, almost accusatorily.

“Yes,” said Four. “I’m sure most American soldiers in Vietnam definitely spent more of their time dancing than getting shot at.”

That seemed to shut him up, if momentarily.

**Dave was there too, drinking and laughing. Then they were dancing together, laughing together, staring at each other. Then they were kissing, the look in Klaus’s eyes something gentle and soft.**

Four felt his stomach drop unpleasantly, sweat gathering at his hands. Oh, _shit_.

It wasn’t that his own sexuality was a surprise to him (Ha!). He’d suspected for a while, then figured it out real quickly, but they weren’t exactly the kind of family to voice these things or talk about them. There were always at least seventeen more important things than Four dropping by his siblings and mentioning “Oh hey, by the way, I’m pretty sure I like guys. Haven’t ruled girls out, but guys are a definite yes.”

Except Six. Four was pretty sure he had that combination of perception and sensitivity where he just never needed to mention it.

With the way his other brothers were looking at him, clearly that wasn’t the case for everyone.

“I didn’t know you were gay,” said Two, bluntly. “Or like, are you not right now? Does that…change?”

Jesus Christ. “Uh…” Four’s laugh sounded bad even to him. “Yeah. Guys are a go from me.”

Two made a face, and Four felt his heart rate increase slightly, then, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“What?”

“Why didn’t—”

“Does it matter?” injected Five, like they were wasting their time. “This isn’t even important.”

“It’s important!” said One, who was inconveniently agreeing with Two. “Did you just like, figure it out or—”

Three interjected before Four could, with, “Are you all stupid?”

Four hadn’t really expected that, and neither had his brothers, before suddenly Three started laughing, either at their expressions or something else. “It’s just….so… _obvious_.”

“What?!” came at least three voices, all a little incensed, before Six started laughing too, a sound Four hadn’t heard in a while.

“What?!” demanded Two again, glaring at them. “ _What’s_ so funny?”

And Four didn’t really understand either, but it appeared they didn’t have any internalized homophobia Four didn’t know about, which was always a bonus. He had a feeling Dad would be less than pleased, but he was already the Least Favorite Child, so what the hell.

**_Wednesday, 8:15 AM._ **

**They were back in the present. Klaus was leaning over the toilet, hesitating only briefly before dumping a plastic bag in and flushing.**

“You’re trying to get clean!” said Six, more excited than he’d meant to, but still pleased. “That’s awesome.”

“Thanks,” said Four, who’d never intentionally gotten high in his life. “That means a lot to me.”

**A knock at the door. “Busy,” said Klaus, before Luther opened it.**

**“Good, you’re up,” he said, even as Klaus flopped his hands. “We need to talk. You, me, and the others. We’re meeting in the living room. Like, now-ish.”**

“We couldn’t have talked on the car ride back?” muttered Two, scrunching his face. He decided he hated Luther’s meetings, and was reasonably sure this would be like the rest of them.

**“Yeah, that sounds like a real rager, but my schedule’s already chock-full—”**

**“We don’t have time for that, the world ends in three days.”**

There it was. In all of its glory. “And we’re just finding out about it,” said Three, sighing loudly with annoyance.

**“Three days?” Allison was aghast, staring at Luther.**

**“Come to think of it, the old bastard did mention something about the apocalypse,” mused Klaus, taking coffee from Allison with shaky hands. “Just didn’t mention how soon.”**

**“But can we trust him? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Five’s been a little,” she circled her finger around her head and whistled.**

**Klaus laughed. “Our little psycho.”**

Five leveled a glare at Three and Four. “What is your _problem_?”

“They haven’t seen the bodies!” said Three, only stumbling slightly. “I mean, if they actually saw what was coming in three days it’d be different, but we’ve seen it, not them.”

**“He was pretty convincing,” said Luther, quietly. “And if he wasn’t trying to stop an apocalypse from happening, those lunatics wouldn’t be chasing him.”**

**“That’s why they were after him?” asked Diego, his voice slightly suspicious.**

**“Yeah.”**

**“What did Five even see?”**

“It wasn’t a vision,” muttered Five, even though he knew the siblings in his room knew that. “I was _there_.”

But it was almost impossible to put into words, even as they all thought about it: the heat, the dust and smoke, the burning.

**Luther considered that. “Uh, apparently we all fought together against whoever was responsible.” He then paused. “So, I think we need to look through Dad’s research—”**

**“Wait, what?”**

**“Whoa, whoa, whoa—”**

**“What actually happened the first time around?”**

Mortality, in its most striking form. Because the four people currently discussing this were the four corpses they (and Five) would see.

Still, “You probably should’ve mentioned the dying part first,” mumbled Six. “Even though with a word like ‘Apocalypse’ it seems like a given.”

**“What aren’t you telling us?” asked Diego. “Come on, spit it out big boy.”**

**Luther looked at the three of them, then at his coffee. “We died.”**

**“What was that?”**

**He coughed. “Uh, we died.”**

Two shook his head, the discomfort palpable. “Nice way to break the news.”

“What exactly is a better way to say it?!”

“Any other way?”

Five shrugged. “Maybe you’ll start taking it seriously, at least—”

“Start?” Two glared at him. “We could’ve started earlier if you’d told us yourself!”

**Hazel and Cha-Cha walked into a motel room, somehow worse-looking than even the previous one. Dust settled on the furniture and carpet, and Cha-Cha sighed. “Don’t say it.”**

**“What? Pinch me, I must be dreaming!”**

**“Quit your belly-aching, it’s just one more day.”**

“They said that before, too,” murmured Seven, looking at them both uneasily.

**The whooshing of a tube, and Cha-Cha knelt to retrieve the message before scowling and handing it to Hazel.**

**Hazel scoffed. “Contract to kill Number Five terminated, await further instruction.” He crumbled it up. “Obviously Number Five cleared things up with the Commission.”**

“That’s good, at least,” said One, his brows still furrowed. “Hopefully that means they won’t be going after us anymore either.”

“Except Diego still wants to kill them,” said Three, giving Two a pointed look.

**“You think they let that little shit off so easy?” asked Cha-Cha. “It doesn’t make any sense!”**

**“Sure it does,” said Hazel, throwing the piece of paper to the table. “He’s a legend.”**

It was difficult to miss the look of pride on Five’s face, even though he tried to hide it more than he usually did. Sure, it wasn’t the greatest thing for him to be considered the best at an organization that regularly assassinated people, but still.

**“And what are we?!”**

**“Worker bees.”**

**“Well, we better get buzzing!” said Cha-Cha. “Because the next job that comes down that pipeline, we need a win.”**

“She’s so enthusiastic,” said Six, making a face. “Like really, shouldn’t they be more worried about getting blown up or whatever in a few days?”

“She is very eager about all the murder,” said Two, spinning one of his knives around idly, not noticing the incredulous look he was getting from Six.

**Hazel stared at her. “You see that’s your problem right there. Next tube, next job, next—”**

**“There won’t be next _anything_ if we don’t find that briefcase!”**

“Can’t they just let a veteran live in peace?”

**“Whatever!”**

**“Whatever, whatever!”**

They were glaring at each other, in a manner remarkably similar to the way the Hargreeves themselves would sometimes end arguments.

**“I need a hit of sucrose,” said Hazel, moving towards the door. “I’m heading to the vending machine.”**

**“Fine,” said Cha-Cha, and as the door closed, another hiss from the tube behind her.**

**_Terminate Hazel for Immediate Extraction._ **

****

“Oh shit!” Four covered his mouth. “What’d he do?”

“Maybe the Commission can tell he’s not as into it anymore,” said Three, also surprised. “Even though it seems like that’s going to derail them more than anything.”

“Hazel’s growing on me a little,” said Four. “I know he tortured me, or Klaus, but he seems mildly redeemable.”

Two was nodding. “Yeah, it’d be better if Cha-Cha was the one taken out.”

Backwards, again, motion that didn’t sit well with any of them but that they were gradually becoming used to. Or at least, it felt backwards.

**The air was clear, the grass shockingly green, and Five and the Handler were walking along a thin path that led to a bright white building.**

**_1955_ **

****

“The Commission is in 1955?” It sounded stupid saying it out loud. “Why?”

“Well, I guess they could be at any time they want,” said Six, logically. “If they can time travel. 1955, sure, why not?”

**“I must admit, Number Five, in all the time that I’ve been here, I’ve never met anyone quite like you.” She was smiling. Five was not. “Hazel and Cha-Cha, for example, are talented, certainly, but they can’t see the big picture. Your spunk, your enterprising spirit.” She put her arm around Five. “Well, it reminds of myself, if I may be so vainglorious.”**

There was something distinctly uncomfortable about her, they all knew that if they didn’t know why, but at least the Five walking with her didn’t seem overcome by any flattery. He looked as stoic as before, the same serious expression the young Five had while watching it occur.

“Vainglorious,” muttered Two, shaking his head.

**“I’d like to discuss the logistics of my family’s safety.”**

Four laughed. “You do get to the point. At least you haven’t forgotten about us, Mr. Big Picture.”

Five scowled, muttered something that sounded a lot like ‘why do I bother’, and folded his arms.

**“As well as the body replacement.”**

**“Such chutzpah,” the Handler took off her coat. “It’s refreshing, I’ll admit. All in good time, Five. In fact, now that you’ve agreed to work with us, we have all the time in the world.”**

“You’d really want a body replacement,” One was queasy enough thinking of his own. “I mean, it is you. Just a younger you. Wouldn’t that be good?”

Five didn’t have an answer--he certainly at that moment was happier at 13 then that wasted-away person they’d seen before.

**“The Commission works in support of a delicate balance between the time-line of events and man-kind’s free will.” They walked past a large room with briefcases before heading upstairs. “All the people on this floor are case managers, each one responsible for one major event at a time.”**

**The room was vast, people sitting in suits typing on typewriters. Even Five said “They’re so many of them.”**

**“Impressive, isn’t it?” said the Handler, smiling. “Being part of something so grand.”**

“Where do they find these people?” Seven stared out at the enormous room.

“One hell of a job application,” said Four. “They can’t all be time travelers who accidentally jump to the end of the world, I guess.”

Five gave him a cursory glare but was more focused on the Handler explaining the organizational structure. “Field agents, case managers,” he shook his head, concentrating.

**“Any queries so far?”**

**“Yeah,” said Five. “Who was the case manager handling me?”**

**“Ah,” the Handler smiled and brushed his cheek. “You mean the Apocalypse.”**

The same thing. It lodged in Five’s chest in a way he couldn’t really explain. To go from not knowing about the end of the world, to have it being…you, in a way. Five and the Apocalypse. The Apocalypse and Five.

**They walked up to a sweet-looking woman wearing a blue-collared dress, who smiled brightly at their approach. “Five, meet Dot.” Dot waved. “Dot is in charge of all apocalypse-related matters.”**

“Her?” Two took in her cheery red smile and hairstyle and shook his head. “No way. Where did they find these people? _She’s_ in charge of the freaking Apocalypse?”

**“In fact, it was Dot who first flagged your appearance in 2019.”**

**“No hard feelings.”**

**Five looked like he very much had hard feelings.**

“No hard feelings,” Five rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’m letting it go that easily.”

**The Handler smiled at him. “Well, you certainly put us through the ringer. Outsmarting two of our so-called best temporal assassins. And if that doesn’t spell _leadership material_ —” Her voice got louder, echoing throughout the quiet room. **

**She chuckled at the expressions around her. “Then I just don’t know.”**

“Is she trying to make them hate you?” asked Three, more impressed by Five’s stoic expression not indicating any awkwardness than anything.

“Sounds like something Dad would say,” said Two, looking over at One who’s ears were slightly red.

**She gestured at the desk in front of Dot’s and tapped on the chair. “I suspect you like a challenge, Five. Which is why I’ve given you a particularly complex first case.”**

**Five took a red folder from her and flipped through the pages.**

**“It’s too bad Joseph Spah decided against sabotaging the fuel tank. It would’ve been so much easier,” she chuckled. “Anyhoo, if you have any questions, I’ll be right behind you.”**

**The Handler walked away, leaving Five to sit down, surrounded by people typing away.**

“Who’s Joseph Spah?”

“Someone to distract me from the Apocalypse, I’m guessing,” said Five, watching as he read through the papers.

**Vanya unlocked one of the many entrances to the house as Leonard followed behind her. “Why am I doing this?”**

**“Because it’s important.”**

**She sighed, standing near the door. “I just feel like every time I see them, I come away feeling like there’s less of me.”**

Maybe more bluntly than Seven herself would’ve put it, but she sighed quietly. It was sad that feeling carried on with her into adulthood, especially if…well, especially if the note she read was insinuating what she thought it was.

Six looked over at her, frowning. Less of her? He sincerely hoped he wasn’t included in that group, although considering he was dead, maybe he got out of it.

**“It’s different now. You’ve got me,” Leonard smiled. “The Sonny to your Cher, the peanut butter to your jelly. Getting first chair is a huge accomplishment,” He looked at her gently.**

**“Inviting them to your concert is the right thing to do. They deserve to see how talented you are.”**

“Good god,” muttered Seven, earning herself a snort from Four and at least some amusement from Three. “I mean, I’d love for you all to see me in concert, but,” she paused, almost smiling. “Stopping the Apocalypse is a little bit more imminent.”

They wouldn’t have seen her play before. She knew that, as deeply as she knew anything else, but in an ideal world maybe they all would come to her concert to celebrate saving the world.

**Vanya gave a small smile. “Okay Sonny,” They kissed briefly, and she sighed again. “Let’s do this.”**

**They walked through the house, mostly empty with remnants of the wreckage from the previous foray.**

**“Why aren’t you in any of these?”**

The damn paintings. “It is really stupid,” said Six. “Like, especially painting people out as they vanished or died.”

He raised his eyebrows, looking over. “I kind of can’t believe the four of you posed for a painting after I died.”

“That does seem,” Four’s mouth twitched. “Extremely insensitive. Standing for them sucked though, at least you didn’t have to do that.”

It was morbidly funny and Six found himself laughing, even as his other siblings blanched.

**“It’s always the Umbrella Academy,” said Seven, walking without really looking at them. Leonard paused, distracted by a case with action figures in it. “Come on, Leonard!”**

**Downstairs, the four siblings were sitting down at the table, three of them berating Luther with questions he really didn’t have the answer for.**

**“Is it just us?”**

**“No, everybody.”**

**“In the house?”**

“What kind of Apocalypse would just kill four people inside of a house?” asked Five to Two, who was making an amusing face.

**Luther was shaking his head. “No, everybody dies. Like the whole planet.”**

**“Hey,” Vanya walked in the room, and they stopped talking, staring at her and Leonard. “What’s going on?”**

**Another silence. “It’s a family matter,” said Allison.**

“A family matter?” Seven raised her eyebrows.

Three didn’t back off, though. “You already know about the Apocalypse,” she said. “Five told you and you didn’t believe him or tell us?”

“I guess I assumed he would tell you,” said Seven, shrugging. “I mean, I know I can’t do anything, but it’d be nice to be told that.”

It came out stronger than she intended, and the buzzing started again, before the remembered _The Letter, The Letter_ , and settled for rolling her eyes, looking away. Did they still not get it?

**“So you couldn’t bother to include me,” Vanya deadpanned.**

**“No, not like that, we were just—” Allison moved towards her. “I’ll fill you in later—"**

**Vanya rolled her eyes and turned on her foot. “Please, don’t bother. I won’t either.”**

“You could just mention it’s about the apocalypse,” said Four, offhand. “Like, I think mentioning that would solve a lot of the miscommunication.”

**“That’s not fair.”**

**“Fair?” Vanya snorted. “There’s nothing fair about being your sister. I’ve been left out of everything for as long as I can remember. I used think it was Dad, but he’s dead, so I guess you’re the assholes.”**

**She turned on her foot and left.**

Three looked hurt. “What’s your problem? Yeah, you don’t go on missions with us, but it’s not like you don’t still live in the house and take classes and eat meals and—”

“It’s not about the missions or training,” said Seven, her voice raising slightly. “You don’t talk to me, you don’t even look at me half the time. All of you,” she said, with a slightly apologetic look towards Five and Six, but she didn’t take it back. “I’m not stupid enough to want to go fight crime, or whatever, but just…” She shrugged, helplessly.

There wasn’t a great answer, especially not one that thirteen year olds could come up with quickly, given that already Leonard was saying he forgot his jacket and was running back in to get it.

**“I’m going after her to explain—”**

**“There’s no time right now,” Luther cut in. “We have to figure out the cause of the Apocalypse. There’s loads of possibilities, nuclear war, asteroids. But I’m thinking this has something to do with the moon. Dad must have sent me up there for a reason, right? I was giving him daily updates on the conditions, I sent field samples, so the first thing we should do is find that research—”**

“All very good,” said Five. “But I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed if there was something…wrong with the moon? How would the moon cause the Apocalypse?”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s related,” said Two, his expression mirroring Diego’s.

**“Hold up, we all died fighting this thing the first time around, remember?”**

**“Klaus has a point,” said Diego. “What’s different this time?”**

**“We have Five,” said Luther. “That gives us the full force of the Academy.”**

Six coughed, and One looked like he wanted to disappear into the floor. “I didn’t mean, I don’t—”

**“Where is he now?”**

**“He’s trying to make some changes in the timeline, he’ll be back soon.”**

**Diego stood. “Well, I’m going after Hazel and Cha-Cha.”**

**“What, now?!”**

**“Hell yeah,” Diego walked away from the table. “Three days and I’m losing light by the minute.”**

“That doesn’t even make sense,” groaned One. “They’re going to die anyway, we have to focus on figuring out how to stop it!”

“We still don’t know they’re not going after us!”

**“Look, I know you want to avenge your friend, but there are bigger issues at stake—”**

**“She wasn’t just some friend, Luther!” Diego glared at him. “And if I’m going to die in three days, I need to know I killed those bastards first.”**

“A new level of vengeance,” said Six. “Killing them a hours before they’re going to die.”

“Hold up, is Leonard in the house about to steal—” Five squinted. “He’s stealing Dad’s action figure out of the case.”

“What the _fuck_?”

They were aghast, but also he’d probably murdered someone, stolen prescription medication, and had their Dad’s notebook for some reason, so honestly he’d have to be even worse to get a true reaction.

**While they argued, Ben sat next to Klaus, who was pale and trembling slightly. “You don’t look so hot.”**

**“Why do you say that? I feel great.”**

**“You don’t have to do this alone,” said Ben quietly. “I know how important it is to you.”**

“Getting sober?” Four scrunched his nose. “I actually thought that wasn’t at all important—oh!” His eyebrows went up. “I can’t see the ghosts when I’m high, and now I actually want to see a ghost…what a weird life development.”

**Klaus stood, walking towards the door, trying to ignore Luther’s calls before throwing his hands up. “Yes, yes, yes, what?”**

**“So you’re giving up on the world too,” said Luther. “Us all dying in three days.”**

**“Uh…yeah pretty much,” said Klaus, though it didn’t seem like he’d heard him.**

One looked completely shocked. “But, we have to,” he said, wide-eyed. “I mean if we don’t, who will?”

No one had a good answer for him.

**“I can’t believe it,” said Luther, turning to Allison. “It’s just us…” Then he saw her face. “Oh, please, not you too.”**

“Really?” Now he looked hurt, more than anything else.

**“I have to book a flight back to L.A,” said Allison simply. “If this happens, I have to be with my daughter, custody be damned. And you said it yourself…we need the full force of the Academy to even stand a chance.”**

Right. Her daughter. “I guess that does make sense,” said Three slowly, trying to imagine having a child in the first place.

And really, the three of them were all facing three very different problems that their current, younger selves had no issue with: Vengeance for the death of a loved one, sobriety for the death of a loved one, and the parental love of a child.

**Allison placed her hand gently on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Luther.”**

“I can’t do it by myself,” said One, sounding distressed. “I mean if we do _nothing_ , that’s literally it. No chance.”

“I’m still in it….in 1955,” said Five. Not ideal, but hopefully he wasn’t solely focused on whatever that red folder was.

**Thunder rumbled, and the sky started greying, even on what was before a clear day. “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to go back there!”**

**Vanya was fuming, storming down the sidewalk with Leonard following behind her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you do it.”**

Suddenly, Seven felt it. Now that she was paying attention, it was so obvious, how the air around them felt angry. Could it really be…her? A part of her still didn’t believe it.

**“No, it’s my fault, I just wanted them to be proud of me for once. And how could I presume to be worthy of their attention? Nothing ever big enough next to their holier-than-thou, end of the world, bullshit!”**

**Metal cracked around them, car alarms going off, her voice louder than it should’ve been.**

Two felt himself actually flinch from the noise. It couldn’t have been that loud, but it was pushing him somehow…the same feeling he’d had last night, when Seven was freaking out.

Oh, god, Five was right.

“Is this…” Six said very carefully, and bravely in Two’s opinion, considering how white Seven’s face had become. “Is this…related at all to what the letter said? Was Five right?”

Seven looked at him, at first like she couldn’t see him, and then she nodded, very slowly and nervously.

**“Vanya!”**

**“What?!”**

**She looked back, seeing the street with the light poles all warped, twisting inward. “What the hell is going on?”**

“I wouldn’t mind knowing that myself,” said Three, under her breath, glancing over at Seven.

**“You happened.”**

**“What?” Vanya looked over at him and scoffed. “No. Come on, it was like that before.” But as she stopped yelling, the sky began to clear, previous rain stopping as quickly as it had started.**

“Holy shit,” said Four, looking over at Seven wildly. “Can you control the weather? That would actually be so cool.”

Seven looked troubled. “I don’t think so…”

**“That’s a coincidence.”**

**Leonard looked at her, a small amount of wonder on his face. “Come on. My place is close.”**

“So, what is it then?” Five asked blankly. “Your powers?”

But Seven still was frowning. “I don’t know,” she said. “That wasn’t what the letter was about. I just know it’s…something.”

Two opened his mouth, probably to say something that would irritate her, but Three flicked him in the neck.

**Diego was in his room, struggling to ties his shoe with his arm in a sling. Klaus stood in the doorway, and Diego gestured over. “You mind?”**

**“Oh sure,” he said. “I’ll tie you up…if you tie me up after.”**

That was…unexpected. “Come again?” said Two, nearly at the same time Diego did.

“Uh, that’s weird and vaguely kinky,” said Four.

**“Well, the last time I was sober was that roaring good time when those freaks tied me up in the motel room.” He was visibly shaking now.**

**“You are one twisted bonehead.”**

**“Why?” Klaus raised his hands up. “You’re the one who’s always like ‘Klaus, you need to get sober, bro.’”**

“Aren’t there like, programs?”

“I think that was part of the rehab bit in the beginning,” said Four. “With the coins and bracelets. I don’t think that’s working.”

(Because honestly? If something took away the ghosts for him? He’d never want to let it go.)

**“There’s better ways to get clean.”**

**“Not for me, no,” said Klaus. “I need someone to take away all my options. Can you help me?”**

**Diego blinked. “Fine. Okay.”**

“Weird,” muttered Two, watching Klaus tie his shoes earnestly. “Very weird.”

**The Commission headquarters, the vast room, and the desk that now had the label: Mr. Five.**

**His eyes were narrowed in concentration, typing, as Dot leaned her head around. “Hiya Five, how’s it going—”**

**“I must have utter silence in order to complete this task.”**

Seven let out a giggle, without really meaning to, and the look on Five’s face made everyone else start laughing too.

“That’s the most _you_ sentence I’ve ever heard,” said Four, and even One was smiling.

“I’m focused, is that a crime?” asked Five, watching as he blatantly ignored Dot behind him and continued to roll a paper into one of the tubes.

**Five walked briskly towards the room with the tubes and was about to put one in, when the Handler appeared behind him. “I’m afraid that’s not procedure.”**

**She took the capsule and gestured towards a woman in grey. “This is Gloria. Perhaps the most vital clog in our machine. Gloria, this is Number Five.”**

**“Oh, look at you,” said Gloria, before grimacing slightly. “Deadly little thing. So glad we decided to close the contract on your life.” She chuckled.**

Five bristled slightly at ‘little’ (could he have found clothes that didn’t involve shorts and knee socks?), but at least he was learning more about the organizational structure.

**“I’m afraid your reputation precedes you,” said the Handler, opening the tube. “Terminate Karl Weber,” she read. “Now tell me: why unfortunate Karl?”**

“Yeah, why Karl?” One gave him a pointed look, folding his arms. “I sure hope he deserves it.”

**A little life went back into Five’s face, and he smiled. “Karl Weber is the butcher at the shop where Captain Ernst A. Lehman acquires his weekly roast. So, if Karl dies, the shop is passed down to his son Otto, who never washes his hands. Which is disgusting.”**

**“So, he’s the one who gives the captain his roast.”**

**Five nodded. “And that gives him food poisoning.”**

“I’m not following this,” said Four, blankly. “Why do you need Otto to give Ernst bad roast?”

**The Handler was smiling now, pleased. “Which makes him late for work.”**

**“And to make up for lost time, the Hindenburg flies through a weather front of high electrical charge and humidity. And just like that, we have…” He spread out his hand, mimicking an explosion. “Boom.”**

“Oh my god,” said Three. “ _You’re_ bringing down the Hindenburg? Like the airship?”

The way he was smiling, the way he’d mimicked the fire—Six stared at him. “People died on that flight. Like, tons of people. Children, families. And you’re all _laughing_.”

Five’s face was serious, something troubled in his mind he didn’t know how to voice. “If it wasn’t me, it would’ve been one of them,” he said, finally, quietly.

“ _That’s_ your response?!” One looked like he’d been punched. “Those were innocent people. Completely innocent people.”

“Does it matter?” asked Five, tiredly.

“Does it _matter_?!”

“This happened a hundred years ago,” he said. “Or seventeen years in the future, or in 1955. If the timeline is as fixed as they say, then it already happened.”

It wasn’t a good reason, he didn’t really have a good reason, but there was a small part of him that wanted to cheer with them. _He’d_ figured that out, made his mark. Five shook that thought away.

**“As I’m sure you’ve heard, Mr. Five is proving to be as adept with the pen as he is with the sword,” the Handler walked Five into the room, hand on his shoulder.**

“One, Mr. Five,” said Four, as the Handler was harassing someone named Herb about the Lusitania. “That’s hilarious. Two, does she have to keep touching you all the time? It’s super creepy.”

“What?” Five frowned, still thinking about Karl Weber. “What are you talking about?”

“She is like, constantly holding your shoulder, or stroking your cheek, or something,” said Three. “Which is…yeah, pretty weird.”

Five made a face, but the others were feeling the exact same aura of discomfort, even if the other Five _was_ supposed to be much older.

**A buzzer rang, signaling lunch. Five looked furtively over his shoulder, eyes narrowing. He grabbed the red folder off of Dot’s desk and stuffed it under his shirt, pulling it out once he sat down in one of the bathroom stalls.**

**Not even seconds later, a pair of red heels underneath the door. “How’s your first day been?”**

“Jesus Christ,” said Two. “She is weird as hell. Even if she’s suspicious, following you into a bathroom?”

**Five grimaced. “Couldn’t be better.”**

**The Handler sat down in the stall next to him and started to urinate, before coughing wildly. “I burned my rugae,” she said, conversationally. “Have you ever burned your rugae?”**

Five made a high-pitched sound that none of them had ever heard before, his eyes widening slightly. “What?”

“What’s a rugae?” asked Six, almost afraid to know.

**“The ridges at the top of your palette that help with taste,” said the Handler, as if answering him. “I’m on an all-liquid diet, hence the marathon of urination. One faulty cog, and nothing works as it should. You know, we value integrity at the office above all else.**

**“That trust is built over time. And in the event of a breach, the Commission will act swiftly and without mercy. An efficiency I’m sure you, of all people, can appreciate, Number Five.”**

“Weird as hell, but scary as hell,” muttered Two.

“I mean, it would be pretty stupid of her to just...immediately trust you,” said Three. “Considering the past week.”

“Fair enough,” said Five, still looking uneasy.

**“Have you eaten?”**

**“Not yet.”**

**“Good,” said the Handler. “How would you like to eat with me in my office? You can eat solid foods, and I can live vicariously…” She peeked her head over the bathroom stall. “Through you.”**

“But like, what if you _were_ taking a shit—”

“Four, please stop talking.”

**Five forced his face into a smile. “Sounds great.”**

**A car slowly drove into the forest, Hazel looking outside the window. “The briefcase is here?”**

**“That’s what the Commission said.”**

“Oh, is she really going to kill him?” asked Three, eyes wide.

On one hand, he clearly wasn’t a good person, if the number of victims he had and torture of Klaus wasn’t enough. But he’d been questioning, which…well, Three didn’t know what it would mean, but it could be good.

**Hazel stared at the trees around them. “Alrighty.”**

**Cha-Cha followed him out of the car, gun readied, pausing only when she saw him kneel down. “What are you doing?”**

**“Just tying my shoe.” He paused. “Can I ask you a cuckoo-bananas question?”**

“A what?”

**“Would it really be so bad if we didn’t find the briefcase?”**

**“Uh, yeah,” said Cha-Cha. “You know what happens to people who step out of line. We’d be hunted like dogs, what’s the matter with you?”**

“And also,” said Four, helpfully. “They’d be stuck and get killed by the impending Apocalypse.”

“Unless they helped us stop it,” said Five, looking intrigued by the idea.

**“I guess I’m tired of being what to do, where to go. Wouldn’t it be nice to kill who you want for a change, instead of who the Commission tells us to? We could stay here.”**

**“In case it fell out of your brain,” said Cha-Cha. “There won’t be a ‘here’ in a few days.”**

**“Then we can help stop it.”**

“He’s serious,” said One, getting excited despite himself. “This could actually make a huge difference!”

“He really cares about her, doesn’t he?” said Seven, a small smile back on her face. “The doughnut lady.”

**Cha-Cha stared at him. “It’s not possible.”**

**“Why? Number Five came back.”**

**“And he failed. He’s at the Commission.”**

“I haven’t failed _yet_.”

**“Face it Hazel, there’s no way around it.” With his back turned, Cha-Cha raised the gun. “The only option is to do what they say. One way or another, they always get you.”**

They all held their breath, waiting for the shot, but then they were in the car driving back to the motel, and Hazel was in the passenger seat, presumably alive.

**“Hey, uh…” Hazel cleared his throat. “You hungry?”**

**“I could eat.”**

**“I’ll bring us some takeout,” said Hazel. “That Chinese place, Samurai Gardens. Kung Pao Chicken, extra spicy?”**

“That does sound pretty good, doesn’t it?” One sounded slightly wistful. They never got takeout at the house.

**“Sure. Thanks.” Cha-Cha watched him drive away, her expression difficult to read.**

“Why didn’t she kill him, then?” asked Six, as they moved back to the Academy. “She doesn’t seem like the merciful type.”

“All these Commission people had to come from somewhere,” said Three. “I guess we just don’t know much about her at all. Either of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't checked Umbrella Academy social media........you should do that :)))))))
> 
> Up Next: One has Daddy issues, Diego asks "What was her name" like an idiot, Pseudo-sibling incest, Five does plot things, and it all doesn't matter in the end anyway. 
> 
> Happy Monday! Hope you all enjoy :)


	12. The Day That Wasn't, Part 2

**Luther was looking through stacks of papers, progressively getting more frustrated.**

**“Everything alright, Master Luther?” Pogo entered the room cautiously.**

**“Where are they? The boxes, the reports, the samples?”**

**“I’m not sure—”**

**“Stop it, Pogo,” said Luther. “You know everything our dad did.”**

A sudden, extremely pessimistic thought entered Five’s brain, especially given how reluctant Pogo was, and how he was pointing to the floor.

**Luther bent down and carefully opened the trapdoor, revealing hundreds of white bags, unopened.**

The others realized it too, and One felt a hot wave of something he didn’t know the name of. “Why…why would he put them back in the bags?” he said thickly, even knowing that didn’t make any sense. “Why would he—”

“That asshole,” said Three, moving more quickly towards angry. “Why’d he make you send reports if he wasn’t even going to read—”

One was still shaking his head, even as Luther was rapidly coming to the same conclusion.

**“He didn’t even open them,” whispered Luther. “Why…why would he do that?”**

**“Your father was many things,” said Pogo. “Forthright wasn’t one of them. After your accident, I believe…he wanted to give you purpose, Master Luther.”**

“Purpose?” One’s voice was even thicker now, almost like…no, he wasn’t going to _cry_ , not in front of all of them. He had to channel it, get rid of those awful pitying faces.

“Surely there’s more useful things than being sent to the moon?” Five sounded more aggravated than anything. He’d always had a grudging respect for their father, it was hard not to, but this just seemed stupid.

**“I couldn’t cut it, so he sent me away?!”**

**“No, that’s not..”**

**“Just,” There were faint tears gathering in Luther’s eyes. “Please leave me alone. Now, get out!”**

One looked away, almost unable to bear it, but what he didn’t expect was…indignation?

“What the fuck?” Two was glaring, not at him, but for him. “That’s the dumbest reason to send someone to outer space.”

“Yeah, that’s really mean,” said Seven, but the look on her face wasn’t pitying but…upset? She was upset for him?

He didn’t know how to feel. Suddenly, he wanted to stick up for Dad, the response automatic but he…he shouldn’t have done that, it was wrong and…

One swallowed.

**They’d traveled back again, though it felt more like when something was being remembered. Two children crept through the night, bare-footed in pajamas.**

“Sneaking around after curfew?” asked Six, lightly, but One was always so _serious_ about their father’s strict guidelines, and sometimes Six just wanted to get another book from the library without being harassed about it.

**Young Luther looked ahead with trepidation as Young Allison sat down in a tent, drawn up with sheets, and strung with lights. “I have prepared a feat,” she said, in a British accent, brandishing two colas.**

**“Where’d you get those?”**

**“My methods must remain secret.”**

“Has this happened yet?” asked Seven, a little curious. It all looked very sweet.

Three shook her head, and the very faintest pink tinged One’s ears, as he found himself distracted from the moon bullshit.

**Young Luther was pulling out something else, a gold necklace, which he handed to her nervously. “Do you like it?”**

**“I’ll never take it off,” said Young Allison, her accent gone, looking at it with her breath hitched.**

It wasn’t like…well, it wasn’t like…Six glanced over at both of them, their faces intensely awkward as she asked him to dance.

He wondered if the others picked up on it at all. Four swung between perception and cluelessness like a pendulum, and Two certainly didn’t wouldn’t have paid attention. Seven, maybe. She noticed these kinds of things. Five was absolutely laughable.

**“Number One? Number Three!”**

They all jumped, guilt on their faces even though they were invisible and not doing anything wrong. One looked particularly guilty, almost a mirror-image of the other one of him.

**“This is highly unacceptable behavior,” said Reginald Hargreeves, frowning. “You both know that fun and games are restricted to Saturdays between noon and half past noon. You’re never to come back up here again, do you understand me?”**

It was stupid, it was _really_ stupid, but Two felt a flash of anger. _That’s_ how he was handling it? If it had been him…he glanced over to Four, whose face was pale and distant, and Six. Odd numbers versus even, he guessed, trying to swallow it down.

**“I hate this room,” muttered Diego, currently wrapping rope around Klaus in a chair.**

**“Oh, it got me high enough,” said Klaus, almost cheerfully. “I picked it clean of value of Daddy kicked the bucket. That’s right, tighter and _higher_ , yes—”**

**“If I see a boner I’m out.”**

Two let out a sigh that turned into a grunt. Jesus Christ. “There have got to be better ways to do this.”

**Diego shook his head. “End of the world and you want to get sober all of a sudden. Don’t get me wrong, good on you, but I’d think you’d want to pop every pill on the planet.”**

**“The thought crossed my mind, believe me,” said Klaus, sighing. “But there’s something I need to do, and it doesn’t seem to work unless I’m sober.”**

**“Is this about conjuring the one you lost?” Diego asked. “What was her name?”**

Two and Four both grimaced, and Three let out a small chuckle. “Idiot,” she muttered under her breath, but not meanly.

**Klaus sighed, like he was preparing for something. “His name was Dave. We soldiered together in the A Shau Valley in Mountain of the Crouching Beast.”**

**Diego glanced at him, then turned back to the rope. “Well, Dave must have been a very special person to put up with your weird-ass shit.”**

While Klaus laughed, Four suddenly felt a weird lump in his throat. He didn’t know why Diego’s acceptance was any different than Two’s (they were the same person, and Diego was much less real), but…he was so into the knife-throwing, real-man shit and well, the lump in his throat was there.

“What’s wrong with you?” asked Two, giving him an odd expression while Four just shrugged, trying to stop the weird happy-sad feeling that’d come over him.

“Nothing.”

**“Yeah, he was...he was strong, kind, vulnerable…and beautiful.” Klaus swallowed. “And I was…foolish enough to follow him to the front line.”**

It did sound stupid, and Four was wishing he’d paid more attention to what Dave actually looked like. It would’ve been nice to notice. Especially since he was apparently so wonderful, Klaus broke their very important rule of staying away from death as much as possible.

**“You fought in that shit?”**

**“Oh yeah, baby.”**

**“How’d they let you do that?”**

**Klaus shrugged, or tried to shrug. “Let me? War couldn’t get enough bodies. Including his.”**

Of all of them that would’ve ended up on the front lines of a war…Two had thought about joining the military when he got older or some type of law enforcement, but Four was even more combat-averse than Six was.

**“Look at us,” Klaus continued. “Logging some quality bro time before the end of the world.”**

**“Might as well,” said Diego. “Everyone I like is already dead.”**

**“The lady cop?”**

**“Yeah, Mom too.”**

“I don’t mean to be _that_ ghost,” said Six, watching with an irritated look as his ghost seemed to be thinking the exact same thoughts he was. “I really don’t. But if you’re doing all of this, maybe you could let me pass a message along? Before everyone else dies, too?”

An incredibly awkward silence, and Four winced.

“I know they don’t believe you can talk with me,” Six added, giving the others a critical look. “For some reason. But it is the end of the world, isn’t it? I can’t say goodbye?”

Two lowered his head, too. He wasn’t sure what Diego was thinking--the two people he’d lost: a woman he didn’t know and, objectively, a robot, not mentioning his actual brother.

**“I know this is probably a lot for you to take in,” Leonard was handing Vanya a mug, looking as comforting as possible in the living room. “You know, the idea that you’ve always had these powers lying dormant.”**

Seven let out a very quiet snort, but it was still enough to draw some attention to her. Rather than flinch away from the attention, she smiled softly. “I don’t think I’m going to believe it either.”

“Either?” asked Five. It was like he could go from seemingly not paying attention at all to fixating on her powers or potential powers or whatever. The letter. Always about the letter.

But Seven just shrugged, something like resigned acceptance on her face.

**Vanya scoffed. “What, the ability to bend lamp posts?”**

**“The rain stopped,” said Leonard. “Because of you. I saw it.”**

“The rain _did_ stop,” said Three, having been more focused on the bending and noise. She heard Four whisper ‘weather powers’ and had dismissed it before, but maybe?

That wouldn’t really explain the terrifying force that had pushed them all backwards, though, would it? Or that disconcerting pleasure from her violin audition the day before.

**“That wasn’t me,” said Vanya simply. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”**

**“Disappoint me? You couldn’t disappoint me if you tried,” said Leonard. “But, if you did do this. If it was you, it was _beautiful_ and powerful.”**

Slightly extreme for lamp posts, was the thought running through Two’s head, and he couldn’t tell if it was curiosity or jealousy motivating him to find out what these ‘powers’ were so at least it wasn’t such an exciting mystery anymore.

**“If it were true, everything I know about myself would be different.”**

**“Do you think…maybe your father knew?”**

**“Come on, of course not,” said Vanya, a smile flitting across her face. “If I were special, I would’ve been in the Umbrella Academy. I’m really sorry you got stuck with the ordinary one.”**

That was a question they hadn’t really considered. _Did_ their Dad know?

“He couldn’t have,” said One, frowning, even though the idea of their father not knowing something seemed just as unlikely. “Otherwise it doesn’t make any sense.”

“It doesn’t make any sense, anyway,” said Five. “How does Leonard know if Dad didn’t know if he has the journal?”

“Maybe the journal didn’t actually help,” said Six, trying to think about it. “I mean, we didn’t read the journal and we figured something was up. He could just be…observant?”

But that didn’t explain the pills, although no one except Seven (and Five) was thinking about them. She felt them in her pocket, taking up more space than they should.

**“Ordinary isn’t a word I’d use to describe you,” said Leonard. “We’ll figure it out together.”**

**“My life is so weird,” said Vanya, leaning back a little.**

**“I like weird.”**

**“Clearly.”**

Then they were kissing again, and no one looked happy about it. Seven sighed, brushing her fingers against the bottle

She could stop. None of them would say anything, and judging from their faces that morning, they’d probably agree with it. But then…she thought about the letter. If it was true, if any of it was true and not some bizarre joke…

**The Handler took a long sip out of a straw. “And that’s how Phil determined the archduke just had to go. Care for dessert?”**

**“I had a bad Twinkie once,” said Five. “It kind of put me off desserts.”**

“Then how’d you eat that marshmallow monstrosity?” muttered Three, shuddering a little. She knew Five and Seven liked them, but lord.

**“Please, indulge me.” Five begrudgingly took a candy from the bowl and put it in his mouth.**

**As he did, the Handler leaned back in her chair with a cigarette lit. “What’s that taste like to you?”**

**Five paused only a moment. “The 1950s?”**

“How can a candy taste like a decade?” asked One curiously, looking at the bowl. He wanted to reach in, and even though it didn’t make any sense, he did.

He gasped, feeling the crinkle of the wrapper. The others looked at him, looked at the candies in his hand, then looked back up.

“So now we’ve got a briefcase and…seven mysterious candies?” asked Five, counting them quickly. One didn’t look like he wanted to try them anymore.

**“Precisely,” said the Handler. “Our clever metaphysics division concocted a way to perfectly distill an entire decade into a single candy. This one’s modeled after the Fudge Mutt, a favorite from 1955.”**

**“Remarkable.”**

“They have a metaphysics division?” asked Six, interestedly. It did make sense, with the whole time travel schtick, but that sounded even more intriguing.

**“You’ll be happy to know it’s the very division that’s building your body,” said the Handler. “Oh, that reminds me. I have something to show you.” She smiled and pressed an intercom button.**

**“Carla? Yes, bring in the box.”**

Five shuddered slightly. Was he really planning on getting in a body that…someone was building for him? It seemed like a nightmare.

**Carla, presumably, brought in a large box. She smiled and placed it on the desk before exiting.**

**“Go on. Open it.”**

**Five did, lifting it up before touching some dark, sleek fabric. He looked at it, expression hard to read. “Clothes make the man, Five,” she said. “Won’t it be nice when you can actually wear it?” She leaned in closer. “They’re perfecting your body as we speak.”**

“She’s terrifying,” said Four, voice light considering his expression. “I know I said Cha-Cha was the scariest one, but this woman with her weird body perfecting mantra…” He shuddered dramatically.

“Thanks,” said Five testily, though he too now felt that same deep pinch of discomfort. Because he could read his own face, and it wasn’t an expression that made him feel any better.

**“Thank you,” said Five after a second, voice still. “It’s a very kind gift.” He turned away from it, eyes falling on something else. “Is that a Chinese flamethrower?”**

Three was about to make a joke about Five actually saying ‘thank you’, two words that he avoided like the plague (along with ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘you’re right’), not that she was much better. But something about his face told her it wasn’t the time.

**“Good eye,” said the Handler, as Five approached it. “War. Such a fascinating concept. A temporary salve for a permanent human flaw. Of course, it’s a bit easier to see from 30,000 feet.”**

**She gestured to the array of objects. “There are just some of the things I’ve collected in my travels. M26 grenades from the Vietnam War, and this, the most noteworthy perhaps,” she smiled. “My Walther pistol. The very one Hitler used to kill himself.”**

They stared at the pistol, open-mouthed. “No way,” said Two immediately, even though that was hardly the craziest thing they’d seen that day, let alone at all.

“Hitler’s gun?” Four shook his head. “You gotta grab that somehow, that’s awesome!”

**“Feel…how perfectly balanced it is,” The Handler handed it to him, and Five looked at it briefly before looking up.**

**“I had some things I wanted to run by you. Suggestions for improvements.”**

**The Handler laughed. “Shaking things up already.” She gently stroked his cheek before touching his nose.**

Six swallowed, unpleasantly. Four’s earlier assessment of her being a toucher continued to rear its head.

“What tube message am I trying to send?” asked Five instead, more to himself (and about himself) than anything.

“What?”

“Why else would I need to remove Gloria?” He looked and saw none of his siblings had considered that. “I know you think I’m happy figuring out who needs to get murdered,” he said, in an irritated voice. “But I’d _prefer_ to think that the folder-stealing and such isn’t for literally no reason.”

**The Dot was at the door, looking nervous, clutching the red folder. “May I have a word with you in private?”**

**“Duty calls,” said the Handler. “We’ll continue this discussion later, Five.”**

**He stood and moved towards the bowl of candies. “May I?”**

**“Of course.”**

“What’s in the folder?” asked One, more urgently. He couldn’t tell if the Handler was upset or just focused.

“We don’t know, do we—”

“I was just asking!”

But then, they were back in the house, Luther on the ground surrounded by four years’ worth of work, and Allison walking in.

**“Hey,” said Allison. “So…I couldn’t get a flight out until tonight, and I don’t know what to do. I can’t just sit here. I’m going to go ahead to the airport and wait, and I just…wanted to say goodbye.”**

**Luther didn’t respond, and he jumped, inhaling sharply when she reached out. “Luther?”**

One’s face fell again as Luther explained it, even when Allison responded the exact same way Three and the others had, which should’ve made him smile.

**“I’m not the right person to stop the Apocalypse,” said Luther, shaking his head. “The world needs a leader and I’m not it. I’m not. Dad knew it, and now I know it. I’m done.”**

It was one of those things Two dreamed about hearing, not a lot, but enough where it should’ve been satisfying. It wasn’t. Just really depressing, especially since both of them had the _same_ crumpled expressions.

“Well the world needs somebody,” he said, surprising even himself a little. “Since the only one currently trying to stop the Apocalypse is an old man in 1955.”

“I’m clearly working on it!” snapped Five, and at least One didn’t look like he was seconds away from crying.

**“Can I show you something?” asked Allison, after a second.**

**“What? What is it?”**

**“Just come with me,” she stood, half-smiling. “What, you have something better to do?”**

The thought ‘not really’, passed through One’s said almost painfully. He _should_ be doing something, not just sitting around feeling sad for himself, but that didn’t seem like what he was doing.

**She led him into a familiar room, and he looked at it before shaking his head. “I can’t believe it’s still here.”**

**“Me neither,” said Allison, squeezing herself inside the little tent, still strung with lights. “I thought he would’ve taken it down.”**

Even though it hadn’t happened, neither time, Three felt a tug at her chest. She hadn’t completely ruined things by leaving, running off to LA. Not that she thought she _had_ , but just her relationship with Diego…Vanya…her own daughter, good god.

Everything was a mess, but if she and Luther weren’t a _complete_ mess, then something was good.

**Luther also squeezed himself in, with much more difficulty, nearly toppling the entire thing over. Allison giggled, and even Luther had a small smile on his face, before she brandished two very old-looking sodas.**

**“Is that—”**

**“The very same.”**

**They tentatively held them up, blowing dust off, before “Cheers” and taking a sip that was instantly spit back out.**

That warranted a laugh. “Probably should’ve gotten new sodas,” said Three, almost wistfully, although their faces were pretty funny.

“Probably?” asked Six, letting out another laugh as the tent fell down around them.

**“It’s funny, Dad not being here to catch us. We could go anywhere we want.”**

**“The real world.”**

**Allison glanced at him. “You’re right…want to get out of here?”**

**He pretended to mull it over, although his expression didn’t change. “Yeah, I think I could…squeeze you in.”**

And now it was literally just him focused on the Apocalypse. Five wanted to get annoyed, but at least Luther wasn’t just moping.

**Back in the attic—**

**“You know, I’m actually starting to—this is a bad idea—”**

**“Whoa, whoa, wait—”**

**“You know, I should’ve had just one last hit to ease me in—”**

Two glared at him. “Definitely not,” he said, crossing his arms. “I still think it’s a stupid plan, but you’re not backing out now!”

“It’s not me!” said Four, shrinking away from the angry look.

**This quickly resulted in a struggle, with a Vietnam veteran going through withdrawal against a boxer with a sling and anger management problem. The boxer seemed to be winning.**

**“Hey, you know, I can conjure her for you—”**

**“Stop it, stop.”**

**Another scuffle, then—“You can’t conjure _shit_ until you’re clean. And I don’t want to see her until I can tell her I buried the bastards that killed her.”**

Conjure had so many different connotations. Four, to his knowledge, had never conjured a ghost that anyone else could actually see or hear. So he thought of it more as…summoning, picking through the chaos of ghosts to find one that he could get some information from.

The rest of the time, it was pure avoidance. But Dave’s ghost wasn’t even _there_ , he was in a different time period, would it even work? It wasn’t like Four practiced much (with his own free will, anyway).

**He finished tying, and left Klaus alone upstairs, trying to ignore the increasingly desperate calls his way.**

“You _asked_ me to do this!”

“And clearly I changed my mind!”

**The wreckage was still present downstairs, fallen chandelier and dirt. Diego walked into the kitchen, heard a familiar hum and then froze, unconvinced of what he was seeing.**

“Mom?!” They nearly all blurted out in different voices.

“I thought she was—”

“Didn’t you—”

But they were smiling, how could they not? Even with all of the confusion. “Pogo must have fixed her,” said Six. “Oh, that’s really good.”

**“Mom?!”**

**“Oh, hello Diego, dear.”**

**“How are you…” His voice trailed off, looking at her. “Walking around?”**

**“One foot in front of the other,” she said cheerfully, even as Diego stared at the scar on her arm. “Why, how do you do it?”**

Four snorted. “Good ol’ Mom,” he said cheerfully. He truly didn’t even remember why Diego had turned her off in the first place, although it had seemed like a big deal at the time.

**“Mom, what…what’s the last thing you remember?”**

**“Oh, let’s see. March 21 st. Sunset was 7:33 PM. Moon was waxing crescent. Dinner was Cornish hen, rice, carrots.”**

**Diego shook his head. “Mom, that happened over a week ago.”**

“When Dad died,” said One, remembering that she’d told him and Allison the same thing.

**“You can’t remember anything since then?”**

**The library bookshelf creaked open, just enough so that Grace could see Pogo’s face. A warning. “No. I suppose that’s odd.”**

“What’s he hiding?” asked Two warily, more nervous than before.

“Something he doesn’t want you to know about,” said Five. “Or probably any of us.” He felt another tinge of frustration ( _when_ was he going to do something?).

**“I wonder what the weather’s like today?” Grace smiled. “It would be nice to go to the park.”**

**“Dad never let you off the grounds,” said Diego, his face still confused.**

**“Your father isn’t here anymore.”**

**Diego looked at her bright expression and nodded slowly. “You can do whatever you want, Mom.”**

“She should go to the park,” said Seven. “That sounds really nice. Maybe when we get back, we can—” She stopped. None of them had mentioned ‘getting back’ yet, the inevitable (or not?) return to their own timeline and the way things were.

Would it be that easy? Would they even remember? She suddenly felt nervous again.

**Luther and Allison were sitting on a park bench, Luther eating more loudly than anyone rightfully should, and Allison laughing again.**

**“There’s the guy I know.”**

**“What, the guy who just ate ten hot dogs?”**

“Ten?” asked Four, at the same time Five went, “Nobody needs ten hot dogs. Literally no one.”

**Allison shook her head. “No, the guy who doesn’t need a mission to exist.”**

**“Oh,” he swallowed and looked around. “You know, a part of me wishes I could just…go around and tell everyone to enjoy things while they can.”**

**“A part of me wishes I didn’t know.”**

“Yeah,” said Five. “That’d be nice.” He wasn’t smiling.

“Why have we all completely given up?” asked Three, making a face. “At least the first time around we _tried_.”

**“Sorry about that,” said Luther.**

**“No, it’s just…all the what-ifs start to haunt you, you know?” said Allison. “And I start wondering how different things would be if I hadn’t left.”**

**“I start wondering about how different things would be if I had,” said Luther. “I can’t believe how much time I wasted believing Dad, thinking I could save the world.”**

One bit his lip, still trying to understand the guilt that flared up in him when Luther said it. “It’s not that naïve, is it?” he instead asked. “Otherwise, why’re we seeing this? What’s the point?”

“To fix it,” said Two, for once on the exact same brainwave One was occupying. “Just because they’re all depressing and giving up, doesn’t mean we have to.”

**“Yeah…” said Allison quietly. “But at the same time, despite everything, I’m grateful. Without him, we wouldn’t have met.” She laughed, then—“I think maybe you’re the only person who really knows who I am and likes me anyway.”**

Three felt One’s glance towards her, maybe someone else’s too, and felt a little bubble of loneliness. When she thought about what she wanted, it all had to do with being admired or loved. Maybe she missed ‘understood’ in the midst of that.

**She reached her hand out, then looked at her watch. “I need to get to the airport and get home to Claire.” She kissed him, briefly on the cheek, before walking away, quickly so she couldn’t change her mind.**

**Pain flashed on Luther’s face, and he stood, walking after her. “Allison, wait—”**

**“I can’t, my plane—”**

**“Allison Hargreeves, will you dance with me?”**

One’s breath hitched. It was like the happiness and also terror (because he knew siblings, yes even not-biological siblings, weren’t supposed to feel that way about each other hahahahaha), but no one looked very surprised.

Three’s cheeks were a little pink, and Six had the same rather-knowing expression he had in each of these little scenes.

**_We get it almost every night, when that moon is big and bright._ **

****

**It was like they were in a dream, gold, flickering lights and the whole world soft and bright. Luther thinner, human, Allison in a dark pink dress.**

“You’re better at dancing than I thought you’d be,” commented to Four, as they all watched the strange display around them, the twirling and movement. “Also, I think this is the first time Luther has smiled literally this whole time.”

It was a nice smile. Seven watched him look happy, like genuinely happy as Allison laughed, and even though something felt…strange about the whole thing, he wasn’t drowning his sorrows.

But then they were kissing, full-on-the-mouth, passionately embracing, not-sibling-like-at- _all_ kissing, and things got more awkward.

One and Three looked mortified, bright red and mouths open. Six raised his eyebrows, picture of ‘I knew it.’

Four laughed, though it came out with a breath of surprise, Seven blushed awkwardly, and Two turned to them with disbelief. “What’re you doing that for?”

“What?” asked One, is voice pitched higher. “What are you talking about?”

“You—”

**“You’re the sweetest, kindest man I’ve ever known,” said Allison quietly. “If it wasn’t completely obvious, I’ve compared every man I’ve met to you.”**

**“Oh, we should have done that a long time ago.”**

“What?!” Two was aware that he was speaking too loudly, but he couldn’t seem to stop. “What do you mean a long time ago?!”

Three stuttered something out incomprehensible, One was saying something else at the same time, Four was saying “You _knew_ and you didn’t tell me?”, and Six was saying “It was _obvious_ ” all at once.

**“You know, if we leave now, we can make that flight.”**

**“We?”**

**They turned around and left, hand in hand.**

“ _Why_ ,” said Five finally. “Are you being so noisy?” He directed this at Two, who then turned his own feelings about it back.

“Because it’s weird!”

“What’s weird?” asked Five, blinking. “The dancing?”

Two stared at him, wondering if this was a joke. But Five didn’t make a lot of jokes. “Our brother and sister making out.”

“I mean, we’re not really related—” came Four’s sing-song voice, and Seven giggled nervously.

“Who?” Five looked around at them. “When did this happen?”

“What do you _mean_ who?!” Two exploded, and Six let out a laugh that he quickly muffled, but the damage was done. They all started laughing, even One and Three, at the expressions on Two and Five’s faces.

“Why are you all laughing?” asked Five, frowning, but this only made them laugh harder.

**Five was waiting for Dot to emerge behind a wall, and followed her into the tube room quietly.**

**“Gloria, the Handler knows that Five is up to something. Get this to Hazel and Cha-Cha immediately,” said Dot urgently.**

The laughter stopped, and Five narrowed his eyes. “I’d better actually do something,” he said, impatiently. “Some firm action.”

“Or, you could just gather intel,” suggested Six. “And leave it at that.”

**_My cold desire. To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart._ **

****

**As soon as Dot left, Five was behind Gloria, knocking her down instantly and taking the tube into his hands. He opened it quickly, and it read _Reassignment: Protect Harold Jenkins._**

****

“Harold?!”

“Have we met a Harold?” asked Seven, frowning as she tried to remember. She didn’t think so.

**He looked at it, not so much triumphant but ready. This is what he needed. He stuffed it in his pocket and began to type something else.**

“What are you typing?” hissed Two. “Get out of there! You have a name!”

**Back at the motel, Cha-Cha was entering the room, looking angry. She’d seen Hazel at the doughnut shop, seen him with that stupid woman, and all of her mercy had left her. She kicked open the bathroom door and fired several shots into the shower.**

**Just as Five typed: _Terminate Hazel for immediate extraction._**

****

“Oh shit,” One breathed, suddenly so much was making sense. “Oh my god, _you_ sent that message—”

**But there was no one in the shower, and as Cha-Cha opened the curtain, another message awaited her. _Terminate Cha-Cha for immediate extraction._**

****

**Five folded up both notes and stuffed them into tubes.**

“And one for her?!” Six’s eyes were wide. “Shit, we didn’t even _know_ he had one to get rid of her too!”

**Hazel hit Cha-Cha from behind and she fell.**

**“You’re a great disappointment to me,” said the Handler, and she and Five stared at each other. “You can’t change what’s to come, Five. I truly find it so odd that you can’t shed this fantasy. You’re a first-pragmatist! You belong with us!”**

They were all silent, just waiting wide-eyed. But there was some truth to what she was saying, because if it was a world where the others had given up on saving the world while Five believed there was a chance?

**“I don’t belong anywhere, thanks to you,” said Five. “You made me a killer!”**

**“You were always a killer! I just pointed you in the right direction.” She drew her gun and fired, though Five jumped out of the way.**

“I’ve never really been faster than bullets,” said Five, again more to himself as he waited. “Just depends on if they’re a good shot.”

“Get out already,” muttered Two, and Five glared at him.

“ _How_ , exactly?”

“You’re supposed to be a time traveler!”

**Diego and Grace were walking on one of the paths at the park, the night quiet around them.**

**“Dad was wrong for keeping you locked up all those years,” said Diego. “We should’ve said something about it.”**

**“There’s something else that needs to be said, Diego,” said Grace, and her voice was more serious than normal. “Pogo and I have been lying to you. Lying to all of you.”**

“Wait, what?!” Two leaned in, watching as Diego’s face began to process that. “What’s she talking about, lying about what?”

**“I’m just going to put these in the dryer,” said Leonard, taking a pile of clothes. Vanya smiled gently at him.**

**“Oh, wait, you forgot—” Vanya kneeled down, reached under the bed, and pulled out a familiar red journal.**

“Holy shit!” Four gasped, the others gasped, and Seven inhaled sharply as Vanya started to slip through. “Oh my god, you found it! You know he’s been lying!”

“Get the hell out!” said Three, but then they were reading the notebook and:

**_Number Seven:_ **

**_Uncontrollable and dangerous._ **

**_Must remain a secret._ **

**_Mood altering medication to remain sedated._ **

****

Was this what it felt like to have a panic attack? Seven gasped again, her head reeling. It was true, it was true, it was true—

“That’s it, then?” Five’s voice seemed far-away, but it was urgent even as the other’s faces paled dramatically. “He knew, and he put you on the medication to stop your powers.”

“Yes,” Seven gasped (uncontrollable, dangerous). “That’s what the letter said, that’s why I f-finally f-feel like a real person, like I’m not in this glass box—”

“Then why’d you take one?” Six finally shook out of the initial shock, even as they were moving away from Leonard’s house and back into the Academy. Klaus, on the floor—

“Because the letter said that stopping them all at once would be really bad,” she said, her eyes wide with fear. “That the half dose at least lets me get used to it—”

**“Klaus?” A voice, not from something blue and fuzzy but something _corporeal_ , a confused-looking man wearing army green.**

**“It worked,” Klaus’s voice was raspy, eyes widening with tears. “Dave!”**

“This is exciting,” said Four, already looking back. “Heartwarming, but we’re saying that _Dad_ thought this ability was too dangerous? Dad, like the same person who had us sparring each other at what, age four?”

He felt like he should get a good look at the person that he was willing to get sober for, a person that was more important to him than his family, but he couldn’t focus on Dave, instead thinking of their Dad being _scared_.

Seven opened her mouth, either to answer or say she didn’t know, but then they were back at the Commission headquarters, gunshots blazing.

**_Security breach in the tube room. Security breach in the tube room._ **

****

**“What’s the rush, Five?” asked the Handler, calmly, after firing again. “We’re just getting started.”**

**He appeared in a blue flash, something menacing in his eyes.**

**“You can’t keep this up forever. We both know even you have limits.”**

“With distance,” said Five under his breath. “These short jumps aren’t really as bad—”

“She has a _gun_ on you,” hissed Three, all of them crowded into the small tube room without really being there.

**Her voice suddenly turned angry. “I saved you from a lifetime of being alone! You owe me.”**

**She held the trigger, and the gun clicked. Out of bullets.**

“Shouldn’t have told me what kind of gun it was,” said Five, choosing to ignore the ‘you owe me’ line, even if his siblings weren’t. “And I probably wouldn’t have survived much past sixty in the Apocalypse, so how much of a _lifetime_ —”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Six shoved him, and they were all holding their breath.

**“I do owe a debt,” said Five, before jumping. “But it’s not to you.” He smiled without his teeth, pulled the pin off a grenade and launched it at her, turning the tube room into a fiery blaze.**

“Oh my god,” One was shaking his head, nearly wordless. “Oh my god.”

**But Five wasn’t done. He jumped to the briefcase room, grabbed one, and jumped out, but not before launching another grenade, sending them all into a ball of fire and smoke.**

“Wait, this is great,” said Six, eyes huge. “They can’t come after you anymore, or send anymore agents or messages.”

“Jesus Christ, leave already!” Two was shouting, and the other-Five did, opening the briefcase and vanishing in vivid blue light.

But then something felt odd.

**Dave and Klaus.**

**Vanya and the journal.**

**Diego and Grace.**

**Cha-Cha and Hazel.**

**The images started to blur as they pulled backwards, light moving the _wrong_ way this was _wrong_ —**

**Luther and Allison.**

**The moon research.**

**The lamp posts.**

“What’s going on?” yelled Three into the wind, but it was like the words were being ripped out of her. Why were they seeing everything again hadn’t they already—

**“We all died fighting this thing the first time around,” said Klaus, sitting at the table.**

**_Wednesday, 8:15 AM. (again)_ **

“No way,” said Two, the words coming out hollow. They were all silent, feeling like they’d just been put in a washing machine, why were they seeing it again—

**“Klaus has a point,” said Diego. “What gives us a win this time?”**

**A shock of bright blue light and electricity, and Five landed on the table, hard. They all jumped up, knives and fists ready. “Five, where’ve you been, who did this?”**

**He didn’t look good.**

“I jumped to the morning,” said Five, as the others were still open-mouthed, staring at the scene they’d seen before. “I jumped to the _morning_ , which means…” It suddenly came to him, even as the other Five was limping and breathing raggedly.

“The Day That Wasn’t,” he whispered, and the others turned to him. He couldn’t mean—

**“So the Apocalypse is in three days,” said Five, after downing the entire cup. He looked slightly manic, and the others looked at him nervously.**

Four couldn’t even comment on how clearly deranged he looked, he felt like someone had pulled the floor out from below him. “Wait, the day is happening…again? Like everything we just saw…”

**“The only chance the world has is, well, us.”**

**“The Umbrella Academy.”**

**“Yes, but with me, obviously,” said Five. “So if you don’t get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we’re screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up, are we going to let that define us? No. And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I’ve come back with a lead.”**

“Wow,” said One. “Shit, _shit_ we’ve really got to do it this time—” He covered his mouth, but if any situation warranted some expletives, it was probably this one.

“Everything didn’t happen?” said Seven, her eyes huge. “It’s all just…gone?”

**“The person responsible for the Apocalypse,” said Five. “This is who we have to stop.”**

**They gathered around the paper, opening it nervously. “Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?”**

Then they were back in the apartment, feeling like they’d just run a marathon. “What the fuck?” whispered Two, and it was all any of them could say.

“I don’t know that Leonard has the journal,” said Seven, trembling slightly. The air in the room picked up a little. “Or about the pills.”

“The stupid moon research,” groaned One, bowing his head. He was sure they’d see that again.

“I found out Mom’s alive,” said Two. “But hopefully…hopefully that didn’t change.”

They were silent, trying to think of everything else. “Well,” said Three. “We all seemed happier at the end. Now we’re actually going to stop the apocalypse though, so.”

The words hung in the air. Was that better?

The table was suddenly filled with Chinese takeout, little boxes of rice and stir-fry and dumplings. One’s eyes widened excitedly, and the others look intrigued as well.

“This is nice,” said Five, flatly, still thinking about everything that had happened. Would it have been better if he jumped to the end of the day? Or…worse because then there’d be less time. And they’d all gone off on their own. If he wasn’t so closed-off, he would’ve groaned.

They ate quietly, too stressed from the last five minutes but not stressed enough to start asking more questions. Or maybe that meant they were tired.

Eventually, they all made their way to the bedroom, getting in slowly as they thought about everything that had just been undone and the consequences it would have for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes The Day That Wasn't! I remember shrieking at the end of this episode when I watched it the first time, so I hope some of that translated :)
> 
> Up Next: Cool motive still murder, lamp post magic, Luther makes poor decisions, "You know, the door was unlocked", and Leonard is just a bunch of red flags stacked on top of each other wearing a trench coat. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Still responding to comments from Monday, but thanks again for all the kind words :) Really means a lot!


	13. The Day That Was, Part 1

“So, all of that was just a waste of time,” said Two the next morning, as they sat around and waited anxiously to be flung around through time. “Why’d we even see it, then?”

“Mine wasn’t a waste of time,” said Five. “Actually, I was very productive.”

Two grunted.

“From like a, stopping-the-apocalypse perspective, almost nothing happened,” said Six, trying to remember if his ghost had even said anything. “Maybe that’s the point. To show us that we have to do something, or else.”

They contemplated that. It was rather depressing.

“We learned some stuff,” said Three, in acknowledgement. “Mom’s alive, Dad knew about…Vanya’s powers. But the others don’t know anything.”

Seven shivered slightly. Vanya _still_ didn’t know that Leonard wasn’t just creepy but possibly a murderer who knew about her powers…somehow? He had the journal, anyway. And she didn’t know she had powers either, also somehow.

“And we’re going to have to see a lot of the same things again,” said One, his embarrassment quiet but present. He’d spent a long time the night before thinking about it, thinking about his devotion to Dad that now seemed…naïve. He hadn’t really thought he was naïve before.

And then Luther and Allison…One’s ears reddened. Of course all of his siblings had to see that, of _course_ they did. And their reactions weren’t even over-the-top, he _knew_ most people would react the same way, but…

“Okay,” Four clapped his hands. “It can’t be that bad. Five, as long as none of us, sorry, no _more_ of us,” he looked pointedly at Six. “Die horribly, then your erasure of the day will be forgiven.”

“That’s kind of a low bar,” muttered Five, but he didn’t argue.

**_The Day That Was_ **

****

A few chuckles, some eye rolling. “Well, if we didn’t understand _before_ ,” said Six, right before they started to move again. “Wednesday, take two, I guess.”

But they didn’t immediately appear at 8:15 AM.

**_On the seventh hour of the first day of October, 1989, a woman went into labor._ **

****

**“Mr. Jenkins,” said the nurse, handing him to a man in scrubs. “Meet your son!”**

“Wait,” Two closed his eyes. “This is Harold Jenkins?”

“Or the baby,” said Three. “October 1st 1989, what if the baby was one of the 36 Dad _didn’t_ get?!”

The implications rose furiously: harbinger of the Apocalypse, powers they didn’t know and might not comprehend, before—

**_This was unusual in no way whatsoever. The culmination of a normal, average pregnancy. The child was average in every regard._ **

****

Three deflated. “Oh,” she frowned, staring at the wrinkled creature. “Then what—”

**“Harold,” said the man, smiling, just as—**

**A cascade of high-pitched beeping, and the nurses turned, running towards the mother. “Code!”**

**“Get a crash cart in here now! BP 80 over 30, she’s coding!”**

“Oh,” said Seven, and this was more sad. Even if Harold Jenkins was supposed to bring about the end of the world, it was sad.

**_One is the loneliest number you’ll ever know._ **

****

**A small boy in stripes was playing with action figures, making them fly around the room. “Harold, help us!” He said, in a high-pitched voice.**

**Then- “Don’t worry, Umbrella Academy. I’ll save you from the evil Doctor Terminal!”**

“The person who causes the Apocalypse was playing with our toys?” One frowned. He’d always thought those kind of fans were just…kids who wanted to be heroes. Why would he suddenly want to kill everyone?

**The door opened, and Harold’s face fell nervously. “Harold, put away those stupid dolls and get me a beer. And hurry up about it.”**

**Harold wandered into the kitchen, grabbed the beer, but got distracted by a magazine on the counter: it had pictures of the Umbrella Academy collectibles on the back.**

“God, I hate those,” muttered Six, glaring a little at the stupid tentacles. Oh, if they were _just_ tentacles and _just_ went out that far, yeah that’d be great. Really great.

**His dad walked in behind him, a shadow raising its hand.**

They all winced. Reginald Hargreeves was hardly an exemplary parent (they’d seen enough to have that fully confirmed), but he also didn’t slap them for not bringing him alcohol quickly enough. A little more nuanced damage.

“Is he making his own uniform?” asked Seven, voice soft. She’d done that, too. It made her chest hurt a little.

**Outside, a bright parade, the streets lined with people with homemade signs, excited parents and their children. “I think I see them! I think that’s their car!”**

**Reginald stepped out of the car, then the children. Young Luther out of the front seat, Ben, Klaus and Diego behind him, then Harold jumped over the fence and grabbed young Allison’s arm.**

**“Excuse me?!”**

**“I’m your biggest fan!”**

If they hadn’t been so accustomed to it, they might have felt embarrassed. Seven certainly felt the old, familiar annoyance. But there was something different…

“I’m not there,” said Five, looking around. “Must be after I left.”

So that could explain some of it. Less invincibility when one of them was gone.

**Young Luther reached out. “Hey, hey, you’re not supposed to be here.”**

**“Get back behind the barricade!” Reginald loomed over them, face set in a deep scowl.**

It made them jump, too. The crowd had quieted a little, curious at the display.

**“It’s just…” Harold looked up at him, eyes wide. “I was born on the same day as the Academy kids. I think I’m like them. I must be. I haven’t quite…figured out what my power is, yet.”**

**“You have no power,” Reginald leaned down. “You will have no power. Now go home.”**

**“Please, I came all this way, don’t make me go back—”**

Two was grimacing, Five making nearly the same expression. It was awkward and uncomfortable, and also, pretty ironic that this kid wanted to escape one situation and trade it in for another that, as Two was seeing more clearly, kind of fucking sucked.

**“A little word of advice, my boy,” said Reginald, clasping his hand on his shoulder. “Not everyone in the world can be something powerful. Chasing the unattainable is a recipe for a lifetime of disappointment and resentment. So, get off my property!”**

“That was…almost inspirational,” said Four, wincing a little as the crowd started laughing. “Also, it’s not really funny, is it? Old man literally shoving child into his car?”

Seven felt another shudder of pity. It was strange, pitying someone else, but at least she had a slightly more realistic view of her siblings. At least they let her play with them sometimes.

**Harold stood in his room, alone, still wearing the mask as he surveyed everything. Drawings of the Umbrella Academy, posters and photos lining the walls.**

**“Harold! Get your ass down here!”**

“Take off the mask first,” hissed Two, leaning in without realizing. Even if he was going to end the world. “Don’t be stupid.”

“He’s really obsessed,” said Three, frowning. She knew they had fans, obviously, but this…?

**His father scowled. “What’s that shit on your face?” He ripped the mask off and sent him to the floor, another red mark on his cheek. “Make yourself useful and get me another beer.”**

**Harold walked back out of the kitchen, something in his demeanor different, the mask back on his face. He lifted up a hammer and swung it down on his father’s head, bashing it in three times.**

They all inhaled sharply, gasping. Seven squeezed her eyes shut.

“Did he just…murder him?” Six stared, disbelief at the droplets of blood and the eerie smile on Harold’s face.

**_He got twelve years._ **

****

“Twelve?!”

“I mean,” said Three. “It wasn’t self-defense, but he is a minor. And there’s pretty obvious signs of abuse.”

**_Five Days Ago…_ **

****

**Harold stood, reading a newspaper-- ‘City Says Goodbye to Reginald Hargreeves’. He watched as Klaus ran by, muttering the word ‘money’ over and over, before following him back to the dumpster, where the contents of a gold box had been dumped unceremoniously.**

**Including, as Leonard Peabody found, a red journal.**

The divide between those who’d figured it out or guessed and those who hadn’t made itself remarkably clear. Five looked completely unsurprised, Two and Three were grimly nodding their heads, and the others—

“What the fuck?!” Four put a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, duh. I’m such an idiot, he wouldn’t have gotten Dad’s journal if—”

“He probably would’ve snuck in the house,” said Six warily, looking over at his sister whose skin had dramatically paled. What he didn’t expect was for her to start laughing.

“Uh…” One looked around nervously. “’Are you okay?”

“I can’t believe,” she was wheezing, her face still pale and trembling, eyes wide. “I’m dating a convicted serial killer!” Another laugh. “Who’s obsessed with the Umbrella Academy and wants to end the world!”

“It is…a little funny…” said Four, staring at her. “In a dark way.”

Seven had tears rolling down her cheeks. “It’s so _stupid_!”

“So Leonard Jenkins is really Harold Jenkins,” said Five, as Seven’s laughs faded to hiccups. “Something our future-selves still don’t know. I don’t even think I’ve seen Leonard.”

**“I don’t know, yet,” said Five. “But I do know he’s responsible for the Apocalypse. So we need to find him.”**

“Oh my god, he’s in the house,” Three groaned. “And we don’t even _know_ , this is so frustrating!”

“He heard us,” said One, frowning. “That’s probably not good.”

**“How is he related to the Apocalypse?”**

**“I don’t know.”**

**“Wait,” Diego held up his good hand. “You only know his name? There’s probably dozens of Harold Jenkins’s in the city alone!”**

“It’s more than we had before,” snapped Five. “I can’t do _everything_.”

“Again, Diego found out about the Apocalypse literally five minutes ago,” said Two. “Meanwhile, you’ve had actual years.”

“Yeah, because I could do research—”

**They were outside, Vanya irately walking away from the Academy. “I just maybe wanted them to be proud of me for once. And how could I presume to be worthy of their attention? Nothing ever big enough next to their holier-than-thou, end of the world, bullshit!”**

“This is familiar,” said Seven, grimacing as she saw her with Leonard. “Lamp post magic.”

That earned a snort from Four, who looked over at her appreciatively. “Maybe Dad just really liked lamps,” he said. “Didn’t want you destroying them.”

“You’re being morons,” muttered Five, still scowling as they both started giggling.

**“Vanya!”**

**“What?!”**

**The same look of confusion, matched by Leonard’s expression: excitement.**

Three shook her head, happy that her earlier instincts had been proven correct, unhappy at how severely they’d presented themselves.

**“I’m sorry, am I the only one who’s skeptical here?” said Allison, as a grimace of pain briefly appeared on Five’s face. “I mean, how do you even know about this guy?”**

**“Harold Jenkins,” said Five. “You know those lunatics in masks who attacked the house?”**

**“Oh, yeah, I think I remember them.”**

**“Oh, yeah, the ones who attacked us while you were getting _drunk_.”**

Five glared at Four and Two, both looking amused. “I’d almost forgotten about how plastered you were,” said Four. “You puked on Luther.”

Five opened his mouth to argue, shut it, then crossed his arms stormily.

**“Yes, them,” said Five, not rising. “They were sent by the Temps Commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of life on Earth.”**

**“The Temps what?”**

“Ugh, we know all this already,” complained Three, making a face. “Why can’t we just believe you and move on? We’re wasting time?”

“Because it sounds crazy if you haven’t actually seen it,” said Two.

**Five was remarkably patient. “My former employer. They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen, happens. They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days. So I went to Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics: ‘Protect Harold Jenkins.’” Five swallowed. “So he must be responsible for the Apocalypse.”**

“Okay,” said One. “Okay that was a good summary. Let’s find this guy, and—”

**The four immediately erupted into questions.**

**“What do you _mean_ time and space?”**

**“Where’s this Hazel, Five?”**

**“Do you have any idea how insane any of this sounds—”**

A collective groan, and more than Five looked irritated at this point. “We’re wasting time, this is ridiculous.”

Seven noticed the expression of pain on Five’s face again, and almost couldn’t believe he hadn’t started yelling at them yet. It was kind of remarkable, and she said so.

Four snorted and Five rolled his eyes. “I don’t always _yell_.”

**“You know what’s insane?” said Five. “I look like a 13-year-old boy. Klaus talks to the dead, and Luther thinks he’s fooling everybody with that overcoat. Everything about us is insane and it always has been.”**

**“He’s got a point.”**

**“We didn’t choose this life, we’re just living it. For the next three days, anyway.”**

“C’mon, listen to him,” said Six under his breath, wishing his ghost were visible so he could judge his reaction. “And also, go after Vanya and her murderer boyfriend.”

**Allison crossed her arms. “But the last time we all tried to stop it, we all died. Why is this time any different? Why shouldn’t I go home to my daughter?”**

**It looked like Five was trying remarkably hard to not lose his temper. “Because this time, I’m here. We have the name of the man responsible. Guys, we actually have the chance to save the lives of billions of people.”**

As if they needed anymore encouragement, the seven in the room found themselves feeling more excited than they had the entire time.

“We’d better be convinced by now,” said Three. “This is what we’re _supposed_ to do.”

“Yeah, I never really pegged you for speeches, Fivey,” said Four. “But this is a pretty good one. Except Klaus is still very not-sober.”

**He held his gaze steady at Allison. “Including Claire.”**

**Allison didn’t hide her surprise. “You know her name?”**

**“I do,” said Five. “And I’d like to live long enough to meet her.”**

Three blinked, and she wasn’t the only one. “Wow,” she said. “That’s weirdly nice.” Then, “I wonder if I told her about everyone.”

In ‘everyone’, what was understood was ‘Five and Six’, the two missing and dead. “I don’t know,” said Six. “She’s probably too young.”

And they were too young, really. To fully grasp it. But then, Six was also probably too young to die, but he did anyway.

**“Alright,” said Allison after a beat. “Let’s get this bastard.”**

**“You had me at Gerald Jenkins.”**

“Harold Jenkins,” corrected Five and other-Five at the same time, the latter somehow sounding more patient.

**“Whatever,” said Diego. “I’ve already lost two people this week, I’m not losing anyone else.”**

**“Luther?”**

**“You go,” said Luther. “I’m gonna stay and go through Dad’s files. I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the Moon.”**

One looked at the ground. Thankfully, none of his (current) siblings commented except for Four’s “Déjà vu.”

**“We should really stick together—”**

**“We don’t have time for this.”**

**Diego rolled his eyes. “I know where to find this asshole,” he said. “Klaus, you’re with me.”**

**“Uh, yeah,” Klaus sat up, like he’d been dozing off. “I think I’m actually good. Yeah.”**

Four grimaced. “Yeah, hate to be the buzzkill here, but unless I _am_ sober, I don’t think I’ll be able to do much anyway.”

Five considered that. Four’s powers weren’t _really_ very combative anyway, and he did have Allison and Diego helping look, which was significantly better than doing it on his own. And Luther would soon figure it all out soon enough.

**“Obviously Number Five cleared things up with the Commission.”**

**“You think they let that little shit off so easy?”**

**Back in the motel, Hazel and Cha-Cha looking irritated with the situation and each other.**

“Well, their part shouldn’t change much, should it?” asked Seven, trying to think about everything that could be affected. “We just know now that they were sent to kill each other by you.”

“Which, even if they obviously didn’t, should at least make sure they stay out of our way,” said Five, nodding and looking pleased.

**Hazel shut the door to the motel room, muttering “Oh my god,” as he made his way to the vending machine. As he did, a familiar sound.**

**“Dammit,” he said, sighing and reaching for the tube and unraveling the message inside. “Terminate Cha-Cha for immediate extraction.”**

“Maybe we’ll see things more from Hazel’s perspective,” said Six, looking at his face. “Since before we really only saw how Cha-Cha responded to it.”

**Diego, Allison, and Five were sitting in a car, outside the police station. “A guy like Jenkins has got to have a record, right? So we get our hands on his file.”**

**“And how’re you going to do that? Waltz in and ask for it?”**

“No, that’s what _you’d_ do.”

“At least I’m more subtle than your knife-throwing!”

**“I’ve been in the station a million times”**

**“Yes, handcuffed.”**

That warranted a round of snickering, and Two glared at Three who looked rather triumphant.

**Five stared at them both. “I’ll just blink in and get the file. It’ll take me two seconds.”**

This was always a sore spot from previous missions, as the others tended to have to break in, usually violently or messily, when Five could get in like taking a step.

“Stupid teleporting—”

“I always offer to teleport you along with me—”

Two glared at him. “Teleporting feels like being turned inside out.”

“Yes,” said Five, slightly exaggerated. “It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

**“No—” Diego looked annoyed. “I made a call, okay?”**

**The call turned out to be to Detective Beeman, who jumped when he saw Diego. “Jesus…you shouldn’t be here.”**

**“I need to see a file. Guy named Harold Jenkins.”**

**“No, you need to leave town,” said Beeman nervously. “I shouldn’t even be telling you this, but they’re looking at _you_ for her murder.”**

“What?!” Two’s eyes went wide. “No way!”

“Oh, that’s definitely not good,” said One, and Two was about to turn around and say ‘no shit’, but he suddenly felt a stab of fear. A murder charge?

Especially given the people he had actually killed, and that this wasn’t one of them.

**“You can’t be serious.”**

**“Your prints were all over the crime scene,” said Beeman. “You two had a lot of heated arguments over the years. It doesn’t look good, that’s all I’m saying. The only reason I’m telling you this is I know you used to be close. Personally, I think you’re a pain in the ass, but I also know you’d never do anything like that.”**

“Jeez,” said Six under his breath. He hadn’t even thought about fingerprints. Well, usually he wasn’t trying to hide his kills. It would be a little difficult and also useless.

Four felt another kick. Dammit, he really had somehow caused that one too? Not directly, and they probably would’ve killed him if he’d stayed even a second longer, but…

**“The file won’t bring Patch back,” Diego was saying, looking at Beeman. “But it could save a lot of lives. I c-can’t tell you how, I just need you to trust me.”**

“It does seem like I could’ve teleported without all this fuss.”

“Well, now I know that I’m wanted for murder,” said Two, tone sarcastic and not-at-all afraid. “Which I didn’t before.”

**_“It’s Vanya, leave a message.”_ ** **Allison sighed, on the phone. “Hey Vanya, it’s me. I just wanted to…things have gotten so messed up, and all I ever wanted was to be a good sister to you. Guess I pretty much failed at that. But you need to call me, okay? I love you, sis.”**

**She hung up the phone, looking a little sad.**

Seven looked over at Three, a soft feeling warming her. “That’s really nice of you,” she said quietly. “You are a good sister.”

“Thanks,” said Three, looking down at the ground.

**Diego walked back around with the folder, and Allison grabbed it, flipping a page thoughtfully. “Holy shit.”**

**“What?”**

**Allison turned the photo around. “Harold Jenkins is Leonard Peabody.”**

“I actually thought that would take much longer to figure out,” said Four. “But good, this is good. Now call Vanya again and tell her to run like the wind.”

**“Luther!” Klaus called, stumbling into the living room. “I need you to tie me up so I can—” He stopped in his tracks. “Are you drinking?!”**

**He was. And well into it, by the looks.**

One’s face had paled as he looked at the liquor. That…probably wasn’t a good sign. “Because before, you came in and snapped me out of it,” he said to Three, the realization hitting him.

“Oh,” Three’s face fell. But now she knew about Leonard. “Well…Klaus can help?”

Four made a high-pitched wheezing noise.

**“Holy shit, you’re drunk,” breathed Klaus. “And you busted up the liquor cabinet, Dad’s gonna be pissed.”**

“Is he?” asked One, sounding tired. “He’s going to be upset?”

**Luther stared at him, hard. “Get him.”**

**“What?”**

**“Get him, Get Dad.”**

**Klaus grimaced. “Look, I’m sorry, but I already told you, I can’t—”**

They all gasped, jumping away. Luther had grabbed Klaus’s throat and held him against the wall. “What the fuck?!” Two glared at One, who was open-mouthed. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“I..I don’t…”

Four winced as Luther sent him crashing to the floor, gasping for breath. “Yeah, that’s kind of a dick move. Even if you are upset at Dad and drunk. I’m both of those things, clearly, but I didn’t attack _you_ —”

“I’m sorry,” said One, shaking his head. “I don’t…” he trailed off, feeling shaky. He didn’t like how this was going at all.

**“I’ve tried!” yelled Klaus. “Of course I tried! But he is as he was in life, he’s a stubborn prick!”**

**“He needs to answer to me for what he did,” said Luther, glowering. “For sending me up there! I sacrificed _everything_ for him, my entire life. I never left this house, I never had friends, and for what? For nothing.”**

One swallowed, closing his eyes. This was worse. This was definitely worse. And the others knew it too.

**Klaus looked deeply out of his element, but he swallowed and stepped forward. “Oh, no, no, no, no, I mean…I could try again. I can’t promise I’m clean enough, but…”**

**Luther took another sip of his drink, and Klaus shook his head. “No, hey, that’s enough of that…We could try to find the others?”**

**“No, no,” Luther shook his head. “I don’t want them to see me like this, I’d just hold them back.”**

“You’re a depressing drunk,” said Four, not as angry as before. This was just _sad_. “And I’m clearly not being helpful.”

One didn’t even look at him, too busy feeling distinctly upset about everything all over again.

**“Hey, don’t say that,” Klaus sat next to him. “You’re our Number One! O Captain, My Captain!”**

**Luther’s chuckles turned into quiet sobs, and Klaus awkwardly patted him on the back.**

**“Diego was right,” he said sadly. “Dad did send me to the moon because he couldn’t stand the sight of me. Of what he did to me. Of what I’ve become.”**

“Dammit,” Two had never felt more annoyed at being right. “You’ve got to pull it together, man. It does suck, but the world is literally ending in three days.”

“I know,” said One, brandishing his hands helplessly. “I’m not…I don’t…”

**“That’s not…” Klaus trailed off, trying to think. “He…He really was an asshole all the way to the end. But if…if I can do anything, or help…”**

**Luther looked at him with sincere eyes. “I want to be like you. I want, whatever it is you do—”**

**“No, no, no,” Klaus shook his head. “Absolutely not.”**

Good. And now he wanted to get high, too. This was going extremely well.

**“You just seem so…so carefree, and _I_ want to be Number Four—”**

**“No, you don’t, you really do not—”**

Four sighed. He never thought he’d hear One say that, no way, but it didn’t exactly make him feel any better.

**“What you need to do,” said Klaus gently. “Is sleep it off. It’ll be better tomorrow—”**

**Luther stared at him quizzically. “Then I’ll just go without you.”**

**“No, No, Luther I can’t let you do that—” Luther brushed him aside, sending him sprawling to the floor.**

**Klaus gasped for air, watching him leave. “Oh, _shit_.”**

“Can you stop using your strength on me?” asked Four, mildly irritated but also surprised. That wasn’t really a ‘One’ move; he usually went hard during training or practice, but hardly ever used his powers outside. In that sense, they were very similar. And Six, for obvious reasons.

One grimaced. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

**A light blue car rolled up to a patch of woods, and Hazel got out, looking distressed. “Sure are in the middle of nowhere,” he said, thinking of their previous conversation and the paper heavy in his pocket.**

**He knelt, gun in hand.**

**“What are you doing?”**

**“Just tying my shoe.”**

“He was going to do it,” said Five, realization in his voice. “Dammit, how could _neither_ of them followed the instructions?”

**But as Cha-Cha raised the gun to his back, Hazel put his own gun away. “You’re right. I know you’re right. Doesn’t change I feel like we ought to do something that matters.”**

**“What we do matters.”**

**“I mean to us,” said Hazel. “Not to some asshole executives in polyester suits. You and I have been doing what they say so long, I don’t even know what I think anymore.”**

And didn’t that resonate, thought One, with a punch to the chest. Luther clearly didn’t know what he wanted or thought anymore, but…that’s why they were seeing it, right? To make changes where they needed to be made?

And Five’s thoughts, nearly in the same direction. To have the kind of focus to singularly think about one thing for fifty years…what would he do if they won? If they ended it?

**A bird chirped, and a faint smile appeared on Hazel’s face. “Hear that? It’s a pileated woodpecker. If there’s one, I bet there’s another. They mate for life.”**

“If you’d have told me _bird watching_ was going to redeem this guy,” muttered Two, shaking his head. “Jesus Christ, that doughnut lady did something to him.”

“Agnes,” said Seven happily, as Hazel talked about the freedom of birds.

**“Sometimes what you want’s right in front of you,” said Hazel. “By the time you realize it, it’s too late.”**

**Cha-Cha slowly lowered her gun, never blinking.**

“That shouldn’t have worked.”

“But it did,” said Five, sighing. “And they’re both alive. At least they’re not protecting Harold Jenkins.”

**The car drove back to the motel, as it had before. And Hazel drove back out, pulling up to Griddy’s and honking on the horn to get Agnes’s attention.**

**She gasped, excitedly. “Hi!”**

**“Hey,” he smiled, gently, and gestured to the same spot they’d met before.**

“It is cute,” said Three. “A little weird, but cute. And you’re right, at least he’s not chasing after us.”

**The ‘us’ in question pulled up to a suburban house. “Be careful, alright,” said Allison. “We don’t know what Peabody’s capable of.”**

**“He didn’t seem dangerous when I saw him,” said Diego. “Looked kinda scrawny.”**

“We’re really going to be the judge on smaller people not being good murderers?” asked Six. “We’re a team of child-superheroes.”

“Touché,” said Two, leaning in as they approached the house.

**“So are most serial killers and mass murderers. I mean, Look at him.” She gestured to Five.**

**“Thanks.”**

Five rolled his eyes, and Three scrunched her face up at him.

**“Good point,” said Diego. “So what’s this guy want with Vanya?”**

**“Let’s ask him after we kill him.”**

“I actually hadn’t thought about that,” said Five, looking over at her. “What does he want with you?”

Seven bristled slightly, but knew what he meant. “I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Information? I wrote that stupid book, maybe he thinks there’s more.”

“He could like you in addition to that,” said Four, as if trying to make her feel better. “I mean, he did kill a violinist for you. That’s kind of romantic.”

**Diego turned, but she’d already vanished. “Can’t we just stick—” But Five jumped into the house. He grunted, readied his arm, and slammed through the door, sending glass shards everywhere.**

**“Subtle,” said Allison, stepping over glass.**

**Five twisted the handle. “You know, the door was unlocked.”**

“Yeah, what the hell?” Three turned to an annoyed Two, giggling. “That was such a dramatic entrance.”

**“Yeah, well,” Diego groaned as he stood up. “My way worked just fine. Spread out. Yell, you know, if you’re in trouble.” He limped off.**

**“Inspiring leadership,” said Five.**

**Allison smiled. “One of the greats.”**

Five and Three didn’t often work together, just the two of them, simply because their powers were often very similar in execution. They didn’t play much either, both preferring very different past-times, but there was something comforting about it.

Three smiled, looking at her brother briefly, before turning back to the house.

**It all appeared quiet. Diego walked through the kitchen, seeing a poster with Vanya’s face on it, announcing her concert.**

**“Guys!” Allison’s voice, from above. “You need to see this.”**

**He and Five both ran up the stairs, to find—**

“Oh, Jesus,” Four’s mouth dropped open. Except this wasn’t funny. “Is…Is that my face? With the eyes gouged out?”

It was all of them, photos and action figures with the faces destroyed, scratched out, or burned.

“What the hell,” Two whispered, staring at their faces, _their_ faces, young not old. “He hates us, he _really_ hates us.”

Seven shivered, feeling cold. And she still had no idea. Hopefully, he didn’t hate her…but she had no idea how long his act would keep going.

**“This isn’t creepy…” Diego looked around, disturbed. “This guy’s got some serious issues.”**

**“Shit,” said Diego and Five at the same time, but Five meant something different. He fell to the floor, limp, blood spilling out from his chest.**

One inhaled sharply, looking at the wound. “Is that shrapnel?! Did you get shot?!”

“Apparently,” said Five, wincing. “But this is too important, you have to keep—”

**“Jesus, Five,” Diego shook his head, looking at it. “Why didn’t you say something?”**

**“You have to keep going.” His voice was raspy and thin, eyelids fluttering. “So…close…” Then he was out, not responding to either of them.**

“What, you think we’re going to leave you in the murder attic?” Three sounded aghast. “What’s wrong with you?”

Five didn’t have a super good answer, but he did look annoyed. “If you do, you’ll have to go back to the Academy,” he said. “That’s going to waste time—”

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before not mentioning a serious injury!”

**The door to a cozy house opened, and Leonard stepped inside, Vanya behind him. “Oh, wow, this is so nice,” she said, looking around. “Whose is it, again?”**

**“This is Grandma’s,” said Leonard. “Lots of pinched cheeks, right…here.”**

**They both chuckled.**

“This guy has a gory shrine to all of us,” said Six, still shaking his head.

“I’m at his grandma’s house?” Seven frowned. “Why? What changed?”

“Because he heard us talking about him,” said Five suddenly. “He heard his name. He didn’t before. He must have known it was only a matter of time before we found out his identity.”

**Leonard noticed a framed photo on the mantel, a photo of him as a child and his father, neither looking pleased. “You try your whole life to forget about the crap you went through as a kid, you know? And the second you step back in, you feel just as insignificant.”**

**He was silent, stewing. “Yeah, I know,” said Vanya, looking at him worriedly.**

‘Red flags,’ thought Seven, also giving him a nervous look. ‘Red flags, red flags.’

**“Y’know, we can go somewhere else—”**

**“No, it’s okay,” said Leonard. “It’s perfect for what we need to do.”**

“Which is what?” asked Four. “An animal sacrifice?”

Seven leveled a glare at him and he put his hands up.

**“Which is what, exactly?”**

**“To figure out what you’re truly capable of.”**

**Vanya sighed. “Oh my god…”**

**“Remember what you said the day we met?” asked Leonard. “Practice makes perfect.”**

_Why_ was he so interested? Five still couldn’t put a finger on it. He snuck back behind the house…hoping to get in? Stopped because he saw the journal? Was he truly angry at the entire world, or was it rooted solely in vengeance against the Umbrella Academy?

**“I think this is a little different than chord progressions,” said Vanya. “I mean, if I do…I can’t even say it, I can’t wrap my head around it. There’s—”**

**“Vanya,” said Leonard. “You’ve spent your entire life feeling less than your brothers and sister only to discover you’ve had this in you the entire time. You owe it to yourself to discover what that really means. Okay?”**

Seven was shaking her head, looking troubled. And again, thoughts turned to the letter.

“What’d she say about it yesterday?” whispered One to Three in a very low voice. “About her powers?”

“She didn’t,” said Three, just as quiet as she looked at Seven. “Just about the medication. I don’t think she knows either.”

**“Okay,” said Vanya, humoring him..**

**“What’s a better place than here?” Leonard opened the curtain, letting light in. It was clear how isolated they were, the city miles away and out of sight.**

“Shit,” said Two quietly. How would they even begin to find either of them?

**Hazel and Agnes were in the parking lot, looking at each other excitedly. “I’m leaving,” said Hazel. “I want you to come with me.”**

**“Where?”**

**“Anywhere, it doesn’t matter to me,” said Hazel. “Let’s just fly away, like those warblers.”**

“That’s kind of sudden,” said Three, raising her eyebrows. “Going from murdering a tow truck driver to running away with a bird-watcher.”

“Yeah, what’s it been, three days?” Four tried to count back to when he’d been tortured. It might have been even later.

**Agnes studied his face. “Is everything okay?”**

**“Sure it is.”**

**“No it’s not,” said Agnes. “Customer service, 32 years, you learn a thing or two.”**

**“It’s just work,” said Hazel. “It’s a new assignment. Corporate. We’re supposed to follow orders, no questions asked, but…I don’t want to. Not anymore. I’m done playing their games, I’m ready for a change.”**

“That’s…a lot,” said One, trying to decide if this was a good thing. Probably, right? “Maybe the note didn’t make him kill Cha-Cha, but maybe it will keep him from protecting Harold.”

Five grunted. He could live with that.

**“Okay,” said Agnes quietly, and at first Hazel thought he’d misheard her.**

**“Really?”**

**“Yes, really.” Agnes smiled nervously. “I mean, it’s like what you said. Life is short.”**

**Hazel stared at her. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.” He sniffed once, eyes looking upwards.**

“Is he crying?” Four shook his head. “The same dude who was all into punching and waterboarding and running people over with his car.”

**“Of course I do,” said Agnes gently. “How did your partner take it?”**

**“Oh,” said Hazel. “I haven’t told her. In the years we’ve worked together, she’s never taken a sick day. Her job’s her life. I wouldn’t know where to start.”**

Sick days? Five considered that, as this was also the job he would apparently have. Would he do something as mundane as take sick days? It didn’t seem likely.

**“It wouldn’t be right to just disappear.”**

**“Okay,” Hazel nodded. “I’ll try. But have all your stuff packed, we’ll leave in the middle of the night. Two stowaways. Assuming you still want to do this—”**

**“Hazel, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” And Agnes rose up on her toes to kiss him.**

“She’s got to suspect he’s doing illegal work, right?” asked Three. “I mean, constantly on the road, working with a partner, leaving in the middle of the night?”

“I don’t think she cares,” said One, watching them kiss passionately.

**The broke apart, excited and flushed, a little embarrassed. “Okay,” said Agnes, giggling as she returned to the store, giving him a small wave goodbye.**

**Hazel got in the car to drive away, a dazed smile on his face. He didn’t notice Cha-Cha in the mirror behind him, stoically standing by the doughnut shop.**

“She’s going to try to stop them,” said Six, frowning a little. “I guess that means they won’t be focused on Apocalypse-stuff, though.”

Even though, currently, the rest of them were a little scattered too, with Five’s injury and Luther’s…whatever it was.

Speaking of that, they found themselves in a dark alley, faint music pounding.

**“You can do this, Klaus,” said Ben, walking alongside him. “Luther needs you.”**

**Klaus looked ill, the colors on his shirt lurid. He put his hands on his knees and Ben watched him with a serious expression.**

As they did each of the few times his ghost was visible and talking, they all give Six a mixed expression. Something like pity or excitement, he couldn’t really tell. But he sighed, leaning in to pay attention.

**“Ugh this…this is pointless, I gotta go home. I’m so dope sick…”**

**Ben stood, blocking his exit, and Klaus snorted. “You know I can walk through you, right?”**

**“I’m aware.”**

**He did, making Ben’s form fizzle blue and translucent.**

Oh, Six didn’t like that. He shuddered, waiting for the form to look more human again, and thankfully it did.

“Sorry,” Four made a face. “That’s…sorry, about that.”

**“You need to keep trying. Help Luther.”**

**“He could be anywhere right now, doing God knows what,” said Klaus, turning back to him. “And you know what? This is probably a good thing. The big guy needs a life, and right now he’s out experiencing the real world!”**

One glanced over at Six, a small feeling of warmth in his stomach. His future-self didn’t even believe Klaus could see Ben, but here he was trying to keep him safe from himself.

**Ben scowled. “He’s not ready for it.”**

**“Well who is?” Klaus threw his hands up. “Was I? Were you?” He then paused, wincing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know you weren’t ready to die violently at a young age.”**

A collective wince, and Four looked at Six, ready to apologize as well, but Six shook his head. “You didn’t say it,” said Six evenly.

But that did…raise a question for him he hadn’t even realized he was still mulling over. Klaus’s ghosts looked as they did when they died, bloody and ripped. Four had even confirmed it himself, mentioning the shredded ghosts that followed him around.

So if the Horror killed him, because that was the only kind of violent death he could really imagine possible, why didn’t he look like one of the Horror’s victims?

**“Sobriety isn’t easy…” He shook his head. “What, why are you looking at me like that? It’s not my responsibility, I didn’t sign up to save you or him—”**

**“You’re right, you didn’t,” said Ben, sounding a little aggravated. “But if you were in trouble, there’s nothing Luther wouldn’t do to save your scrawny little junkie ass.”**

Four’s mouth dropped open dramatically. “Scrawny little junkie ass?”

“You have told me to drop dead,” said Six. “Let me have some fun.”

Four chuckled, shaking his head in wonder, and One felt another stab of gratitude towards his brother. He’d used his powers on him, he didn’t even deserve their help, but here he was getting it.

**Klaus stared at him, before looking up. “ _Dammit_ ,” he said, but he continued walking. **

“You had to pick the day I’m getting sober to go out to clubs, didn’t you?” said Four. “I bet Klaus would’ve loved it any other time.”

One wasn’t exactly sure how to respond, since it wasn’t either of them they were really talking about, but he shrugged an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!!
> 
> Up Next: Luther is a furry, Diego gets arrested, Seven has mixed feelings about her powers, God is a Girl, and they really thought the other ending was the bad one, huh. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kind reviews! Makes me so happy that people are enjoying this and thinking about it, such high compliments. Also the little emails about kudos result in me making a excited, dumb face when I get them. So....thanks!


	14. The Day That Was, Part 2

**Diego and Allison carried Five into the house, his body limp between them. “We should’ve taken him to the hospital.”**

**“A kid with a shrapnel wound might raise some questions,” mumbled Five, his voice weak.**

**“Yeah, well, so does the murder shrine in Harold Jenkins’ attic.”**

“Might raise some questions?” Two stared as they lowered Five onto the couch. “I have plenty of questions, and we know more about Jenkins than they do.”

**Allison grimaced. “He’s still losing blood, what do we do?”**

**“We have to get the shrapnel out,” he said, before a blonde figure in the foyer caught his attention. “Mom?”**

“Oh, right.” Even though they already knew, Seven was still glad to see her moving around. That hadn’t been changed, at least.

**“Oh, hello Diego, dear.”**

**He stared at the stitching on her arm. “How are you…still walking around?”**

“One foot in front of the other!” Four said quickly, just as Grace answered too. “Why, how do you do it?” He started laughing, and Two rolled his eyes.

“Congratulations, you remembered.”

“It’s _funny_.”

**Klaus was shaking, looking thoroughly annoyed. “We’ve been to seven bars, three strip joints, and a laundromat. Can we go home now?”**

“Why….” One blinked. He wasn’t sure what the most unlikely part was. “A laundromat?”

**As they rounded the corner, though, the sound of two women giggling and talking loudly. “That was the biggest hairy guy I’ve ever seen.”**

“Uh oh,” said Four, glancing over at One who was already looking nervous just from the mention of strip clubs. “I mean, it might not be you.”

**But Klaus and Ben exchanged a look before walking into the club, the deep bass from the techno music throbbing, lights flashing wildly.**

**Klaus groaned, hands already on his ears. “God, this is torture!”**

**“I can’t hear you!”**

Six chuckled, slightly amused. It was loud, though, music pulsing through them. And hard to see, except Klaus’s bright shirt.

Seven grimaced, the noise radiating. This was downright _painful_.

**But then they both froze, mouths dropping open almost in unison, and Klaus’s hands fell from his ears. “Holy shit,” they both said, staring at the sight in front of them.**

**It was Luther, shirtless and dancing joyously, an enormous, loopy grin on his face. He looked completely unbothered, fully in the moment.**

None of them knew what to say for an enormously long minute. One had gone completely red, Two was desperately trying not to laugh (along with Four? Maybe Five, too? It was hard to tell).

Finally, a high-pitched giggle escaped Three’s throat, and even though she stopped immediately after One gave her an accusatory look, it was too late.

“Oh my god,” said Five, and really there wasn’t anything else to say, as they all stared at him dance without the slightest inhibition.

**“Do you think he knows?”**

**“I don’t think he cares!”**

“Is that guy wearing leather overalls?” asked Seven, still wincing from the sound but trying to take everything in. “What _is_ this place?”

“I don’t know, but it looks pretty fun!” Four was still grinning, looking around at the lights and dancing. He was much happier about it all than Klaus was, apparently.

**“Luther!” yelled Klaus, approaching him. Luther saw him a broke out into a wide grin.**

**“Brother!” he roared, lifting Klaus up like he weighed nothing. “Isn’t this amazing?!”**

“I’m never letting you forget this, I hope you know.”

“It’s not even _me_!”

“That girl is checking you out,” said Three, raising her eyebrows. She wasn’t sure if she felt more amused or annoyed. “The one in the white…fluffy thing.”

**“Uh huh,” said Klaus. “Look, we need to get you home—”**

**“This is my home now!”**

**The girl sauntered over, the man she was with looking irritated. “Where you going?”**

**“I’m just going to say hi!” She brushed Luther’s chest. “Huge fan of the furries!”**

“What,” said Five blankly. “Is a furry.”

“Are we having some sort of collective fever dream?” asked Four. “It would explain.. a lot of what’s going on here.”

“This is my home now,” muttered Two, shaking his head.

**“See?” said Luther excitedly, dancing. “Have you ever tried one of these?” He held up a small pill.**

**“Yeah.”**

**“I’ve never felt so alive!” He yelled. “But I’m so thirsty!”**

“Is that,” Three frowned, thinking of her very limited knowledge of drugs. “Ecstasy? Something…like that?”

“Yeah, we’re the best people to be asking about that.”

**Klaus started at the pill, grabbed it out of his hand and threw it across the room. It made a neat arc over the crowd of dancers before landing on the floor.**

**“Why’d you do that?!”**

**“I don’t know!”**

**Ben looked at Klaus worriedly as Luther continued to dance. “Stay strong,” he said, noticing the tremors. “Don’t give into the temptation.”**

“Yeah, this probably isn’t good for the whole, attempting to be sober thing, is it?” Four winced, looking at Klaus’s face. It was like he couldn’t hear Ben, hands firmly clamped over his ears as he found a place to sit.

“And when you’re sober, the ghosts are louder, right?” asked Seven tentatively, her own hands around her ears.

Four looked at her, had anyone actually asked him that before? “Yeah,” he said. “I think so.”

**Suddenly, it was like an overwhelming focus had come over him. The pill, across the dance floor, was glowing like a beacon and he _wanted it needed it needed it_. **

**He started to crawl, not paying attention to peoples’ feet, completely zeroed in on what was in front of him. The thuds of the music blended with the sound of old gunshots, ones that hadn’t been fired in fifty years or yesterday.**

They felt it too, the same disconcerting sensation from when Cha-Cha and Hazel were setting the prosthetics lab on fire. “I feel seasick,” said Two, even though he’d never once been on the sea. It seemed like what it would feel like.

“I think you’re hallucinating,” said Six. “Or having flashbacks, or whatever you call it.”

Four’s eyebrows were knitted together, watching him cling desperately to the floor, and voices and gunshots echoes together hauntingly, making his skin cold.

**_“Lock and load, Charlie’s away!”_ **

****

It was smelled like smoke and humidity and gunpowder, overwhelming Seven’s nose and she coughed loudly, trying to get the scent out. Three was grimacing, too. Combined with the music and flashing lights from the club, this was almost too much, and Seven couldn’t really blame Klaus for curling up on the floor.

**_A familiar bark of laughter. “Christ on a cracker, that was a close one, huh, Dave?” The man next to him didn’t answer. “Dave?”_ **

****

Four felt sick. Dave was dead, he knew that. But it was different, very different, watching his future-self scream for a medic, blood pooling on his hands, visible even in the hallucinatory state.

**_“Hey, look at me, okay? Look…Oh, dammit, Medic!_ **

****

None of them knew what to say, not as Klaus was sitting there sobbing, clutching a dying man both real and imagined, not as One wondered if that’s what it was like when Six died or Two finding it uncomfortably similar to watching Diego grieve Eudora’s death. Three was forcibly reminded that her rumors couldn’t do everything, and she felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion.

They were so _sad_ and so _fucked up_ and these terrible things kept happening to them and they were being terrible to each other, and it made her want to sit down and just have a good cry for a few minutes.

But there wasn’t time. They were already moving away from the floor of the club and away from Vietnam at the same time.

****

**Five was out cold, lying in his bed as Grace sat over him, gently bandaging the wound. Diego and Allison stood in the doorway.**

**“Anything?”**

**“No answer at Vanya’s place,” said Allison. “And the receptionist at her music school said she was a no-show for her lessons today.”**

“Right,” said Seven. “I’m in the wilderness with a serial killer.”

Even as her siblings looked at her with that still-present surprise (she was talking, she was sarcastic), she felt a little weight leave. The powers were still an enormous, terrifying question mark, but feeling like a person? Maybe it was worth it.

**Diego sighed and walked out, Allison giving him a look. “You okay?”**

**“Yeah,” he said, quietly. “It’s surreal seeing her. I just want to say I’m s—” He cut himself off, before finishing. “We need to go, we don’t have enough time.”**

**“Five is lying there unconscious, we need him.”**

**“We can do this ourselves.”**

“You did already try that,” muttered Five, nearly at the same time Allison said the same thing. “It’s so stupid, it’s just some shrapnel, I can’t believe I got hit—”

“We’re all human,” said Four, nose twitching. “Even you.”

**“We all ended up dead,” Allison closed her eyes and exhaled. “I don’t know, I feel like I should go back and see Claire.”**

**“You can’t run away from this, Allison,” said Diego. “It’s what started this whole mess in the first place.”**

“Me? Going to LA started the Apocalypse?”

“No,” said Six, even as Two opened his mouth to retort. “I think he means everyone leaving to begin with.”

**“Luther was right.”**

**The look on Allison’s face was surprised amusement. “I didn’t ever think I’d hear you say _that_ ,” she chuckled, crossing her arms.**

“Me neither,” said One, still embarrassed from the dancing. “Right about what?”

“Good question,” mumbled Two.

**“We need to stick together,” said Diego, and Allison sighed in agreement. “There’s no other addresses in the file, but there is another relation listed. Jenkins’ grandmother. She lived near Jackpine Road.”**

Seven’s eyes widened excitedly. “Yes! His grandmother’s!”

“That’s good,” said Three, nodding slowly. “That’s really good. Even if it’s just the two of us…” She looked over at her other brothers, all not joining them for a range of reasons.

**They left the house, Allison looking down at the file, but Diego exhaled slowly. “No, come this way.”**

**“But the car is—”**

**“They’re here for me,” he said, looking as the lights approached. “They think I did something.”**

**“What do they think you did?”**

**“Murder.”**

“Dammit,” hissed Two, berating himself. They couldn’t have left through any other exit? “Not _now_ , come on.”

**“Did you?!”**

**“No, no, no, of course not,” said Diego. “Why would even ask that?”**

“Why _wouldn’t_ I ask that?”

**Diego swallowed, as the lights and noise came closer. “We’re going to have to split up, okay? Vanya needs you.”**

**Allison looked at him nervously before leaving. “Don’t do anything stupid.”**

“This is already stupid,” said Five, but apparently there was no choice.

“If I was going to get arrested, I definitely thought it’d be for something else,” said Two, wincing as they handcuffed him. “They really had to send eight cars?!”

“Well, they do know you,” said Three. “If you didn’t surrender, they’d need backup.”

And now she didn’t have any. She grimaced but hoped that Leonard would be caught off guard, at least.

**Leonard and Vanya stood on a boat deck, the moonlight flickering eerily on the water. “I don’t think I can do this.”**

**“I know you can,” said Leonard. “Vanya, you’ve seen what people with power can do. They can stand up for those who can’t defend themselves.”**

“That’s fine and all,” said Seven quietly, on edge again. “But what exactly am I supposed to do? I don’t even know what my power is, it seems all over the place.”

“I do wonder how Dad figured it all out,” said Five, his interest piqued again. “I mean, I guess you’d notice super strength and teleporting and all, but _I heard a rumor_? Was that a lucky guess?”

Three hadn’t ever thought about it before. “I don’t know,” she said. “How are you so sure you can time travel at all if you’ve never done it before?”

Five blinked. He couldn’t describe it, the pull that it had for him, this voiceless presence in him that had felt the strands of time and just wanted to reach out. “It’s like…When I jump, it happens really quickly. But if I think about it, I’m grabbing….something, and moving myself somewhere else. Instantaneously. So, I’m already traveling a little through time, otherwise it wouldn’t be so fast.”

**“Yeah, and at what cost?” said Vanya. “I’ve watched everything my brothers and sister could do ruin their lives.”**

They grimaced, all uneasy, even Seven. “Maybe that’s strong,” she said quietly, but she was surprised that none of them looked upset _at_ her.

“I mean, we are kind of dysfunctional adults,” said Three, sounding glum. “My powers made me a celebrity but I lost custody of my daughter.”

“I jumped through time to the Apocalypse.”

“I apparently can’t stay sober.”

Six looked down at his stomach, feeling the churn. “Yeah,” he said hollowly, and none of them said anything after that.

**“They’re full of holier than thou bullshit,” said Leonard, face hard, before amending with, “Like you said. That’s what’s ruined their lives. And that’s not going to happen to you, okay? Just try to move the boat.”**

“What?!”

“Is it some kind of telekinesis?” asked Five, looking over at Seven who looked more confused than ever.

“I…I don’t think so.”

“Well if he has Dad’s journal,” said One, trying to be logical about it. “Then he’s got to be on the right path, right? You should try to move something.”

Seven stared at him, flabbergasted. “What, now?!”

“Why not?”

Why not? Perfectly reasonable, except for the (uncontrollable, dangerous) bit, and also the last time Seven had used her powers she’d flung all of her siblings against the wall unintentionally.

“I don’t…” Seven tried to find the words. “Maybe let’s see if Vanya can do it? There’s nothing for me to move except…” Well, them, and One seemed to catch on fairly quickly.

**Vanya stared at it, awkwardly. “Is it doing anything?”**

**“Just try to focus on how you want the boat to move.”**

**“Okay…but what? Do I just look at it really hard?” She giggled a little. “I could point at it a bunch.”**

Seven giggled too, watching her hands move awkwardly.

**“I don’t know,” said Leonard quietly. “There’s only one way to figure it out.”**

**Vanya composed herself, shook her head, and stared intently at the boat, raising her hand a little as she focused.**

They watched her, almost just as quiet as Leonard, waiting for any sign of movement.

**The spell broke as she started laughing, looking amused. “I can’t,” she giggled. “I can’t.”**

**“What’s funny?”**

**“What’s funny?” Vanya looked at him, eyebrows raised. “I look and feel ridiculous. I have _no_ idea how they did this with a straight face.”**

“Well,” said Four, also clearly amused. “I think it’s different when something actually happens. Maybe your powers only affect things with _metal_ , which would explain why they don’t work on boats but _do_ on lamps—”

“The Lamp!” Seven cried out suddenly, giggling again. “My superhero name!”

It was too much, and even Five couldn’t keep a completely straight face.

**“If you kept trying, maybe you would—” But he stopped, Vanya turning around almost incredulously, and he forced a smile on his face.**

**“You’re so invested in this.”**

**“I’m just trying to help you, Vanya,” said Leonard. “You can’t give up that easily.” Then—“I’m sorry, maybe you’re right. I think we’re both tired. So…why don’t we go back and relax a little?”**

“God,” said Seven, the laughter dying from her face. “Why can’t I figure it out? He knows way too much.”

“It’s obvious because we know,” said Three, but it was hard not to see Leonard as completely creepy.

**“Yeah, that sounds nice.”**

**“And uh…later, we could grab some dinner?” Leonard touched her arm gently. “I know this great little spot in town.”**

**Vanya nodded, and they kissed briefly.**

Five looked over at Seven, thinking grimly that at least she was less likely to get in trouble if they were out in town, not alone in the cabin.

**The motel door creaked open. “Cha?” Hazel called, Chinese food in hand.**

**He sat down, trying to write a note that explained everything, before sighing and throwing it in the trash can. A piece of paper already in the can caught his eye.**

**The burned message, that hadn’t burned all the way through: _Terminate Hazel for Immediate Extraction._**

****

It was like they’d seen that letter getting written a lifetime before, not…that same day. Or sixty years previously.

“Do you think he’ll change his mind?” whispered Six, as he saw the taxi pull up and Cha-Cha step out.

“Well, if the same thing happens this time,” said Five, remembering Cha-Cha shooting the shower curtain. “Probably not.”

**Hazel went over to the bathroom, turned the shower water on, and hid just as Cha-Cha stepped cautiously into the room, her gun drawn.**

**She kicked the bathroom door and fired five shots, before noticing that he wasn’t inside, but a certain note was. Hazel hit her over the head and she came down.**

“He figured it out just in time,” said One, as she landed with a thud. “If he hadn’t looked in the trash can…”

**Klaus found the pill, picked it up, and kissed it, before noticing that the man from earlier was staring directly at him, making a sign with his hands before walking away with one of his hands holding what looked like a _bat_.**

“Because you stole his girl,” Four was still chuckling. “And _dancing_ with her too, Jesus Christ.”

Three made a face, something irritated in her chest she couldn’t place a finger on.

“I don’t want a fight in the club,” said One, trying not to think about how weird that sounded. “Everyone else could get hurt.”

**“Oh, shit, Luther,” said Ben. “Help him, Klaus.”**

“How?” Four stared at Six. “Ask a ghost to help me out?”

“Hopefully I can take care of myself,” said One. “Why haven’t I noticed yet, he’s clearly coming at me—”

“You are on drugs,” said Two, pointedly. “And drunk.”

**Klaus groaned and threw the pill away, before running after them. “Luther! Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He jumped on top of the man, clinging to him. “Luther!”**

It looked a little absurd. “Yeah, help me out a little—”

**But then, almost in strange slow motion, Klaus was thrown from the man’s back and landed on the floor, his head hitting it with a horrifying thud.**

**And everything turned black.**

They all froze. The feeling around them was more than unnatural, didn’t even belong in the same category. Four felt his breath leave him.

“What…” he said, finding his voice to be thin. “What’s going on?”

**Klaus opened his eyes, not on the floor of the club, but in the middle of a wooded forest. The only thing not grey or white was his shirt, still vibrantly-colored.**

“Is this another hallucination?” asked Five, carefully, his own voice strange and distorted. What felt so awful and wrong? They were just in the woods….black and white woods, granted, but still…

**He stood, stretched his arms, and looked around. “Hello?” he called, towards a young girl on a bicycle, riding towards him. “Yoo hoo!”**

**The girl stopped and frowned. “Almost didn’t see you,” she said. “Keep on riding around here. So pale and all. They don’t have any sun down there?”**

**“Down there?”**

Four felt his breath leave him, all at once and in a rush. He gasped, but it wouldn’t come into his lungs. Death, that’s what he felt. The same feeling when he’d accidentally pass through a ghost, or he spent too long talking with one. All around him, completely encasing him—

It was quieter, than he normally associated death with, more peaceful, but the overwhelming sense of _Dead Dead DEAD_ made his breath hitch.

“Dead,” he choked out, and the others turned to him quickly. “I’m d-dead.”

“What?!” Two’s face had gone pale. “N-no, you can’t be dead, this isn’t—”

**Klaus blinked. “Where am I?”**

**“Where do you think?”**

**“Well,” said Klaus. “I’m not sure. I’m an agnostic, so.”**

“Oh my god,” Three’s hand was on her mouth, Seven looked like she was about to burst into tears, and Six looked completely horrorstruck. “You can’t be…”

“You got killed because you were trying to s-save me from that girl’s boyfriend,” and Four had never heard One stutter before, or sound so completely guilt-ridden, he almost didn’t recognize the voice at first. “What kind of person am I?!”

They wanted to sit, no, needed to sit in horrified silence, but they didn’t get the chance.

**“Doesn’t matter,” said the girl, a little peeved. “You can’t stay here.”**

**“Why not?”**

**“To be blunt, I don’t really like you all that much.”**

**Klaus frowned but didn’t look very surprised. “Yeah, me neither.”**

“What does she mean I can’t stay?” said Four, his pitch raising. He’d never thought about things like Heaven or Hell, something about being surrounded by tormented ghosts gave him a slightly different view of things, but now he was afraid.

Was he afraid of death? His gut answer was yes, obviously, but the strange peace was disconcerting. He wasn’t supposed to be there, because his heart was beating and his lungs were working. But if Klaus was really dead…

**“But wait a minute, aren’t you supposed to love all of us?”**

**The girl scoffed. “What gave you that idea? I need you so I can pick and choose. And you don’t rub me the right way.”**

“Pick and choose?” Five’s head was swimming, he couldn’t think about his dead brother, so he focused on—“Is this little girl supposed to be God?”

“Why not, I guess?” said Three, almost faintly.

**“Wait,” said Klaus. He leaned in. “You made us? You made me?”**

**“Well I made everything else,” the girl sighed. “So I must have made you.”**

“You’re talking to God,” said Six, feeling lightheaded. “You’re actually talking to God.” Did he talk to her? Whenever he was killed? Did he have a conversation with an ethnically-ambiguous girl on a bike?

**“Time is flying,” she said, calmly. “So hurry up. He’s waiting.”**

**“Who is?”**

**But the girl just pointed to a rundown shack, over the hill.**

“I never thought I’d be so excited to a dead person,” murmured Four, still feeling like he was having a bad dream. Would it be Dave? Klaus seemed to think so, but Four noticed that God hadn’t really confirmed anything.

**He walked inside, and the shack was a barber shop, seemingly empty. It was still, a few photos on the wall, all familiar. Klaus sat down in the chair, without really knowing why, and a barber came to him, wrapping his face.**

**“Oh, that feels nice.”**

“What…” Two was at a loss for words. “The afterlife is…a barber shop?”

**Then, a deeply familiar voice he’d sincerely hoped he’d never hear again. “What in God’s name took you so long?”**

They all jumped, Seven letting out a tiny shriek. Four’s face paled dramatically, as Klaus slowly removed the towel. “Dad’s…in a barbershop?” He managed to say.

**“I expect my son who can conjure the dead to have brought me forth days ago.”**

Their faces might have been funny, under different circumstances. “This is…” Three’s voice trailed off.

“He doesn’t get to say _anything_ ,” said One, teeth gritted, feeling an unfamiliar anger towards his father that uncomfortably mixed with a ferocious anger towards himself. He’d killed his brother. Oh, god, he’d _killed_ his brother.

**“Oh, I…well, I tried, it was complicated.”**

**“You were poisoning yourself.”**

**“Well, what do you expect?” Klaus spit out some of the foam his face was being lathered with. “You’d just died, I was beside myself with grief.”**

Four’s laugh came out more like a grunt, his eyes still wide as they watched the bizarreness unfold in front of him. “I’m sure he’ll believe that.”

**“Don’t you dare try to use me as an excuse for your weakness.”**

**“Oh right, well, yeah you had nothing to do with it,” said Klaus, rolling his eyes. “Locking me in a mausoleum with corpses when I was 13? No, you’re right, totally irrelevant.”**

They flinched, Four especially, like a blow had been struck. “Guess it doesn’t stop,” said Four, very softly, feeling, well, pretty shitty.

“He’s an ass,” said Two, glaring at him, trying to ignore his hands shaking.

**Klaus leaned away from the straight blade. “Ah, ah, ah, ah, careful, Dad.”**

**“Don’t worry. You’re already dead.”**

**“Oh. Well, that’s a relief.”**

Six couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not, and the knot in his stomach grew larger.

**“You children like to blame everything on me.”**

**“Well, you were a sadistic prick. Not to mention the world’s worst father.”**

In a strange way, Four didn’t know if he was excited he was telling his father off or completely terrified. Either way, something.

The others were still quiet, watching the exchange with wide eyes and furtive looks in his direction.

**“I just wanted you to live up to your potential,” said Reginald, sighing as he shaved. “You especially. You’re my greatest disappointment, Number Four. You hardly scratched the surface of what you were truly capable of, if you’d only _focused_.”**

“Hey, I don’t need the Look,” said Four, knowing what expression some of them had on without looking. “I already know I’m the least favorite child, it’s good and fine.”

‘What does he mean by scratched the surface?’ thought Five, ignoring the scathing tone and trying to focus on what he was actually saying.

**“Wait, what do you mean—”**

**“Instead, you pumped yourself because you were afraid. Afraid of what, the dark?!”**

Four felt like he’d been hit in the stomach. “How can he…” And his voice was low, quiet, and angry. The same anger he’d felt at Six, when his damn powers came up in the first place.

“He should try listening to them scream,” he said, finally, feeling cold. “Then he can say if I can be afraid of them or not.”

Seven shivered, the afterlife wrapping itself around her unpleasantly. It was so quiet.

**“I would get off that high horse, dear Papa,” said Klaus. “You never had our best interests at heart. Look at your precious Number One. Luther found all the unopened letters he’d sent you. He knows he sent him up to the moon for nothing.”**

One grimaced, the sadness washing over him again.

**“That was foolish of me,” said Reginald. “I should’ve burned them all.”**

A beat. Their mouths were all dropped open, either in shock or outrage. Five let out a single laugh, his eyes wide. “What’s his problem?!”

“Burned them?” One didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It was like everything he’d thought about his father was crumbling down, still! Still crumbling! Every time! He felt like hitting something, letting himself loose in a rage, but then that’s what got them into this mess in the first place.

**Klaus started at him before laughing. “That’s your takeaway? Oh wow, yeah of course it is.”**

**“Not an ideal solution, I confess,” said Reginald, yanking his head to the side. “But I knew that the world would soon need him and all of you. So I had to do what was necessary.” He paused. “Is he okay?”**

“Does it matter?” said One hoarsely, shaking his head.

**“Do you care?”**

**“’Everything I did,” Reginald raised up the blade slightly. “Everything I put you through was to prepare you for something bigger than yourselves. You never understood that.”**

**Klaus stopped his hand. “We were kids,” he said, his voice breaking slightly. “We were just kids.”**

Six felt his throat constrict. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how fucked up everything was, in fact, he knew it better than most of the others, but their stunned faces didn’t’ make it any easier.

**“You were never just kids,” said Reginald. “You were meant to save the world.”**

“I hate this,” said Three quietly, and the others nodded, looking with quiet sadness or anger at the ground.

**“So you knew all about this, the Apocalypse?”**

**“I knew I had to bring you all back together, one way or another,” said Reginald. “The fate of the world depended on it. And that meant something…momentous.”**

**“You don’t mean…” Klaus breathed, a tear still running down his cheek. “You killed yourself?”**

“No way,” said Two, starting. They hadn’t been paying close enough attention to guess. “No way, he’s gotta be joking.”

“It did bring us back,” said Three, the surprise evident in her voice. “In the worst way possible, Jesus.”

**He nodded.**

**Klaus shook his head, shock still on his face. “You could never do things the easy way, could you? You couldn’t have picked up a phone?”**

**“Would you have answered?”**

“But it wasn’t even the death that let us know anything about the apocalypse!” Five was aghast. “If I hadn’t come back to that date, no one would’ve been the wiser! He didn’t even leave a note!”

“Maybe he knew you’d come back that day,” said Seven quietly. “I don’t know how he could’ve, but…” She trailed off, remembering the first day when Vanya and Pogo were talking.

_Your father always believed that Number Five was still out there somewhere._

**The question hung in the air, and Reginald sighed. “Now listen to me, Number Four. What I’m about to say is of great importance—”**

**But he began fading, bright white light filling the air around him, the heavy thudding of techno music and a heartbeat. “No, no, no, no, no,” Klaus started breathing harder. “I can’t, I can’t go back, I can’t go back!”**

**A jolt of something like electricity, and Klaus sat up, taking in a deep, real breath.**

“You wanted to stay dead?!”

“What was he going to say—”

But none of those compared with, ”You just died and came back to life,” whispered Six, a new kind of terror sinking in. That wasn’t super strength or even summoning bloodthirsty monsters. That was…a new level.

Four stared, just as shocked as the rest of them. And they weren’t the only ones: the entire club had stopped, no dancing, just expressions of fear and amazement, all directed at Klaus on the floor.

“You really died,” said One, eyes wide. Even remembering it was partly his fault, he couldn’t help but feel scarily impressed. “They wouldn’t have all stopped if you’d just passed out.”

“I guess so,” said Four, the implications of it all making him feel nauseous. “I just….I think I need a minute.” He still felt the cold, clammy feeling from before, the air around him now feeling almost too fresh and vivid. If anything made him want to try these drugs, Jesus Christ.

**Leonard and Vanya walked out of a small diner, his arm around her. “I know it wasn’t much, but—”**

**“No, it was really good. It was nice to have some downtime.”**

**They approached Leonard’s truck, and three men were leaning on it, drinking beer and laughing. “Fellas,” said Leonard, looking at them with confusion. “We’re heading out, so…if you don’t mind…”**

Five suddenly had a Very Not Good feeling in his stomach, where it was sitting with several other bad feelings he’d been collecting. But this seemed more imminent.

“Wh-what are they doing?” murmured Seven, still shaken from Klaus’s death and their father. The others looked distracted, too, quiet and deep in thought.

**“I’m actually pretty comfortable,” said one of the men. “You all comfortable?” They laughed again.**

**“You guys are funny,” said Leonard, and Vanya smiled nervously. “Uh, I’m sure you can find another car to drink your beer on.”**

**He threw the crumpled can at the car. “We like this one. But, if you want,” He leered. “Trade you the car for the girl.”**

Oh. OH. Now she was paying attention. She jolted up, eyes wide. “What…?”

“What did he say?” Two felt the anger he was sitting about his father find a sudden outlet. “What the fuck did he just say?!”

**“Okay, get off the car and leave us alone,” said Vanya, walking around them. One of the hit her, and she jolted away.**

Seven jumped, her heart in her throat. They were all so much taller than her.

**“Hey, don’t touch her.”**

**“What, you going to do something about it, sweetheart?” He punched Leonard in the stomach and he kneeled over.**

**One of them had grabbed Vanya, and she struggled against him, starting to yell.**

“Oh my god!” They were all awake now, seven scared children, pale and in the rain. Had it been raining before?

“Get off of her!” yelled Three, but it didn’t do anything.

**“Leonard!” yelled Vanya, and the thunder rumbled. “Get off of him!”**

**They were kicking him now, beating him to the ground. “Help!” screamed Vanya, and the man left her to join his friends.**

“Run away!” Six stared at the scene in horror. “God, this is your chance, these people are crazy!”

**Something came over her, and she stumbled forward, the rain coming down harder and _harder_ —**

**Vanya rose up in the air, limbs loose, and a wave of energy crashed out of her, sending the three men flying violently into the walls and cars around them.**

“What the hell?” Seven whispered, still shaking. It had happened so quickly, what had she even done. Even as Vanya knelt down again and started screaming for help.

“Th-that was,” Two stuttered out, grimacing. Even though they weren’t getting wet, it felt like it. “Y-you could’ve…”

“Don’t say it,” murmured Three, looking at Seven’s distraught face.

“You really don’t know?” asked Six. Seven looked at him, tiny tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and she shook her head.

**Cha-Cha started to stir, handcuffed to the heater and her mouth taped.**

**“I know this will be hard for you to understand,” said Hazel. “But I want out. I’m done. I quit. We’ve worked together for a long, long time. We can kill anyone. But when I got the order to kill you, I knew I couldn’t do this anymore.”**

Despite it being a good idea, and he recognized it as one, Five was regretting the notes…slightly. Even though it had meant the two of them were completely out of their hair the entire day. Although that didn’t seem to make it any better.

He looked over at Seven’s face and felt a deep pit of anger. Powers or not, it was his sister. The one who always listened to him and let him rant for hours about things she definitely didn’t care about.

**He swallowed. “I’d appreciate it if you would accept my wishes, and we could go our own separate ways.” He reached towards her and slowly removed the tape, but she didn’t say anything, just staring.**

**“Aren’t you going to say anything?”**

**“The world is ending,” said Cha-Cha finally. “And all you can think about is getting your dick wet?”**

That got their attention, again. “What did she just say?” asked Four, his throat still dry. “Getting his dick wet?”

**Hazel sighed. “Man—”**

**“What? You think I don’t know about you and your dried-up doughnut whore?”**

**“Hold on! Hold on, this isn’t—I’m in love! I’m in love, okay?!”**

Four thought the phrase ‘dried-up doughnut whore’ would be very funny when he had the chance to think about it more, and he filed it away carefully.

“She’s not taking it well,” said One, voice nearly blank.

**“And I have no intention of letting it go,” said Hazel. “You know what? I don’t need to justify my choices to you. This is my life, not yours.”**

**“You won’t have a life in three days, shitheel! You and your whore will be dead along with everyone else. So be sensible,” she said, still glaring. “We have a great job, the best job. We get to visit exotic places, meet new people, and then kill them. We got it made, asshole.”**

“She’s crazy,” said Six, faintly. “She’s actually crazy.”

“The only valid point is the world ending part, but otherwise…” Three shook her head, face still drawn with unease.

**“We’re going to find the briefcase, get back to the Commission, and go back to the way things were.”**

**“I don’t want to go back to the way things were,” said Hazel.**

**“Three days left.”**

**“Well I’d rather have three days with her than 3,000 with you, you coldhearted bitch.”**

“Sick burn,” muttered Four.

**Cha-Cha glared darkly at him. “Then shoot me!”**

**“What?” He readied his gun angrily.**

**“Shoot me!” said Cha-Cha. “Because if you leave this room and I’m still alive, I’m coming after you and your ugly slut. And when I find you, they’ll be no speeches. No last words. I’m just going to kill you. But first, I’m going to kill her in front of you, real slow.”**

“Oh, god,” said Seven quietly. “She’s horrible.”

“Your coworkers,” said Two to Five, who looked faintly alarmed. “He’s got to kill her. He’s got to.”

**His hand shook, tears gathering in his eyes as they stared at each other.**

**_Wake, from your sleep._ **

****

**“Do it!”**

**But he didn’t. He put the gun in his pocket and turned quickly. “So long, partner.”**

“He’s going to regret that,” said Five quietly, a flutter of nerves in his stomach. He should’ve been more rational, it didn’t make any sense to leave her alive. She was too much of a variable.

**“Where the hell do you think you’re going, Hazel?! Get back here!” She started to tug on the cuffs. “I know where to find you! You’re dead, dead! You and your ugly whore! Dead!”**

Seven shivered, feeling cold again. Three tentatively put her arm around her, nervous at first, but the arm stayed.

**Ben watched Klaus shake as they walked down the dark alley, Diego was pacing angrily in the cell, Luther kissed the girl in white fur, Five remained unconscious in bed, and Vanya sat nervously in the Hospital waiting room, trying to make sense of what had happened.**

**_Now, we are one, in everlasting peace._ **

****

One swallowed, not even feeling the guilt of kissing someone else, his own feelings too wrapped up in everything else. This was not good. This was the definition of not good.

**Vanya walked into the room, bright with blue florescent lights. She looked at Leonard, pitiful and bruised under stark white sheets. He shifted, his swollen face apparent, revealing a bandaged eye.**

Seven gasped. “His eye!” she said, her own eyes wide. “H-he’s the one with—”

“I guess I get to pull his eye out soon,” said One, morosely. “Somehow.”

“Then this must have happened in the other timeline too?” Three bit her lip. “I still don’t understand…how does he cause the Apocalypse? What does he do that’s so important?”

None of them had clear answers, and they didn’t get any more confident as Allison drove along the empty road, slick with water.

**_We hope that you choke, that you choke, that you choke._ **

****

“That was…depressing,” said Six quietly, the brightness of the apartment in stark contrast to how any of them felt.

The last time they’d come back, they’d been incensed, unable to stop talking about the movement back in time. Now they all just stood in the silence.

Klaus had died and come back to life, and their father had said more clearly than ever that he didn’t really care about them. Luther had abandoned his principles about saving the world with reckless abandon. Five’s blood loss left him unconscious, and Diego was in a jail cell.

“Are we totally fucked?” asked Four hoarsely, the cold still latched onto him.

“Well,” Three glanced sideways at Seven. “Hopefully I can convince you.”

“Or he could succumb to his injuries and make things easier on all of us,” said Five. “Anyway…” He hesitated, not wanting to say that the attack had been a _good_ thing. “At least he can’t do too much.”

“What are _we_ going to do?” asked One. “How are we supposed to fix this?”

He looked incredibly distraught, a far cry from the confident demeanor he usually had.

“We’re going to go crazy if we don’t do something, though,” said Three suddenly, putting her hands on her hips, a determined look on her face. “We can’t just sit here feeling sorry about everything.”

She took a breath. “ _I heard a rumor_ we had something useful to do.”

It was a long-shot: her rumors didn’t work well if she wasn’t, well, rumoring _someone_ , but there had to be someone feeding them and writing them mysterious notes, and that someone was probably listening right now.

Her siblings had already jumped when she finished speaking, Five had actually teleported across the small apartment (it did make her laugh, they knew her too well), but then looked at her curiously. A moment passed, then objects started filling the room along with their dinner: a tool box, a small stack of books, a deck of cards.

Three wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that.

“Wait,” Five’s eyes shone for a second, looking at the tool kit of all things. He reached behind the counter and pulled up the slightly charred, broken briefcase. “I could try to fix it. In case we need it for something.”

Three didn’t want to think about what circumstance that would be, but then Five looked over at One. “You’re good with this kind of thing, right?” he asked, the words sounding a little stiff. “Want to help?”

One openly gaped at him, the glum expression morphing into something much more surprised. Five scowled. “Don’t make me take it back.”

“No, I will,” said One hastily. Having Five ask for help was so unheard of, none of them were sure it had ever happened before.

“Well, books are _boring_ , so,” Four picked up the deck of cards. “Who wants in?

“I’ll play,” said Two, and Three nodded. Seven looked at it hesitatingly but then quickly nodded as well. “You in?”

“Nah,” said Six. He gestured to the book on top, a well-worn copy of _The Shining_ , one of his favorites. “I’m not in the mood to get stabbed.”

As Six settled in, finding the most comfortable chair, he eventually was able to tune out the increasingly loud noise that inevitably occurred when Two and Three were pitted against each other, and then clinks of metal as Five and One examined the briefcase.

He was glad Three had asked. This was better than eating in uncomfortable silence and immediately going to bed. At least they could sort of pretend to forget everything that had happened.

Six wasn’t sure how much time had passed, the Torrance family was about to drive up to the Overlook, when Seven sat next to him gingerly.

“Not playing anymore?”

“I got out,” said Seven, sounding slightly out of her element. “I think they’re going to kill each other.”

Six laughed. He set the book down and stretched out. “I meant what I said about getting stabbed.”

Seven smiled, but she still seemed nervous. Six waited, a minute or so, before, “You okay?”

“I guess so,” she said quietly. “The energy blasts and rain and…everything.”

“If I thought for nearly thirty years I didn’t have any powers, and then suddenly The Horror popped out of my chest?” Six grimaced a little. “I think I’d lose my mind.” And probably kill several people, but he didn’t add that.

Seven looked doubtful. “I still wish I knew what they were,” she said, unhappily. “And why Dad didn’t want me to have them. They couldn’t have been that d-dangerous, right?”

Six didn’t have an answer. It didn’t make any sense to him; everything their father did pointed to not caring about things like “danger” or “being uncontrollable”. Wasn’t Six himself a testament to that? There was a risk literally every time he used his powers that he would violently injure himself or someone he cared about, and if he didn’t use his powers…

He swallowed. He’d been trying to ignore the faint hunger, but it had been over a week now. The Horror didn’t like sitting still.

“I don’t think so,” said Six, instead. “Maybe he couldn’t figure your powers out either. Otherwise, Leonard should know exactly what to do, right? And you know how he is with failure, maybe he just gave up instead.”

Seven frowned, but she didn’t seem too unhappy by the idea. “He does like things that are useful,” she said softly. But before, she could say anything, One and Five were walking towards them, looking pleased.

“We can’t know for sure—”

“There aren’t any blueprints or anything—”

“But,” Five set the briefcase on the table. “I think we’ve got it mostly fixed. “

“Not that we’re going to test it,” added One hastily, as Four, Two, and Three wandered over, interested and perhaps tired of playing.

“Can you believe that thing brought me back in time to Vietnam?” asked Four, shaking his head slowly. The color had returned to his face. “Ridiculous.”

It did seem a little ridiculous. The briefcase sat there innocently as they all stared at it. “Here’s to hoping we won’t need it,” said Three, sighing. She yawned, which like a domino led to everyone else yawning, too.

The long day finally hitting them, but the abject terror not as strong, they all moved towards the bedroom, tiredness winning. Six bookmarked his page, and looked over at Seven as she curled up under her blanket.

There was another explanation, of course. One that Six felt much less comfortable with, and one that made his heart beat a little faster. It wasn’t likely, but the other option was that Reginald Hargreeves actually _did_ find her powers too uncontrollable and dangerous, more than the rest of them, and was…Six swallowed, climbing into bed. Scared of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope a little sibling bonding at the end was okay :)
> 
> Up Next: Allison's parenting decisions, more sibling sex talks, Reginald's plans are too complicated for these human disasters, Vanya has a training montage, and I think this is the last chapter before everything goes completely to shit.
> 
> Happy Thursday! Thanks for all the kind words, I hope the reactions went over well!


	15. I Heard A Rumor, Part 1

They all stayed in bed longer that morning, the brief warmth of the previous evening fading to an indiscernible dread. Like things were about to get much worse.

One tried to close his eyes but found it difficult. He was embarrassed, sure, but they’d all made an effort to separate the actions of their future-selves from themselves. He was more worried. They were all either angry or sad, and Luther was a combination of both that, up until two days prior, One had been unfamiliar with.

It didn’t feel good. He turned over in bed, thinking of better things. None of his siblings seemed mad at _him_ , and they didn’t pity him either. Or at least, they didn’t show it. He’d talked with Five the night before, and even though they’d never been exceptionally close, they had a great deal in common.

‘Maybe, when this is over, we could hang out more—’ One’s thought stopped. When it was over, Five was going to jump into the Apocalypse. If everything happened as it had before. His head started hurting.

Four’s thoughts were spinning too, oscillating wildly. He couldn’t tell if he was sweating or not. He’d died, actually died, and then come back to life. And before that, he’d traveled through time, fallen in love with a Vietnam soldier, fought in the Vietnam war, and then watched him die in front of him. And before that, he’d been kidnapped and tortured by a maniac and a newly-reformed maniac. And before _that_ , he seemed to be a homeless drug addict being followed around by his brother’s ghost.

If he started laughing, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Fuck,” he breathed, very quietly into the air. He wasn’t sure if the rest of them were awake or not. None of them were particularly heavy sleepers, except Five, which irked him to no end. After all, he couldn’t scowl while he slept.

Five himself, asleep as Four predicted, dreamt of corpses. Klaus, dead on the floor of the club, dead in the rubble of the Apocalypse. Luther, near-dead on the operating table, and holding a bloody eye that would belong to Vanya’s boyfriend. Ben’s hoodie and closed expression, no sign of death. His thoughts knotted, grew anxious and tangled, and if he’d still been young he might’ve accidentally slept-teleported. _That_ was something their father sorted out quickly.

No more near-death experiences, his brain decided, as he unconsciously settled the prickles of skin that begged him to jump jump _jump_. Or was it run run _run_.

Two was the first one to get out of bed, his arms sore from disuse. They were so used to constant motion, either through training or missions or sheer boredom, and now they were ready to throw.

So, once in the kitchen, he allowed himself that at least. A round of his regular exercises, simple enough he didn’t need to think or even look as he threw his knives, the sound of the metal on wood enormously satisfying.

“You have to do that?” grumbled Three, rubbing her eyes.

“You’re just mad I won yesterday.”

“You did _not_ win!”

Seven yawned as she walked into the kitchen, giving them a wary look. “They’re at it again?” she heard Four let out a short laugh behind her.

But before long, after they ate and waited, a set of words familiar to them hovered in the air, and Three felt herself stiffen.

**_I Heard A Rumor_ **

****

“That’s pretty clear,” said Five, quietly, feeling himself tense even as the words were written and not spoken.

The found themselves in a cozy-looking bedroom, stuffed animals and drawings filling the space, and Three felt her breath hitch as she looked at what was in front of her.

**“This one?” Allison held up a large picture book, and the small girl beside her in bed shook her head. “This one?”**

“That’s my kid,” said Three, almost numbly as they all stared. She looked…like her. A lot. It made her hands sweat.

“Oh, weird,” breathed Four. “I can’t believe you have a child. Like a real child.”

Three thought about being annoyed, because it wasn’t like it was some teenage pregnancy, she was _twenty nine_ , but she’d never considered the idea of motherhood. Their Mom was a robot, they were all immaculately conceived, it just seemed so…normal.

**Claire shook her head. “I wanna hear about the time the Umbrella Academy defeated the robbers at the museum.”**

**Allison smiled ruefully. “Again?”**

“You told her about our missions?” Six deadpanned, looking over at his sister incredulously. “She looks like she’s four years old.”

Three shrugged. Who was she to be the judge of when was too young for Umbrella Academy story-time? They were the ones who’d started training at Claire’s age.

**Claire nodded excitedly and Allison chuckled. “Okay.”**

**She leaned back in the bed. “It was a dark and stormy night,” she started. “They went in quietly, like mice. One by one, in a line.”**

They listened quietly. It was strange, hearing Allison tell a story about them, or a similar version of them, anyway.

**“Your Uncle Luther—”**

**“You mean _Spaceboy_.”**

**“Yes,” said Allison, smiling fondly. “Found the first one. Uncle Diego pinned down the second.”**

Two swallowed. Uncle Diego. He could tell One was thinking along the same lines, all of them really. He’d never even considered that any of his siblings would have children, that there could be cousins and nieces and nephews.

**“Uncle Ben took down four at the same time.” Her voice only wavered very slightly. “While your Uncle Klaus got a little distracted.” And then a faint, nostalgic laugh.**

“You never appreciated a good look-out,” said Four, shaking his head mostly because the look on Six’s face wasn’t one he liked very much. “Do you know how much work it is to get any helpful information out of ghosts?”

Six actually wasn’t thinking about taking out four robbers at the same time, but rather…did Claire know he was dead? Was that a horribly morbid question to ask out loud?

**“And I nicely asked the leader if he could put back what didn’t belong to him,” said Allison. “And then the robbers went to jail, and the whole city threw us a very fancy party for saving the day.”**

“That does sound nice,” said Two, an attempt to come off casual. This hadn’t happened yet, then.

Five found himself with a thought he hadn’t ever anticipated—why did it sting so much not to hear Uncle Five? It was stupid and sentimental, but…

**“Mommy, why isn’t Auntie Vanya ever in your stories?”**

Seven started. “Oh!” she said, the surprise evident in her voice. She actually hadn’t been sure if Claire would know her name at all.

**“She didn’t come on missions with us, sweetie,” said Allison.**

**“Why not?”**

**“She’s a little… different than the rest of us,” said Allison, her face lost in thought momentarily. Then, “Okay, it’s time for bed, sweetie, alright?”**

A little different. There always had to be a way around it, didn’t there? Even knowing it wasn’t even true, Seven suppressed a sigh.

**“Mommy, one more story. I wanna hear the one about the Eiffel Tower!”**

**“No, Claire, it’s past your bedtime.”**

“I want to hear the one about the Eiffel Tower,” said Four, nose twitching.

**“Mommy, _please_ just one more!”**

**“I will read you one tomorrow,” said Allison, a little more impatient as she stood and fluffed the pillows.**

It was almost cute, Three thought. Almost. Except she didn’t like small children very much, they always made her nervous, and her voice got high and pleading so quickly.

**“But I’m not tired!”**

**“Claire—”**

**“But I want one!”**

**“Claire.”**

And then, they all knew where it was going. Because really, this was their sister. Not the Allison they’d been introduced to who refused to use her powers, but the one who loved them and used them every chance she got.

**“Mom, I want to hear a story!”**

**Allison sighed. “I heard a rumor that you’re really tired,” she said, the words echoing and settling onto Claire. “And you want to go to sleep.”**

Three winced. Yeah, that probably wasn’t great. Not her best look. But also, “It’s not like it’ll cause any lasting damage.”

“That’s a good way of measuring it,” said Two. “Lasting damage to toddlers.”

Three glared at him, and she felt the pull around her throat. Allison had been a kind of benevolent force, and she’d only used her powers once, the night before. Which wasn’t very typical for her.

**Claire yawned, rubbing her eyes. “I’m tired, Mommy.”**

**Allison chuckled. “I know.” She gently tucked her in, when a creak at the door made her turn around to see a man, face white with anger.**

**“Patrick, I can explain—” But he was already gone.**

And that was her husband. Unhappy with her for rumoring their child. Three wanted to laugh, a little at least, it just felt ridiculous, but then they were back to Allison driving along the rainy road, alone and heading towards Vanya.

**_I heard a rumor that I made the soccer team, I heard a rumor you want to be my friend, I heard a rumor you like broccoli, I heard a rumor you left me alone, I heard a rumor you stopped crying, I heard a rumor I did it in one take, I heard a rumor I’m perfect for the role, I heard a rumor you loved me._ **

****

Oh.

Three swallowed, her throat suddenly very dry. That wasn’t…great. She remembered Vanya’s earlier comment, about her building her entire life based on rumors, and she’d brushed it off as an exaggeration but…

I heard a rumor that you loved me? The first thought that crossed One’s mind before he shooed it away was that anyone who Three had to rumor into loving her was an idiot.

**Allison drove along the road, tears gathering in her eyes as she increased her pressure on the gas pedal.**

“Diego should be going with you,” muttered Two. There was something pressingly ominous about Allison going by herself, even if Leonard was currently unconscious in a hospital bed.

**The day slowly lightened and the road slowly narrowed, until it led to a dirt path that ended with a decrepit-looking mailbox with ‘Jenkins’ on it in peeling paint. Allison stepped out of the car, creeping around the bushes carefully as she approached the house.**

“It’s really in the middle of nowhere,” said Five, as she walked by an enormous pile of firewood.

“I hope he didn’t kill his grandmother,” said Six, and six heads swiveled in his direction. “What? He killed his father, didn’t he?”

“What is your problem?”

Six looked over, saw that both Three and Seven’s faces had gone pale, and grimaced a little. “Sorry. He probably…didn’t kill his grandmother. And her corpse probably isn’t still on the grounds somewhere.”

Three hit him on the shoulder.

**Finally, a window, and Allison looked inside, her eyes drawn to a familiar violin case sitting on one of the chairs.**

“Good, good,” One said quietly, looking at his sisters nervously.

**In the dim, white light of the hospital room, Vanya was dozing off when she got tapped on the shoulder. It was Leonard, out of bed.**

**She look confused for a moment before her eyes widened. “You’re awake!”**

Five sucked a breath in. “Unfortunately.” He’d been hoping that Leonard would be delayed from whatever his plans were, but it appeared not.

**Then, more confusion. “Why..Why are you dressed?”**

**“I’m getting out of here.”**

**“Don’t you need to be…observed?”**

**“No, no,” Leonard shook his head. “They, uh, want me to come back for a checkup tomorrow. And to be fitted for a prosthetic eye, but that’s it.”**

“What?!” asked One, incredulously. “What kind of hospital lets a patient go that lost an eye after one night?!”

“I’m pretty sure he’s sneaking out early,” said Four, and One clamped his mouth shut.

Five felt his fingers tighten at the sound of ‘prosthetic eye’, but he didn’t say anything.

**Vanya nodded slowly, helping him out of the room. His shirt was still matted with dried blood. “I’m so glad you’re alright,” he said, as they walked through the hall together. “I don’t know what I’d have done if something happened to you.”**

No one disagreed with that sentiment, and Seven shivered slightly.

**“Excuse me? Mr. Peabody?” A nurse came up to them. “The doctor hasn’t discharged you.”**

**“I thought you said—”**

**“I’m fine. I’m ready to go.”**

“He really looks awful,” said Three, making a face as the light threw his injuries into full view. His other eye was badly bruised and swollen, blood visible from under his hair and around his neck.

**“Fine, but you’ll need to sign the voluntary discharge papers.” Leonard groaned under his breath but accepted the clipboard, and Vanya hesitatingly addressed the nurse.**

**“There were three men that were hurt outside the tavern last night.”**

**“We just got one,” said the nurse. “Paramedics tried to save the other two.”**

“Oh,” said Seven, suddenly feeling cold. She’d killed them. She’d never killed anyone before, she didn’t even like stepping on bugs, and she’d killed two people.

“It was self-defense,” said Five quietly, correctly reading her expression. “If you hadn’t done something, who knows what would’ve happened?”

Nothing good, they all decided separately, remembering her screaming from the day before.

But still, Seven felt slightly faint, and she thought about the letter. It had said going off the pills quickly was dangerous, which is what Vanya had done, and wasn’t this the proof? Killing people without meaning to?

**“What about the other?” asked Leonard, as he signed.**

**“Critical condition,” said the nurse. “But still with us, thank god. Just waiting for him to wake up.”**

**She took the clipboard back and Leonard draped his arm around Vanya. “Come on,” he said quietly, as they both walked out of the hospital.**

Three wondered if she’d still be at the grandmother’s cabin waiting for them, or if she’d have tried to find them. Either way, how long would it take for her to track them down? It seemed like a small-enough town, and there’d been two murders the night before.

But then they were in the Academy, one of the darkened bedrooms, and Two wrinkled his nose. “Whose underwear is that?”

**Luther was asleep, mouth open slightly, the woman from the night before next to him, also asleep. Neither of them were wearing anything.**

One vaguely wondered if he was having a panic attack. Of _course_ his siblings had to be here for this—his first time having sex, if what Diego said earlier was true? Completely drunk and with an absolute stranger.

**“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!”**

One groaned and looked over at Four, who appeared delighted. “Are you ringing a bell?”

“I would just like to note,” said Four, who couldn’t hide the smirk on his face. “How completely different Allison and Klaus’s grief-counseling mechanisms worked.”

**Luther stumbled out, a blanket wrapped around his lower half. “Oh! There he is,” said Klaus. “Someone pulled a disappearing act last night. What mischief did you get into?”**

**“What? I didn’t.”**

**“Maybe I should ask her. Hello.” Klaus waved the bell at the woman who waved back.**

“Someone kill me,” said One, as Four let out another laugh. “Kill me right now.”

But then, was Klaus any worse than the rest of them? Diego would be awful, Allison uncomfortable, Five condescending. Actually, the one person he could think that wouldn’t be too bad was Vanya, mostly because they’d just never speak about it again and it’d be done.

**Luther glared at him and shut the door, and Klaus laughed. “Oh come on, don’t be so shy, big guy. You needed it! Not a lot of ladies on the moon, I assume. And all that…” He heaved a sigh. “Pressure, resting on those big…hairy shoulders…”**

“I was a little mad about your sexy time getting me killed,” said Four, and through his laugh he saw One flinch. “But this is worth it, I think.”

“Had to bring that up, didn’t you?” Six muttered, but he was also fighting back a smile.

**“Klaus—”**

**“Wait,” Klaus stopped. “Was this like…is this your first…” He registered Luther’s expression and looked almost delighted. “No way!”**

**“We’re not having this discussion.”**

“This is familiar,” said Five, looking nearly as uncomfortable as One, and remembering how Klaus also tried to talk about sex with _him_.

**Klaus started to dance around, ringing the bell. “Woohoo! He popped his cherry!”**

“Jesus Christ,” said One, burying his head as even Seven started to giggle. He didn’t want to look over at Three, who was shaking her head in half-amusement, half-annoyance.

**He then turned around as gasped dramatically. “Now you’re going to have to _marry_ her—”**

**“Would you shut up?!”**

“How is it possible you have the exact same maturity level, seventeen years later?” asked Six as Four started laughing again. “I mean, _exact_ same maturity level.”

**“Hey, you know, I remember my first…” Klaus’s eyebrows furrowed. “Oh no, I don’t.”**

Four stopped laughing, a slightly worried expression passing over his face briefly. “There’s probably a story to that.”

**“Klaus, what is it?!”**

**Klaus looked down at the bell, distracted. “What? Oh, yes, important family business. Meet me downstairs, okay? And Luther…” He grinned. “Don’t dilly-dally, chop chop!”**

Two looked over at One’s face and smiled, irritatingly.

“Don’t—”

“I’m not saying anything.”

Except Diego _definitely_ had sex before that, and he added a quick mental tally that he totally wasn’t keeping.

**Downstairs, in the kitchen, Luther looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, wearing a hood. Klaus cheerfully poured him a mug of coffee. “Here we go, this will fix you!”**

**As he was about to drink it, Five took it out of his hands, wearing light blue Umbrella Academy stitched pajamas.**

“You’re alive,” said Four, enthusiastically, and Five grumbled something in return.

**“Jesus, who do I have to kill to get a decent cup of coffee?”**

**“Can we please get this over with?”**

“You two are so grumpy,” said Four, at the same time Six said, “You poured me a cup of coffee.”

“I did?” He did.

**Klaus looked around. “No Diego? Allison? Guess this is the closest thing we have to a quorum.” He paused. “Now, listening up, there’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to spit it out.”**

**Ben sighed. “This is a bad idea.”**

“What’s a bad idea?” asked Five warily, looking over at Six.

“Probably saying I died,” said Four, almost nonchalantly. “If you all don’t even believe I can see an actual ghost…”

One winced again, swallowing.

**“Yeah…” Klaus trailed off. “I conjured Dad last night.”**

**Luther and Five both stared at him.**

“I mean,” said Three. “It’s kind of true.”

**“You said you haven’t been able to conjure anyone in years.”**

**“Ah, yes,” said Klaus. “I know, but I’m sober! Ta-da. I got clean yesterday to talk to someone…special, and ended up having this…conversation with dear old Daddy himself.”**

Six noticed Ben’s expression and frowned too. His ghost probably wanted to talk to his family, and his family probably would believe him more if they actually saw him. But then…

“When you say conjuring,” said Six. “Like, normally. Not however you actually spoke to Dad. You really mean—”

“Summoning,” said Four. “To talk to me. Pick them out of the rest, you know? I’ve never…” And he paused, as if he knew what Six was thinking. “But I’m still the only one who can see or hear them.”

**He waited, and Luther groaned a little more. “Has anyone got any aspirin?”**

**“Top shelf, next to the crackers.”**

**“Hey, come on,” said Klaus. “This is serious, guys, okay? This really happened, I swear.”**

More or less. But they really shouldn’t focus on that part.

**“Okay, I’ll play,” said Five. “What did the old man have to say?”**

**“Well, he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failures in life, no surprises there, even the afterlife couldn’t soften a hard-ass like Dad, right?”**

**Luther looked miserable.**

One was making a similar expression. “Just spit it out,” he said, already nervous about their reaction. If he actually hadn’t seen Dad say it himself…

**“But he did mention something about his murder,” Klaus gestured with a spatula. “Or lack thereof, because…”**

**Ben lifted his finger. “Wait for it.”**

**“He killed himself.”**

“We remain a comedic duo, it seems,” said Four uneasily, watching Luther’s face.

**“I don’t have time for your games, Klaus.”**

**“I’m telling you the truth, Luther, I’m telling you the truth.”**

**Five looked more intrigued. “Why’d he do it, then?”**

That was good, at least. If he got Five to believe him…

**“He said it was the only way to get us all home again.”**

**“No, Dad wouldn’t just kill himself.”**

**Five shrugged. “You said yourself he was depressed. Holed up in his office and room all day and night.”**

**“No. There weren’t any signs.” Luther swallowed. “Suicidal people exhibit certain tendencies, strange behaviors.”**

Six saw his face, impassive in death, as Luther said that and felt a prickle of fear. He found it slightly incredible that his cause of death _still_ hadn’t been actually confirmed—the others seemed much more sure that he’d been killed on a mission than he felt in that moment.

He couldn’t pretend the thought had never crossed his mind. It had. And it would explain why his ghost looked the way it did, but…Six’s hands felt sweaty. He couldn’t imagine actually going through with it. Things would have to get much worse if…

**“Like sending someone to the moon for no reason?”**

“I mean, he had a reason,” said Three, sighing. “A bad reason, but a reason.”

**Luther’s jaw clenched. “I swear, Klaus, if you’re lying—”**

**“I’m not, I’m not!”**

**“Master Klaus is correct.”**

“What?!” They all said, in near unison.

“He knew?!” One was aghast. “He knew the entire time and let me waste time thinking it was a murder?”

“That would’ve been helpful to know…a week ago,” said Five, looking disgruntled.

**“Regretfully,” said Pogo, with a sigh. “I helped Master Hargreeves with his plan. So did Grace. It was a difficult choice, for both of us. More difficult than you could ever know.”**

“He made Mom help him, too?” asked Seven, her eyes wide. “W-was that why she was acting so strange? I mean, that goes against all of her programming, doesn’t it?”

**“Prior to your father’s death, Grace’s programming was adjusted so that she was incapable of administering first aid on that fateful night.”**

“That’s why Diego killed her?” Two looked intensely aggravated, and a little nauseous. “Because he needed to kill himself with her help? What the hell?”

**Five summed up the same sentiment nicely. “Sick bastard.”**

**“So the security tape we saw…”**

**“It was meant to further the murder mystery.”**

“ _What?!_ ”

“This doesn’t even make sense,” said Three, shaking her head. “None of this is what got us investigating the Apocalypse at all!”

**A noise came out of Luther’s throat.**

**“Your father hoped that being back here, solving it together, would reignite your desire to be a team again.”**

**“To what end?” asked Five.**

**“To save the world, of course.”**

“Of course?” Six asked, his voice high. “How is any of this obvious? At all?”

“And how did he even know about the Apocalypse?” asked Five. “Or me coming back at all.”

It couldn’t have been a coincidence, could it? If he didn’t know when he was going to jump, how could Reginald Hargreeves?

**“You watched me search for answers and said nothing,” said Luther, and Pogo shrank back a little. “Anything else you want to share? Any other damn secrets?”**

“Vanya’s powers?” said Four, under his breath. He noticed the others looking at him. “Oh come on, if Dad knows then Pogo has to know too, doesn’t he?”

Seven hadn’t thought about that, and she frowned, wondering not for the first time why it’d been kept from her in the first place. Even if it _was_ dangerous, it didn’t make any sense to her.

**“Come on, Luther, calm down—”**

**“No, I won’t! We’ve been lied to by the one person in this family we all trusted.”**

**Pogo looked imploringly at him. “It was your father’s dying wish, Master Luther. I had no choice.”**

“That carries a little less weight if the dying part was his own decision,” said Five, eyes still narrowed.

**“There’s always choice,” said Luther angrily, before stalking away. Pogo sighed and slowly turned as well, walking out.**

**Five’s hands were massaging his head. He shook his hair out. “I gotta think.” And he was gone, leaving Klaus and Ben sitting at the table.**

“That was…actually, a weirdly productive family meeting,” said Four, sighing. “If a little anticlimactic on our part.”

“It’s the stupidest plan I’ve ever heard of,” said Two. “And it’s not even working!”

**Leonard and Vanya walked into the cabin, both quiet. Leonard set the keys down. “It’s not your fault. What happened to those guys.”**

**Vanya exhaled slowly. “You saw what happened. It just…surged out of me. Like a tidal wave. And it killed them.” Her breathing was growing more frantic. “ _I_ killed them.”**

**“You were acting in self-defense. You were defending me.”**

Annoyingly, the same advice he’d given her earlier. Five felt a flash of irritation.

“He is right,” Six was saying to Seven. “Even if he’s crazy.”

**Vanya folded her arms. “I shouldn’t be able to do that.”**

**“But you can,” said Leonard, stepping towards her. “You have a power. A gift.”**

**“But it’s like with the boat,” Vanya was shaking. “If I t-try, I can’t do it, but if I don’t, people die? It’s just something else I can’t do right.”**

“That’s not it at all,” said Three, frowning at her. “You don’t even know what your power is, it’d be like practicing with nothing.”

“But Leonard has Dad’s book,” said Seven unhappily. “Shouldn’t he know?”

**Leonard reached for her. “Don’t say that,” he said, placatingly. “The stuff that’s happening to you…it’s scary. But maybe we can control it. Make it less…tidal wave, more ripple. Okay?”**

**Vanya looked hesitant, but hugged him tightly. “It’s okay,” he said quietly.**

Six looked at her seriously. “It’s not bad advice.”

**A line of cars sat in traffic, unmoving, and one blared on the horn. A few cars back, and Hazel and Agnes were waiting. “Nope. Not liking this.”**

**“We aren’t rushing, Hazel,” said Agnes brightly. “We have the rest of our lives! Even with traffic, we should be able to be at the Wadsworth Sanctuary by lunch.”**

“I guess it depends on how much of the Apocalypse is really in Hazel and Cha Cha’s hands,” said Five. “Like, if they’re not actively protecting Harold Jenkins…”

The question hung in the air. How much did they still have to do? Would killing him suffice?

**She gasped delightedly. “They have a real live peacock there. And over here is just two miles from a vegan doughnut shop.”**

**“Now, why would anyone do that to a perfectly good doughnut?”**

“We should go to Griddy’s when this is all over,” said Four, sighing as he stretched out. “I don’t want to hear about vegan doughnuts ever again.”

**She chuckled, and Hazel looked at the map. “Looks like you have about three years of stops planned out.”**

**“And we have time to see them all.”**

“Maybe he should really make sure the Apocalypse is over,” muttered Two. “Before planning all of these trips.”

It looked like Hazel’s thoughts were aligning in the same direction, as looked out the window.

**Allison was also stuck in the traffic jam, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel when something caught her eye. She jumped out of the car, moving quickly towards the police cars, and pulled down a familiar blue and white scarf.**

**“Vanya,” she whispered, running her hand through it.**

“Oh, good!” Seven breathed in deeply. At least one of her siblings was on her way to find her, this was good, this was _very_ good.

**Allison prepared to go under the police tape when a man stopped her. “Hey, wait—”**

**“Oh—”**

**“I gotta ask you to stay behind the lines,” said the police officer. “We had an accident here last night.”**

**“An accident?”**

**“Behind the line, please.”**

Three made a tutting noise, and she could _hear_ Two smirking. “This seems like a very justifiable time to use my power,” she muttered, annoyed.

“I’m inclined to agree with you,” said Five. “Except Allison didn’t rumor Cha Cha either, and that would’ve saved some time.”

**Allison went under the tape. “Got a lot of stuff on the ground, okay? To be wary of.”**

“What exactly?” Six asked. “Blood?”

**“What happened?”**

**“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” said the officer. “As soon as we do, you’ll be able to read it in the newspaper along with everyone else.”**

Three grunted, her lips pursed.

**Allison took off her sunglasses. “Look, officer, is there any way—”**

**“Holy shit!”**

**His entire demeanor had changed, eyes wide and mouth opened. “You’re Allison Hargreeves?! I saw you on TV two nights ago in that Sandra Bullock movie about underpaid teachers that rob a bank.”**

“Jesus Christ,” said Three, as Four started laughing again. “Oh, shut up.”

“I’m not making fun of you! I loved Miss Congeniality!”

“Miss _what_?”

Four shook his head. “Your movie taste is so narrow,” he said to Two, who looked back at him indignantly.

**“Yeah,” Allison chuckled awkwardly. “That’s me.”**

**“Wow,” the man put his hand on his hip. “You know, if I’m being honest, my wife and I prefer you in the romantic comedies. The _Love On Loan_ trilogy? Can’t get enough.”**

“Great,” muttered Three. “I’m sure I’ll take that into account.”

**He was still staring at her, like he couldn’t believe his eyes, when the radio buzzed. “Copy, Cheddar?”**

**“Yeah, what do you got, Fred?”**

**“Hospital called. Perp from last night just regained consciousness.”**

Seven felt a palpable sense of relief, even though they’d been the ones who initiated the fight. He was still alive.

“Go to the hospital,” said Two immediately. “He’ll start talking about the powers and you’ll probably figure—”

“ _Great_ advice,” snapped Three, rolling her eyes. “Not totally obvious, or anything.”

**“Copy that, I’ll be right over.”**

**Cheddar continued to stare, shaking his head. “Allison freaking Hargreeves, man! My wife’s not gonna believe it.”**

**She stood there, smiling awkwardly, until he seemed to almost get over it. “Well, actually, I’ve got to go—”**

“Rumor, rumor, rumor,” Five was muttering under his breath. She couldn’t let this chance get away from her, she was literally the only one making any kind of progress.

**“Actually, that’s why I’m here,” said Allison suddenly. “I’m researching a role. A law enforcement role.”**

**“In Jackpine Cove? We haven’t had a murder here in years.”**

**“I-It’s about a, um, a small-town cop who, uh, takes down a drug cartel.” She gestured at him. “In fact…maybe I could tag along…watch you conduct some official police business? I think you could really…help me develop my character.”**

“I really thought you were a better liar than that,” said Four, expression deadpan.

“Yeah, I don’t know if he’s going to believe that,” said Six, surprised when Three just shrugged and looked faintly amused.

“You’d be surprised,” she said. “I’m very convincing sometimes.”

“Yeah, we _know_ what your powers are—”

“Wait,” Five held up his hand, looking at her curiously. “Are you saying you can persuade people without rumoring them?”

Three smiled, entertained slightly by the sudden looks of horror on Two and Four’s faces.

“No way,” said One. “Then why—”

“I can’t make anyone do anything they don’t already want to do,” said Three. “Unless I say the magic words.” And speak directly to them, she thought, another unfortunate limitation. “But this guy’s clearly obsessed with me, I think he’ll bite.”

And sure enough, **“Come on,” said Cheddar, after hesitating only briefly.**

“Damn, you really lucked out,” said Four, shaking his head. “That’s awesome. And a little terrifying.”

**Diego paced in his jail cell, turning immediately as the detective walked in. “Bro, you gotta get me out of here.”**

“Isn’t he the one that arrested you?”

**“I can’t, they’re transferring you upstate this afternoon.”**

Two groaned. “This is stupid, I didn’t even do it!”

**“I didn’t kill Patch.”**

**“I know. I’m not the guy you have to convince.”**

**Diego glared at him. “That’s bullshit, and you know it!”**

“Maybe you shouldn’t try to strangle him,” said Five. “I don’t think it’s very effective.”

“Didn’t _your_ future-self strangle a pharmaceutical employee? And then threaten him with a knife?”

“Both of you have anger management issues,” muttered Six, as they glared at each other.

**Beeman gave him a pointed look and Diego took a step back. “You were there. At the motel. And there’s the… contentious relationship you had.”**

**“Did she say that?”**

**“What?”**

**“Did she use that word? Contentious?”**

Actually, as he thought about it, Two wondered if all of his relationships with literally everyone were contentious. It certainly seemed that way. Luther, check. Allison, check. Klaus…not as much as he’d thought. Five, Vanya, check, check, check. Except Mom.

**Beeman sighed. “The hell does it matter?”**

**“It matters to me.”**

**“It’s my word,” said Beeman. “She put up with a lot of your shit. I never understood it.”**

**“Maybe it had something to do with our contentious relationship.”**

**He chuckled. “Or maybe she knew you cared about helping people as much as she did.”**

Two sobered. Again, he didn’t know Eudora Patch…but he had to like her. Diego was still a mess, and it almost looked like he was about to start crying again.

Seven looked over at Two, always jaded and probably the meanest to her if she had to pick, and realized she was definitely seeing him in a different light, especially if Diego was anything to go by. He really did care.

**“Good luck, Diego.”**

“He’s giving you the key,” said Three, her eyes narrowing, but she couldn’t deny that this was definitely good news. He at least seemed to have some _focus_ , and he knew where she was.

**Vanya was playing a melancholy song on her violin, eyes closed in the cool breeze outside. Leonard was right at least about it being peaceful.**

**Meanwhile, Leonard himself eased himself into the bathroom, taking out a familiar red journal and flipping to the correct page.**

Five leaned in, despite himself, hoping his father had at least some useful information they could learn about the whole mess.

**_“June 12 th,” said Reginald Hargreeves’ voice. “A controlled environment has proven ideal for the maximum impact of Number Seven’s powers. But in the face of sure, uninvited chaos, she must be trained to locate control in another form.”_ **

****

“Weird…” breathed Seven, and no one disagreed with her, as their father spoke about her powers for the first time.

Because then they were back in the Academy, looking at him as they wrote it down, and a very small but still recognizable Seven waiting for him to finish.

“That’s _you_ ,” said Four, unnecessarily, and the others stared too.

**There was a long table in the room, filled with several glasses, and Reginald struck a tuning fork against it, causing a note to ring out and vibrate in the air. “Concentrate, Number Seven!”**

Seven started. It was a memory she didn’t even know she had, but something about that note was disquieting and familiar.

“What’s going on?” asked One, quietly, almost afraid to break the strange spell. He could feel the vibrating, watched as Young Seven closed her eyes.

**The note intensified and distorted, and a light wind seemed to blow her hair as she focused. The glasses on the table started to shake, bumping into each other, but then as it intensified, only one of them shattered.**

**She jumped, opening her eyes, but he looked pleased before striking the table once more. “Again!”**

They all stared, Seven most of all, her eyes enormous.

“What is this?” Two’s voice was low and nervous, watching the small version of his sister concentrate deeply.

“It’s like somehow the noise is causing…” Five fumbled for words excitedly. “Like, some kind of pulse of energy or something.”

“Noise,” said Six suddenly, looking wildly at Seven. “That’s it. The tuner, your violin…”

Seven was still shaking her head, even as the scene changed again and they returned to the forest.

**“Focus.”**

**“On what?” asked Vanya quietly. “I don’t even know where to begin.”**

**“Remember last night. Think about what was happening.”**

Seven shuddered. She definitely didn’t want to do that. “But there was no…music last night, was there?” she asked, uncertainly. “Wouldn’t we have noticed something like that?”

**Vanya closed her eyes. “The men were standing around your car. Laughing. They were drunk, really drunk. And you tried to talk to them, but they wouldn’t listen. They were hurting you. The sound of them kicking you was…horrible, and I wanted to stop them but I couldn’t.”**

They all listened, a strange sense of foreboding. If nothing else, Vanya didn’t know her boyfriend was going to cause the end of the world. It was hard to hear.

But then, it became harder to hear in general. Vanya’s voice was slightly muffled, the sounds of the forest replaced my men laughing, men kicking, and the dull hum of an engine.

“Weird,” commented Four, the hum of the engine growing slightly louder. “Is this what it’s like inside your head?”

Seven tilted her head. “The sound of the engine does seem loud,” she said, just as Vanya opened her eyes.

**“The truck engine,” she said. “It was the sound of the engine that…it’s like everything went quieter and quieter except the truck engine. It got louder and louder, and it was the only thing I could hear. It was like it was resonating in my head, coming to life inside of me, and then it just…spilled over.”**

“That’s…” Three didn’t even know what to say. Seven’s face was pale, although it had been for a while now, as she tried to take it in. “Is that…what it feels like?”

“Yeah…” Seven breathed, her hands trembling slightly. “Things are just…louder. Than they’ve ever been before.”

She didn’t think it was coming to life inside of her though. When she’d been terrified by the sight of her pills and the dead first chair, right before getting the letter, it had been her heartbeat that had filled her ears, fueling her panicked thoughts until she realized her siblings had been thrown against the wall.

Then again, she’d been taking the half dosage for a week now, and Vanya had quit the pills entirely for, what, four days? Was it really that striking a difference?

**“Vanya, that’s—”**

**“Terrifying,” she whispered, her eyes wide.**

**“Extraordinary,” said Leonard.**

One’s stomach turned. He couldn’t be the only one that thought if Leonard/Harold believed her powers were a really good thing then, maybe, it wasn’t such a good thing?

But then, who was he to talk? Luther had used his powers on Klaus twice already, not by accident, and he’d known he’d had them ever since he could remember.

**Klaus was sitting in his bed, shirtless, detangling yarn on a pair of knitting needles.**

“Why’s your room so big?” asked Three, looking around at the hanging lights and art on the walls. There was something satisfyingly bohemian about it all.

Four shrugged, glancing around the space. “The Academy has like, a million bedrooms right? Probably isn’t even the one I have now.”

**“Get up, we’re going.” Five marched into the room.**

**“’Where?”**

**“To save the world.”**

“I’m glad you have your gumption back,” said Two, rolling his eyes a little. “Is Diego out of jail yet?”

**Klaus sighed. “Oh, is that all? Great.”**

“Is that all,” muttered Five under his breath, looking aggravated.

**“So, Pogo said Dad killed himself to get us all back together, right? Which got me thinking—I had to jump to the future to figure out when it happened, but Dad, he can’t time travel.”**

“That we know of,” said Four, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. “That would explain a lot.”  
  


**Five turned to him. “So how’d the crazy bastard know to kill himself a week before the end of the world.” Klaus opened his mouth to answer and Five shook his head. “Purely rhetorical.”**

“It is a good question,” said Three. “But he’s been talking about apocalypse-related stuff for what, our whole lives?”

“Yeah, I just assumed it was more metaphorical,” said Two, making a face, at the same time Klaus said—

**“Yeah, but I always thought he said that to scare us into doing the dishes.”**

**“Me too.”**

“ _What_?” One looked between Four and Five, the former laughing while the latter fumed silently. “There’s no way you both believe—”

“To do the dishes? Really?” Six raised his eyebrow and Five grunted.

**“But what if the old man really knew it was going to happen? I mean, in a way it all worked. We’re all home, so we might as well save the world.”**

**‘What, like you and me?”**

**“Ideally, no. But I’ll work with what I got.”**

Now Five was chuckling, Four making an affronted expression. “That’s so _rude_ , I’ve been on my best behavior, really—”

“Mhm,” said Five, his mouth twitching.

**They rounded the corner out of Klaus’s room, to see Diego running towards them, throwing his jacket off.**

**“Where have you been?”**

**“Jail. Long story. Where’s Luther?”**

“I really hope you didn’t actually _run_ from jail—”

“We’re crunched for time, aren’t we?!”

**Five shrugged. “Haven’t seen him since breakfast.”**

**“Yeah, two days til the end of the world, he picks a great time to drop off the grid—"**

**“Shit,” said Diego, snapping on his harness. “Allison is in danger.”**

“Actually, the nice Detective Cheddar is probably keeping me well out of harm’s way,” said Three, though she did feel a small warmth from the way Klaus and Five looked at each other. “ _Vanya’s_ in trouble.”

“We need to get both of you,” said Five, still peeved that they’d been delayed that long at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday & Happy Pride!
> 
> Up Next: Leonard is Bad, Detective Cheddar is Good, Reginald is Worse, Vanya learns the truth, and Six and Seven talk about it.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter :) Let me know what you thought!


	16. I Heard A Rumor, Part 2

**_“On Day 12, Number Seven showed an unexpected resistance to her training.”_ **

****

**They were back in the Academy, table set up, tuning fork ringing as a thunder boomed outside. “Concentrate on the sound around you,” said Reginald. Young Seven didn’t look very interested, her eyes looking around.**

**“This is one of your designated training days.”**

Like a Pavlovian response, Two, Four, and Six all winced slightly, though not large enough that any of the others noticed. Designated training days, of course he’d said the same thing even when they were barely children—

**Young Seven continued to look around. “Number Seven! Your insolence is unacceptable.”**

**Something changed in her face. She closed her eyes, the thunder boomed louder outside, and each of the glasses shattered massively, sending shards around the room.**

“Oh _shit_ ,” Four jumped, they all jumped really, the sound being loud and very unexpected.

“He’s afraid,” said Six, stunned, as a small trickle of blood ran down his cheek. “He’s actually afraid of you.”

He’d only rarely seen his father with that expression on his face. Sometimes, when the actual body of the Horror began to emerge, when Six hadn’t meant for it to—his father was very good at realizing who was in control—there’d been a little fear, followed by anger. Pull it together.

**“I believe that will conclude your training for the day,” he said quietly.**

“I don’t get it,” said Seven nervously, her siblings’ expressions hard to read but not good. “Isn’t that what you all do during training?”

“Well,” Two shuffled uncomfortably. “You weren’t listening before. You only used your powers when you got mad.”

And that was one of the things that Definitely Wasn’t Allowed when they trained one-on-one with Dad. Sure, when they went against each other, but never him.

**“What can you hear?” Leonard’s voice was low, and Vanya closed her eyes.**

**“I can hear the wind chimes back at the cabin. There’s a squirrel racing up a tree. Water running in the creek.”**

**“Good,” said Leonard. “Now, try to do what you did last night in the parking lot. With the car engine. Let all the other sounds drop away. Let that one sound resonate in you.”**

They all watched, a little wary, as Vanya closed her eyes again. “Are you going to try?” asked Six, but Seven shook her head quickly, still thinking about her Dad’s face and feeling her throat constrict a little.

Why did she have such a bad feeling about this? Other than the fact that Leonard couldn’t be trusted, he was trying to help her…for some reason…

**The sound of the creek started to bubble, the water rushing louder. Wind began to whip around her, as the sound grew, bigger and bigger until it ripped out of her like a wave, and Vanya gasped loudly, stumbling forward.**

**Leonard was laughing, excited as he looked at the air spin.**

“Wow,” said Three, shaking her head. “This is so crazy, but that’s actually really cool—”

“Why isn’t it stopping?” said Seven, suddenly feeling anxious again. The wind was continuing to get faster, as Vanya’s breathing started to rapidly shorten.

“It’s almost like,” Five tilted his head, the thought having been present for a while, but now there was something to back it up. “I think it’s tied to your emotions.”

“My emotions?” Seven repeated, almost numbly as Vanya managed to calm down and the wind around them stopped.

**“I stopped it!” Vanya gasped, excited and shaking.**

**“You’re ability is tied to your emotions!” said Leonard, smiling before Vanya frowned slightly at him.**

**“What? How do you know?”**

Five felt an undue sense of pride that at least he’d said it first, but at least it was without help from the notebook. “I mean, every time so far you’ve used your powers it’s been because something has upset you or scared you,” he said. “Now and in the future.”

Seven considered that, and he had a point.

**“Just a guess,” said Leonard, hastily. “But it makes sense, doesn’t it? Your brain is constantly taking in stimuli, and for you, when you feel a strong emotion, the sounds around you are somehow converted into energy.”**

“That sounds straight from Dad,” said One. “So, that’s it then. That’s your power.” In a way, it was almost anti-climactic. An actual answer instead of all of the guessing.

“Your powers run on emotions,” said Three to Six. He looked a little amused.

“Kind of,” said Six, thinking back to how angry he’d gotten at Four just a few days before. “I have ways to make it less so, though.”

**Vanya let out another breath of air, hugging him tightly. The wind began to pick up again, and a tree branch fell with a resounding crack, nearly smashing into both of them.**

And that was why. Six grimaced. He didn’t have a good feeling about what seemed to be triggering her bursts of powers, far too familiar. He spent so much of his energy every day keeping his own emotions steady, and he’d been practicing as long as he’d known. Vanya, on the other hand?

**Luther was sitting alone, in a dingy bar, when Klaus walked in, followed by Diego and Five.**

**“Trying a little hair of the dog, are we?”**

“Can’t you pull it together?!”

“What, like you were being any more helpful earlier?”

Two glared at One. “I was before I got arrested!”

**“Leave me alone.”**

**Diego placed his hand out towards Klaus and Five. “Give us a minute.”**

**Klaus considered that. “Alright, maybe they’ll brood each other to death,” he said to Five.**

“You’re leading the intervention?” Five looked annoyed, but then he honestly wasn’t sure if he or Klaus would do much better.

“Shouldn’t we just say Allison’s in trouble?” asked Four, glancing over at One and Three. “I feel like it’ll save some time.”

**“Look, Dad was wrong to lie to you. To all of us.”**

**“I did my time, alright?” Luther looked darkly at the table. “Four years of soy paste and processed air because I was naïve enough to believe that dads don’t lie to their kids, okay?”**

One winced, looking down at the ground.

**“If you all want to save the world, fine, go ahead. I’m done.” He took another drink of beer, face stormy.**

**“You want to turn your back on me,” Diego glanced over at his brother. “The guys, fine. But Allison deserves better than that.”**

“That’s really sweet,” said Three, amused slightly at the looks on Four and Five’s faces. “But can you use any more urgency?”

**“Allison? What are you talking about?”**

**“Well, we got ahold of Harold Jenkins’ police file,” said Diego. “Turns out Vanya’s boyfriend is a convicted murderer. Who saw that one coming? Hard to trust anyone who’s wearing corduroy.”**

“You’re wearing a leather harness—”

“You’ve barely had a shirt on this whole time!”

“Yeah,” said Four, sighing almost jealously. “But I’m not judging anyone else on their fashion sense. Even though Allison and Klaus clearly are the most fashionable in the family.”

**“Wait, so where is Allison now?”**

**“She decided to go after Harold Jenkins. Alone.”**

**Luther stared at him, then stood up immediately. “You should’ve led with that!” He bolted out of the bar, knocking the door off its hinges in the process.**

“We know what your priorities are,” said Two, voice flat but not very surprised. To his credit, One did look extremely awkward.

“Is that…a hand?” asked Seven, her eyes widening slightly as they followed someone towards Griddy’s doughnuts.

“Cha-Cha’s hand,” said Five. He couldn’t believe Hazel didn’t kill her; it would’ve made things significantly easier, he was well within his right to, and she’d escaped anyway!

“I don’t want her getting killed,” said Seven quietly, wincing as she punched through the glass to unlock the door.

**Cha-Cha strode inside, face completely blank, surveying the dingy diner. She wasn’t even sure what she was looking for, but when she went into the kitchen, it became apparent: there was a flyer with ‘Wadsworth Bird Sanctuary’ circled in red.**

They all let out a combination of noises, hisses and expletives. “She couldn’t have been more helpful.”

**She took the flyer and looked around again, lip curling in slight disgust. Cha-Cha turned all the stove-tops on, sending gas into the air, before lighting a flamingo candle in the back. She walked away from Griddy’s as it exploded into the air.**

“Jesus,” whispered Three, watching the flames and smoke leap up into the air. They were all quiet, beyond that though. Griddy’s still held memories for them, good ones, even though they were now mixed in with Istanbul-not-Constantinople and twitching.

It had always seemed like a safe place to sneak out, even One foregoing their father’s rules for the night. And Seven had always gotten invited, she guessed because of Five or Six but she couldn’t be sure. There weren’t any dead people in Griddy’s, at least not when Four visited, and it wasn’t exactly a nice establishment but none of them had ever noticed.

They felt grown-up, eating and arguing under the fluorescent lights, but they also felt free and child-like, and they’d definitely miss it.

**“Mr. Luntz? Can you hear me?” The man in the hospital bed stirred, his face still caked with blood and covered in scratches.**

She’d done that. The knowledge scared her, until Seven remembered how they’d grabbed her and beat Leonard to the ground. Even he didn’t deserve that, surely…

**“Who,” his voice was dry. “Who are you? Am I in trouble?”**

**“I’m Sergeant Cheddar,” said Cheddar. “And this is my associate.” He looked over at Allison and winked.**

Three sighed as Four laughed.

“He should be in trouble,” Two was muttering, looking furtively over at Seven. He didn’t want to admit how scared the whole scene had made him, and even now he was sweating a little again.

**“And no trouble, nothing like that. I just wanted to ask you about the accident in the Bearskin Tavern parking lot last night.”**

**The man swallowed. “It was no accident.” His voice was raspy. “This guy…hired us to start a fight. Wanted us to rough him up in front of his girlfriend.”**

“ _What_?!” Three’s voice rose, her eyes widening. “That was all on purpose?!”

“He’s crazy,” said Six faintly. “He’s actually crazy, he nearly got both of you killed—”

“He wanted to trigger your powers,” said Five, and an uncomfortable knot had grown in his stomach, especially as it appeared that he was the only person whose thoughts were moving in this direction. But he was always the most pessimistic.

**“He paid real good, up front,” the man continued. “We got drunk. Took it too far. Started to hassle the girl, too.”**

**Allison’s face tightened.**

Three was making the same expression. At least Allison had the scarf, knew what she was dealing with…mostly.

**“And then all hell broke loose,” he whispered, his face pained.**

Seven now felt significantly worse. They’d been _hired_ to attack, Leonard had hired them, and she killed two of them for it.

As if reading her thoughts, Six leaned over slightly. “I mean, they still agreed to start a fight, then got drunk and tried to attack you,” he said quietly. “It’s still self-defense.”

**“The guy who paid you, what did he look like?” asked Allison. “Brown hair? Light scruff, light build?”**

**“Yeah, that’s him.”**

**Cheddar looked over at her. “Yeah, wow, that’s a really good guess—”**

A few chuckles, and Two and Four both smirked in Three’s direction. “Someone’s got to ask!”

“Are you even trying to keep your cover?”

**She tried to show the man Vanya’s picture, but Cheddar pulled her to the side. “Hey, is there any chance your movie is called _Small Town Cop Falls for Hollywood Superstars Bullshit?_ ”**

“Alright, my opinion of our good man Cheddar has officially improved,” said Four, laughing. “C’mon, you’ll have to rumor him now.”

“I should’ve just done that from the beginning,” muttered Three, looking irritable.

**“I’m sorry for misleading you—”**

**“I believe you mean lying.”**

**“I’m sorry I lied,” said Allison. “But I didn’t know how else to get answers. I’m looking for my sister, and I think the man that put him in the hospital has her.”**

“You out of all of us have the best way to get answers—”

“Shut up, I know that!”

**“I could get fired for just bringing you here—”**

**“Please,” said Allison. “I really do need your help.”**

**Cheddar stared at her for second, before turning to the man to ask when a nurse came in to stop questioning for the time being.**

They groaned aloud, but it was better than nothing. “I mean, you can guess at this point,” said One, hopefully. “You’ve got the right idea.”

**Vanya was picking at her sandwich distractedly at the table in the cabin. Leonard smiled at her. “Where’d you go just now?”**

**“What? Oh, nowhere.”**

Seven wondered if Vanya were feeling the same way she did, with everything being a little louder and the uncomfortable itch on her skin. Or if she was still guilty, or if she was just trying to take it all in.

**“Do you realize what you accomplished today?” Leonard reached his arm across the table. “You accessed a power you only just realized you had. You controlled it and you let it fade away safely.”**

**“Almost safely.”**

“Beginner’s luck,” said Four, which did provoke a small snort from Seven. “Tree branches beware.”

**“Vanya, I just hope you realize now,” said Leonard, his voice a little tight. “that despite what your family has said to you for years, you are special.”**

Then, she was sobered again. Leonard really kept having to remind her, and then the rest of them got these tremendously awkward faces. Seven sighed. At least Vanya didn’t appear to be paying attention.

**Vanya’s expression was soft. “I really need to practice.”**

**“Should we pick up where we left off?”**

**“No,” said Vanya, almost amused. “The violin. The concert’s tomorrow.”**

“With me as first chair,” said Seven, still excited despite herself. Weird, noise-related energy blasting? She still had to figure that out, but she knew violin and she was happy that it was still her first priority.

“He doesn’t look very happy about that,” said Six, warily, but he felt almost…proud of his sister, or who she would become, in a way. Even though the feeling of being left out clearly was still present, and now the underlying reason had suddenly been solved, she was still focusing on something important to her.

It made him almost a little jealous. He didn’t have anything beyond a power he also hated and a job that regularly involved mass murder. Nothing that was just his.

**“What?”**

**Leonard was grimacing. “We had a breakthrough today, Vanya. This thing that’s happening to you, it’s important.”**

**“So is my music.”**

The others’ thoughts were in similar directions. What did they have _besides_ their powers that they were good at or enjoyed? Three had once thought it was her dream of stardom, but it appeared that she’d mostly rumored her way to get there. Vanya hadn’t done that at all, even if Leonard killing the first chair helped, she nailed the audition herself.

It made her feel oddly envious.

**“Right,” said Leonard, chuckling almost darkly. “You’re right, of course, you’re right. Go practice.”**

“He’s being so obvious,” muttered Five, his eyes narrowed. The only reason he hadn’t felt a flicker of jealousy like the others was because he was even more interested in learning about his powers than even Reginald was, so much so that research into time travel and quantum physics had almost become a hobby.

**Vanya stared at him for a moment before she stood and kissed him on the cheek. He grunted, quiet enough that she didn’t hear, as she crossed the room and moved outside. A melody from the violin floated in, and his face darkened before he grabbed his jacket and moved towards the door.**

“I don’t know if I’m happy he’s leaving or more nervous,” said Three, under her breath. Allison knew where the cabin was, this would be the _perfect_ time to head over.

**A blue car rolled up to a bed and breakfast called the _Rain Quail_ , kicking up dust as it did. There were flamingoes stuck in the grass and vividly red pots of flowers. **

**“This place looks nice.”**

**“Uh….”**

“I mean, it’s got to be better than the motels,” said Four. “Even with a name like Rain Quail.”

**“Can I ask you a weird question?” asked Hazel, suddenly looking nervous. “If you only had two days left to live, where would you go?”**

“It’s not weird enough,” muttered Two.

**“Oh, that’s a tough one,” said Agnes. “Hmm…can I re-materialize there instantly? Or…am I limited by the constraints of modern-day air travel schedules and earthly physics?” She chuckled.**

“Definitely limited,” said Five, almost without realizing it. “If he wanted to help out, he really should’ve considered that before he drove away.”

“Or killed Cha-Cha?” offered Two. “That, too.”

**“Valid point,” said Hazel. “How about, one day to get there and one day to live the day? Where would you go?”**

**“That’s easy, silly,” said Agnes. “Anywhere with you.”**

Three sighed, enamored despite herself, even as she felt the wrinkles of annoyance around her. “It’s _sweet_.”

“He really should’ve planned things out better,” said Five, disgruntled.

One shrugged. “Can’t we take all the help we can get?”

“Yeah, but they _just_ drove away—”

**Hazel sighed as Agnes laughed, and he looked at her fondly before turning away.**

**“Do you need to rest before we see the birds at Wadsworth?” He didn’t answer her. “What’s going on, Hazel?”**

**“I can’t really explain now,” said Hazel quietly. “But there’s something I need to…take care of. You should go to the sanctuary without me.”**

“That’s the worst idea,” said Four immediately. “Cha-Cha is _coming_ to the sanctuary. You can’t just leave your partner who’s hell-bent on murdering you and your girlfriend and then leave your girlfriend!” He sounded more affronted than anything else.

**He got out of the car quickly and Agnes followed. “What, no, I don’t want to go without you—”**

**“I’ll be back for you tomorrow.”**

**“I don’t understand—”**

**“You’ll be safe here.”**

“She won’t,” said One, worriedly, his brows creased. “If he was going to go back and kill her anyway…”

“Yeah, and if she didn’t already know he’s definitely involved in illegal activity,” said Four, shaking his head.

**“Why are you doing this?”**

**“I can’t tell you,” said Hazel. “But Agnes, I promise, I will be back for you. Come hell or high water. You have to believe me.”**

“This is such a bad idea.”

**Agnes stared up at him, fear evident in her face. “I do believe you,” she said, and they kissed deeply before he broke away and moved for the car.**

**She watched him go, confused and a little scared.**

“Meanwhile Cha-Cha is headed towards her,” said Two, sighing in annoyance. He just didn’t understand what his plan was.

**Vanya was playing, the air calm and tranquil around her. She stopped, looking around briefly before moving back into the house. “Hey, I’m feeling kind of hungry, did you throw away my sandwich?”**

**But he didn’t respond, and she walked around curiously. “Leonard? Leonard?”**

“You’re panicking kind of quickly,” said Three, as Vanya ran around.

Seven made a face. “I mean, I did just think we got attacked by those men for no reason.”

**As she started to run, a pounding noise reverberated throughout the house growing louder and louder until she caught sight of her wild looking expression in the mirror.**

“What is that?!” asked One, his own anxiousness suddenly getting higher, even though they’d all seen Leonard leave and none of them were very concerned about his safety. “It’s like some kind of drum.”

“It’s like something’s chasing you,” said Six, his skin prickling uncomfortably.

**_“Where are we?”_ **

****

**A younger Vanya stood next to Reginald, his hand over her shoulder. “I made a secret place, just for you. None of your siblings get to play there.”**

Immediately, Four had a very bad feeling about this. One, he’d never seen that elevator before, and two…it sounded eerily similar to what their dad had told _him_ before the visits to graveyards and crypts began.

It was too special for the others, but Four knew now that if anything wasn’t good enough for the ones he liked, then it definitely wouldn’t be good news for the ones he didn’t.

**He guided her down a long, dark passageway with puddles of water. “Following the events of the previous weeks, we’re going to try something new, Number Seven.”**

**“It was an accident.”**

**“I understand.”**

“Is this under the house?” whispered Three, something cold growing at the back of her head. Like a nightmare she’d had as a kid, or something. Familiar but in a way she didn’t want to think about, didn’t _want_ to remember.

_“I heard a rumor.”_

There was something she’d buried, something she’d forgotten about, something _important_ , but it wasn’t _powers_ , there was another word—

**Reginald opened a door, revealing an enclosed room, a wheel on the door that Pogo opened. “You need a controlled environment,” he said. “More research must be done to see whether your powers can be regulated.”**

Now they all felt cold, a strange sensation of dread as the door creaked open, revealing a space that was nearly-pitch black and silent.

“Oh, god,” said Six, hand shaking as he put it over his mouth, small Vanya obediently climbing in. “What the hell is going on?”

**“I’m scared,” said Vanya, in a small voice, but she stood still as the door was sealed, standing in silence as they left her completely by herself.**

Seven was shaking. She didn’t know if she remembered, she didn’t think so, but she suddenly felt like she was drowning and couldn’t stand back up. Her skin began to buzz and itch, the sound of her heart magnified in her ears.

“He just left you in there?!” Two wanted to hit something. Well, he wanted to hit someone. Another look at Four’s pale expression, and now there were _two_ of his siblings being locked up in small, dark places for not having powers that played to their Dad’s expectations.

“Jesus,” One whispered, his eyes wide. He didn’t know what else to say. In fact, the worst realization was that he wasn’t nearly as surprised as he thought he’d be.

Five swallowed down his own anger, which had risen up from his stomach viciously. This wasn’t scientific, it was cruel and wrong. And he realized, as he looked around at his sibling’s stricken faces, that even with the recent communication they had done, there was still so much they didn’t know. Stuff it seemed like their adult-selves might never know.

**Vanya came back into the present, trembling madly. She started breathing rapidly, hyperventilating, before she caught sight of her violin resting by the sofa.**

“Oh, Vanya,” said Six quietly, his face more sad than angry. He had no illusions about their father’s behavior, and this just magnified it.

**She began to play, focusing only on the sound as her breaths gradually eased. The wind pulled around her, moving beyond the curtains and out the window, like a breath pulsing from the house.**

They all definitely felt it now, and it was a testament to how they’d accepted the whole Seven-has-powers bit that none of them commented.

Seven tried to breathe along with the music, even closing her eyes.

**“Dale?”**

**They were back at the hospital, Allison and the detective chatting while waiting against the wall, and Cheddar turned. “Hm?”**

‘Dale Cheddar,’ thought Four, and his lip almost twitched.

**“Have you seen Mr. Luntz? I took him over to x-ray but he disappeared.”**

“He disappeared?” asked Five, snapping back to attention. “The person who knew the attack was staged just disappeared, while Leonard isn’t at the house?!”

“Oh god,” said Seven quietly, her throat clenching.

**“You’d better let security know,” said Cheddar. “But I’ll let you know if I see him.”**

**“Wait,” Allison pulled out Vanya’s photo and showed it to the nurse. “Have you seen this woman?”**

**The nurse nodded. “She left here with Mr. Peabody this morning.”**

Three sighed, annoyed. She’d been just one step behind them this whole time, and she needed to get to the cabin _now_.

**“This morning?” Then it clicked. “They must have been here when I went to the cabin. They could be back now. I should go and—”**

**“Hold on,” said Cheddar. “We’ve got a missing vic, and this guy could be dangerous. You should stay here.”**

“I’m sure,” said Three icily, as she noticed her brothers looking faintly amused. It was better than the cold shock, at least.

**As he turned to leave, he looked joyous. “Allison freaking Hargreeves, oh man.”**

“You’ve got yourself quite a fan,” said Four. “It’s sweet.”

“At least you’re not stupid enough to just stand there,” said Five, drumming his fingers impatiently. He was also hoping that the caravan of him and his brothers was also close by.

**The car approached the house, and Allison climbed out, staring with wide eyes at the strange creaking of the outdoor furniture, the friction in the air, the lights blinking almost in tune with the violin music emitting from inside.**

**“Vanya?”**

“I can’t believe none of us know,” said Three, shaking her head. Even though they’d only found out…recently, none of the adults knew at _all_.

Seven swallowed. “I hope you take it well,” she said, suddenly nervous. “And I hope I listen to you.”

**“Vanya,” Allison breathed, walking through the door. “There you are. What is going on?”**

**She lowered the violin. “What are you doing here?”**

**“I came to find you. Are you okay?”**

Seven made a noise with her throat.

**“Yeah.”**

**“There’s something weird going on,” Allison looked around nervously. “What’s causing it?”**

**“Me,” said Vanya, standing still in the middle of the room, her expression hard to read.**

It felt almost anti-climactic. They all watched Allison’s face register that, curious or anxious or both about her response.

“We’ve seen it,” said Two under his breath. “And even then it’s still…” He didn’t think impossible, not anymore, but it was still a dramatic change from what they’d thought their entire lives.

**“What do you mean, me?”**

**“I mean, I made those things happen,” Vanya shifted her weight slightly. “With my powers. Turns out, I’ve had them this whole time.” She made a noise that could’ve been a chuckle. “Weird, right?”**

“Uh huh,” said Four. “And normally, I’d think this would be a great story-time opportunity, but the murderer could be back any second.”

“I think I could take him,” countered Three, but she didn’t really want to have to do that. Especially if Allison insisted on not using her own powers.

**Allison was quiet, taking that in. “It’s…incredible.”**

**“But?”**

**“Can…can we do this in the car?”**

Seven nodded emphatically, even as Vanya asked why. “Just go back to the car,” she muttered nervously. “Back to the car.”

**Allison sighed. “You’re not going to want to hear this.”**

**“That’s never stopped you before.”**

“I’m trying to save you from a _serial killer_ —”

“I know,” said Seven, nodding urgently. “I just…I think Vanya’s having a bit of a personal crisis…”

**“Leonard Peabody?” said Allison. “His real name is Harold Jenkins. Remember when I told you I couldn’t find anything in the library on Leonard? It’s because Leonard Peabody doesn’t exist. Harold Jenkins does.”**

“Vanya doesn’t know anything about Harold Jenkins,” said Six, biting his lip. “This doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah, maybe easing into it isn’t the best way to go,” said Four. “Like, start with the murder and get out of that cabin.”

**“He was in prison for 12 years,” she said, when Vanya didn’t respond. “He murdered his father when he was 13.”**

**“This is…insane, his father was an engineer at—”**

**“I have the police report in the car, Vanya, I can show you.”**

**Vanya shook her head slightly, looking confused. “I don’t…I don’t understand.”**

“It’s so much more obvious from our perspective,” said One, looking almost pained. He knew that was the entire point, but Allison just learning about Vanya’s powers and Vanya not knowing about Jenkins felt almost unreal.

**“Leonard, Harold, I know it doesn’t make any sense, but we were in his house. He had pictures of all of us with our eyes gouged out.”**

**“ _What_?!”**

“It does almost sound made up,” groaned Two, even though he’d seen it as clearly as the rest of them. “But it could very easily be explained in the _car_.”

“I know!” snapped Three and Seven, almost in perfect unison, before they looked at each other and almost giggled.

“I’ll listen to you,” said Seven, reassuring herself at the same time. “I’ll have to.”

**“Look, I promise I will tell you everything in the car, but it’s not safe—”**

**“No, stop.” Vanya sat down, her head spinning.**

**Allison knelt down carefully beside her. “I…I know how hard this is to hear. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now, but…I love you. And I want to be there for you, as your sister.”**

Seven swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. “Thank you,” she said quietly, and Three offered her a grim smile.

“Thank me when I get your stubborn self out of the murder cabin.”

**“This just doesn’t make any sense.” Tears started welling in Vanya’s eyes. “And…this power, and I don’t know what’s going on.” She sniffed. “I don’t know what to do.”**

Two thought about suggesting that they move this very conversation to the _car_ , but he doubted it would get a very good reaction.

**Something flickered in Allison’s eyes, and she tilted her head slightly, as if trying to remember something. “I think I understand now,” she said, as something came through her memory, something she hadn’t thought about in years, something that hadn’t made any sense at the time.**

“Understand?” asked Three, with Five and Seven echoing her statement, but then they were in the underground cell again, the door creaking open.

**A young Seven sat up to see Grace, holding a tray of food, and a very small Three standing beside her and Reginald.**

**“Who’s hungry?” asked Grace brightly, as they all moved forward. “I brought your favorite. Grilled cheese.”**

“Oh my god,” Three gasped, the color draining from her face. Her siblings stared at her as she stared at her younger self. “I did this. It’s my fault.”

“What?” asked Seven, looking around at their faces. “I don’t…I don’t understand.”

“Yeah, what are you talking about?” asked One, uneasily, but Three looked like she was incapable of speaking, eyes widened in absolute horror.

The look on Vanya’s face when she was confused and hurting, the look on Seven’s face, her dad’s voice in the back of her mind…

**“When we were four…Dad told us you were sick. You had to be isolated. We were…so young, we didn’t know to question it.”**

“I don’t remember this,” said Five immediately, but the answer was so glaringly obvious he could feel himself shaking. There was only one of them who had the power to potentially erase memories, only one of them who could make someone forget they had powers in the first place.

**Grace smiled. “Now, you have to take your medicine like a good little girl. It’ll help calm your nerves.”**

“This is sick,” said Six, swallowing. He couldn’t see Seven’s expression from where he was standing, but he could feel something coming from her. Fear? Anger?

They all watched the younger Seven swallow the pills obediently, and Six felt slightly nauseous.

**“It’s time, Number Three,” said Reginald, looking towards her. She looked back at him. “Do it.”**

**Young Three let out a small breath, and looked at her sister. “I heard a rumor…” Her small voice echoed. “You think you’re just ordinary.”**

“Holy shit.” Two felt something bubble up in him, and he turned accusatorily towards Three, who was still shaking, hands clasped over her mouth. “You rumored her into thinking she didn’t have powers? What the hell?!”

“Then the rest of us were probably rumored as well,” said Five, the same anger coursing through him, directed at Three but also their Father. “Otherwise one of it must have remembered _something_ —”

“You did this?” whispered Seven, staring at Three like she’d never seen her before. “You knew?!”

“No!” gasped Three, shaking her head violently. She’d started crying. “No, I never would’ve…I’m so sorry, th-that’s such a horrible r-rumor—”

“Like a different one would be better?!” asked Four, incredulously.

“No,” said Five, Three almost unable to speak. “He didn’t have her rumor you to think you didn’t have _powers_ , the rumor was that you think you’re _ordinary_. Then that’s probably the same rumor we had. That you’re just ordinary.”

Seven flinched from the words, and they all felt things click into place, and not in a good way. It wasn’t that Seven didn’t have powers, that’s never what they thought or said, it was that she was ordinary. Like the word was branded on her forehead.

“I’m so sorry,” said Three again, he voice shaky and full of sadness. “I’m so so sorry, I can’t…I didn’t…”

Seven didn’t know how to answer, her stomach churning. She felt like she was going to be sick, a noise ringing in her ear too loudly. Ordinary, ordinary, ordinary…

But it wasn’t Three. Those weren’t her words, it was just her method. “He shouldn’t have made you do that,” she said quietly, and she felt something she hadn’t ever really felt before: anger.

“He made you an accomplice,” said One, and the disgust evident in his voice made even Seven stop and look at him. “That’s completely horrible, we were _four_ , what the hell was he thinking?!”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that,” muttered Two, but his own face wasn’t as twisted.

Three’s face was still glazed with tears, and Seven was still trembling, but the story was ending and Allison and Vanya were staring at each other like they hadn’t seen each other clearly before.

**“You did this to me?” Vanya whispered.**

**Allison was shaking her head slightly. “I…”**

**“You knew? This whole time, that I had powers?!” Vanya jumped to her feet, her violin and bow swinging from her hands.**

Seven felt the anger coming from her, which somehow made her feel less angry. She knew that it wasn’t Three who’d done it, she knew that, but still…she’d been the one sibling who’d never had to worry about being rumored, who never started running when the words came out.

Three bit her lip worriedly, still shaking her head. “I didn’t, I swear I didn’t—”

**“No!” Allison jumped to her feet too. “I swear, I didn’t realize until just now, when I saw them—”**

**“It explains why you didn’t want me around!” Vanya’s voice was getting louder. “You couldn’t risk me threatening you, your _dominance_ in the house?!”**

“What?!” Now Three was staring at Seven. “That’s horrible, of c-course I wouldn’t—”

“I know that,” said Seven softly, who was now staring at Vanya with a sudden feeling of nervousness. What was it the letter had said? That going off the medication all at once would make her more volatile? More paranoid?

**“You couldn’t handle the fact that I might be special—”**

**“You _are_ special, with or without powers—”**

**“Don’t say that!”**

This wasn’t going the way any of them had anticipated.

“This isn’t good,” said Seven, and the others looked at her. The sad and angry expression had been replaced by something else. “I don’t…I don’t think you should try to keep talking, I think sh-she needs to process it all first.”

“But I have to tell you I’m sorry—”

But the others could feel it, as Vanya’s yells intensified. The air was charged with something, the trinkets hanging from the ceiling moved by some unseen force.

**“—with Leonard, the only person who’s loved me for me—”**

**“With _Harold_ —”**

**Vanya’s expression was cold and steely. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you aren’t intimidated right now.”**

Seven felt them staring, but she stared too, forward at Vanya’s face and the edge in it.

“Uh, what the fuck?” Four was shaking his head slowly. “Intimidated? You’re definitely freaking me out now—”

“I don’t…” Seven didn’t know how to explain it, but she could _feel_ it, couldn’t they? Allison needed to go, she really needed to go—

**“I…” Allison looked around her, at the strange wind. “I just want to help you—”**

**“I don’t want your help!”**

**“Vanya,” Allison was pleading now. “I love you.”**

**“Stop saying that!”**

She was screaming, she was really screaming, and they all flinched, the light above swaying dangerously.

“Jesus,” Two couldn’t stop staring at her yell. This wasn’t just anger, this was some kind of crazed rage, it was so far removed from his own view of Seven he would’ve laughed if the air didn’t feel like it was trying to choke him.

**The wind pushed harder, visible now as the table started to move, the chair groaning as it was pushed back. Allison stared at her, mouth slightly open. “Are you…are you okay?”**

“It doesn’t seem like it,” muttered Five, feeling that same anxiety. Because the question remained: _why_ exactly at four years old was their Father so ready to give up and make her forget about her powers and put her on the pills? Because if he _was_ , actually scared of her—

**“Get out!” screamed Vanya, nearly frothing at the mouth. The lightbulbs above them crashed, the glass shattering from the windows.**

**A grief-filled expression took over Allison’s face. “Please don’t make me do this.”**

“No!” said Six suddenly, any of the fear he’d felt before now coursing through him. “That’s a bad idea, that’s a very bad—”

But before any of them could even ask, the noise in the room continuing to build—

**“I heard a rumor—”**

**Vanya slashed her arm with the violin bow, slicing Allison’s neck, blood gushing out like a river.**

Seven didn’t know who screamed first. Was it her? It was probably her. She felt something rip out of her, more terrified than she’d ever felt in her life.

Three screamed too, like death was clutching her own body, like she’d been the one cut, _I heard a rumor_ repeating over and over in her head.

“No!” Was it him? One felt full of terror which the turned to anger, how could she do this?! She’d killed—no, she couldn’t be dead, she couldn’t be, the blood was still flowing—

**“No!” Vanya shrieked, the energy in the room dropping to nothing as she ran towards her sister, blood spilling on her clothes. “No, no, no, Allison! Allison!”**

Seven was gasping for air, sobbing nearly in time with Vanya, the noise that had been building since they’d been underground close to erupting, she could _feel_ it, it was all too much—

**“Vanya, what?” Leonard burst in, looking at Vanya sobbing on the floor covered in blood, and he smile, nearly laughing.**

**“I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry—”**

**“You did what you had to do.”**

“He’s insane,” Six said faintly, trying not to look at either of his sisters. Leonard/Harold wasn’t much better. “He’s completely crazy.”

Three was still frozen in shock, except for her violently trembling hands, Five looked pale and nauseated, Four looked completely terrified, backing away from Seven’s gasps slowly.

**“No,” Vanya was crying, holding Allison. “I didn’t mean to—” Her breathing was more rapid, her face completely full of panic.**

Seven had the same expression, her breaths coming out more like ragged gasps than anything else. One was just staring, he felt like someone had dumped ice cold water on him, Two was shaking, either with anger or fear, he himself wasn’t even sure.

**Leonard started grabbing her stuff behind her. “Vanya, come on, we’ve got to go—”**

**“No, no, I can’t leave her—”**

**“We have to go _now_!” he shouted, pulling her away and dragging her towards the door, Vanya still sobbing.**

“I’m still alive,” said Three, shaking madly as she watched her body twitch slightly, blood still spurting out. “You’re so close—”

And she was silently begging, _praying_ , this wasn’t the end, was it? Things couldn’t end like this.

**And they were, driving along the highway. Five behind the wheel, Klaus sitting shotgun, and Luther and Diego looking irritated in the backseat.**

**“Can you go any faster?”**

**“Ask me again, and I’ll burn you with the cigarette lighter.”**

That normally would’ve elicited at least a chuckled. But they all felt cold, too cold to even wonder how _that_ seating arrangement had happened.

They watched, the only other sound Seven’s crying, as the car finally arrived, Luther running ahead of the rest of them.

**“Allison! No!”**

**She was still, drenched in blood as Luther dove towards her, Klaus right behind with his hands on his mouth, Diego, Five, and Ben all staring at the scene in horror as Luther started to cry.**

One was crying now too, the tears silent but present. He felt like shaking all over, the way her eyes were glassy, he’d never be able to forget it—

Two’s throat clenched, just looking at that horrible mark, Four was still trying to look in the other direction, the thought of that corpse following him around making him feel slightly ill—

Seven felt herself start to shake more, watching her brothers and sister together, knowing she’d done it (she’d tried to _kill_ her, she might have succeeded, Allison was only trying to help her and protect her from Leonard and she’d _screamed_ instead), and she let out an anguished wail suddenly that burst out of her, roaring like a wave.

“Holy shit,” Four jumped out of the way of an actual blast of energy that had just…come out of her, and he stared at Seven with wide eyes, the scene around them fading anyway, but Three and Five were both pinned against the wall, panic evident in their eyes. One had crouched behind the sofa (had they returned to the apartment?), and Two was next to Four, panting slightly.

“What do we do?!” Two’s voice came out garbled and panicked. “She’s freaking out again, she probably can’t even hear us—”

“Well don’t try to rumor her,” said Five, and Three gave him an offended glare.

“Oh, yeah, that was the _first_ thing on my mind—”

“Well, you’ve rumored all of _us_ —”

“We have to calm her down!” shouted One, over the sudden noise, and Two turned his irritation over to its favorite outlet.

“No shit, how do you suggest on doing that?!”

Four heard their argument rise, somehow, over the shrill sound that was either coming out of Seven or being amplified by her, and he attempted to cut in but found himself being completely ignored—

And then there was Six, calmly walking towards her, ignoring the electricity and winds.

“Wait, be careful—”

“Don’t get too close—”

But Six ignored them. He sat down next to Seven, not flinching from the noise or wind rippling towards him. Instead, “You need to calm down,” he said quietly. “You’re hurting them. You don’t want to do that.”

“No,” gasped Seven, shaking violently. “But I can’t stop it, I _can’t_ —”

“Yes you can,” said Six. His voice was eerily calm, the same calmness he imposed on himself. “You don’t want to hurt them. So you’ve got to stop.”

Seven stared at him, her face full of emotions in all the ways his was empty, and she took a deep breath. Then another. The noise started to slowly fade, and One peeked his head out from behind the couch.

“Do you remember my pet rabbits?” asked Six, tone light, as Seven’s eyes were squeezed shut. “I had a few as pets for a while. Was a bit odd that Dad would let me have pets and no one else, but I liked them and I didn’t question it.”

“I remember,” Seven’s voice was still ragged, like she’d screamed it sore, her face buried in her hands as the noise finally stopped.

The others still didn’t approach though, their faces wide with caution and fear.

“I named them, I took care of them,” said Six, his voice the only sound in the quiet room. “I loved them. And then, during training he told me to unleash the Horror and rip them into pieces.”

That made Seven look up.

“I didn’t want to,” continued Six. “But I did. I turned them inside out, completely destroyed them. Pretty sure I cried the whole time.”

His tone was still nonchalant, like he was mentioning what he’d eaten for breakfast, not that their father had made him murder his pets.

“But he did tell me something important,” said Six, a faraway look in his eyes. “He made me stare at their corpses and told me that’s what would happen to everyone I cared about if I didn’t find control over the Horror. Because it doesn’t care about who my siblings are or who the enemy is, it just cares about killing. So I have to be the one in control. And every time I unleash it, I think about the mutilated bunnies.”

“What the hell?!” Two’s voice broke the silence, as Three and Four both inhaled sharply. “That’s h-horrible.”

He grimaced, and Five took over. “That can’t be the best way to control your powers,” he said, though sounding less certain than he normally would. “Wouldn’t it just make things worse?”

“No,” said Six. “The Horror comes out when I let my negative emotions take control over me.” He tilted his head slightly, as Seven stared at him. “If I’m always terrified, it doesn’t have as much of a chance.”

If any of them needed an additional reason to feel depressed about the entire situation that’d come upon them, well, here was one.

“I don’t want to be scared and angry all the time,” said Seven, her face crumpling slightly.

Six nodded slowly. “Yeah. It’s not very pleasant. That might not be what it is for you, but Dad was right about one thing: if you don’t find control somewhere, you’re going to hurt other people or yourself.”

It wasn’t exactly comforting, but it was something Seven needed to hear. She took a steadying breath, swallowed, and looked directly at Three, who looked a little like she’d just woken up from an extremely unpleasant nightmare. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry,” said Three, miserably. “You haven’t even done anything yet, but what I did is already done.” She shrugged, helplessly. “And I can’t undo rumors.”

“We know now, and we can move forward,” said One, trying to keep his voice steady. He looked at all of them. “We…we can’t be mad at each other for doing things we haven’t even done yet. Otherwise…”

“You’re right,” Two was shaking his head, and a small pit of morbidity had settled in with the anger in his stomach, but he knew One was right. They’d all done enough shit to each other that none of them had actually done yet.

“We can be mad at Dad, though, can’t we?” asked Four. “Since he has done all of this stuff already? Which, by the way, Six, that’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard.”

Six shrugged, unwilling to dispute that. “We all handle things differently.”

If that wasn’t the truth. The dramatic ending of the day left them all feeling fatigued, not restless, and they all moved towards their beds, more nervous than they’d been about what the next day was going to bring.

Because, well, they all had the sinking feeling that things were only going to get worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And 8,000 words later...  
> Hope that the reveal you were waiting for went well! Lots of trauma to go around, trauma for everyone.
> 
> Up Next: Child!Seven is a nightmare, Patrick Swayze, Leonard Peabody gets what's coming to him, and Five's addiction to the drug called the apocalypse.


	17. Changes, Part 1

Three didn’t sleep well that night. Every time she managed to drift off, she felt a phantom strike against her neck, and she woke up sweating.

Her brothers would save her, wouldn’t they? There had been so much blood; this was definitely much worse than seeing her corpse what felt like forever ago. Had it only been a week?

She shivered under her blanket, unbearably cold, even though the room was probably just as warm as it had been the nights before.

Seven was burning up with heat. She felt awful, not just guilty and terrified, but _awful_ , like someone had turned on all her senses on overdrive. It was like being nauseous and having a fever and also being completely paralyzed with fear that she was going to accidentally murder someone.

Six had definitely scared her. But that couldn’t be the only explanation, Seven was convinced she’d been run over by train, otherwise why the hell was her head pounding so badly?

Six himself was just lying awake, his eyes glued upwards. He knew he’d upset Seven, actually, he’d probably upset all of them. He never thought he’d admit his little trick, not where anyone could actually hear him.

He sighed, aloud. The Horror was always so hungry. Six could feel it humming in displeasure, an ache that went deeper than his stomach. It made him feel tainted.

None of them looked well-rested the next morning.

“How much longer is this going on?” asked One, hoarsely, barely looking at the bagels and cream cheese set out in the kitchen. “Forever?”

“Well, either the Apocalypse happens in a day or not,” said Five, taking a weary bite. His hair was sticking up in every direction, like he’d been shocked by electricity. “So, there’s that.”

His thoughts the night before had been plagued by an increasingly real fear that Vanya was going to be more involved in the Apocalypse than any of the others seemed to realize. If Harold Jenkins was the cause, and if he was the one pushing her to use her powers…

“Comforting,” muttered Two, stabbing into the cream cheese tub with more force than was necessary. “All of our future-selves are stupid.”

Five opened his mouth, like he wanted to argue, then shut it. They were completely all over the place. But if they managed to save Allison, and if she were able to communicate everything that happened with Vanya and Leonard…

“Things are going to keep sucking, aren’t they?” asked Four, and no one had anything to argue that point with.

They ate, lethargically, before **_Changes_ **floated in the air.

“So much for a hint,” said Three, before they all found themselves being pulled backwards.

**A small Vanya sat at the end of the kitchen table, looking faintly irritated. _1993_.**

**“Your brothers and sister have all finished their oatmeal,” said a young woman in a white blouse and dark vest. She leaned in. “And begun their training for the day. Don’t you want to join them, Number Seven?”**

Well, that answered if this was pre or post containment room.

“Did we have a nanny?” Three scrunched her face up. “All I ever remember at breakfast is Mom.”

Four, meanwhile, was looking at the nanny with a slightly different expression. Had she died on the grounds somehow? He was sure he’d seen her before, though not in a while.

**Seven gave her a baleful look, and the tea kettle started to whistle. “Is someone having a tough morning? You know what cheers me up when I’m down? Singing!”**

“Why would French singing improve anyone’s mood?” Two asked, crossing his arms.

**The nanny began a little dance, singing with the spoonful of oatmeal, and the table began to shake from the noise. Seven narrowed her eyes and the woman went flying, crashing into a playset several feet away.**

They all jumped. “Oh!” Seven said, startled, her eyes wide open. Had that…been on purpose? She didn’t remember this at all.

“That was…a slightly dramatic reaction,” said Four, his voice purposefully light as Reginald walked into the room.

**“Number Seven!”**

**She looked over at him quickly, and he sighed.**

**“Hello,” Another woman stood at the kitchen table, Seven alone and surrounded by empty bowls again. “I’m Mrs. Cornwallis, your new nanny.”**

A collective wince from the sound of the tea kettle turning earsplitting and turning into the new nanny landing on her neck from being flung down the stairs.

**“Number Seven!”**

“Oh my god, he just keeps hiring them,” Six’s mouth was dropped comedically open, One was looking over at Seven like he’d never seen her clearly before.

**“Bonjour, Number Seven, I am Miss Stevenbaker, and I am your new nanny.”**

**A loud shriek, and she was flung unceremoniously out of a window, glass flying.**

“This is all because of…oatmeal?” Five stared at Seven, his face hard to read, but she looked pale and shaky.

“I just killed three people,” she said, the words unfamiliar and uncomfortable in her mouth. And this _had_ already happened.

“Okay,” muttered One, feeling clammy and trying to repeat to himself what he’d said before. “We can deal with this.”

**“Hello Number Seven,” A different voice, this one much more familiar. “My name is Grace. I’m your new nanny.”**

“Oh my god,” Four couldn’t tell if he was about to laugh or wheeze. “Dad built Mom because you kept killing all our nannies?”

Seven flinched, but he was more focused now. He’d never noticed any ghosts around her before, obviously, or that would’ve raised some _serious_ questions, but then again, he didn’t actually look very carefully at the pale blue hazes. And, this would’ve been almost nine years ago? Not fresh, anymore.

And Four saw them, three women in near-identical uniforms looking disgruntled. Broken neck, broken back. They were fuzzy and didn’t appear to notice his eye contact.

**“Your father tells me you don’t like oatmeal,” Grace continued, smile perfect. “But we need our breakfast to grow up big and strong, and you have to train with the others after you eat. Here, let me help you.”**

**She leaned down, bringing the spoon of oatmeal towards her.**

“Over oatmeal,” repeated Five.

“Well, I don’t think that’s why Dad minds so much,” said Three, halfway amused and halfway scared shitless. “The principle of it, really.”

**The tea kettle shrieked and Grace was thrown backwards, violently colliding with the glass cabinet behind her, her head thudding in a sickening way.**

They all jumped, even knowing that 1) Grace had been through much worse and 2) she was a robot, and therefore, would be fine. Didn’t make them feel any better about it though.

“It’s not even just my powers,” whispered Seven, looking severely shaken. “I’m horrible.”

“A lot of four-year-olds go through phases—” tried Three, but Seven was shaking her head, distraught.

“Yeah, I’m sure we were all terrors at age four—” But Four stopped too. Something about Seven’s face said that she still was having trouble accepting it.

**Grace rose to her feet, head completely swiveled around, walking towards Seven slowly, whose face filled with fear. The smile remained on her face, before she turned her head around.**

“Holy _shit_.”

They all stared, expressions very similar to baby-Seven’s. “That’s a…method,” said Six, almost dryly, one of his eyebrows arched incredulously.

**“Let’s try that again,” said Grace, her eyes glittering as Seven stared up at her. “Before the oatmeal gets cold.”**

**Seven picked up her spoon and began to eat, Reginald and Pogo watching from the side, pleased.**

“Well,” One said, obsessively running through a ‘keep it positive’ mantra in his head. “You were responsible for getting Mom. That’s good.”

Seven stared at him, slight disbelief in her expression, but then Two started to nod emphatically. “Yes. Mom. Good.”

It only sounded a little like he was being coerced, but it did make Seven feel marginally better.

**The light turned on in a darkened house, and Leonard put his keys on the table. “We’ll be safe here for a while,” he said. “We need to pack our things.”**

**Vanya was completely still, as if she hadn’t heard him, her hands bloody.**

“You look like shit,” said Four, casually, before she was then in the bathtub, looking decidedly worse. “Okay, no, now you look like shit.”

Seven winced, watching Vanya sit in the bathtub, blood running down her entire body. That was her sister’s blood, and she felt eerie, noting the way in ran almost in lines down her throat.

Three felt that same disquieting sense. Her blood. Staining the white ceramic and the water. Vanya looked catatonic.

**“Your family,” said Leonard quietly, gently brushing her skin with a cloth. “They’ll be coming for us soon.” The blood was still on her hands, stubbornly. “It’s okay. We’re a team now. We can bring the fight to them.”**

Five liked a total of zero of those statements, but uncomfortably realized he couldn’t completely allow himself to feel surprised. If Allison didn’t make it…

(But she’d died in the rubble with the others, hadn’t she? But then, Leonard and Vanya were only at the cabin because the other Five had found the name Harold Jenkins.)

(His head was already hurting.)

**“Why would they come after me?” whispered Vanya, her voice quiet and hoarse.**

**Leonard chuckled. “Vanya, you killed Allison.”**

Seven shuddered, feeling cold. She couldn’t have…it was like her hands were itching, and she realized, her stomach suddenly filling with fear, that she hadn’t had her dose of the half-pill that morning. She was out.

She almost said something but decided not to, feeling the resolve harden in her chest. She needed to get used to it, needed to find that control. And then something like this wouldn’t happen ever again.

**She shook her head almost instinctually. “I lost…control. It happened so fast.”**

**“I know,” said Leonard. “You were protecting yourself.”**

**“I just have to explain it to them,” she said, her eyes still blankly forward. “I’ll explain it to them, it’ll be alright.”**

“I mean we,” Four let out a low laugh, looking mostly at One, Two, and Three. “We’ve all almost killed each other at some point. It’s not like it’s never happened before.”

One grimaced, but Two and Three were already glaring at each other as if to prove the point.

**“They want to hurt you,” said Leonard, his voice low. “I’m the only one on your side who understands just how special you are. I see it now, as I look at your face. But they don’t see it. They never have and they never will.” He squeezed her hand. “Say it.”**

**“I can’t.” Vanya’s voice was barely audible.**

“He’s terrifying,” murmured Six, looking uneasily over at Seven who looked, frankly, awful. She looked pale, like she had for a few days now, but it was almost more than pale like her skin was actually devoid of color. It made him more than a little nervous.

**“Say it.”**

**She swallowed, trembling slightly. “I’m special.”**

“Jesus Christ,” Two shook his head, mouth twisting slightly. On one hand, it was almost impossible to see how Vanya had gotten suckered by this guy, on the other hand it scared the shit out of him that she had.

Seven was shaking her head slowly, like she was in a trance. “This is like some bizarre karmic punishment,” she whispered, eyes not leaving Vanya’s face.

**The car screeched to the sidewalk and all four doors flung open, voices raised over each other so it was difficult to make out what anyone was saying.**

“Didn’t that trip take Allison like, a full day?” said Four, trying to focus less on Allison herself. But they were rushing, not completely breaking down, and…well, Klaus would know. “Speedy little demon driver.”

Five glared at him, tapping his fingers aggressively.

“You’re alive,” said One, relief flooding through him. They just had to get through the door, get her to Mom, thank _god_ Pogo had fixed her.

**She was laid out in the hospital room, as Grace surveyed the damage. “She’s suffered severe damage to her larynx.”**

**“I will.” All four of them said at once, voices tumbling over each other.**

Despite the sight of her throat fully visible in the light, Three smiled softly. The four in question looked almost embarrassed, it was kind of cute. And they were arguing about it, too.

“Could Luther and Klaus even give blood?” asked Four, aloud. “I mean, you know. Monkeys and drug usage and the like?”

One opened his mouth to argue but then nearly the same thing was said by Pogo, so he just simmered, looking agitated.

**It ended up being Diego stepping forward, but the second he saw the needle Grace produced, let out a small noise and fell to the floor.**

“ _How_ can you have a blood thing?” asked Five tersely, and Two shuddered.

“Not blood,” he said, eyeing the object at hand. “Needles.”

**Pogo looked less than impressed. “Stick him.”**

Seven shuddered too, looking at the gaping wound again and feeling almost seasick. Her stomach lurched, but she concentrated on the fact that Allison was alive. She hadn’t killed her own sister. They were going to move past this.

**Klaus was in his room, rummaging through the chaotic piles of stuff.**

**“What are you doing?”**

**“Looking for drugs.”**

Six sighed in exasperation nearly in unison with his now-visible ghost. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” said Four, feeling a small flash of irritation. Was _he_ the one currently looking for drugs? No. And actually, he was doing pretty damn well, in his opinion. “I think that’s what people addicted to drugs do.”

**“Don’t do it.”**

**Klaus turned around. “I’m done listening to you.” He waved his hand around. “Go away, please.”**

“You really want that?”

“I’m not trying to _banish_ you,” said Four. “You know that’s not what I mean. I don’t even know how to banish ghosts.”

He meant it as a joke, but Six still didn’t look happy. Then again, he never really looked _happy_ , especially the past few days.

**“I like the sober you,” said Ben.**

**“Yeah, well, sobriety’s overrated.”**

**“Look where it’s gotten you though!”**

“This conversation seems familiar,” muttered Three, looking sideways over at Four and Six.

**“Where has it gotten me?!” Klaus looked up at him. “Where has it gotten me? Nowhere! I can’t talk to the person I love, people still don’t take me seriously, I want to be numb again!”**

**Ben looked unconvinced. “You’re a colossal wimp.”**

Now Four was definitely glaring. “What, getting tortured and spending ten months in Vietnam isn’t enough?! Klaus is right, none of you are taking me seriously! You don’t even think I can see Ben in the first place!”

“That does seem a little misguided,” said Five under his breath, looking at his brothers. “But, is this really the time—”

“Are either of us really going to participate in stopping the Apocalypse anyway?” asked Six, sounding tired.

**“Oh, yeah, really?**

**“Yeah, really!” Ben snapped his fingers. “Hey, hey! Life isn’t supposed to be easy. Life is hard. Bad things happen. Good people die.**

**“Wow,” said Klaus. “Playing the dead card again? You need new material, bro.”**

There was another wince, even as they’d mostly all gotten used to it at that point. “Okay,” said Four, feeling guilty. “That wasn’t very sensitive—”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Six, cutting him off. His own mortality was so constantly being thrown at him that he didn’t even have the energy to pretend to feel offended by it.

**“I was talking about Dave,” said Ben. “You know, I’m tired of seeing you wallow in self defeat.”**

**“Well, then avert your gaze.” Klaus had found something and stood up.**

**“You’re better than that,” Ben looked at him imploringly. “And Dave? He knew it too.”**

“Dammit,” muttered Four, the anger already long gone. He was never very good at holding onto it for long, anyway. “And you never even met Dave.”

“Maybe you did,” said One, looking at Six’s tired expression uneasily. He didn’t like bringing up his death. “Y’know, like in the afterlife?”

Six didn’t know how to answer that and wasn’t sure he wanted to. His stomach growled quietly.

**Klaus stared at him, his face falling slightly. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah…you’re right. I’m sorry.”**

**“Thank God,” said Ben, turning away.**

“That was suspiciously mature of you,” said Two, eyeing him.

None of them fully registered what was next, and they weren’t even remotely prepared to.

**“Psych!” yelled Klaus, shoving the pills in his mouth and cackling loudly. Ben punched him across the face, sending the pills flying out and scattering onto the floor.**

Well, if they weren’t paying attention before…

“Holy shit,” Four’s face had gone white, staring at Six like he’d never seen him before. “That’s not…that’s not…”

“I punched you?” Six broke out of his melancholy thoughts, his heart speeding up. Sure, he probably would’ve wanted to punch Klaus (that was a dick move), but he’d actually…

**“Ow…” Klaus held his face, then stared at Ben, who was staring at his hands, eyes wide. The drugs were completely forgotten. “You just Patrick Swayzeed me,” he whispered, not blinking. “How did you do that?”**

“I don’t think it was me,” said Six. “I don’t know how it could’ve been.”

“Have you ever made a ghost corporeal before?” asked Five, and all heads turned to him before turning to Four’s pale expression.

He shook his head vehemently. “No, no, no, definitely not. I mean that’s like…” His voice trailed off, unsure of how to explain how scared the idea of a corporeal ghost made him. Like, that would destroy him. If he was going around accidentally making ghosts punch him, what was the next step? Getting ripped apart?

**“I didn’t,” said Ben. “I think you did.”**

**They stared at each other in a strange silence, neither voicing the implications they could have.**

“Shit,” whispered Four again, and he felt a headache coming on. He knew the others were excited, even if they were mostly confused, but he was terrified.

Unless it was only Ben. After all, Ben was the only ghost he could even see when he wasn’t sober. Ben wasn’t screaming and begging and fading away. It was almost like he was real…was that what Klaus’s power was making possible too? Channeling an image of his brother that was older, and not ripped apart by the Horror?

Four swallowed, and they were downstairs.

**“The bastard that nearly killed our sister is still out there, with Vanya. We need to go after her.”**

**“Vanya is not important.”**

Five grunted and Seven gave him a hurt expression. “I don’t mean that,” he muttered. “Also, you definitely are.”

Seven sighed. “I know what you mean,” she said quietly, although if the other-Five knew she had powers he probably would be a little more concerned.

**“Hey,” said Diego. “That’s your sister. A little heartless even for you, Five.”**

Seven almost smiled, even as Five’s frown deepened. Even for you, what was that supposed to mean. “At least Diego doesn’t totally hate me anymore.”

“You know,” said Two, surprising himself. “I completely forgot about the book.”

He was glad Seven had said Diego and not him. Even if they were, technically, the same person, Two knew Diego felt much stronger about the whole mess. Actually, Diego seemed like he felt more strongly about a lot of things.

**“I’m not saying I don’t care about her,” said Five. “But if the apocalypse happens _today_ then she dies with the other seven billion of us. Harold Jenkins is our first priority.”**

“But she’s with Harold,” said Three blankly. “Diego _just_ said that.”

“I guess I’m suggesting we go after Harold less as a rescue mission and more as a…elimination. Which, hopefully will end up with a similar outcome.”

**“I agree,” said Diego. “Let’s go.”**

**They started to move and Klaus, on the couch, called out, “You know what, you guys go on without me.”**

“No more splitting up,” said Two through gritted teeth. “All that does is make things worse.”

**“Because you know, no offense, I just feel like this is a lot of pressure for newly sober me.”**

**“You’re coming,” said Diego blankly.**

**“No, no, no,” Klaus shook his head. “I mean, I think we can all agree that my power is…I mean, it’s pretty much useless. I’d just be holding you guys back.”**

“What are you doing?” asked Five, irritation coming back into his voice.

Four shrugged, still feeling shaken. “I don’t know. Probably not drugs, that would be kind of a shitty comeback—”

**“Get up.”**

**“You can’t make me.”**

“This is the future? Really?” mumbled Three. “I think I heard this same conversation when we were at home.”

“I could _so_ make you,” said Two, and Four stuck his tongue out, just as—

**Diego threw one of his knives directly under Klaus’s crotch. He raised his hands quickly in surrender. “But then, a little exercise couldn’t hurt.”**

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Four shuddered. “Not cool,” he said, shaking his head. “Not cool, man.”

**Vanya sat alone at the kitchen table, the blood gone from her skin. She was staring into space, trembling slightly.**

**_“I said go!”_ **

**_“I heard a rumor…”_ **

**_“Allison!”_ **

****

**She gasped and went to the sink, splashing water on her face.**

Seven winced, the memories flooding back with the noise. She wondered if she’d ever be able to forget that.

**As Vanya moved for a towel, she knocked down Leonard’s bag. “Shit,” she muttered, bending down to pick it up.**

“Is that—”

“Oh my god!”

Seven’s heart leapt. “I found it again!” she whispered, looking at the now-familiar red journal.

“Oh, come on,” One urged, watching Vanya flip the pages. They all knew what it said underneath Number Seven, but Vanya’s face paled as she found it too.

**“Oh god…” she whispered, eyes scanning the page.**

**“Vanya, let’s get going—” Leonard walked in the room and froze, seeing exactly what was in her hand. “Vanya, I can explain.”**

**“You’ve been manipulating me this whole time?”**

“Well,” said Seven, unhappily. “At least I’m not in complete denial anymore.”

Three felt the same tinge of annoyance, couldn’t Vanya have just _believed_ Allison? But at least Leonard wouldn’t be able to talk himself out of this one.

**“No, that’s not true,” said Leonard. “I’m trying to protect you.”**

**“From who?”**

**“From your family. They’re the ones trying to hurt you.” He gestured at the book. “It’s all there in the journal. Your father…was afraid of you. That’s why he put you on those pills. It wasn’t to help you. It was to hold you back.”**

“Please don’t fall for that,” said Two, scowling darkly at the whining, beaten-up figure of Leonard Peabody/Harold Jenkins.

“I hope not,” said Seven, almost icily. “Either way, he still lied about it all.”

“And we’re on the way,” said Four, not too enthusiastically. But if they got their hands on him, then at least he couldn’t be the one who started the Apocalypse.

**“He didn’t trust that you were strong enough to control your powers. But I’ve never been afraid of you.” Leonard touched her arms. “I embraced you. I’m the only one who accepted you for who you really are. Your brothers and sister, they went along with him every step of the way.”**

“That’s not true—”

“I know that,” said Seven, her hands sweating. She wasn’t sure what Vanya was going to say, or how she was going to react. They were doing things so differently now, they knew such different pieces of the puzzle.

**Vanya was quiet, staring at him for a moment, before, “Who is Harold Jenkins?”**

“ _Yes_ ,” said Three, leaning in, and the others looked at Vanya with something like approval. “That is, I think, exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Seven tried to smile but she still felt strangely nervous, even though it was obvious Vanya could handle herself if she really wanted to.

**Something changed in Leonard’s face and he swallowed, unpleasantly. “Someone like us,” he said, finally. “A lonely boy. An outsider whose family was cruel to him. All he ever wanted was to be heard, to be loved.”**

“News flash,” said Four, rolling his eyes. “Having a shitty father doesn’t mean you can go around trying to end the human race.”

**Vanya trembled slightly, something like fear in her eyes. “Allison was right. You’re sick.”**

“Yes,” said Three again, though less emphatically. At least she was getting there in the end. “Now get out of his house.”

**“I’m not the one who tried to kill you.”**

“What’s he even referring to?” asked Five, aghast. He felt suddenly impatient, suddenly _needed_ for not just Vanya to leave that stupid house but all of them.

“I’m sure his spin is that Allison was trying to murder Vanya in cold blood,” said Six flatly, shaking his head.

**“I need to go—”**

**“What have they ever done for you? Hm?” Leonard grabbed her. “I’m the reason that you got first chair!”**

“Oh,” said Seven, her eyes wide. “Oh, Helen…”

“I hate to say it, but this is a good thing,” said Two, and One was nodding behind him. “Vanya needs to know what a psycho this guy is.”

**Vanya stared at him. “I auditioned. I earned that spot.”**

**“You think that the first chair went missing all by herself?” Leonard laughed. It wasn’t a good sound. “I did this for you!”**

“This is the worst week-long relationship ever,” whispered Seven, close to laughing herself. “It’s completely insane.”

**“Stay away from me—”**

**“Vanya, we’re in danger! Your family, they’ve seen you in action. They know what you’re capable of, and they’ll come for us.”**

“We’re not even doing that!”

**Vanya shook her head. “No, they’ll listen to me—”**

**“They never will!” Leonard’s hands were shaking. “They want you to feel small! But they are the small ones, next to you. Compared to them, you are a god!”**

That did make Seven laugh, full of disbelief. “I mean that’s just silly,” she said, even as she felt the storm brewing inside her she still didn’t believe in it.

**“You just needed your eyes open to see what they really are. I gave that to you. Vanya, you need me.”**

**“What I need is my family,” said Vanya. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to kill Allison. I love her.” Her voice wavered. “And I love them.”**

Without realizing it, Five exhaled. It was quiet, and a relieved-looking Seven didn’t appear to notice, but then her hearing had always been good. Now, even better.

She didn’t want to hurt them. Even through all the confusion and vitriol that had been spread, she didn’t even seem to entertain they idea. And it didn’t seem like they were trying to get her either. He felt like he could breathe a little easier.

**Leonard stared at her, lip curling nastily. “Your father was right about you,” he said, moving away from her. “Not strong enough. He knew it. And now I know it.”**

“What’s he doing?” Six was shaking his head. “Is he trying to provoke you? Because that seems pretty stupid.”

Seven looked resigned. She knew it was what Leonard really thought, had probably known that for a while, but it still hurt a little.

**“What?”**

**“You’re weak!” Leonard hit his hand against the book and the noise echoed, much louder than it should’ve been.**

**“Stop it.”**

**“You’re pathetic!” The lampshade began to shake, the book echoing again.**

“Uh oh,” said Three, nervously, looking around. It was almost remarkable how quickly they’d all learned to recognize the signs, the noise that filled their ears and the rattling.

**“You’re ordinary!” yelled Leonard, and the noise in the room rose. “You’re less than ordinary! Ordinary, ordinary, ordinary!”**

Something angry appeared on Seven’s face nearly at the same time it appeared on Vanya’s, something like a twitch of disgust. “He’s pathetic,” she said, her voice suddenly cold, and her siblings looked at her quickly before suddenly their attention was diverted.

**Vanya stood tall, her expression completely composed, and the wind began to roar around her. Her face hardened and Leonard rose up into the air, choking like he was being suffocated. “No, no, not to me Vanya, no—”**

**She wasn’t listening to him, and for the first time in over twenty years, her powers ebbed out of her on purpose, silverware hurtling off the wall and striking him, glass shards spinning in the noisy wind, knives from the toolbox, embedding themselves in his skin like it was nothing.**

“Oh my god,” Four was open-mouthed, feeling shock radiate in his fingers. This wasn’t his sister, this wasn’t an accident, this was terrifying and lethal and _on purpose_ and holyfuckingshit that was so many knives he had to be dead.

One and Two stared at Seven, their faces slack-jawed with disbelief. Seven’s own face was completely devoid of color, her eyes huge and unblinking as she watched Vanya’s strange calmness. The anger had turned calm and it was absolutely devastating.

**“No, Vanya, please, please—”**

**But she pushed him back with a final thud, sending him crashing through the glass table like a severed marionette. He was still, blood pooling in his chest, ripped apart by shrapnel.**

Seven closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see his body anymore.

“I mean,” said Two. “No complaints about him getting killed, but…”

**She calmly left, leaving the body alone on the floor.**

“I mean, then…” One’s voice trailed off at first, but then he shook his head. “Does this mean it’s over? This definitely didn’t happen the first time around.”

“The eye never even made it into his head,” said Five, almost frustrated. If things kept changing, then even the other-Five wouldn’t have any idea what was coming.

**“This isn’t exactly what I was expecting.”**

**“Understatement of the year.”**

**Diego, Five, and Klaus all stood around the dead body of Harold Jenkins, looking at the comedic number of knives and scissors sticking into him with bemusement.**

“The feeling is mutual,” said Four, expression matching Klaus’s uncannily.

**“There’s no sign of Vanya,” said Klaus.**

**Diego turned. “Let’s get out of here before the cops come.”**

“Yeah, any of us getting arrested for this would really be the icing on the cake.”

**“Hold on a minute,” Five crept closer to the body, noticing the bandage already on Leonard’s face. He pulled the wrapped prosthetic eye out of his pocket and proceeded to shove it into his eye socket.**

“That’s so gross,” said Three, making a face. “Like, so gross.”

The others watched, morbidly fascinated. It was almost eerie how normal it looked once inside the eyelid.

**“This is it,” said Five, his voice rising in excitement. “This is the owner of the eye I’ve been carrying around for decades.” Diego and Klaus watched him pry the eye back out.**

**“So we got him. Let’s go.”**

“It _cannot_ be this easy,” said Five, sounding stressed, almost at the same time his future self said it.

**“The note I got from the Commission says ‘Protect Harold Jenkins’, aka Leonard Peabody,” said Five, gesturing the piece of paper.**

**“Yeah?”**

**“So, who did this? Who killed him?”**

He was _so close_ , and yet Five still felt like hitting himself in the face. Because if Allison hadn’t woken up yet, _they still didn’t know Vanya had powers_.

It made him want to yell, a little bit, but he held it in.

**“I have a crazy idea,” said Klaus. “Crazy, but why don’t we find Vanya…and ask her what happened?” He shrugged, and Five vanished with a familiar noise.**

Two muttered something about splitting up under his breath.

“I mean,” said Seven, still a little shaky. “I could be back in my apartment, right? Or already at the Academy?”

She definitely wasn’t looking forward to having the conversation, especially after how it had gone with Allison, but surely it wouldn’t get _worse_.

**“If Vanya got away from this asshole, she might be headed back to the Academy,” said Diego, taking a last look at the corpse.**

“Where am I even going?” mumbled Five, feeling aggravation sit in his stomach.

**Luther sat next to Allison, watching Grace cut the stitching around her neck. “Is she going to make it?” he asked softly.**

One shuddered. She was still wearing the shirt soaked in blood.

**“Yes,” said Grace. “But her vocal cords are badly damaged. It’s a miracle that somehow her carotid artery wasn’t severed.”**

**“Will she be able to talk?”**

**Grace hesitated slightly. “It’s too early to tell.”**

Three inhaled sharply, suddenly understanding. “Ever?!” she said, her eyes widening.

Because that was it. Her voice was her power, and if she couldn’t speak…She felt her hands start sweating. Losing her power was better than being dead, but she didn’t know _life_ without her voice.

**“More importantly,” said Pogo. “Thanks to you and your brothers, she’s still with us.”**

No one said anything, but their thoughts all aligned in the same direction. It was bad enough with Six dead and Four kind of dying, they couldn’t take anyone else.

**“Grace and I can take it from here, Master Luther. Get some rest.”**

**“You’re the last person I would trust here. I’m not going anywhere.”**

“You’ve got a point,” said Five, directing this to One who looked surprised at himself. “Even more than everything else Luther knows, he knew all of this about Seven and never said anything.”

“He knows everything Dad’s ever done,” said Two, looking over at Four pointedly. If that wasn’t enough reason not to trust him.

**Pogo and Grace looked at each other but did leave the room, Luther not watching either of them go.**

**“No sign of Vanya.”**

**“She’s not in any of the rooms.”**

**Klaus came up the stairs to join them. “Not downstairs either.”**

“Shoot,” said Seven quietly. Her apartment then? Where else? At least they were looking.

**“Well, I’m out.”**

**Klaus and Five stared at Diego. “Wait, what—”**

**“Where are you going?” asked Five. “Vanya is still out there and so are Hazel and Cha-Cha.”**

“Yeah, where are you going?” asked Four. “Mr, we need to stick together?”

“Also, we don’t know that Hazel and Cha-Cha really aren’t a priority anymore,” said Five, as if not hearing them begin to bicker. “They seem much more invested with each other and the donut bird lady.”

**“Yeah, I know,” said Diego. “I’ve got some unfinished business with those fools.”**

“They are going to be _killed_ in a day _anyway_ —”

“I mean, could the Apocalypse be over?” Two put his hands up. “Because if it is over, then that’s not necessarily true.”

Not that it was what he thought he should be prioritizing either, but he did understand, in a way.

**Klaus sighed as they both watched him leave. “Hey, did Dad say anything to you about the Apocalypse? Any clues?”**

**“No,” said Klaus. “Truly terrific shave, but no clues.”**

“That would be too helpful,” said Four. “Also, got to love that you’re not even going to comment on the bit about the shave.”

“I think I’m focusing on other things,” said Five dryly.

**Five sighed, irate, and went down the stairs, Klaus following behind him. “Although, he did mention something about my potential…something about scratching the surface, hey, how did you---how did you know that you could time travel?”**

“What’re you hinting at?” asked Six, remembering that they’d discussed something similar only a few days before.

Four shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t know how it’s relevant. But I do know even now I think it’s crazy that you know you can time travel when you’ve never done it before.”

Five didn’t feel like an explanation was coming any easier than the first time he’d tried to answer. “I just do,” he said simply, like it was the most natural thing in the world. And somehow for him, it was.

**“I didn’t,” snapped Five. “You’d know that if you were actually sober.”**

**“I am sober! I’ve been sober for two…almost two days now!”**

**Five glared at him. “Who are you trying to kid, I’ve seen the way you’re fidgeting—”**

“Rude,” said Four tacitly. “But also, withdrawals? PTSD? Impending Apocalypse? I feel like _not_ fidgeting is the more suspicious option.”

**“Well, I guess we’re both fighting our addictions, then!”**

**“I’m not addict.”**

**Klaus moved closer to him. “Yeah you are. You’re addicted to a drug called the apocalypse.”**

“I’m not _addicted_ ,” Five’s voice came out sharp. “Just because I’m trying to stop it and just because I spent my entire life there—”

“Hey, I didn’t say it,” said Four immediately, already putting his hands up. “Even though—” He stopped himself suddenly, mouth closing.

“Even though what?”

“Well,” said Four, figuring that if Five was going to murder him for telling him he was in denial, he might as well get murdered for this too. “Your other-self comes through a portal after not seeing any of us for fifty years, after seeing our dead bodies and presumably reading about the other one in a book, became an assassin just to have the chance to come back, and you’re acting like you don’t care about any of us.”

Five stared at him, and as much as he wanted to be angry, it felt like Four had punched him in the stomach. “That’s not—”

“I know it’s not you,” said Four, looking almost guilty. “But it seems more like you want to stop the Apocalypse for you, not for anyone else.”

It was harsh, but none of them could deny feeling the same way. Five had always been harsh, not prone to displaying emotion or vulnerability, but the older Five was significantly worse, constantly aggravated at them, starting arguments, and snapping, even though he hadn’t seen any of them in half a century.

Five swallowed, not sure if he could produce a response that made things any better. Because in a way, Four was right. Thinking back about the reunion after fifty years when they’d actually _seen_ how old and haunted he was made Five want to scream, why didn’t he seem to care? He’d just said something snarky about the date, eaten a sandwich, and vanished like nothing had happened.

**Five blinked over to face Klaus, who was already chuckling. “You and I, we’re not the same.”**

**“I’ve seen that look in the eye of someone who doesn’t know who they are without their high anymore,” said Klaus. “Trust me. You just got to let it go.”**

“If it is over,” said One, eyeing Five’s strange expression. He couldn’t get a good read on what he was thinking, which wasn’t a huge surprise, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

**Something flashed across Five’s fast and he threw the prosthetic eye across the room, smashing it against the wall so it shattered before he stalked off.**

**Klaus sighed, watching him go. “I meant figuratively, but that works too.” He looked upward, scratching his hand idly. “One day at a time,” he whispered to himself.**

Four sighed inwardly, thinking about the pills and the very tiny secret he hadn’t mentioned yet that was still present in the back of his mind.

He couldn’t start it up. Not after seeing where it would take him, even if it did make the ghosts quieter. He knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe we're already on Episode 9, only three chapters to go?? When did that happen?
> 
> Up Next: Five thinks he *isn't* an emotionally stunted man-child, Pogo makes things worse, Luther makes things much worse, and that underground cell really didn't help much in the end, did it?
> 
> To answer a few questions I've gotten, yes I'd love to do Season 2 as well! However, with the July 31 release date and the time it takes to watch and write (this fic will probably be about 130K total?), it wouldn't be super soon. So, there may be a little something in between :)


	18. Changes, Part 2

**Luther sat beside Allison, watching her slow breaths. The heart rate monitor beeped steadily.**

**“I know that peaceful, dark place you’re in right now,” he said quietly. “And I know the pain when you leave it and wake up to someone that’s not quite you anymore.”**

One and Three both shivered.

“But you’re waking up,” said One, his voice sounding calmer than he felt. “That’s what’s important.”

**Luther swallowed and took her hand. “When I woke up, I was angry. I was angry that you were gone, that you’d moved on with your life. And I was still stuck here, alone with Dad in this shitty old house.”**

All alone in a shitty old house. One never thought he’d think something like that, let alone say it aloud, but suddenly he felt unbearably lonely.

**“But I was wrong, because I was the one that pushed everyone away,” His voice was shaky as he held her hand tighter. “Including the person I love with all my heart.”**

“This is a lighthearted morning,” muttered Two, uncomfortable but feeling bad for him all the same. Older Luther just looked so depressed constantly.

**“Allison, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. And I won’t let you wake up alone.”**

Three squeezed his hand, trying to calm her own nerves as well. This wasn’t going to happen. It wasn’t going to happen, or why else would they be seeing it all unfold?

**The sudden noise of a blender shook them all awake, something vividly green being swirled around. A squeeze of lime, a splash of ice, and Five stuck a bright blue umbrella in his margarita. “Think we did it?”**

**Dolores didn’t answer, arm outstretched as always.**

“Okay,” said Four. “Sure. That looks fun.”

Five was muttering something difficult to make out under his breath, but then, he was the one talking to a mannequin.

**“Now what?” Five took a sip of the drink. “I don’t know.” He chuckled, almost darkly. “I’m open to suggestion.”**

**The doorbell rang.**

“I wouldn’t ring the doorbell would I?” said Seven to the few looks in her direction. “I didn’t before.”

“Who the hell is it supposed to be?” asked Two, eyeing the bright green drink distastefully. And Five was getting mad at _him_ for going after Hazel and Cha-Cha.

**“I’ll get it,” said Five, to Dolores.**

**He opened the door and Hazel was standing outside, holding out a gun.**

“What the hell?” They all stared, nearly open-mouthed before—

**“Hey there, old-timer.”**

**“Do you have my sister?” asked Five, voice slightly slurred. “And if not, would you like a margarita?” He seemed to take Hazel’s pause as a yes, beckoning him inside.**

“Are you drunk?!” asked Two, aghast as they both walked inside. “You’re letting him in?”

“I mean, he does seem to have changed for the better,” said Seven, though she didn’t think she’d be able to forget the sight of him torturing Klaus out of her head for a while.

“He’s holding a _gun_.”

**“Are you here to kill me?” asked Five evenly.**

**“What? Oh, no, shit. Old habit.” Hazel hastily put the gun away. “Well, I can understand why you might feel that way.”**

**“Well,” said Five. “You attacked our house, tried to kill my family, and kidnapped my brother.”**

“I’d almost forgotten about that,” said Four. “But I guess he’s all reformed now.”

He felt strangely pleased at Five’s ‘my family’ and ‘my brother’ bit for some reason that he couldn’t put words too.

**“There’s not much I can do about the past,” said Hazel. “I’m not the only killer in this room. You’ve got your own bloody history, pal.”**

**Five took another sip of his drink.**

“I don’t want to know,” mumbled One under his breath.

**“Speaking of which…” Hazel hesitated slightly. “That job you did in Calhoun, that shit’s legendary. Kind of can’t believe I’m actually standing here talking to you—"**

“What’s on your list now?” asked Four. “We have the London job, whatever the hell happened to JFK, the Hindenburg, and now the mysterious Calhoun.”

“I’m glad you’re keeping track,” said Five shortly, even though the little bit of flattery didn’t exactly feel bad.

**“Hazel, why are you here?”**

**“Well I’m, you know—”**

**Diego leapt into the room and crashed into Hazel with his foot with a yell.**

They all jumped, Diego literally appearing out of nowhere. “That’s some excellent timing—”

“Jesus Christ,” said Six, wincing as he started throwing punches. “Are you just sitting there, Five?”

**“You know, before you kill him, you might want to hear what he has to say.”**

**“I’m going to kill you for what you did to Patch!”**

“Or don’t, see how that goes,” muttered Five, almost in exact unison with the other-Five. He didn’t look happy about it.

“Knives are out,” commented Four, like they were at a sports game. “Ooh, that looked painful!”

“Are you _biting_ his ear?” asked Three. “That’s disgusting.”

**Five sighed and blinked over to them, smashing a glass vase on Diego’s head, knocking him to the floor unconscious.**

“What the fuck,” said Two, touching his own head like he could feel it shatter.

“You weren’t listening,” said Five. “And Three’s right, biting is gross.”

**He limped past Hazel, back to Dolores and the drinks. “Whatever you came here to say, Hazel, I suggest you say it quickly before he comes round.”**

**“I left my partner, quit the commission, and came to volunteer.”**

**“For what?”**

**“To stop the Apocalypse.”**

“Helpful now that it’s pretty much _over_ —”

“Two, stop glaring at me, I didn’t hit you—”

Seven felt her mistrust of him ease up a little. He had come to help, even though Agnes was in horrible danger because of it.

**“Hm,” said Five.**

**“What’s so funny to you right now?”**

**“Before I answer that,” said Five. “Why do you want to help us?”**

Several answers came out of their mouths, piling on top of each other.

“Birds.”

“Doughnuts.”

“Sex with Agnes—”

“Just because Cha-Cha said it doesn’t mean it’s _not_ true,” said Four defensively, on the receiving end of a few odd looks.

**“Let’s just say I have a vested interest in a certain doughnut shop.”**

**“Well, I hate to break it to you, pal, but you’re a day late and a dollar short,” said Five, stirring his drink. “The fact that you’re here now means that without a shadow of a doubt, the apocalypse is over.”**

“I mean, you could be wrong,” said Two. He expected a glare from Five, or maybe one of his signature ‘I’m always right’ rants, but Five didn’t look like he was even paying attention.

“Yeah, I might be,” he said idly, ignoring the stunned faces that evoked from his siblings before grunting in irritation. “What? Do you really think it’s going to end so easily?”

“Nothing,” said Three and Seven, almost in exact unison before looking at each other and letting out a small giggles.

“Also, what an old-man thing to say,” said Four. “Have you ever said anything like that before?”

Five rolled his eyes, but his brain was fully focused forward, a strange anxiety gripping his chest that didn’t seem to want to let out.

**“Really? How do you know?”**

**“The mark is dead,” said Five simply. “Found him this morning. You were the last unknown left in the equation.”**

**Hazel’s eyebrows raised. “Shit, really?!”**

**“Mhmm. And if you’re out, then Hellrider aint riding.”**

“Well, you do seem at least a little happy,” said Four. “Or, drunk.”

He wanted to add something like, same thing, right? But that probably wasn’t warranted, even though it was starting to seem that Five definitely wasn’t just addicted to the Apocalypse. Whether the others realized it or not.

**“Oh!” Hazel breathed in sharply, looking excited. “Alright!” He let out a laugh and joined Five at the bar, drinking out of the blender.**

“You’re just leaving Diego on the floor…” said One, his lip twitching just a little bit. Two didn’t know if he should be annoyed at him or grateful.

“Yeah, _rude_.”

**“So, now what?”**

**“To be honest, I don’t know,” said Five quietly. “I’ve been chasing this thing for so long, I never really thought about the day after. What about you?”**

**“I’m done with all this madness,” said Hazel. “Time to start over. You should do the same.”**

“Easier said than done,” murmured Five, right before the other-Five said the same thing.

**Hazel shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be hard,” he said. “Think about it this way. If you’d never time traveled, you never got caught up with the Handler, what would’ve happened?”**

Five gave that some thought. He’d never really given much thought to what any of them would be doing at age twenty nine, although it definitely wasn’t this. He looked sideways at One and Two. “Probably like one of you, I guess. Depends on the direction.”

“Keep fighting,” said One, distantly. It was what the three of them knew, and he normally would’ve put Three in that group, but Allison had chosen differently.

“Wouldn’t have given it up?” asked Two, glancing over at Diego’s unconscious figure on the floor. He didn’t think he could give it up. He couldn’t see Five ever really giving it up either—he was completely obsessed with his powers, in a way none of them had ever been.

**Five looked over at Diego and contemplated that. “I guess I would’ve grown up to be an emotionally stunted man-child like everyone else around here.”**

“Okay, hold up,” said Three, voice already above the sudden bickering that had broken out between her brothers. “You think you have any grounds here? You have like, the worst emotional intelligence out of all of us.”

“That’s not—”

“It so is.”

**Hazel chuckled softly. “Well, there you go. Now you can grow up.”**

“Just, grow up again?” Five didn’t know how he felt about that, and he didn’t think the other Five did either. “Pretend it didn’t happen and live another life?”

He didn’t say it aloud, mostly because it looked like none of his siblings looked very bothered by that idea (Seven actually looked kind of excited), but the idea exhausted him a little. Living twice.

**“Hazel,” said Five, as Hazel stood. “One more thing. Which of you was the trigger-man for Detective Patch?”**

“You remembered her name,” said Two, the surprise completely unhidden.

Five rolled his eyes. “I do pay attention sometimes. And it wasn’t Hazel, anyway.”

**“Trigger woman.”**

**Five sighed. “That’s too bad. That gun could’ve cleared my brother’s name.”**

That was surprisingly thoughtful of him, and Two was about to voice it, but something about Five’s face stopped him. He still looked strange, which wasn’t saying much, but still.

**“Well, today’s your lucky day, amigo.” Hazel pulled two guns out of his pockets and placed them on the table. “Take them both. I’m done with this life.”**

**He left, and Five stared at them, something in his expression strangely sad.**

“You can do something else,” said Seven, feeling more encouraged than Five did. He gave her a small smile, but truthfully he knew exactly that same emotion.

So how bad was it to want there to be a continuation of conflict? How bad of a person did it make him if he needed the threat of death and violence to function? If he really needed an Apocalypse to exist?

**Vanya pressed on her voicemail machine, her apartment still.**

**_“This is Peter from the Icarus Theater. Just wanted to remind you that we left this concert tickets you requested at the box office. Your guests can pick them up anytime.”_ **

****

“Oh,” said Seven, feeling surprised despite herself. Vanya had really reserved them all tickets?

The others shifted uncomfortably, but Three smiled, if a little hesitating. “Maybe we will end up going,” she said, although she didn’t sound very confident. “If everything’s really over.”

**_“Hey Vanya, it’s me.”_ It was Allison’s voice, and Vanya froze. _“Listen, I just…things have gotten so messed up. All I ever wanted was to be a good sister to you. Guess I pretty much failed at that. Anyway, you need to call me. I love you, sis.”_**

****

“Damn,” muttered Two, looking sideways at Three and Seven’s expressions. He remembered Allison leaving the message, it didn’t seem like it had just been the day or so before. So much had happened since then.

“I still don’t know you’re not dead,” said Seven quietly, downcast.

**Vanya started shaking, tears rolling out of her eyes as she looked at the violin bow in her hands. It still had blood on it. Allison’s blood.**

“Jesus.”

Vanya’s crying got louder, and Seven winced, feel a strange mix of guilt and frustration. Were they really not going to check her apartment? They’d really given up after just looking around the Academy? She didn’t even live at the Academy.

**In the Academy, Allison took a breath and opened her eyes.**

The relief was palpable, even though none of them wanted to admit they were worried, the sight of her eyes opening was definitely welcomed.

**Luther turned to her immediately. “I’m here, it’s okay.” She tried to say something, but he shook his head. “Don’t try to talk, it’ll cause more damage.”**

“Somehow not very comforting,” muttered Three, touching her throat subconsciously.

**Allison whimpered, grimacing at the sound. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”**

“Yeah, that would’ve been good,” said Four. “Any of us, I mean. Buddy system and all.”

**She took in a few breaths, suddenly more frantic, her hands gesturing for something. “Oh, okay, hang on.”**

**Luther scooted his chair along the floor and produced a lined notepad which Allison took, clicking the pen and beginning to write.**

They all had a pretty good guess about what Allison needed to convey, and Seven’s throat felt dry. She really didn’t know how her adult-siblings were going to take the news.

And sure enough… “Ta-da,” muttered Seven, the word **_VANYA_ **on the notepad.

“I may need more information than that,” said One, also nervous for a reason he couldn’t identify. Three just sighed.

**“Vanya,” repeated Luther. “Uh, we don’t know where she is.”**

“Jesus,” Two shook his head, as Allison started writing again.

**_VANYA POWERS_ **

**__ **

**“Powers?” Luther blinked. “I don’t understand.”**

“I know you’re probably delirious,” said Four. “But it might be easier to just write a quick summary and not just—”

“Yeah, I know,” snapped Three, looking annoyed.

**“I do.”**

A deep, seven-person sigh. “Man, now he’s got to come and say something,” said Two. “Not like we all could’ve used this information…forever ago?”

**Pogo looked at Luther and Allison’s faces and sighed. “It’s time for the last of your father’s secrets to come to light.”**

“So, that means there aren’t anymore?” Five looked deeply unconvinced, crossing his arms.

“I mean, I’ve always had my theories about Dad,” said Four, lip twitching as they moved back downstairs where Diego was still sprawled out on the floor. “Magical warlock, Martian, some kind of Vampire.”

“You didn’t even wake me _up_?!”

Five shrugged, surveying the glass-covered area with a passive expression.

**Diego groaned, holding his head as he slowly sat up. “Shit.”**

**“Good, you’re up.” Five was sitting at the bar, watching him. “Ready for a drink now?”**

“You suck,” said Two, pointedly ignoring Four’s muffled laughter.

**Instantly, he was on his feet. “Where is he?”**

**“I let him go.”**

**“You what?!”**

**Five shrugged. “Now that the Apocalypse is over, it’s time for the fighting to stop.”**

“Five the pacifist,” said Six slowly, shaking his head. “Congratulations.”

What he was thinking, though, was that he never thought he’d see the day. The others looked surprised as well, including Five himself.

**Diego glared at him, and Five rolled his eyes. “He didn’t even kill Patch, his partner Cha-Cha did—”**

**“So what?!” Five’s gaze remained steady. “They were both there that night.”**

“I mean, so was I,” said Four. “In a different way.”

“Yeah, and they were torturing you,” said Two. “I get that he’s sorry now, but it’s not like he’s some kind of saint because he wants to be a bird watcher now.”

**“And this half of the partnership gave me both their guns,” said Five. “Which will clear _you_ , because the ballistics will match Patch’s crime scene. Hazel came here looking for a way out. He wanted a fresh start, and he happened to have in his possession the one thing that could do our family a little good, so it’s time to move on.”**

**“Not a chance.”**

Five sighed, nearly at the same time that other-Five did. “There’s no point—”

“And everything your future-self is doing has a good point?”

Five glared at him. “ _Yes_ ,” he said, teeth gritted.

**“Suit yourself,” said Five, turning back and picking up Dolores. Diego watched them both strangely. “By the way, your girlfriend. Patch. What did you like about her?”**

Two muttered something that sounded like ‘your girlfriend is a _mannequin’_ under his breath, earning a pointed stare from Five.

**“A lot of things,” said Diego, taken aback. “Cute butt. Nice legs.”**

“You’re the _worst_ ,” Three shoved Two, who’d snorted loudly. “The actual worst.”

“Yeah, haven’t changed much I guess,” said Four, laughing. Five and Six both rolled their eyes, and Seven and One were trying to contain their own laughs.

**Five stared at him. “Anything a little more profound than that?”**

**Diego was quiet for a minute, as if trying to decide something. “She believed in people,” he said finally. “No matter how much shit and filth she saw on the streets, she always saw the good inside.”**

**“Well, I’m sure she’ll be proud to know that you’re killing Hazel and Cha-Cha as a way to honor her memory.”**

“Dammit,” said Two, even though he saw where this was going as soon as he heard “believed in people.” “You’re really advocating for me not to get vengeance on someone.”

“I’m not into vengeance,” said Five, sounding like he’d said it a million times. “I’m much more practical than that.”

**Diego sighed, looking at the pair of guns as Five walked away.**

**Vanya walked up to the door of the Academy.**

“Good,” muttered Two, watching her stare up at the building. “We’re all in the house, aren’t we?”

“Five went somewhere,” said Seven, feeling nervous for a reason she couldn’t put her finger on. Of course Vanya was nervous, she still thought Allison was dead, but the rest of them knew.

**She trembled a little, walking inside. “H-hello?”**

**“Vanya,” Luther was on the floor above, looking down.**

**“I-is Allison—”**

**“She survived.”**

Three exhaled slowly. “Good that you know that now,” she said, watching as Vanya shuddered with relief.

**“Thank God.”**

**Luther walked down the stairs slowly. “What happened?”**

“Kind of a long story,” said Seven, her voice muffled from resting her face on her arm.

“Yeah,” said Four, shaking his head. “Where would you even start? Was Luther even a part of the Harold Jenkins discussion?”

**“We got in an argument,” said Vanya shakily.**

“I mean,” Six’s nose twitched. “I guess that’s the short version.”

**“And things got out of control. I didn’t mean to hurt her, you have to believe me—”**

**“I do.”**

Seven felt her chest loosen a little, a small amount of relief. That was good…honestly, she wasn’t sure if Luther would believe her, especially if Allison couldn’t say anything and he only got Pogo’s version of things…

**“It was an accident,” said Vanya thickly. “And I was…I was angry, and it just…happened.” She swallowed. “Could I see her?”**

**“She’s resting right now,” said Luther. “Maybe later.”**

**“Okay,” said Vanya. “Is it…is it okay if I wait here for a little bit?”**

“It is your house too,” said Two, but he knew why she was asking. At this point, the fact that any of them were willing to spend any amount of time in the house at all after everything…

Three looked slightly disappointed that she wasn’t able to see Vanya, but it probably would’ve made her feel worse rather than better anyway with the way the injury looked.

**“This is your home,” said Luther, and then Vanya was crying, hugging him tightly.**

**“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed. “I didn’t mean to, I really didn’t.”**

“The size discrepancy is hilarious,” said Four. “Like, nothing even on Luther, do you even grow at all after this?”

Seven managed a very small smile. It was going to be okay…they were going to figure it out, and it was going to be okay.

**“I know.” There was something strangely sad in Luther’s expression, like he wasn’t really looking at Vanya. And then, he started to hold her tighter. “And I’m sorry, too.”**

**Vanya started struggling. “Y-you’re hurting me—” She gasped for air, the walls starting to shake around them.**

Their moods had never changed as suddenly and drastically as they did in that moment, like sheer whiplash, One and Seven going from looking tentatively happy at each other to suddenly horrorstruck.

“What—” Six’s mouth dropped open, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “What are you—”

It was almost like a dream, where none of them could any coherent words out. They could see what was happening, as Vanya continued to struggle and the house continued to shake and Luther continued to hold onto her, but they remained frozen, anger not even coming as quickly as sheer surprise.

**Vanya finally went still and Luther slowly picked her up, carrying her off the floor.**

**She woke up in a small, dark, horribly familiar room.**

“No, you didn’t…” whispered Two, looking around them with too much understanding. The room was really too small for eight people, the overhead light flickering ominously. “You didn’t.”

Four’s anger was the first to finally make its way to the surface, rushing past the intense claustrophobia and fear. “What the _fuck_?!” He spit out, turning around and glaring at One, who looked so horrified Four normally would’ve felt guilty but the anger was too great. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! How the hell is this supposed to make anything better?!”

“You put her back in here?!” Three was yelling too, gesturing wildly at Seven who was standing completely still, looking at her older-self on the floor.

“I—”

“What,” Six nearly spit out, shaking his head. “What are you going to say? What could possibly defend—”

One was shaking his head too, looking terrified. “I wasn’t going to defend—”

“You tricked her,” Five sounded aghast. “You said everything was alright, she trusted you—”

**Vanya took in a deep breath, her eyes flying open. “No, no, no, no—” She gasped and ran to the small window, pounding on the glass. “Guys, let me out, let me out—”**

**It was completely silent on the other side, Diego and Klaus staring with open mouths at the door, Luther beside them.**

“Wait, now you two are in on it too?!” Three rounded on Two and Four, and the arguing started back up again.

“Obviously not, I wouldn’t do something so stupid—”

“Well, then what are you doing just standing there?!”

**“You locked up our sister,” said Diego. “Because you think she has powers?”**

“It’s not even about having powers—”

“Yeah, I know,” snapped Two, his hands shaking. “I didn’t fucking put her in there!”

**“No, I know she has powers,” said Luther. “Pogo told me. He’s always known and so has Dad.”**

**“Why would they hide this from us?” asked Diego, getting closer. “I mean, am I the only one who didn’t know this place existed?”**

“Pogo must have told you where it was,” said Five, fighting the urge to hit his head against the wall. “What are you _thinking_ —”

**“He hid it because he was afraid of her,” said Luther.**

**“That’s ridiculous—”**

**“Is it? He’s lied about everything else so far, why is this so far-fetched?”**

“So then,” Six’s head was pounding. “You’re doing exactly what he would do? The same person who you _just_ admitted has been lying to us this whole time?”

“And generally, you know, caring very little about our well-being,” added Four, waiting for Klaus to say something. He had to, he couldn’t just stand there—

One couldn’t find anything to respond with. He just stared, his mouth slightly open, cold, clammy guilt sitting on his chest.

**“If you’re right, then maybe she’s the one who killed Peabody,” said Diego, sounding a tad impressed.**

**“And cut Allison’s throat.”**

**“Whoa, no, listen,” Klaus scrunched up his hands. “Sorry, just, let’s go back, alright?”**

“Thank God,” muttered Three, wrapping her arms around her. Seven still hadn’t said anything, her face pale and quiet, but at least _one_ of their older selves wasn’t being a complete train wreck.

“ **Th-this is _Vanya_ we’re talking about. Our sister. The one who always cried when we stepped on ants as kids!” **

**“Yeah, I know, it’s difficult to accept—”**

**“It’s not difficult to accept, it’s impossible to accept.”**

“Again, it’s not about the _powers_ , it’s about putting someone in a _prison cell_ —”

**Diego started nodding. “No, he’s right, we can’t keep her locked up without proof.”**

**“Proof? What kind of proof do you need?”**

**Klaus gestured to Vanya wildly. “Why don’t we just open the door and ask her?!”**

“I don’t think Luther’s going to go for that,” said Five, his face stony and hard to read. He sent a withering glare in One’s direction, his own stomach churning because he suddenly didn’t know how the other-Five would react to this situation. Was there any way he’d be on Luther’s side about all of this?

The thought made him queasy.

**Luther put his arm out. “She’s not going anywhere.”**

**“Even if you’re right, she needs our help,” said Diego, pointing. “And we can’t do that if she’s locked in a cage!”**

Two clapped his hands together, looking viciously triumphant.

**“Yeah,” said Klaus. “And for all we know, she might be struggling with this…new power, I mean it must be scary, terrifying really, to discover that you can do something that you never thought you could do.”**

“Jesus,” Four shook his head, still angry. He didn’t usually have the urge to _hit_ things, but man if he could actually land one on Luther right now—

**“Look,” Luther’s voice was low. “If even half the things Pogo told me are true, then she’s not just a danger to us.”**

And there it was again. Six didn’t know If the others had noticed, probably not with the way that they were still glaring at One. Five probably did though. He was perceptive when he wanted to be.

Six swallowed, feeling his chest constrict. Just thinking about it was…impossible, really, except impossible things kept happening, didn’t they?

**Footsteps approached, and each of them turned to see Allison in the doorway, throat bandaged.**

**“Allison,” Luther’s eyes went wide. “What are you doing down here?”**

Three made a noise from the back of her throat, staring at One. One winced and avoided her intense stare.

**Allison took out her notepad, Diego, Vanya, and Klaus all watching her with varying expressions.**

**_LET HER GO_ **

****

If any of them had been looking, they were all still so focused on One and Luther, they would’ve seen a small, sad smile on Seven’s face. Allison didn’t blame her. She knew Three didn’t, of course, but she’d nearly killed Allison and she…

She forgave her. Why did that mean so much to her?

**“I can’t do that,” said Luther. “She hurt you.”**

**Allison scribbled again, as Diego and Klaus furtively glanced behind them. _MY FAULT_**

****

**“I’m sorry,” said Luther again, blocking Allison as she tried to move past. “She has to stay put until we know what we’re dealing with.”**

**And the truth of it was, even as Diego and Klaus reluctantly walked away and Vanya started hitting on the door harder and Allison punched Luther’s arms, he wasn’t going to change his mind.**

“We’re walking away?!” Two sounded disgusted. “It’s clearly not the majority opinion!”

“Yeah, why aren’t we doing anything?” Four made a face, looking at Two. It’s not like any of them ever shied away from a fight, and it would be two on one. Literally.

Three was glaring at One, Five looked angry at the ceiling, Six was taking slow, measured breaths, and Seven sighed. Even if they were mad for her sake, they weren’t going to listen to what she had to say about it. Because it wasn’t like she didn’t get where Luther was coming from, even if the underground bunker was a little extreme. She had almost killed Allison, and her powers _were_ dangerous and uncontrollable.

**“Agnes!” Hazel sounded out of breath and cheerful, running up to the motel before stopping dead at the scene in front of them. Agnes was in a hovering chair above a large vat of something, with Cha-Cha standing beside her holding a rope.**

**“Told you I was going to make you watch your girlfriend die.”**

“I don’t…” Five was massaging his temples. “I have very little sympathy for him right now.”

“I just don’t have the energy to put into this,” said Four, the anger leaving him in a rush. He felt exhausted.

**“Okay, Cha-Cha,” said Hazel. “Let her go. You can kill me however you want.”**

**“I intend to do that as well. Right after I make you watch her die.”**

Three sighed, the same tiredness hitting her, too. She knew it wasn’t fair to be mad at One, it wasn’t _him_ who did it, but she couldn’t help it. A basement cage? Really?

“Why didn’t he just kill her earlier?” muttered Two. “Is she holding her over a boiling heart-shaped hot tub?”

**_Sunshine, Lollipops, Rainbows, Everything that’s wonderful—_ **

****

“These music choices,” said Six under his breath, as they all watched Cha-Cha and Hazel fight, punching and kicking while Agnes begged them to stop.

“Again,” said Five. “Very little sympathy.”

“She’s actually fairly calm,” said Four. “Considering her boyfriend his being strangled right now.”

**“Cha-Cha,” rasped Hazel from the floor, as she strode over.**

**“Are you watching?”**

**“No!”**

**Agnes began to scream, the chair falling backwards as everything**

**Slowed**

**To**

**A**

**Stop.**

“What?” Two blinked, before remembering exactly who they’d seen the last time this happened. “Ah, shit—”

“Dammit,” Five’s lips turned to a thin line. “Was a grenade not enough—”

“Look at her face,” said Seven quietly, and they did as the Handler walked in, black coat and blonde curls. It was badly scarred along the bottom, an angry red line.

**“Well,” she said, glaring at them. “You two idiots have certainly screwed things up.”**

“I guess with time travel, it could’ve been much longer than a few days,” said Three. “I mean, if this company’s capable of building new bodies…” She trailed off, noticing Five’s expression, but the point had been made.

The thought running through his head, though, wasn’t about the body but rather: This isn’t over.

**Luther walked Allison to her bed and she shrugged him off, refusing to look at his face.**

**“Allison, please.” She pushed him away, and he took a step back, looking sad.**

The anger came back, but not as much. They all knew, even if they’d initially lashed out, that it wasn’t One. And he looked bad enough, his face pale and hair sweaty.

**_I wanna grow old before I grow up._ **

**_I wanna die with my chin up._ **

****

**Diego was in the kitchen, Grace behind him making pancakes. Klaus was in his room, playing patty-cake with an invisible partner, more focused than he’d been in a long time.**

Four sucked in a breath, looking over at Six. He was really going to try to do it.

“Do you think you—” Six stopped himself, not wanting to voice his thoughts aloud, but Four didn’t look very confident.

“I don’t know,” he said, watching their hands miss. “I’ve never tried. I don’t know how I’d even start.”

**_All die young, love is lovely when you are young._ **

****

**Five was walking through a familiar department store, and he unzipped his large backpack, taking out a familiar torso in a polka-dotted blouse. “Hey,” he said, quietly.**

“Oh,” said Five, the same uneasy feeling he felt whenever he saw Dolores prickling his skin.

“Are you putting her back?” asked Seven, almost gently. The other-Five did appear to be placing her on the stand with the other mannequins, and none of them were going to say aloud how that was probably a good thing, but the thought was there.

**“I bet it’s good to be back,” he said. “Amongst your friends. We always were an unlikely pair.” He paused, emotion creeping into his face. “This isn’t easy for me, Dolores, and I want you to know I cherish every single minute I ever shared with you. All 23 and a half million of them. A lifetime.”**

“Are you breaking up with her?” asked Four, looking over at both Five’s. “Because she’s probably put up with a lot of your shit—”

“Shut up,” said Five, without much bite. He still didn’t understand it, but this was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen the other-Five get, and it made him feel almost sad too.

**“Now look at us,” Five chuckled. “We’re lucky enough, we get a second one.” He paused, listening, then looked up. “Yeah. You’re right. I have a lot of growing up to do.”**

So, he really was going to do it. Live another lifetime. One with sixty years, another with, what, at least fifty? As high as eighty?

Five suddenly felt claustrophobic.

**“I’ll never forget you, Dolores,” he said, serious again, before turning away and finding a woman in the store. “Excuse me, Miss? Could you give that mannequin something new to wear?”**

“Not suspicious at all.”

**“She likes sequins.”**

“You made it even weirder,” said Four, a snort escaping. “That was really touching of you.”

Five sighed. Getting into it with him would _not_ make things any easier.

They were back in the room, the only sound Vanya’s breathing. It was like she’d given up on getting out, just lying on the floor.

“Shit,” said Two, the cold stillness surrounding them.

That’s all anyone said for a minute. One buried his head in his hands, and the others couldn’t help but feel a little guilt. It was hard not to.

“Hey,” said Seven, her voice echoing slightly. “It’s not you. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over something you didn’t even know.”

A muffled noise came from One’s direction that could’ve been a cry, and Two winced. “Yeah, I mean, you were the one saying we shouldn’t judge based on what hasn’t even happened yet.”

“And it’s not like we’re doing anything to help,” said Four, looking at Seven apologetically. He’d expected Diego and Klaus to at least _try_ , but apparently not.

“I just…” One was trembling slightly, avoiding eye contact. “Keep doing so many stupid things.”

“We’re all being pretty stupid,” said Five. “It’s definitely not just Luther.”

One was already shaking his head. “Not like this,” he said. “I locked you in this _cell_ , I got Klaus _killed_ —”

“I did come back,” said Four, before stopping short. That wasn’t the point.

“Seven, I’m so sorry—”

“You don’t have to apologize,” said Seven, leaning against the wall tiredly.

One didn’t know how to explain that actually it was very important that he _did_ , why were they all suddenly trying to forgive him, how was he supposed to forgive _himself_ —

“If I’m going to forgive myself for nearly killing Allison, then you’ve got to forgive yourself, too.”

One stared at her, his mouth open slightly. “That’s different, that was an _accident_ , this was on purpose—”

“But I should’ve known that Leonard was crazy, Allison literally told me over and over again—”

“All the others disagreed with me, and I didn’t listen to them—”

“They’re more similar than I give them credit for,” said Six under his breath, the rest of them watching the exchange quietly.

Three let a yawn escape, blinking wearily. “Isn’t it over yet?” It felt like it should be. Nothing was happening beyond One and Seven’s strange argument, except Vanya sitting in the middle of the room.

**“They’re still afraid of us.”**

That woke her up. Three turned to the door, saw Vanya’s glassy expression, like she was seeing something that wasn’t really there.

“Th-that’s my voice,” said Seven, the conversation before completely forgotten.

**Vanya gasped too, and she went to the glass door, her breath coming out in a fog.**

**“Even after all these years. Afraid of our power.” The young voice sounded cold.**

“What’s happening?” asked Two, warily, looking around the small cell. He didn’t see anyone else, but the voice was definitely Seven’s. But she wasn’t saying it.

**“You’re not real,” said Vanya.**

**“We killed Leonard.”**

**“Because he lied to us.”**

“Am I talking to myself?” Seven inched closer, despite the small feeling of fear fluttering in her stomach.

Four swallowed, the uneasiness settling again, and he saw Six making a similar expression.

**“Not about everything.”**

“What?” Three asked, her voice sounding louder than she meant for it too. Or, Vanya and Seven’s voices were so quiet. “What’re you talking about?”

“I don’t…” Seven tilted her head, liking looking harder at Vanya would explain something.

**“What?”**

**“You know,” said the voice. “You’ve always known. Our brothers and sister are just like Dad, driven to keep us down. A muted voice, isolated from the group, never in the limelight, never the center of attention. It’ll never end. Not unless we act.”**

“Oh no,” Seven’s face went nearly white, and she suddenly felt very afraid.

“Act?” asked Two hoarsely. “What do you mean, act?”

**“But they’re our family,” said Vanya softly, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.**

**“They fear you now. They’re going to keep you in here forever. Do you remember what that was like? Staring at these gray walls, hour after hour, day after day while they played together? Do you want that for the rest of our lives?”**

“Oh God,” One felt nauseous, his stomach turning with guilt and now…fear. He was afraid of her. He’d had moments of it, sure, but that was more from confusion than anything else. He didn’t actually think…was there any way she’d actually…

**“No.” Vanya let out a sob. “I can’t breathe in here, I can’t breathe—”**

**“Then do something about it.” The tone was final. “Embrace who we are. Who we’ve been all along.”**

Seven took a shaky step back, looking at her siblings fearfully. They looked at her about the same way, Three biting down on her lip hard, Four letting out an involuntary shiver.

“I c-can’t get out, can I?” she whispered, but the air started to feel even stranger. Charged.

“What is that?” asked Six, swallowing. It was like the thud of a drum had filled the air, like a deep bass, reverberating through him in a way that made his skin itch.

“Dad’s an idiot,” said Five, but it wasn’t biting, and Seven didn’t associate her brother with sound afraid but he sounded _afraid_.

“What?” asked One and Two, nearly in unison, taking a step back. Vanya’s hair was beginning to move, some sort of energy they couldn’t see, the thud getting louder.

“What good is a soundproof room when the sound comes from _you_?”

The walls exploded around them, and they screamed, ducking from the intense energy even though it passed through all of them.

Four opened one of his eyes slightly, heart in his throat. They’d all scattered, horribly still around the edges like some demented circle, surrounding Vanya.

Vanya.

“Holy _shit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there's only one episode left! I love to read what you guys want to happen or think should be focused on :)
> 
> Up Next: Reginald may or may not be a time traveling alien, Vanya's not having a good day, Pogo isn't either, and actually no one's having a good day, not even the Commission.


	19. The White Violin, Part 1

The white glowed around them. Seven felt breathless, close to either laughing or crying, she wasn’t sure, when suddenly they started to move.

“ _Holy shit_!”

Seven wasn’t sure who it came from, the words ripped out into the air, a scream dislodging from her throat. If teleporting felt anything like time travel, then Five was a _monster_.

It lasted for far too long, and when they finally stopped, Seven felt dizzy and ill, like when they first traveled to the Apocalypse. The air felt wrong.

The sound of retching snapped her out of it. Five was vomiting on the floor of…wherever they are.

“Uh, are you okay?” asked One, nervously looking around.

“Wonderful,” rasped Five, coughing.

“Aren’t you the one who should be used to this?” muttered Two, not looking great either, but also not kneeling on the floor with the day’s food beside him.

“Going backwards,” said Five, standing very slowly. “Makes me want to set myself on fire. When the _hell_ are we?”

An equally good question, Seven thought, was _where_ the hell were they?

**_Long Ago_ **

“That’s not even a little helpful,” said Four. Then, “Oh my god, that’s Dad.”

“Dad?!” One and Two said at the same time, looking around wildly before seeing the familiar figure, dressed in a strange costume, looking nearly the same as he did before, his hair dark brown instead of white.

**“Don’t you look dapper!” said a woman in bed in the middle of the room.**

**“Well, I thought it was right to buy something special for the occasion,” said Reginald, sitting beside her. He opened the case, revealing a violin. “I didn’t realize you felt up to playing.”**

“What?” asked Three blankly.

Seven stiffened. She recognized that violin, even if her siblings probably thought they all looked the same. “That’s mine,” she gasped, looking at the familiar curve of the wood.

**“I don’t,” said the woman. Her lip trembled. “I want you to take it with you.”**

**“No, my love,” said Reginald.**

**“Please. Find someone who’ll love it as I have.”**

“He gave it to you?” asked Six, looking over at her. He’d never thought about how she got her violin, or even that it was something to think about.

“I asked one day,” said Seven. “I think you were all on a longer mission. He always had it just sitting in the case, not being played…” Her voice faltered. She knew that none of them would’ve noticed that, but to her the violin was just begging to be used.

**“I can’t leave you,” he said. “There must be another way.”**

**“There isn’t.” She stroked his face. “I will die here, but you won’t. The world needs you, Reggie. Now go.”**

**He stared at her, deeply with longing, before stepping away, carefully taking a small lantern full of light towards the glass door.**

“Those are rockets,” Two said, rather than asked. “Those are rockets and what the hell are those others things.”

“Spider…machines?” offered One, lamely. The lights in the jar fluttered out amidst the sounds of explosions, and then they were moving forward again.

**Reginald stood in the customs and immigration line, waiting as each man took his turn. He was easily the best-dressed and, even with only two parcels and a violin case, had more than anyone else.**

**“Name?”**

**“Reginald Hargreeves.”**

“That does _not_ say 1928,” said Five, the forward movement making him feel slightly better. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Okay,” said Four. “You laughed before, but…vampire?”

“Vampire with rocket ships?” Six’s lip started twitching. “…Alien?”

“Dad can’t be an alien,” said Three, already shaking her head. “That’s too weird.”

“That’s where you hit your weirdness limit? With aliens but not ghosts and time travel?”

“He _cannot_ be an—”

“I didn’t know the academy actually used to be an umbrella factory,” said Seven, and Two and Three stopped arguing. “Look, it actually sells umbrellas.”

“Still a weird name,” muttered Two, before they started moving forward _again_ and ended up somewhere much more familiar.

Unfortunately.

**Vanya stood in the middle of the room, her face completely expressionless and colorless. Her eyes seemed almost white.**

They all stared. It was hard not to. Something in her face wasn’t quite right, it was too still and too pale.

**The house started to rumble, like an earthquake, explosions coming from downstairs and glass shattering.**

**“Yo, what the hell is going on?!”**

**“Are those _explosions_ coming from—”**

Another shake and Three nearly fell to the floor. One’s stomach was spinning—if Luther hadn’t locked her in the basement, if he’d just _listened_.

Two’s thoughts were spinning in the same direction—how could Diego have just watched and let that happen?! How was _any_ of this happening?!

**“Vanya,” said Pogo, sounding afraid. “Get to safety outside the Academy! Now!”**

**Diego and Klaus stared for a minute, like they didn’t quite believe it, before running, another series of explosions erupting around them.**

“Oh god,” Four flinched, feeling the floor lurch unpleasantly beneath him. “This is actually happening.” He started to laugh, the sound high-pitched and full of disbelief.

Seven just watched, her eyes enormous. Vanya was riding the elevator up, walking along the hall near their bedrooms, still decorated like they were now.

**_“To go on a mission Vanya, you have to have powers.”_ **

**_“Vanya, what do you want?!”_ **

**_“Just get out!”_ **

**Vanya sighed, rolled her eyes, and the rooms erupted in a blaze of fire and smoke.**

Three shrieked, covering her ears from the awful pitch, resonating in her ears. Six and Two both looked at each other and then at Vanya.

‘I’m scared of her,’ thought Six, the thought surprising him. She’d just imagined them as children and then completely obliterated them.

**“Mom!” Diego was running, chunks of debris falling from the ceiling, Klaus right behind him. “Where is she?!”**

“The concern is nice,” said Five, jumping out of the way from a falling rock even though it (probably) wouldn’t hurt him. “But _get out_.”

**They fell to the ground, Klaus groaning loudly and holding his head. The ceiling started to crack further, and Klaus frantically tapped his brother. “Diego, Diego!”**

“Move, _move_!” Two was yelling at himself now, suddenly all of them were frantic, and oh god he was going to be killed by a _rock_ , when—

**Ben pulled them both out of the way as the ceiling fell.**

Four gasped, relieved but also he _felt_ it now, that he’d felt it before. Like a high-pitched ring in his ears, like he’d suddenly jumped in water that was too cold.

“Holy shit!” said Four and Klaus at the same time, Klaus staring at Ben’s ghost and Four staring at Klaus.

“You made me corporeal again,” breathed Six, unsure if the strange excitement was overtaking the fear.

“Thank God,” said One, wide eyed as they stumbled out of the house, debris passing through them all now. “Is everyone out now?!”

**Vanya stood in the living room as her memories continued, the photographs the rest of her siblings had taken with their father, and the walls began to tremble. The glass in the cabinets shattered, the pillars cracking under the strange force.**

**“Miss Vanya!”**

They all jumped, and even Vanya stopped, turning around.

“Oh, Pogo,” said Seven, and she felt with an uneasy certainty exactly what was going to happen.

“He knew,” said Five, shaking his head and feeling slightly less sympathetic. “He knew this whole time about your powers and the pills.”

“And that Dad k-killed himself,” added Two, still shaken. “And probably…” He glanced over at Four, thought about the cold dark crypt and the basement cage. “Lots of other things.”

That didn’t mean any of them were happy to see what was going to happen next. Call it intuition or something else, but a bad taste filled their mouths.

**“That is quite enough.” He held his ground, even as she stared coldly at him. “I understand how upset you are. But I can assure you that none of your siblings bear any responsibility for what happened to you as a child.”**

Three swallowed, the guilt returning, and Seven looked at her sadly. “I know that,” she said quietly. “I don’t…”

She didn’t know what else to say, really, in the first quiet moment since the breakout. She was scared of what Vanya was going to do, more scared than any point before.

(But her powers didn’t flare, she didn’t feel the itching on her skin or the ringing in her ears. Maybe her body was becoming so used to the fear, like Six said, that it would take something even worse to trigger the waves.)

**Vanya didn’t speak for a moment, her eyes brown and steady. “Did you know?”**

**Pogo bowed his head a little. “Your father discovered you were capable of great things,” he said. “Much like your brothers and sister. But your powers were…too great. He only wanted to protect you from yourself. As well as your siblings.”**

Four’s first response was, that was bullshit. Their Dad didn’t care about them enough to deny himself one more super soldier, it didn’t make any sense.

But he cared about the fate of the world. He’d said it himself, hadn’t he? At their first press conference. The fate of the humanity, which was coincidentally set to end…

Four suddenly felt very cold with fear. Why deny himself another member of the Umbrella Academy unless…

Five looked over at Four’s face and knew he’d come to the same conclusion. Who else, then? Seven herself still didn’t believe her powers were that great; One, Two, and Three just looked nervous. Six?

Six had to. He was perceptive enough. That it wasn’t a coincidence, as impossible as it seemed.

**“Did…you…know?”**

“Oh God,” One shivered, throat dry. He saw Luther and Allison sneak out from the upper floor, and even though he’d lied to them all, he was giving himself up to protect them.

From _Vanya_.

**Pogo sighed and he looked very old and very sad. “Yes, Miss Vanya.” He said, quietly. “I knew.”**

**Vanya nodded her head, something almost like a smile playing on her lips, before the sound of a heartbeat thudded, filling the room with the vibration. The walls began to fall down around them and Pogo hovered in the air, suspended by her powers, before she flung him across the room and onto the tusks of the mounted boar.**

Three wasn’t sure who screamed. Was it her? All of them? It was so sudden and violent, just like the strike of the violin bow had been. And Pogo was still twitching, groaning as he hung impaled on the animal.

Seven felt like she’d been punched. That wasn’t a loss of control, that was _deliberate_ , she’d killed someone who was basically a family member, just like with Allison—

**Luther froze as he saw Pogo hang, fear clouding his face before he ran out with Allison.**

“I’m going to try to kill you,” whispered Seven desolately, her hands sweating.

Six looked over, saw Five doing the same, and they shared an unpleasant grimace. Because Six was fairly sure at this point, with Leonard Peabody as the catalyst, it was all too convenient. 

But Six also noticed that Seven was out of her medication, even though she hadn’t said anything (he wouldn’t have either, and his stomach growled in response), and they really didn’t need…well, they didn’t need _two_ to worry about.

**The walls came crashing down, thick smoke filling the air, Klaus and Diego stumbling down the outside steps.**

**“Hey,” Diego stared at Klaus, either a disbelieved laugh of wheeze coming out of his mouth. “You just saved my life, man!”**

**“Okay, great.”**

Four managed to chuckle dryly at both Six and Ben’s aggravated expressions, and Two scowled. “What, was I supposed to know?”

“You made me corporeal,” repeated Six, shaking his head, mouth dry. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Me neither,” said Four, quieter this time.

**He hugged him tightly, Klaus’s arms limp and surprised, before both of them turned. “Shit, Mom!”**

**“Mom! Get out of there, now!”**

**“Get out! Come on!”**

**“I’m going after her!”**

“ _No_!” It didn’t just come from Klaus, maybe Three had yelled it above the noise too, maybe Two really felt like he was about to jump over the rubble and get her, why wasn’t she moving?!

But they still didn’t interact with the world, even as the house collapsed further, and Grace still just waved at them before she disappeared from view.

“God…” One’s voice trailed off, his chest tight. The house was basically gone, and Vanya looked so eerily _calm_ , just walking out the door right before the entire structure collapsed into rubble.

**“Mom!” There was nothing left of the house, just chunks of rock and metal and glass, and Diego was frantically trying to dig through. “Mom! Come on, help me out—”**

**“Diego. Diego, stop, just don’t—”**

“Are you just going to give up?!” asked Two, harsher than he meant to. They were all still reeling, the house around them destroyed, Pogo dead, _Mom_ dead for a second fucking time, and Vanya—

It was strange, how quickly he could separate people. How quickly these strange and dysfunctional adults had distanced themselves from his siblings, how One would never lock someone in basement dungeon and Seven would never try to kill _anyone_ , it just didn’t make any sense, and Two felt angry and scared and lots of other feelings he didn’t know the name of.

**“She’s gone,” said Klaus carefully, seriously, placing his hands gently on Diego’s shoulders. Ben watched both of them.**

**“You w-w-wanna w-w-alk away?”**

Two grimaced.

“Of course not,” said Four, as if Two had been the one who asked the question. “But look around.” He gestured around them, the seven kids and the destroyed mansion.

**“What about Pogo?”**

**“He didn’t make it.”**

Didn’t make it. Seven nearly laughed, except she felt like she was drowning? That made it sound like she hadn’t picked him up with her magic powers and murdered him.

“He was complicit—”

“Please don’t defend me murdering him,” said Seven, looking at Five with an expression that was hard to read. “I don’t…”

Five fell quiet, avoiding eye contact.

**“Vanya killed him.” Klaus and Ben looked at each other, and Diego just stared at Luther.**

**“Vanya wouldn’t—”**

**Luther shook his head. “No, I saw it.” He sounded tired. “Just before we got out.”**

“And they haven’t even seen everything,” mumbled Three, looking at Allison’s expression. She looked scared. Diego looked totally overwhelmed.

**“Guys!”**

All seven heads turned, even Five’s, recognizing his own voice.

**He was running towards them, holding a newspaper, words tumbling out of his mouth. “This is it, the Apocalypse is still on, the world is ending today—”**

“Oh my god,” Seven’s hands went to her mouth, and suddenly it became so clear she felt like a complete moron for not realizing it sooner. “I’m the cause of the Apocalypse.”

Was she going to laugh again? Part of her felt like giggling maniacally, the other felt like running away, faster than she’d ever run before, because it was _her_ _fault_.

Something in Five and Six’s faces, they’d already guessed hadn’t they? Four looked like he didn’t want to believe it. One, Two, and Three looked like Seven had just punched them in the face, except what she was saying just made too much sense.

They’d all seen it. Who was it that caused the Apocalypse? Harold Jenkins. Who took away her pills, tried to drive a wedge between her and her family, encouraged her to use her powers?

“Harold fucking Jenkins,” said Two under his breath, almost in awe at the plan that’d been happening right under their noses the entire time.

“Harold fucking Jenkins,” agreed Five, still scowling. Diego and Five were arguing about a newspaper headline. It didn’t matter. The world was ending.

“But this is just one way things could go,” said Three, looking over at Seven, who hadn’t regained much color in her face in what felt like several hours. “In the other timeline, Luther pulled Harold’s eye out, right? But that didn’t happen this time.”

The unspoken message: were the four of them going to die in front of the Academy like Five found them the last time? Would the timeline catch up to itself somehow?

Three’s head hurt. The other Five was saying Vanya was the cause of the Apocalypse. Where had he been? Why hadn’t he _been_ there to make things better?

**Helicopter lights flashed, the fires starting burning faster, and Diego shielded his eyes. “We’ve got to get out of here!”**

**“Regroup at the Superstar!”**

“Why?” asked Four. “The bowling lane?”

“Does it matter?” asked One, as their adult-selves scattered, their home completely destroyed. He didn’t exactly feel vindicated for Luther; sure, turns out Vanya _was_ dangerous but also putting her in a dungeon may have also actually caused the Apocalypse to happen.

Vindicated guilt. His being right was also causing the end of the world. It didn’t feel very good.

**“Look at the two of you,” The Handler was rustling with a takeout bag, sitting on a couch across from Hazel and Cha-Cha, who looked like children getting told off by a teacher.**

“I couldn’t care less about these two morons,” said Five shortly, massaging his head. He was, frankly, a little surprised at how calm everyone seemed to be, even with the big reveal, especially Seven herself.

Well, maybe at this point, there wasn’t much that could surprise any of them anymore. Their lives had become so twisted up, dying and coming back to life, hidden powers, time travel—it left Five feel almost numb.

“They could still be important,” said One, halfheartedly, trying to make everything make more sense than it was.

**“Given a one-day assignment to eliminate Number Five, and instead you kill a tow-truck driver, a cleaning lady, and a cop, burn down two buildings, and bring unwanted attention on yourselves and the Commission. What’s worse is Five is still alive, on the loose, and trying to stop the Apocalypse.”**

“And almost killed each other,” added Four. “They kind of suck.”

Well, they’d tortured him for hours, but they hardly got any useful information out of it _and_ they got their briefcase stolen.

**The Handler picked up a piece of broccoli with a pair of chopsticks and began to chew. “Makes us look like a gang that can’t shoot straight.” She swallowed. “Now, maybe I’m not seeing the whole picture, but I think, and it’s just a suggestion,” She chuckled. “An explanation of sorts is owing.”**

**There was a silence before Cha-Cha spoke up. “Five isn’t working alone.”**

**“His family,” said the Handler. “You’re saying that you both are no match for a litter of emotionally stunted siblings?”**

None of them even tried to argue with that one.

Six felt like sighing. They all looked so dejected, and it would’ve been much funnier under less depressing circumstances.

Then again, Six had started the week learning he was dead, so maybe he just had lower expectations than the rest of them all around.

**“I think what Cha-Cha means is—” Hazel stopped, then fell silent again.**

“That’s awkward,” said Four, looking over at Agnes at the same time Hazel did. “I mean these two were _just_ fighting to the death. What do you think Agnes thinks is going on?”

“Nothing good,” said Three. She was still sitting in the suspended chair, dangling with tape over her mouth.

**“Hmm?”**

**“These circumstances meant we had to deviate from the original plan.”**

**“We have an old saying at the Commission,” the Handler smiled. “Of course, neither of you speak Yiddish. I’ll translate. It means, the eggs think they’re smarter than the chicken. Do what you’re told!”**

The thought ‘That sounds like something Dad would say’ crossed all of their minds at once.

**“If that’s the case, then we should’ve killed each other,” said Hazel quietly.**

**“Come again?”**

**“Both of us was sent a message from you to eliminate the other.”**

And neither had followed it. Five pursed his lips, satisfied just barely that it had at least kept Cha-Cha occupied.

**“I didn’t send—” the Handler stopped, looking almost reluctantly impressed. “Oh. He’s good. He’s _good_.” She chuckled. “I didn’t send those messages. Five did.”**

“Don’t try to look humble, it doesn’t suit you,” said Six, dryly, and Five let out a short grunt.

**“Then, you’re not mad at us?”**

**The Handler looked at them both. “I’d like to believe that your commitment to your partnership led to a strategic…choice not to kill each other. So, in the spirit of that partnership, I’m giving you a new assignment. One that’s not open to interpretation or discussion.”**

Seven felt a sudden knot in her stomach, as the Handler placed two guns on the table with the rest of the Chinese food. This would be the proof, after all, wouldn’t it?

**“Protect Vanya Hargreeves,” she said. “At all costs.”**

“Shit,” said someone quietly, but Seven was finding it hard to hear again. So far, sheer shock had mostly kept her emotions under control, but she could still feel the humming in the air.

It still seemed so laughably ridiculous, everything they’d witnessed in what felt like minutes. Protect Vanya, so Vanya could end the world, and she was Vanya! Hah!

**“Then what?” asked Hazel quietly.**

**“Then you, Hazel, will be allowed to resign from the Commission and live out the remainder of your days with doughnut lady here in the time period of your choosing. Of course, she’ll remain under my protection until the assignment is complete.”**

“Think he’ll go for it?” asked Two quietly, looking over in Five’s direction for a reason he couldn’t explain out loud. Five looked pensive.

“It’s a good deal,” he said slowly. “But he didn’t kill Cha-Cha when he should have, so maybe he’s not thinking very rationally about this.”

Would the other-Five think rationally about it? Would he try to…the idea of actually _killing_ one of his own siblings, weighed with the cost of losing the rest of his siblings and the rest of the world? What kind of choice was that?

**“What about me?”**

**The Handler smiled. “A new partner! Plus all prior offenses, fines, and infractions will be expunged from your record. Failure to comply will result in the termination of all parties.”**

It was the kind of deal Five himself would think up, which scared him in a distant way. Comply and get reward, don’t and die. Easy, black and white.

A guitar riff started playing in the background, as the Handler smiled again and reached into her bag.

**“Cookies?”**

**_So, this aint the end, I saw you again, today._ **

**_I had to turn my heart away._ **

****

It wasn’t the time, it definitely wasn’t the time, but Seven’s first thought was she looked _good_. The suit was good. Her hair was down, which it hadn’t been much. And sure, she was still completely white, but Seven wanted a suit like that.

‘At least I’ve got more self-confidence,’ she thought dryly, the guitar still humming.

**Vanya was moving slowly, completely confident, face expressionless as she grabbed her violin case, looking around the apartment.**

“You’re just going to the concert? Like nothing happened?” They’d been doing well, almost too well, at not actually addressing _Seven_ like she’d done the things Vanya had, but the irritation was easy to hear in Two’s voice.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” said Seven, the complete truth. And it wasn’t like any of the rest of them had any better idea.

Two made a grunting noise with a hint of panic, crossing his arms.

**_You’d have me down, down, down, down, on my knees._ **

**_Now, wouldn’t ya? Barracuda._ **

****

Vanya looked badass, thought Four, suddenly feeling a strange rush of affection even as her eyes continued to glow bright white. She looked more comfortable and more confident than Four had ever seen, and it suited her in a strange way. 

**She left the apartment, walking into the street as a car screeched to a halt. “Hey, out of the way, bitch!”**

**The air vibrated around her and the car flew backwards, landing on the pavement, as a twisted piece of metal.**

They all winced, Seven’s throat dry. But it was all her powers, it seemed, making the decisions now. Vanya didn’t even _blink_.

**There was a birthday party at the bowling alley, and the five visible Hargreeves siblings looked completely out of place, sitting in a makeshift circle.**

**“Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare.”**

**“For what?”**

They all had a similar, sinking feeling what ‘what’ was. It didn’t sit well, and a distressed sound came from One’s direction.

Well, they were going to discuss her impending maybe-death sooner than expected. Seven slowly exhaled, ignoring her siblings’ wide range of reactions. How was she supposed to feel about this? Scared? Angry? Unsurprised?

**“What to do about Vanya. There may not be another choice—"**

**Allison had hit Luther in the arm, and Diego was scowling. “Bullshit. There’s always options.”**

**“Yeah, like what?”**

Five suppressed a sigh. Well, he wasn’t _surprised_ exactly—out of any of them, other-Five had the biggest incentive to prevent the end of the world and he had a pretty straightforward, ruthless approach, but still…

Seven gave him a look with a small, sad smile, which made him feel worse. She wasn’t surprised.

**“No matter what, we still have to find Vanya,” said Luther. “And she could be anywhere.”**

**“Or…” Klaus gestured to the newspaper he was skimming over. “Here.”**

**They gathered around the advertisement, Vanya sitting proudly with her violin.**

**“That’s right,” said Diego. “Her concert is tonight.”**

It did seem like a bit of a jump: concert to somehow ending the world. Like a lot of things could happen in between to change her actions.

Seven had a headache that she predicted was only going to get worse as the night went on.

**“Excuse me,” a young woman approached the group, wearing a uniform that said ‘Midge.’ “I hate to intrude, but my manager says if you’re not going to bowl, you have to leave.”**

“ _Why_ a bowling alley, again?” asked Four, nose twitching as Luther picked up a bowling ball and threw it across the lanes. “Nice strike.”

“Thanks,” mumbled One, eyeing the bowling shoes with an unreadable expression. He liked the idea of bowling. It sounded like a lot of fun. Was it as stupid a reason as that?

**Allison angrily held up her notepad. _She’s our sister_.**

**“We’re the only ones capable of stopping this,” said Luther. “We have a responsibility to Dad—”**

It was difficult to tell who was yelling what in response to that—Diego and Two sounded eerily similar, even for being the same person—until One put his hands up in the air.

“I know, I know!” he said, looking immensely tired, and even Two felt bad. This sucked, this _really_ sucked—

“We can talk about plenty of reasons,” said Five shortly. “But none of them involve a responsibility to _Dad_ —”

“I know,” said One, who’d been having a personal crisis of faith for over a week now. “Please trust me on that.”

**“I’m with Luther on this one,” said Five. “We can’t give her a chance to fight back. They’re billions of lives at stake, we’re past trying to save just one.”**

“Does it have to be that black and white?” asked Three, aghast. “I mean you’re talking about—”

She cut herself off, hastily, but not before Seven looked at all of them, expression somewhere between sad and firm.

“That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” she said, voice faraway. “To make sure all of _this_ ,” she gestured, and it wasn’t just the end of the world but every other awful thing that would happen: the death of one of them, the death of loved ones, the accidents and bitterness and _anger_ —“Doesn’t happen.”

And that’s how it was. That’s what they’d told Seven, and that’s what she was telling them in return. _They_ wouldn’t let this happen, even if it seemed like their future selves were intent on making every possible wrong decision there was.

“You’re talking about me,” said Six, glancing over at Four, who winced. “What?”

“Well, if they didn’t believe me before…”

“Did you really just—” Five massaged his head, looking thoroughly unimpressed. “Did you really just chuck a _bowling ball_ at Ben—”

“—if it had worked that’d be _so_ metal—”

“—bet that Luther says something really insensitive—”

Then a collective wince, Two looking subdued at being correct. “Sorry, I—”

“I mean, that was insensitive,” said One, swallowing. Why couldn’t he just…believe him? Why was it so hard. “I’m sorry.”

Four waved his hand. “I think I do have the tendency to scream out for attention, just not this time.”

“A _bowling_ ball—”

“C’mon, Five, _both_ of our future selves have a flair for the dramatic—”

**“You know, I liked you a lot better before you got laid!”**

One’s ears turned pink, and Four wheezed.

**“Which,” Klaus suddenly saw Allison’s expression. “Wasn’t his fault, because he was ridiculously high, right? And the girl thought he was a furry—”**

“I don’t think you’re helping,” said Five, mildly disgusted. “In fact, you’re really making things worse.”

“Why are you dragging me into this?” asked Three, her voice irritated as she looked at her brothers. One looked like he was trying to vanish into the floor, and Four looked like he was rather interested in joining him.

**“Stop.”**

**“Okay.”**

One and Three both looked red in the face, as Luther and Allison walked off, and the rest of the (visible) family was left in the middle of the bowling alley.

**“Excuse me?” A cheerful woman approached them, holding a boy firmly around the shoulders. “It’s my son Kenny’s birthday today, and uh….wouldn’t your son be happier playing with kids his own age? Assuming it’s okay with your two dads.”**

There was a beat of silence, and as Two, Four, and Five’s expressions contorted as they understood what the woman was saying, Six started choking with laughter.

“Kids….own…age…!”

“Why are you _laughing_ —” Five looked furious, muttering something about the _audacity_. “It’s not that funny—”

“—two—dads!””

Six was wheezing now uncontrollably, and he hadn’t laughed this hard in what felt like a long time. He only wished he could see what Ben looked like; hopefully he was getting a kick out of it too.

“I think having _two_ pairs of siblings interested in each other romantically might be pushing it,” commented Four, his nose twitching. Two looked like he wanted to disappear off the planet. “I think it’s the leather, you know—”

“ _Don’t_ finish whatever you’re going to say—”

“You’re right, it wouldn’t be appropriate for the child—”

Five hit Four in the arm, Six still doubled over laughing.

**Five gave her a baleful glare. “I would rather chew off my own foot.”**

“Well, you’re still a small, angry goblin,” said Four, the expressions on both Five’s nearly identical.

**The sound of a tube made him turn away from Kenny and his mother and towards the next alley.**

**“ _If_ I were to date a man, you’d be the last man I would date.”**

**“You’d be lucky to get me.”**

“Why are you both _morons_ —”

“There’s no way that’s true,” said Seven, thoughtfully. “Diego would rather date Klaus than Luther, right?”

One and Two looked at each other, already traumatized. “We are _not_ having this conversation—”

“I’d definitely be a better choice than Five,” said Four, seemingly determined to make Two as uncomfortable as possible. “I mean, then you’d run into even more _age_ -related issues—”

“Stop talking,” said Two and Five in unison, red-faced and murderous. 

**Five picked up the tube, and it was addressed to him. “How the hell did she find me….” He said aloud, before closing his eyes in realization and pulling out the candies from the 1950s out of his pocket. In one of the wrappers was a glowing green tracker.**

**“She’s good,” he said, unhappily, before smashing the tracker with his shoe.**

“Why don’t I move the tracker somewhere else?” asked Five, still in a bad mood. “It’s like with the tracker at Griddy’s, I’m not thinking it through.”

**He opened the tube.**

**TIME MARCHES ON…OR DOES IT?**

**Rain Quail, Rm 12**

“She wants you to meet her there?” Three made a face. “It’s definitely a trap—oh, and you’ve already _left_ without _telling anyone_.”

“I think I need to work on that, too,” said Five, frowning. He didn’t want to admit Three was right, but…Three was right. What could the Handler even do for them at this point?

**Hazel and Cha-Cha were sitting in a car parked in the street, both silent.**

**“Alright,” said Cha-Cha. “I’ll be the first to admit. Things really got out of hand. Punches were thrown, shots were fired. But I’m willing to forgive and forget.”**

“She’s willing?” Seven frowned, thinking of Agnes who was _still_ in danger.

**“How very kind of you.”**

**“Look, The Handler was right. We had the chance to kill each other, we were ordered to kill each other, and we didn’t. That says something, right? You willing to throw away all that goodwill?**

**“Doesn’t matter,” said Hazel. “The Handler’s offer isn’t real.”**

“It isn’t?” One asked, looking puzzled. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“If they’ve caused enough problems…” Five trailed off, as Hazel brought up the same point.

**“Notice something’s missing? We don’t have a briefcase. She’s leaving us here to die.”**

**“Look,” said Cha-Cha, ignoring him. “There’s Vanya.”**

**It was Vanya, getting onto the bus, looking eerily out of place with her skin still glowing slightly. A young girl watched her sit down, and she smiled.**

That was…actually, pretty heartwarming, Seven noted. Except, for reasons still unbeknownst to her, she would attempt to kill that little girl and everyone else on the planet in a few hours.

Unsettling. Then, they shot back through time.

**“Your siblings may be on this mission longer than usual,” said Reginald. “So, as you wait, be prepared to do your studies alone.”**

It was striking really, thought Six, comparing the slightly younger version of Seven, who resembled their Seven when the week started, to this new Seven now standing beside him.

She was holding herself differently. There was something not just more confident but more _alive_ about her, and Six wasn’t sure if it was just because they all knew the secret now, or if it was really that drastic of a change from weaning off her medication for a week.

**“Do you understand?” Seven nodded. “Very well.”**

**But Seven didn’t leave, her eyes instead drawn to the violin resting on the table beside Reginald. “My studies this evening pertain to music,” she said, sounding hesitant. “I wonder if I could borrow it?”**

**Reginald paused slightly before answering. “Take it, and go.”**

The woman’s violin. Seven stared at it, finding herself smiling. She hadn’t had it long, hadn’t had the chance to love it as long as Vanya had, but she still loved it just the same. Something beautiful and useful, that _belonged_ to her.

**Seven looked pleased and picked it up gently.**

**“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She said to Grace, happily. “I will learn to play it. I am going to be _extraordinary_.” **

Funny, how that word changed meaning. Seven’s face fell. She was extraordinary…but at what cost? Would there be a way for her to feel alive and feel like a _person_ without losing control and killing people? Was it even possible?

Or, was it her destiny to…Seven pushed that thought away, ignoring the itching feeling on her arms.

**“Listen, we can’t do this now,” said Luther, Allison pointedly facing away from him. “I’m so sorry, I never should’ve slept with that girl, uh, woman—”**

“This isn’t helping,” said Two blankly, as Luther continued talking about the Dad and the Moon or something. “Like, this is the furthest thing from helpful.”

One and Three looked morbidly uncomfortable, ears red and avoiding eye contact with each other and everyone else.

**“Klaus wasn’t lying, I was _really_ drunk. And the pills. Because, well, I’d never been to a rave before. And actually, it was pretty amazing—”**

“Thank you,” muttered One, as Allison put her hand over his mouth.

**She wrote something on her notepad and held it up. _I need your voice._**

****

**They managed to both fit into a phone booth, Luther taking up more space than seemed possible, and Allison dialed a phone number, waiting nervously.**

**“Uh, hi, Claire? It’s your Uncle Luther.”**

Three let out a soft “Oh”, and she could picture the girl they’d seen before, looking so strangely similar to her. Her _daughter_. The world was about to end and she called her daughter and her daughter couldn’t even _hear_ her.

“Uncle Luther,” said One quietly, something strange clenching in his chest.

**An excited shout on the other end. “Spaceboy?!”**

**Luther smiled and Allison started laughing through her tears. “Yeah, yeah, uh, Spaceboy.”**

One felt a lump in his throat. Just the idea of any of them having children…of _Three_ having children. And sure, he’d seen it. But he was talking to his niece for the first time, and suddenly the end of the world felt a lot wider.

**“I’m the one your mom told you stories about,” he said. “Yeah, yeah, I know all about you, too. And you know, Claire, I’ve been wanting to meet you since the day you were born.”**

**He paused, and Claire said something. “Uh, well, she’s here, with me now. And she really wants to talk to you, Claire, but…but she can’t because she has…a sore throat.”**

“Shit,” said Three, and she wasn’t sure what the feeling was in her chest, something felt _raw_ like the world wasn’t fair, and she’d never felt Allison as deeply as she did in that moment.

Seven swallowed, her eyes focused on the injury. No one else spoke, crammed into the phone booth and on top of each other.

**“Your mom wants me to tell you, that she loves you more than anything in the whole wide world. And she—”**

“Oh,” said Six, and he tried to move out of the way as Allison and Luther reached for the notebook, but of course they weren’t really there, and there wasn’t any space anyway.

Allison was crying more, shaking, and Six wished he could reach out and hold her shoulder steady, just like he would if any of his siblings got upset.

(Or, he used to do that. Now none of the cried very much, even if they wanted to.)

**“Hey, hey,” Luther grasped Allison’s hand, face pleading with her to stay calm. “Your mom says…I miss you. I miss you every day that I’m not with you. I know that I let you down, but I would do anything for you. You make me want to wake up every day. You’re in my dreams every night. And you’re the most important person in the world to me.”**

Five wasn’t good with emotions. He knew that. He ran from even the smallest amounts of sentimentality, pushed away feelings like they’d cause him actual damage, and all of this to say that his eye was wet. There was something wet in his eye.

Three was crying, and so was One, and maybe the others were too. Maybe this just hit too deeply. Five didn’t move to wipe the uncomfortable wetness away, willing it to dry. At least one of them had to stay strong, stay vigilant.

(Or, that’s what he told himself. He’d been telling himself that for a long time.)

**“That’s uh,” Luther’s voice was breaking now, as Allison closed her eyes. “That’s what your Mom says. Yeah…Yeah, I promise. She’ll be home soon.”**

Two tried to get his hands to stop shaking. He wanted to say that Luther shouldn’t make promises that couldn’t be kept, before he realized that if the promise were broken it would mean Claire (his niece, his _niece_ ) would be dead, too. So, it wouldn’t really matter.

He hung up the receiver, they all exited the phone booth, and Two swore he could feel a small breeze. He never thought Three could be a Mom, like their Mom was. But she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: S A T U R D A Y Night, It's concert time, Klaus is the look-out, and Five and Three make a decision. 
> 
> This was a...full chapter. But I think that's to be expected. I'm excited to say I'll be doing a sort of interlude between seasons 1 and 2 with a chance for some conversations and also a few ~plot~ things, so there's that to look forward to! Otherwise, see everyone Thursday :)


	20. The White Violin, Part 2

**A car followed behind a bus, turning a corner.**

**“Look,” said Cha-Cha, and Vanya got off at the next spot, violin in its case behind her. “This is where she’s getting off.”**

**Cha-Cha unbuckled her seatbelt, and Hazel watched the motion. “This is where you get off.”**

Someone shrieked, maybe Seven, as the car suddenly sped up.

“Holy shit,” breathed Four, still shaking away the telephone call. “Holy _shit_.”

**She flew out of the car and lay still on the ground, body covered in glass. Hazel stared at her, unblinking, before backing out.**

“Check that she’s actually dead,” muttered Five. “Come on, just actually _check_ —”

“She’s got to be dead,” said Two, gesturing out. “She flew like, twenty feet—”

“But why not _check_ —”

Then they were back in the bowling alley, neon lights sputtering.

**“Alright, where’s Five?”**

**“He left.”**

Two grumbled something under his breath and Five had the decency to not say anything else.

**“Oh for the love of, where’d he go?”**

**Diego shrugged. “Didn’t tell us.”**

**Luther sighed, annoyed. “Well, we can’t wait for him. The concert starts in thirty minutes.”**

Right. The concert. Why Vanya was going to end the world at her concert was still beyond Seven, but it did seem like the place to be.

**“So, what’s the plan?”**

**“Well, we go to the Icarus Theater.”**

“That’s a location not a plan,” said Two and Diego nearly synchronized, before Two made a face.

“Well, what do _you_ think we should do?” asked One, sounding tired, and Two didn’t have an answer except, retrospectively, Don’t Lock Vanya In A Cell. But, One might actually punch him if he said that one out loud.

“Uh,” Six pointed his finger, and the rest followed it, to the masked-figures walking in with enormous guns.

“Oh no,” breathed Seven, and then the shots fired.

**The four siblings threw themselves to the ground, bullets firing rapidly, everyone screaming around them.**

**“Who the hell are these guys?!”**

**“Maybe they’re here for Kenny’s birthday!”**

Despite ducking for cover, Four grinned.

**“No, I’m pretty sure they’re here for us,” said Luther, and Diego stood and arced a knife to hit one of them directly, knocking him into the stereo.**

**_S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT_ **

“This is some good mood music,” said Four, the lights now blue and low around them, and he watched as Luther chucked a bowling ball at another one.

Five sighed and grunted, nearly facepalming as he watched Klaus’s birthday cake go sailing across the room. “Really?”

“Again,” said Four, hands over his ears. “ _What_ do you expect me to do?”

**“They’re blocking the exit!”**

**“What’s the plan now, Luther?”**

“Why do I have to come up with it?” asked One under his breath, still crouched down and still hoping that the bullets wouldn’t affect them.

**_At the good ol’ rock and roll, folk show I’ve gotta go,_ **

**_Saturday night, Saturday night_ **

**_Gonna rock it up, roll it up, do it all, have a ball,_ **

**_Saturday night, Saturday night_ **

****

**“The lanes!” yelled Luther. “Let’s go!”**

“Hear, hear!” yelled Four, and they started to run, too, the four adults in front of them almost in slow motion, spread out enough that just their silhouettes were visible against the blue, throbbing light.

“At least you look cool,” said Six mildly, something hypnotic about watching the four of them run.

**_S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT_ **

**_S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT_ **

****

In strange unison, Four and Klaus both dove at the end, a spread-eagle jump.

**Ben was watching as they all ran out, waiting to see four siblings before joining them. “Come on, let’s go!”**

Six felt a small smile creep up on his face. He was still there, still watching them. There was a certain comfort in that.

“Oh, look,” said Two, as the scene around them changed. “It’s the meeting that definitely _isn’t_ a trap.”

“I never said it wasn’t a trap,” muttered Five, as the other Five approached the room.

**“Five,” came the sing-song voice of the Handler. “I’ve been waiting for you.”**

**Five did enter, closing the door behind him and taking survey of the room. “You must really like doughnuts,” he commented idly, and Agnes let out a muffled “Help me.”**

“You could free Agnes?” offered Seven, but Five felt significantly less optimistic about that.

**“It’s been a while,” said the Handler, smiling at him.**

**“Three days.”**

**“For you, maybe,” she said. “But for me it’s been a lot longer since I’ve seen those adorable little shorts.”**

Three felt an uncomfortable prickle and looked over at the brother, if she really had to pick, she could _least_ see in a relationship with someone. And sure enough, half a mannequin.

So, Five and the Handler. Was there actually something there? Or had there been? Or, worse, did that terrifying want something _now_? It made her stomach turn.

**“Well, you’ve had time to heal.”**

**“Luckily for both of us,” said the Handler. “Time is the one thing my organization has an abundance of. There have been…a lot of changes since you left the Commission.” She stood over him, eating something. “You really did a lot of damage. The briefcases were all but destroyed. To say nothing of the highly trained personnel you killed.”**

Five was nodding his head along, at least glad for that. Although, it didn’t seem to make much of a difference if she was still there and the Apocalypse was still apparently on track.

**“What do you want?”**

**The Handler smiled. “To be happy. To have a simple, unfettered life. To do the work my superiors require. But, your being here, complicates that.”**

Five made a vaguely irritated noise not dissimilar to the sound the other-Five made.

**“Billions of people are about to die tonight,” he snapped. “You can change that.”**

**“Tonight, tomorrow,” said the Handler. “So little difference in the grand scheme of things. What’s meant to be is meant to be. Que sera, sera.”**

**“It’s bullshit in any language.”**

“This is a waste of time,” said Two. “She’s not going to give you anything to work with, she doesn’t care about any of it.”

“Yes, I can see that,” said Five through gritted teeth. “Unfortunately, it’s not _me_."

**“Why did you call me here?”**

**The Handler looked like she was humoring him. “I wanted to offer you a choice,” she said, simply. “Everyone’s going to die tonight, but unlike the rest of the world, you have a way out.”**

“You do,” said One suddenly, as if he hadn’t thought of it. “If you jumped—”

“No way,” said Five, and he felt his chest start to constrict. That wasn’t a way out, that was a way back _in_ , and the idea of ‘time loop’ started to whirl around his head.

**“You could abandon your family and skip ahead to the apocalypse, take a walkabout for a few decades, wondering if I’ll come back and offer you a job again _or_ you can stay here with your family and,” she giggled, popping a bottle of champagne. “Die a horrible death.” **

One faltered, looking horribly stricken. They all did. That wasn’t a choice.

Five started laughing, eyes wide and slightly manic. “It could go on forever,” he whispered, hands trembling. “If I keep de-aging. Literally forever.”

They were all silent, horrified just by the _idea_ , when the Handler laughed again.

**“While you decide,” she said cheerfully. “Just know that your siblings are fighting for their lives without you.”**

**Five’s face morphed into something angry. “You brought me here to pull me _away—_ ” He blinked away, as the Handler called out,**

**“It’s been nice knowing you, Five!”**

“Shit,” muttered Five, hands still shaking. “God, that was so stupid, how could I have been that _stupid_ —”

“We’re the only ones who can see the whole picture,” said Three, spreading her arms wide as the view of a theater came into view around them. “You didn’t know—”

“I _should_ have,” said Five, and while he didn’t look as old as his future-self did (impossible), something old and sad did settle into his face.

**The curtains rose to thunderous applause, hundreds of men in suits and women in gowns in the audience, and as it dimmed, one instrument rose in the silence, somber and melodic.**

“Wow,” said Seven, and for a second she forgot all about the Apocalypse. This was her _dream_ , first chair violin soloist in an orchestra like that? It seemed totally unreal, and she couldn’t stop a smile from floating to her face.

**The rest of the instruments swelled, joining Vanya’s violin. In the lobby, Luther, Allison, Klaus, and Diego were running up the stairs.**

**Allison put her hand out and held up her notepad, _I need to go alone_.**

“Do you?” asked Five, under his breath, well aware of any hypocrisy in that statement.

“Well,” said Three, looking sideways at a suddenly nervous Seven. “Vanya doesn’t even know Allison’s alive, so that could be…good.”

**“Allison, I can’t let you do that, she’s beyond reasoning—”**

**“You hear the music?! It’s started—”**

**“Do you honestly think she’s going to listen? After everything that’s happened?”**

Seven frowned, her expression suddenly much colder, but she didn’t say anything. One and Two looked too awkward for her to try. After everything that had happened?

Sure, she destroyed the house and killed Pogo and Mom. That would never leave her, a cold clammy hand on her heart. And she’d injured her sister. But why did that lead to the end of the world? Why did that automatically mean destruction and death was inevitable?

And _how_ had things gone the first time around?

**Luther changed his face. “Okay. You can go.” Allison looked surprised but gratified, and ran towards the doors.**

**“You’re using her as a distraction, aren’t you?” asked Diego.**

**“It’ll be our best chance.”**

Three glared at One and hit him on the shoulder. “Ow!”

“I don’t want to be used as a distraction!” she said, sounding annoyed, even though she really didn’t have a _better_ idea of how to proceed. And actually, she did a good job distracting during many of their missions.

“I don’t want to be doing this at _all_ ,” said One pointedly, and Three gave that one to him.

They all looked deeply uncomfortable, eyes flickering over to Seven’s neutral expression every few seconds, waiting for her to say something. But she didn’t, so no one said anything to her.

**“Okay, so what’s the plan?”**

**“Uh, you wait out front.”**

Four groaned, the sound so utterly familiar that the rest, as tense as they were, couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “The _lookout_ again? Even with this?”

“You complain when you’re not the lookout, too,” muttered Two.

**Klaus gave him a look and stayed in the lobby, Ben sitting off to the side head down.**

**A shower was running, steam pouring out of the bathroom, and Agnes was shivering, still bound and gagged precariously.**

**Hazel walked through the door, gun drawn.**

“I guess we’ll see if this is the stupid move or not,” said Five, eyeing him carefully. There was emptiness in his expression, a complete lack of regard.

**“Back so soon?” The Handler walked out in a robe. “And here I thought you were the smart one. How disappointing—”**

**He fired once, a perfect headshot, and she crumpled onto the bed, dead.**

They all jumped, flinching from the nose.

“Damn,” said Two, eyes widening slightly. “Didn’t actually think he’d go for it.”

This was almost more what they were used to, except Seven. There’s a bad guy, kill the bad guy. Don’t let the bad guy talk or get into your head, just see target and destroy target. Something about the familiarity was soothing.

**Hazel dropped his gun to the floor and approached Agnes quietly, taking the tape off her mouth gently. They stared at each other silently for a second, before Hazel cleared his throat.**

**“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he said, sounding worn down.**

“I wonder where he’s from,” said Seven quietly. “Or when, I guess.”

She couldn’t help but think of Five, an old assassin, probably weathered down by fifty years of being completely alone. Did Hazel have anyone left? Did he have a family?

**“If you want to change your mind about being with me, I understand.”**

**Agnes stared at him, a little water in her eyes. “Everyone has a past,” she said simply, and then they kissed softly.**

“My guess is she used to run drugs or something,” said Four, though he couldn’t help but feel a small beat of happiness for them. “Otherwise, no way.”

“Or she’s just a very accepting person,” said Six, and orchestra music carried them back to the theater.

**Allison approached, staring at Vanya with a mixture of emotions. She didn’t look like a killer, she looked like someone who was completely focused on playing the violin. She was playing the solo, movement quick and accurate before drawing out the sound elegantly.**

She was _good_. Despite the fear, despite knowing Luther and Diego were about to rush in, the thought that entered all of their minds was, ‘She’s _good_.’

**Vanya looked out into the crowd, her eyes (still lightened beyond what they should be), locked with Allison and she smiled at her.**

It was going to be alright, Seven realized suddenly. It was going to be alright unless they _did_ attack her, unless they _provoked_ her, because the end of the world wasn’t a smile between two sisters, it was—

**Luther and Diego charged, and Vanya’s face morphed. A whip of energy came from her bow over the entire crowd, sending them to the ground, and people began to scream.**

They yelled too, how couldn’t they? The blast nearly knocked them to the ground, it was powerful and felt _real_ even though they weren’t really there.

“Oh no,” Seven’s face was pale. “Oh no, oh no—”

“Why’d you attack?!” snapped Three. “She’s just reacting to your running in—”

“I don’t know!”

**Another strike from Vanya and the orchestra was playing again, faster and more desperate, as if Vanya’s violin was forcing them too, and she began to play again, pulsing with white energy.**

“Oh, this is bad,” said Four, and he almost couldn’t hear himself think over the noise. “This is bad—”

“No shit it’s bad,” said Two. “There’s goddam gunmen walking in now! Aren’t you supposed to be on lookout?!”

“Well, maybe I _looked_ at them but couldn’t _do anything about it_ because they’re not _already dead_ —”

“Guys,” Six held his hands up looking weary. “Right now? Really?”

**Allison, Luther, and Diego were ducked behind auditorium chairs, and Allison threw something in their direction, making a face.**

**“Yeah, we’re fine, thanks for asking,” said Luther. “Look, I almost lost you once, alright? I wasn’t going to lose you again.”**

One groaned and put his head in his hands. He felt like kicking something. Mostly his future-self.

**“Alright, so much for the element of surprise, what else you got?”**

A derisive noise came out of Five’s throat, and he was shaking his head, still staring at Vanya play her violin. “This is hopeless, this is totally hopeless—”

“We can’t give up _now_ —”

“What else are we supposed to do?!”

**Allison mimicked playing the violin and Diego rolled his eyes. “No shit, tell us something we don’t know.”**

**“No,” said Luther. “The violin. It’s like some kind of lightning rod. If we can take it away from her…”**

“Is that even possible?” asked Seven, wincing from the sound. “How are any of you supposed to get close enough?”

“Good question,” said Six, looking at One, Two, and Three. Well, now it was really just down to One and Two’s powers, and he wasn’t sure how super strength or supremely good throwing skills would help the situation.

One and Two looked similarly pessimistic.

**Gunfire started, and the orchestra broke away, Vanya seemingly unaware as the conductor and players scrambled, the rest of the music screeching to a halt as Vanya’s violin filled the room.**

**“What the hell happened to Klaus? He’s supposed to be on lookout!”**

Four rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. “Yeah, okay, what am I supposed to do? Run in after them?”

**Then, a familiar pop, and “What’s with all the lollygagging?”**

“Lollygagging?” Two scoffed. “We’re the ones actually fighting—Five, look out!”

And it was at the same time Luther said it, and maybe Five would’ve ducked down anyway, and even though Two knew it wouldn’t do anything (it shouldn’t have, they weren’t supposed to interact with anything else), he pulled the other-Five sharply out of the way, sending him to the floor.

“Oh my god,” whispered Three, staring at Two who’d gone rigidly pale. “Y-you grabbed him, you moved him out of the way—”

“We’ve interacted with things before,” said Five, and he tried not to stare at his other self, looking momentarily confused on the floor. “What if we could really interact with everything, what if we were _actually_ here—”

He felt himself spinning (Excitement? Terror?) but then they weren’t in the theater anymore and he settled for his mind reeling not his mouth.

**“I didn’t ask for cilantro…”**

**“Do you hear gunfire?”**

“I am going to kill you myself,” said Two blankly, arms still outstretched like they were poisonous and Four have the courtesy to wince.

**They peeked around the taco truck and didn’t just hear gunfire but saw someone coming that immediately made them both duck down. “Oh, _shit_.”**

“How can she be walking?” asked One, borderline hysterically. “How can she _possibly_ be walking?”

“If Hazel had just _checked_ —”

“Notes to selves, we’re all checking pulses from now on!”

**“Alright, mofo, this is go time—”**

**“What about the gunfire?”**

**Klaus and Ben started running towards the theater. “Come on man we’re the damn lookouts!”**

“You’re the lookout,” muttered Six, although privately amused. He was never put on lookout duty, it’d be a bit of a waste.

Although…as the gunfire got worse and more armed men swarmed around. “It wouldn’t be too bad to have the Horror now, I suppose,” he said, as Klaus ran in yelling about Cha-Cha and ducked for cover with the rest of them.

**Klaus’s hands started to glow.**

“You’re turning blue,” said Seven blankly, and they just started as he started shaking, hands indeed turning blue. “Why are you—”

**He was trembling, vision going blurry, glowing _blue_ and a shadowy figure took form in front of him, also blue but _familiar_.**

“Oh my god,” said Three, and Six didn’t even have the _ability_ to speak words, and Four looked like he was about to pass out. “Our future selves can see it too, they can see it—”

And maybe it was because Six knew himself, and he knew that stance, and maybe he didn’t want to risk anything interacting with _them_ but he yelled “Duck!” right as Ben started to yell.

**Blue, flickering tentacles ripped out from his stomach, flailing madly and wrapping around the gunmen, a familiar set of human yells and inhuman shrieks that was unmistakable.**

“I’m going to have nightmares about this for _weeks_ ,” said Four breathlessly, staring up at the scene. “You?”

Six hadn’t ever thought about what the combination of his and Four’s powers would be and he wanted to forget as quickly as possible. “Definitely.”

**Luther and Allison were just staring, mouths open. “It’s really him,” he said, unable to move.**

**Cha-Cha was on stage now, looking completely deranged. The blue lights faded and the tentacles retracted, as if never there in the first place.**

“Guys, there’s another wave coming in!” yelled One, wide-eyed.

“Shit,” Five stood up, shaking. “They can’t do this,” he said, and he knew he was about to sound crazy but he had to. They _had_ to. “They can’t do this, but we can.”

“What?” asked Seven, staring at Vanya’s glowing white form on stage.

“This future sucks and we can change it right _now_ ,” Five looked over at Three. “Your rumors work. They worked to bring us something to do. There’s someone who’s listening. You can bring us here.”

“Rumor us here?!” It sounded insane, Three looked around at their completely dysfunctional siblings, the masked gunmen, Cha-Cha, and the glowing white person that was supposed to be her sister.

“Someone’s going to end up dying if we don’t,” said Five, and Three felt her stomach drop. He was right, Holy shit, Five was right.

“Will that even work?” asked Seven, eyes wide but for the first time almost hopeful.

“Can two versions of ourselves even exist at the same timeline?” One looked nervous, but something had settled in even if he didn’t notice it himself.

“We won’t know unless we try.”

Three looked at her siblings, _her_ siblings and swallowed. “I can’t undo my rumors,” she reminded them, but they knew that. They knew what they were asking. “Does everyone agree?”

She saw six faces nodding back at her, some more nervous than others. But they all had the same steely expressions; they’d been watching at the sidelines for too long.

“Okay,” Three took a shuddering breath. She’d never tried something this large, this _monumental_ , but she could do it. “I heard a rumor…”

She felt her power rest in her throat, and she thought about the person who’d brought them to the future and fed them and listened to her before and was hopefully listening right now.

“I heard a rumor that we were _here_.”

As the words left her mouth, Three felt her hands start to tingle not unpleasantly. She felt her breaths deepen, her feet felt more sure, her presence seemed to grow.

She looked at her siblings, and all of them were flickering, and she hadn’t noticed that they were almost translucent before but the colors and shapes were growing, skin and hair and faces.

They became more solid, feet on the ground, air in their lungs.

“What—” She heard a noise from behind them, and there was Diego, staring at them, as their bodies came into focus. “What the fuck—”

Three felt the wind get knocked out of her as the rumor completed, as they took their first steps in the theater that were real. “It worked—” she whispered, and Four and Six were beside her looking worried.

“We’ve got her,” said Four, looking at a concerned One. “I think Team Klaus and Ben have actually accomplished the most here, so—”

One looked back at them, and his jaw set. “I’m not making these mistakes again,” he said more to himself than anyone else, and Two looked sideways at him.

“Then don’t,” said Two.

“Wha—” That was Luther’s voice behind him, but One didn’t look. They didn’t come here to tell their future selves off, they came to…

One grabbed one of the gunmen, picked him up, and hurled him into four others, sending them sprawling to the ground in a daze.

…win.

Two threw a round of knives, each striking the assailants about to shoot Klaus from behind, and Klaus smiled at him saying “Oh, thanks Die—” before freezing as Two continued to throw, continuing on.

They needed to stop Cha-Cha. She was dangerous.

Five ( _their_ Five) was already teleporting, hit-and-run style, taking out the enemies on one side, and Two saw what must have been the other Five staring open-mouthed at all of them, like he was vividly hallucinating.

“Hey!” yelled Two, coming up behind her. He drew his knives, hands steady. “This is for killing my girlfriend—” He threw one, piercing her arm to the wall. She looked at him in almost comical confusion. “And this is for torturing my brother, you psychopath!”

The next one’s aim was true and struck directly in the heart, and she fell over limply.

Two didn’t see Diego and Klaus’s dumbfounded expressions behind him, as he paid lip service to Five and checked…yup, she was dead. It really wasn’t that _hard_.

“I checked, I checked!” he yelled over to Five, who had opened his mouth to say something. “It’s the heart!”

“Congrats!” yelled Five, the fucker. “Get back over here!”

That was probably a good idea. Vanya did seem to be glowing even brighter and oh, yeah, he could definitely feel it now.

One was panting and holding his arm but all of the gunmen were down, either by him or Five, who had his eyes fixed on Vanya. “What now,” he muttered.

“Yeah,” Two swallowed. Rushing her wasn’t going to work, and he’d been hit by Seven’s weird energy when it wasn’t on purpose or being strengthened by a white violin.

“The violin?” Three asked shakily, looking like she’d been hit by a bus. Two hadn’t ever seen a rumor take her out like that before. Four and Six were crouching beside her.

“Wha—How are—”

They’d been mostly still, surprised out of sheer shock probably, but now Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, and the other-Five were staring at them, eyes wide and mouths open. It was almost funny.

“We can catch you up when this is over,” said Five, bluntly, and it sounded so much like something the other-Five would say that Klaus kept looking between them, his eyes bulging.

“Violin,” said Two, trying to pull them back together. “If we could just—”

A burst of white energy came hurling towards him, Vanya spotting them at last and deciding to do something about it. Six braced himself, but they weren’t struck. Something was ringing, high-pitched and getting louder, and the energy evaporated as it came towards them.

It was Seven, and she was glowing now too, her whole face deeply concentrating and _angry_ , and there was a crash of lightning outside even though it hadn’t been storming.

Someone was swearing. Six thought it was one of the adults.

“That’s my violin!” Seven yelled, _much_ louder than it should’ve been and the windows in the theater exploded, shards of glass flying everywhere, rain pouring in.

“What the _fuck_!” Someone yelled, or maybe more than one someone. Six was trying to avoid either getting cut by glass or rained on.

Another thundering flash of lighting, and now he also added electrocution to that list.

“Is she okay?!” bellowed One. “Oh—” Vanya directed another blast of white light, but it didn’t hit them again. Seven had batted it away, and oh shit, was she _levitating_ —

“Give it back!” she yelled, and oh if Five had thought it was loud before, all of them put their hands to their ears now it was booming.

It could almost be called a battle, except both of them seemed to be acting on pure instinct, just making the theater louder and _wetter_ , and Three shrieked as a burst of lightning singed the floor, forcing them to jump and split.

Three, Four, Diego, and one of the Five’s had ducked to the right, Allison, the other Five, and One were on the far left, and Luther, Two, Klaus, and Six had ended up further back in the middle of the aisle.

“How is this even—” Diego was panting, looking between Three and Four with a wild expression. “How are you—”

“Oh,” Four said unhappily, ignoring him. “Six ended up over there, ooh, except he’s with _Luther_ —”

They ducked another burst of energy.

“Why is it raining?!” said Five, and it was the Five in a uniform which meant…older Five? Was that right?

“Her powers include some kind of effects on the weather,” answered Three, standing back up shakily. She looked steadier.

“ _What_ —”

“Duck!”

“You need to be careful,” the other Five was saying, the younger Five, in his sharp way that only barely covered any concern. Allison was staring between him and One, mouth hanging open, still silent.

“Yeah,” said One, looking around nervously but trying to smile at her. “It’s really us. It’s kind of crazy though, so—”

“Duck!”

“What the hell…” breathed Luther, and his eyes hadn’t left Six, and oh no, it looked like he was about to _cry_ , but then they kept getting hit with more blasts. Seven and Vanya had never been trained to fight before, but Seven was getting closer even as the violin got louder.

Four grimaced, the noise unbearably loud and pounding in his ears, but he didn’t think the rest of them had a chance of getting close. And this was what being _just_ off the pills looked like…

Suddenly, another wave went out, and this time it didn’t stop, and Four opened his mouth to yell but it was heading straight for Two, Six, Luther, and his own future self…

“No!” Four wasn’t sure who screamed, but the four of them were hovering in the air, suspended by Vanya’s power like it was sucking the life out of them.

Four felt himself stand up, start to move towards them, but Diego grabbed him almost like he wasn’t even noticing it. “That’s _me_ ,” Four said instead, before, “That’s _Ben_ —”

“What are you going to do, run at it?!”

Then Seven screamed, “NO!” impossibly loud, and it was like his brain was melting in his ears. “NOT—”

The rain burst inside, a storm flooding the theater. One started coughing, he could barely breathe—

“MY—”

Three was gasping for air, the thunder roared louder, Five trembling and staring at Seven who was _glowing_ —

“BROTHERS—”

The world was fuzzy in front of Two’s eyes, he heard Six struggling beside him, and Oh, God, they’d really made Three rumor them all to die anyway—

Seven ripped the violin away and Vanya fell to the ground, those in her energy falling, too. And for a glorious second Seven was standing and she was _invincible_ , her body literally burning with white fire, but the violin was too much and with a small “Oh—“, the power ricocheted out of her and flew into the sky. As it did, she crumpled.

The rain stopped as if it’d never been there at all, and they all laid on the floor, gasping for breath, covered in injuries and soaking wet, Five pulled it together first, thirteen year old Five, teleporting to the stage in a blue burst.

“They’re both breathing!” He called out, and Four felt an invisible weight ease off his chest. They were alive. They were all _alive_. Well, almost.

He saw Ben’s ghost, looking as relieved as a ghost could, and he waved. Ben stared at him for a second, as if to say “Me?” and Four almost laughed. Almost. This was massively fucked.

“Are you okay?” Three had run over to Two and Six, helping both to their feet as they winced.

“Yeah, shit,” Two was still panting. “Is it over?”

Was it?

In a way, Six felt bad for the future versions of his siblings. Luther looked like he was about to pass out. “Is it really you?” he asked, looking at Six.

“Yeah,” said Six, and he became very aware of the others staring at him, too. Right, he was dead. Didn’t that mean his ghost was here too, though?

“Some kind of time travel?” said Five, uniformed Five, old-Five. He looked pale, his eyes flickering between them like they were all ghosts, not just Six.

“Something like that,” said One. He knew they’d have more questions as soon as they got over the shock, but it was okay, because it was over. They had time now, they could talk things through—

“Uh,” said Klaus, and he wasn’t looking at any of them anymore. “Guys?”

One looked up and suddenly it was like his senses had shut down. The light from the violin had made the moon explode.

“Oh my god,” said Four, whipping his head over to One. “It’s the moon. The moon is the end of the world, we should’ve listened—”

“Shut _up_ —”

One had never been so distressed to be right in his entire life. “It’s karmic retribution.”

“It’s really not,” said Two, limping over towards Seven and Vanya’s immobile forms. “Don’t make it about you.”

“How do y—” Luther shook his head, instead staring at the explosion. Because that’s what it was. An explosion hurtling towards them.

Diego swore something, and Five might’ve been swearing, too.

“This can’t be it,” said Three, shaking his head. “Not after all of this—”

They were all up on the stage now, Vanya and Seven still white and unmoving.

“Hold on,” said Diego, holding his hands up, temporarily ignoring the exploding moon. He looked slightly nauseous, eyes flickering between the children. “What the _fuck_ is going on?!”

That was a difficult question to answer, thought Three tiredly, especially considering that she was now wondering if she was about to be responsible for killing all of her siblings. “Well, we got this letter…”

“We do _not_ have time for the whole story right now,” said Two, and Diego looked back and forth between the two of them blinking several times.

“Like time travel,” said Six. “But not really.”

Luther stared at him like he was going to disappear if he looked away for too long. “You’re _alive_ —”

“None of us will be alive if we don’t figure something out!” said one of the Five’s testily, and Three looked over to see _her_ Five (younger-Five?) stress pacing. The older Five still looked like he was hallucinating, a horrible confusion settling on his face that made it hard to look at for too long. But they needed to do _something_.

“Well, debatable,” said Four dryly, and his five conscious siblings turned to glare at him.

“Don’t joke about that,” said One, and Two nodded seriously. Luther and Diego looked like they’d just started making out.

Four rolled his eyes and muttered something about “things being easier went you _weren’t_ on the same page”, and Allison rubbed her eyes like she still couldn’t believe what was happening.

Well, Three agreed with her about _that_.

“What options do we even _have_?”

One turned to Five suddenly, like he’d just remembered something. “The Handler said you could jump forward—”

“How do you know that?!” The older Five was staring at them, not even blinking, shaking himself out of the eerie silence. “How do you know who the Handler is?!”

“Uh,” said One eloquently. “It’s a long story. And the moon’s on fire, so…”

“But you could,” said Two, turning to Five as well. “You could jump forward and miss all of this, both of you could—"

“I’d rather kill myself,” snapped the other Five, lips pressed together thin.

He turned to face all of them, still shaking slightly. “I don’t think I can jump backwards with this many people, though,” he said, and the words “I don’t” seemed to cause him physical pain.

A high-pitched noise came out of younger-Five’s throat that sounded almost like “fourteen people.”

“My track record with jumping backwards isn’t great anyway, especially without a briefcase—”

“Briefcase!” said One and Five at the same time, and the briefcase they’d worked on appeared in front of them.

It sat on the stage innocently, a little scuffed up, unbothered by the disbelieving stares.

“How—”

“This is the briefcase that took Klaus back,” said Five, picking it up gingerly. “We tried to fix it up best we could, it was burned pretty badly—”

“And we didn’t open it—”

Klaus stared at the briefcase like it was still on fire.

“This briefcase can time travel?” said Diego slowly, like he was speaking a foreign language. Also, “ _Klaus_ time traveled?”

“Vietnam,” said Four sagely, and Klaus was now looking at _him_ like he was on fire. “It was kind of humid but not too bad.”

“ _You_ went to—”

Six hit Four in the shoulder. “ _Not_ the time.”

Then all the stares returned to Six, the weird ‘you’re-dead’ stares, and Six stopped talking.

Older Five was frowning, eyes narrowed. “Okay,” he said, suddenly aware of the moon exploding. “Okay.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Then we’re dead anyway,” said older-Five, and he wasn’t hesitant anymore. “Get in a circle, hold hands tightly, Luther, can you—”

Luther picked up Vanya gently and One mirrored him with Seven. They grasped hands, Allison staring at all of them, Diego looking completely lost, both their mouths still slightly open. “You’ll have to help,” Five informed Five. “Don’t try to control direction, just power.”

Five nodded along, suddenly looking determined.

“What exactly are we—”

“Please, just hold hands.”

Both Five’s closed their eyes, everyone acutely aware of impending doom. And for a second, nothing happened. And then someone gasped.

The Five’s were vibrating, blue energy swelling around each of them, much more around the older one, and it started to grow faster in intensity, spreading along in the circle until they could all feel it, something pulsing and making it harder to even think about looking.

“In your feet,” called out the older Five without looking, and Five grimaced, his face already shining with sweat. “Biggest jump of your life, don’t hold anything back.”

But he still hadn’t opened the briefcase, resting on his arm, and suddenly the ceiling was gone and fire burned above them.

“Five,” said Diego, low and urgent. “Five.”

“Five, come on, we gotta—”

“ _Five_ —”

Four felt a panic rise up in his chest, and he almost called out at the same time Klaus did, he could feel the fire it was too close, they wouldn’t make it—

“Aren’t you going to say something?!” yelled Five, and it was Four’s Five, and oh, neither of them looked good. His skin was almost totally blue, and it was like he was about to buzz right out of it.

Four didn’t know what he meant, and neither, it appeared, did anyone else. Except…

Don’t hold anything back.

The old Five’s expression was impossibly old, and he opened his eyes and said the scariest thing Four had ever heard from him, no, it wasn’t possible—

“I love you all!” he yelled, and the briefcase clicked open, and they vanished into blue nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on Season 1! I was inspired by the last few shots of the episode, when the adults and the kids were all in the circle, and I thought...what if all of them really were there, together? And then this was born. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it! I've loved being on this ride with you guys, and I'm super excited to 1) watch Season 2 and 2) write a fic for it. I'll also be posting an interlude (whenever I finish it) that'll exist between the two seasons in this series as well. 
> 
> Up Next: One is stressed, Two is a good brother, Six wishes they'd stop staring at him, and someone makes an unexpected appearance.


End file.
